From Beyond
by MsKurumi
Summary: In the middle of the second Earth-Mars War, a newcomer appears, and they're not there to be friends. To make things worse, they have aldnoah. It's like the saying goes, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend". Slaine Troyard/Fem!Kaizuka Inaho
1. From Beyond

**This is a canon divergent of .**

 **Relationships:** _Slaine Troyard/Kaizuka Inaho; Amifumi Inko/Nina Klein; One sided Asseylum Vers Allusia/Slaine Troyard; One sided Lemrina Vers Envers/Slaine Troyard; Asseylum Vers Allusia/Klaincain Cruhteo_

 **Tags:** _Female Kaizuka Inaho; United Forces of Earth Kaizuka Inaho; Count Slaine Troyard; Stygis Squad; Militray; Extraterrestrials; Forced Marriages; Original Characters; Slow Build; Hate to Friends to Lovers._

 **I will be adding more tags when they appear, and if there's some sort of warning, I'll warn you before the chapter starts.**

* * *

Kaizuka Inaho was very unimpressed with the meeting for the United Forces of Earth she would have to attend. Ever since her analytical engine had been installed, she'd become an even more prized asset and a member of the Japan branch to the UFE. She was one of the only people who'd taken down a martian kataphrakt. The only other that had manage to do so within the first year was the Scandinavian branch. They sent assistance to the African branch since Mozambique had been attacked. Everyone in the UFE knew it was to ensure that Africa's supplies weren't lost, but their cover story was so that Africa didn't fall to the martians. The only reason why Inaho's attendance was impertinent was because the Deucalion had taken down a landing castle, despite the casualties.

Now it was mandatory for her to attend meetings, but the majority of each successful session revolved around where to send her, ergo the Deucalion. Captain Magbaredge had to be truthful in her reports, and that was how the UFE found out about her success and involvement.

With Inaho's analytical engine, she thought back to every mistake she'd ever made involving the war. The earliest was fighting the martian kataphrakts head-on because a figure-head princess wanted to make peace with Earth and Mars. In 2014, when the war began, Inaho could only think back to one critical part where she supremely ruined things. The battle at Tanegashima where she had the assistance of Bat… Slaine Troyard. She shook her head. There was no logical reason to dwell on what could have been.

The meeting she was dreading to attend was held in what was left of Japan after Count Cruhteo's landing castle destroyed major parts of the island. Never mind that other counts destroyed and ravaged parts of the country. It was, thankfully, reclaimed by the Deucalion shortly after her physical therapy.

Inaho straightened her posture and uniform, which was unnecessary since it was already in pristine condition. She entered the room, and was thankful that her bout of uncharacteristic indecision didn't make her the last to arrive or tardy.

Some of the already present branch members and leaders eyed her carefully. It was understandable. Ever since she found out she possessed aldnoah -courtesy of Asseylum -she had become military property. As long as aldnoah was important, she would never be able to leave their grasp. At least her position allowed her to protect her sister and friends.

"Let's begin this meeting." The leader of the American branch, Nathan Wilson, said still believing that his branch owned the UFE, but she held her tongue at the commanding tone. This happened almost everytime a meeting was scheduled. She could see through her eye that Wilson looked nervous about something.

Each branch sent three representatives to speak for the country -or what remained of their once prodigious country. It was an honor to be chosen at all, but sometimes the immaturity of each branch could become obnoxious.

Nathan Wilson continued to speak after getting at least a third of the branch's attention. "This space battle is becoming a loss for us. It's pulling money that we can't magic up, and we've already lost many people from each branch. So much so that children have to become soldiers. I propose that each branch shares a representative with the branch beside them. If we share our space with each other enough, maybe we can learn to actually work together." He huffed after his long winded proposal.

His words about children becoming soldiers was a hit towards the Japan, Scandinavian, and African branches, but his misplaced concerns would only be met with anger. He was probably bringing up the money concern because space exploration had been cut early on in the American branch. It only made sense that they wanted to be as involved as was physically possible.

"This is rich coming from _your branch_." The Chinese branch leader, Zhang Min, said. She wasn't a woman to cross. Inaho had taken a liking to the woman's assertive personality and play on politics. "You were the ones who hid valuable technology from us."

"Like you didn't either." Korean branch leader, Jun Su, said calmly. Inaho could tell that he said it purposefully. If the proposal was disregarded, then no one would be uprooted from their home to fight for a country they couldn't stand.

The bickering continued for approximately six minutes and forty-two seconds before Vadik Kabinov -the leader of the Russian branch -stood and prepared to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nathan Wilson said, although Inaho could tell that everyone's translators were becoming exhausted and irritated at another session of meaningless talk. Only four out of nine meetings were actually productive. Most of every branch quit caring after the second unproductive argument.

"Home," Kabinov continued. "These meaningless swipes are a waste of time and air. I don't think you've noticed yet, but there's a war going on right now." Vadik Kabinov sneered, but he didn't leave the room. Everyone seemed to stop talking and held their breaths.

"Forgive my slights." Zhang Min said, sitting back, but her demeanor clearly said that she meant every word she said, and wasn't at all sorry. Jun Su fake apologized, and Nathan Wilson apologized last, but brought the proposal back up.

"How do we decide who stays and leaves?" The Scandinavian branch leader, Peter Eklund, said. He was like Inaho, minus her analytical eye and aldnoah. He had managed a way to take down Versian kataphrakts during the first year onward. The Scandinavian branch was powerful. Eklund's team had managed to handle Versian technology, one on one, with a Terran as the victor. Their intelligence and prowess were non-negotiably their country's. None of his team could be exchanged without destroying a two year companionship.

Before each branch could try and steal each other's powerhouses, the alarm went off throughout the room. Inaho and her two superiors, Takizawa Takeda and Manabe Kaito, checked their Information pads. It was an emergency video alert from Trident Base.

"Major General Kaizuka, we are seeking your assistance. Trident Base is under attack from a Vers kataphrakt and… something else." The communication link started to disconnect, but it managed to still connect their voices only. "The… newcomers are attacking the Versian kataphrakt as well as us. The kataphrakt is, surprisingly, helping us. When I say Versian kataphrakt, I mean the one that constantly fights yours, Major General Kaizuka."

Slaine Troyard. He was at the Trident Base -alone -battling something that was strong enough to put his Tharsis in a tough spot, something strong enough to make him cooperate with the UFE. Inaho didn't show it, but her heart was beating frantically out of her chest in fear. What if the invaders managed to defeat Slaine? Kill him?

"We are sending assistance." She said, knowing that all representatives heard her. She disconnected to spare the Captain at Trident Base anymore grief.

"Explain yourself!" Jun Su demanded. The entire group decided to erupt into anger and confusion. Inaho stood, silencing the room. She sent a message to Captain Magbaredge to call the Deucalion to her immediately.

"If we assist the Versian pseudo emperor, he will be in our debt. The newcomers are powerful enough to drive our strongest enemy into a corner, into -temporarily -joining our side." She left them to think about what that meant for them. Something that could push a Versian kataphrakt, an Orbital Knight, on its knees needed to not be underestimated and thoroughly calculated. None of this boded well for their end of the war.

* * *

Inaho stepped into her Sleipnir, and waited for the Deucalion to get closer to the Trident Base. Of course, she wouldn't be the only one fighting. As a major general, she had many obligations. Most of them were to her commanding officers and the people aboard the Deucalion. The Deucalion wasn't geared for fighting alone. It had once held many civilians, but they were safeguarded at safe zones even during the spontaneity of this Earth-Mars war.

Yuki connected to Inaho's communication link, sounding like a mother who was tired of scolding her daughter for the same thing, time and time again. "Why do you constantly go near the bastard that hurt you?" She began her usual spiel anytime Slaine was mentioned. "Why are we even helping something like him? He'd sooner…" The rant continued, but Inaho had mastered the art of tuning people out.

Her thoughts were focused on the analysis of situation she received from Trident Base. Trident Base was supposed to be hidden along the Satellite Belt. So how did Bat find it? Surely not by accident. Bat was smart; he must've been at the base to attack it when he'd been interrupted. Losing the base would've been a devastating loss of intel on the Versians.

What truly bothered her was that the Unexpected Arrival had driven the Tharsis to assisting Trident Base. It supposedly had a new kataphrakt design that made it nimbler. The design held an affinity with aldnoah that rivaled the Orbital Knights… well, what remained of them. There were eight of the aldnoah fueled kats that tormented an entire base and the pseudo emperor. The UA were fast enough to eliminate more of Earth's forces than they could afford. We've already lost more than 20% of our men.

She cut Yuki's line, which was still buzzing from Yuki's rant about Inaho needing to get married or date. Inaho just hoped ignoring this wouldn't land her in another awkward "date" with one of Yuki's friends. That had been disastrous.

Inaho connected her communication link to Trident Base, but received no answer. She closed her eyes. Things were worse than she was told of if the captain wasn't able to answer his reinforcements. She knew he was dead. She found a random link and connected.

"-to the right! They're not good at defense!" She immediately recognized that voice. She remained silent. Bat, no Slaine Troyard, was leading UFE's troops. She could already feel the migraine she'd get from the Branch's displeasure. From Slaine's commands, the situation sounded dire.

She immediately cut the com-link, and connected with the bridge. "Captain Magbaredge."

"Major General Kaizuka."

"What is the estimated time of arrival to the Trident Base?" She already knew the answer, but this was meant as a reminder for the others to get prepared for battle.

"About 20 minutes." It was too much time.

"Thank you. That will be all, Captain." She cut the com-link, and held Slaine's necklace in her hand. If Slaine were to fall, so many things would immediately go wrong for the UFE. Slaine was the only powerhouse keeping the Vers from openly destroying everything on earth. It would be a repeat of Heaven's Fall. She couldn't imagine what the Vers would do if they found out that the princess they had been accommodating wasn't Asseylum. That didn't sit well with her. What was Bat's goal? He has to know Seylum wouldn't want this.

Inaho snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the blinking light of her position and destination turn a darker orange, alerting her of the danger levels. She sent each kataphrakt their orders. This wasn't an elimination mission; this was a rescue mission. The Deucalion was to remain out of range of the battlefield, and Inaho wasn't allowed to get too close. Because if she were to fall, the order and the Deucalion would fall apart.

She used her analytical engine to navigate her people, and get a grasp of how to defuse the situation. She ordered twenty soldiers to salvage as much as possible, and for the other ten to rescue whomever was still alive. Apparently, many were in the sickbay of their ship. She ordered her men to pair up in groups of four to handle one of the enemy kataphrakts. They were indeed mobile, but with Bat on her side, the enemy would lose.

She joined the fight, staying a safe distance away. She aimed her high explosive rounds, and discovered that they were useless. It reminded her of the first year of the Earth-Mars war when she fought the samurai kat. She switched to armor piercing rounds, and they worked. Interesting. She ordered all of her men to switch to their armor piercing rounds.

The Invaders seemed to rethink their battle and began to retreat, which was weird since they still had an incredible advantage over them. Inaho decided to pocket the information away for analysis when she had her Information pad near her.

Immediately, Inaho swerved in front of Tharsis. From her short analysis, she could tell that their mutual enemy was stronger than they demonstrated during the fight. Slaine and she would need each other. "Bat." She said, connecting to his com-link.

There was an awkward pause. "Orange." He said tiredly. She hoped he would leave the conversation up to her. She had it in writing that she was subpar in her social skills.

"Was there a reason you contacted me?" He rushed after three long minutes of silence. Well, at least she could skip the small talk. She could practically hear Yuki, in the back of her mind, ranting about Slaine's lack of manners. Good thing everyone was already occupied.

"Do you know to whom those kataphrakts belonged to?" She asked hearing him sigh.

"Since you're asking me, I take it those weren't yours either." From her eye, she could tell that he was exhausted. It was understandable because he'd been fighting three hours prior her arrival, according to the situational report. This could be an opportune moment for her.

"I suggest a truce, then. You help me; I help you." She began, prepared to point out how beneficial their cooperation could be, but Slaine stopped her. "No. Listen, I helped you a little; you helped me a little. That doesn't make me inclined to stomach your presence."

Inaho held his necklace, feeling a pang in her chest and eye. That actually hurt. It wasn't like she expected him to be happy to hear her voice. It wasn't like she was happy to hear his voice, knowing he was okay. These emotions were becoming a nuisance. Inaho couldn't afford these useless thoughts. She was a member of UFE's Japan Branch. She had an obligation to keep the planet safe; even if that meant manipulating her enemy that she held feelings for.

"Actually, you could benefit from hearing my proposal."

He gasped. "P-proposal? Orange! What are you talking about?" He sounded flustered for some reason.

"Yes, the… invaders, if you will, fled into space. There's no guarantee that the Vers Empire will be safe should another attack happen. Those invaders put your Tharsis through gruesome battle. Together, we managed to -at least -drive them away. We can't afford to not work together. I propose that the Vers Empire and the United Forces of Earth enter a truce until the identity of the invaders are known and they are dealt with."

"So that's what you meant." Slaine whispered, then went silent. "You want to _willingly_ allow people, who want you dead by the way, onto your planet? Because of one attack? Can you even make that decision? Did you even think about this, Orange?" He was annoyed with her, but, just as Calm always says, that wasn't a "no".

"Think about it, Bat. All of your citizens could be safe from-"

"You're a child. You can't guarantee that-"

"I can guarantee that, and I will. You have no reason to reject this. It is entirely beneficial to you and your people. You will once again see Earth, and you will be able to walk it without destruction marring its features. It will be the Earth that the Versian fought to once again see. Agree to this, Slaine. Agree, and it will end the war, if only temporarily."

"That's not my concern, but… those invaders…"

"They had aldnoah drives in their kataphrakts." She finished for him.

He snorted at the interruption. "I hate it when you do that, but you're right. Unfortunately, they're more skilled than we are. We don't even know if that was all of them…" And from the way they retreated, there could be many more.

She was happy, however, that he was thinking it through. Granted he would probably want nothing more than to kill and to cripple the UFE. If he agreed, then she'd need to next think of something that could persuade him to end the war for good.

"Fine." He said, as if she was tearing his limbs from his body. "I'll agree, but I'm only taking a few of my people with me. I will see if you can actually do what you say you can."

* * *

 **This story has been on my mind blocking out all of my other ideas. I'm also doing a different fanfiction, Inexpressible - RWBY.**

 **The other chapter for this story that was posted wasn't supposed to be there. Obviously my computer hates me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since my computer is gone, it'll take me a hot minute to make chapters, but I have Google Drive on my phone. Lucky for everyone, I can stomach writing on a phone.**

 **I'm working in my story's latest chapters, but it might take a while for them to be finished.**

* * *

Slaine brought Harklight and Rior along with him. They were both a part of his Stygis Squad. If he was going to enter enemy territory, he wasn't going to do it without someone he trusted. He stepped out of his Tharsis, and half expected a gun to his head. Instead, he saw a short, blank faced, long haired brunette woman with red eyes. Inaho Kaizuka. It honestly surprised him that she was so short, and looked so young. Could she even fulfill her promise she made on the battlefield?

She donned a high ranking uniform with a symbols on it that he didn't understand. A girl with black hair and a bob cut walked up to Inaho. "Major General Kaizuka, everything is prepared." The woman said softly, as if she was afraid to offend Inaho, who simply nodded. "Of course."

Inaho turned to him, and straightened her posture, which was already straightened. "Please, follow me." Slaine was in awe at her position. When he had met her before, he was sure she hadn't even been a soldier. Did that mean that Earth didn't have that many competent people? Or did that mean that Inaho was more than qualified to jump into a higher position? Slaine didn't remember much about his childhood on earth, or even the military, but he was sure Major General was a high position.

Inaho led them into a hallway, and decided to talk to them. "Forgive my rudeness, I didn't even ask all your names." She said turning towards them. Harklight took over.

"This," he said gesturing towards Rior, "is Sir Tristan Rior. My name is Sir Daisuke Harklight, and this is Count Slaine Saazbaum." He said with so much pride. It made Slaine feel a little embarrassed. Inaho nodded her head. "I am Major General Kaizuka Inaho. While I speak with my peers, I will leave you on the Deucalion. You will be treated as guests here, so ask any questions that come to you."

Inaho opened a door and a woman with shoulder length brown hair stood with someone else with black hair. Her demeanor reminded him of Inaho's. "This is Captain Darzana Magbaredge and Executive Officer Mizusaki Kaoru. They will be in charge of your care until I return. I will accompany them to showing your room."

Slaine saw Inaho's eyes look at him and immediately to the door. He never could read her well. She could be thinking a million things at once, and he was still angry that she always foiled his plans somehow. He followed her out of the door, watching her every move. He didn't know if Inaho was above tricking people into doing things for her. The last time they collaborated, she took his sky carrier down. He could never forget what happened after that either.

"Bat." A voice pulled him out of his own thoughts. Inaho was looking at him, her eyebrows slowly drawing together. "I'm fine." He said stiffly. Something about that look really irritated him.

"This is your room." She gestured, and he saw the spacious room. This was a room for an emperor. He felt insulted. Did she not know how wasteful it was giving him a room this big? Did she think he was so pampered that he wouldn't be comfortable in a smaller room? No, Inaho wasn't that clever in mocking him. She had probably just picked the room at random.

He wouldn't thank her for this room. He would consider thanking her when she came through with her promise. She looked at him and nodded. "I will be back." She bowed and left. A Humble Inaho was annoying. He needed her to be the annoying, sarcastic Orange again.

* * *

The meeting was going as well as could be expected in such a situation. Everyone was demanding that the Japan Branch release the "criminal" and anything concerning him. But Inaho refused. Right now, Inaho was tuning most of what they were saying to think about a good enough reason to let their enemy stay.

She thought back on the battle, and their new enemy's behavior. They didn't have any wavelengths from their kataphrakts that Inaho could hack into. They were indeed formidable, but how does she say that without having everyone blame her age and immaturity for her decision?

"This is a time to take advantage of what we have. The enemy trusts us with their leader. Next, they will trust us with their aldnoah. I say we seize this opportunity." African Branch leader, Unathi Solarin, said; silencing everyone's shouts.

Zhang Min nodded. "You are right. Although, I would've liked to be forewarned, this is a good thing. Except, how will we get our citizens to see the same thing? They have been persuaded through propaganda to hate the martians. We need something to get them to cooperate."

Inaho spoke up. "We must leak footage of the Versians fighting beside us. Then tell them that there is a truce between Earth and Mars. That there is a new enemy. That will confuse people enough to listen to our broadcasts about the new enemy."

"The new enemy we know nothing about. Explain what you've discovered." Nathan Wilson said, and Inaho nodded, ignoring how his tone annoyed her.

She had prepared a powerpoint to describe what she knew, which wasn't much, but it was something. Inaho pulled the first slide to the new enemy's kataphrakt. "Each of these enemy kataphrakts are charged with aldnoah. Their fighting styles lean more towards speed than power, which would be our advantage except their armor," she pull up a closer picture. "is strong in many areas, except their neck and knees. The enemy only fights with swords, which is similar to the Orbital Knight kataphrakt, Argyre."

She continued on when everyone nodded. "They have a resistance to high explosive rounds, but not armor piercing rounds. If we can manage to take a sample of a fallen enemy, we will have further information of their composition."

"I will request my country's researchers to assist when a sample is found." European Branch leader, Orbert Brandt, said. Zhang Min and Nathan Wilson agreed as well. "I will report to you when I safely obtain the sample." Inaho answered.

Jun Su nodded. "And the matter of where the martians go?"

Vadik Kabinov shrugged. "Why not let them stay with the one who offered shelter? He's more likely to be malleable being with Japan's Branch than any others." Jun Su and Zhang Min stifled laughter, but Inaho didn't understand. What did that mean? Was it because Slaine was here before? But no one but Inaho knew Slaine's identity.

Unathi Solarin spoke again. "We should monitor their moves if they are staying in Japan. I propose that Major General Kaizuka, will be obligated to give a report every two weeks, starting next week." Everyone agreed, and Inaho saw that it was fair to be hassled like this if she could stop the war.

* * *

When Inaho returned to her Deucalion, she was confronted by her friends and sister. Yuki gave her the look that said they were going to talk after her friends were done. Inaho would prefer they didn't.

Inko was the first to attack. She looked worried and livid. Inaho hated making her friends feel worried for her, but she was willing to do many things to ensure her best friends' survival. "What were you thinking bringing that guy here? And we have to accommodate him? I know you didn't forget what he did, Inaho."

Of course, it always revolved around her eye. "I know what I'm doing-"

"Apparently, not." Rayet said in a bored, sarcastic tone. "He's close enough to finish what he started. I hope the UFE didn't give him permission to stay here. I hope we can throw him in the holding cell… or into deep space."

"Inaho, seriously? What were you thinking? It would be nice if you could fill us in, every once in a while." Calm said, disappointed in her.

Nina just sighed. "He didn't do anything to you, right?" Everyone froze in anticipation. What could he have done to her? She wasn't oblivious to Nina's implications, but it seemed an unnecessary concern. Slaine abhorred her. He didn't even like being in her presence most days. "No, he simply agreed, and I showed him to his room." She stopped herself from grabbing Slaine's necklace. It'd become a nervous habit of hers. She should probably give the necklace back, but he hadn't asked for it yet…

Inko, Calm, Nina, and Rayet only stood around her, knowing she didn't feel comfortable being touched most days. They only stayed for a moment longer before leaving. Yuki hugged Inaho. "You know, your friends are only worried about you, right? Just… depend on us sometimes. And if he even tries to do anything to-"

"I have to go. I'm in charge of offering homage to the martians." And she didn't know how many there would be. Yuki nodded, and gave Inaho another squeeze.

Inaho knocked on the door. "Count Slaine." She called twice, and he swung the door open with a frown. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That! The whole being overtly polite. I didn't ask you to do that. Anyway, since you're here, that means that you actually got an 'okay' from your 'peers'." He said annoyed with her all over again. Talking to Slaine was like walking blindfolded through a minefield. No matter where she went, she stepped on something that irritated him.

"Yes, I've managed to get their approval. You can relocate your people here. If you don't mind-"

"I do. Stop talking like that." He snapped, and she internally sighed.

"How many Versian are there?" She watched him think about it. "About 72,000 more or less. The Vers Empire wasn't geared for that many people. There isn't even that much food to support 72,000 people."

She could find a place for all of them. She nodded her head, using her analytical engine to find a place appropriate for martians that wouldn't have them fighting for their lives. She would need to create a group of non-biased soldiers from the Deucalion to defend the Vers.

"I have something to tell you. You, Sir Harklight, Eddelritto, and the princess will stay in my house. That way, I can watch anyone around you. You will not be an enemy during your stay."

Slaine frowned. "I guess I should tell you. Princess Asseylum is in a coma. Has been since… Anyway, Princess Lemrina Vers Envers is the person who's been acting in Princess Asseylum's place… literally."

"I already figured that the princess wasn't real. I have an analytical eye." She said, and watched his eyes darken. He was probably thinking about how she stopped him all those times. "As for Princess Asseylum's medical predicament, I will ensure that she is given the best medical attention. You are, of course, free to visit her whenever." She would have to have her soldiers guard Seylum as well.

Her work load just increased exponentially. The sooner she did this, the better. There was no telling when the next attack, if there even is one, will occur.

"Why are you doing this, Orange? You're going above and beyond your job description." Slaine said standing straight, facing her head-on. Inaho could feel a headache approaching. "Because I'm tired of fighting. Aren't you?"

* * *

 **Thank you for the follows! I'll be sure to continue to work hard on this story.**

 **Also, I gave Harklight a first name (Daisuke, from onyomi reading means "big auxiliary" or "assist"). I thought it wouldn't be fair for everyone to have a first name but him.**

 **And there are more Original Characters! I promise there's a purpose for them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter before I go. I pinky promise that I've written other chapters, so there will be updates before the month ends.**

 **PS this is also on Archive of Our Own under the same name. My name on there is Kumiko.**

* * *

After two weeks of choosing guards for each Versian home, going to meetings, keeping Seylum's condition secret, and dealing with Terran and Martian hatred, Inaho wanted to collapse on her bed and sleep for a whole month. Inaho took one pill she was prescribed by Dr. Yagarai Souma. He was her official doctor where her eye was concerned. She hadn't had time for a check up, but she supposed there was no time like the present.

Before she could go to her appointment, she would have to welcome Slaine, Daisuke, and Lemrina into her home. Eldderitto was going to stay whenever Asseylum was awake. She could only see this going south immediately. Yuki could never contain her hatred for Slaine. It was a conversation she wanted to avoid, but she wouldn't. She checked her list and saw that some members of a Stygis Squad still weren't housed. She would have to talk to Rayet. Inaho really didn't want to have any of these conversations. At least she safely placed Emperor Rayregalia in a VIP hospital room. She had so many guards guarding each other and the emperor, it almost gave her another headache.

She played with Slaine's necklace. At least this temporary truce was working well. It was better than attending funerals ritualistically. She didn't know how she could tolerate burying people she'd met, and not showing how much it hurt. Her thoughts flocked to Okisuke. He was one of her best friends, and she never had time to even visit his grave. Granted, it was an empty grave. She, at least, knew that his younger brother and dad survived. But it wasn't enough. She missed Okisuke's laid back personality. She missed how easily pleased he was.

There was a knock on her office door aboard the Deucalion. "Nao." It was Yuki. It seems as if life wouldn't let her take things at her own pace. "Yuki-nee." It was okay to use nicknames when it was just them. She sometimes really hated her position.

"Yuki-nee, we need to talk."

Yuki laughed. "What are you doing? Breaking up with me?"

Inaho smiled. "Actually, I'm telling you that Slaine-"

"What?"

And that was the only sign Inaho would get before Yuki went off on how she wouldn't allow Slaine sleeping under their roof. "Slaine, Harklight, and Lemrina are staying with us. When Seylum wakes, she will stay there too."

Yuki just stared at Inaho, and did a funny laugh. "You know, for a second, I thought you just told me that the bastard that shot you, the bastard that used the princess, the bastard that killed so many people we cared for was going to be breathing my air. No. He can stay with someone else."

Inaho simply blinked. UFE diplomacy was easier to navigate that this conversation. Still this seemed easier than dealing with Slaine. Yuki's anger always fluxed between yelling and cold disappointment. Inaho could tell she would experiencing the latter.

"Yuki-nee, to end this war, we need him to trust us." Inaho adopted a gentler tone.

Yuki pouted, and sighed. "Fine. But the second he and his little friends think they can walk all over you…" Inaho knew exactly what would happen.

She would think of something later to quell all of their collective hatred. Inaho hasn't even met Princess Lemrina, and she could only hope that the princess would be as amiable as Asseylum. "Yuki-nee, I'm going to situate everyone at home. What time will you be back?"

"Around 10." That was awfully late. Inaho would be sure to make Yuki something healthy. She had been so busy lately, she didn't even know if her sister had eaten in the last three days.

"I'll be sure to wrap your dinner then. I'm off." She gave her sister a hug before she left.

* * *

It was safe to say that Lemrina was nothing like Asseylum. While Asseylum was a bit quirky, she hasn't been completely rude. Lemrina had come into Inaho's house in a wheelchair, and sneered at Inaho. From that moment, Inaho knew Yuki would probably try and strangle the princess. And when Inaho saw Slaine acting like a servant and not the count she knew, she knew she would probably strangle the princess. Daisuke had been the only saving grace with how polite he'd been to her. Slaine completely ignored her.

Daisuke bowed in front of her. "Thank you for personally protecting us, Major-"

"Please, call me Inaho. We'll be living together, and I don't want you to have to walk on ice with me."

"Then please call me Harklight. My first name is seldom ever used." Perhaps it was a martian custom of the chain of command. She would have to ask Slaine later, if he would ever look at her.

"My name is Princess Lemrina Vers Envers. I am Slaine's fiancée." Inaho wanted to be petty and remind her that that little arrangement didn't involve anyone named Lemrina.

"It's nice to meet you, Prin-"

"Well, I can't say the same. Do you honestly think a war that's been waiting to happen will be so easily resolved? And you're rumored as Slaine's rival? That's hysterical!" She said, with a haughty look, and the dignity of royalty. Her face reminded Inaho of why she stopped expressing herself so well.

"That's too bad you feel that way, Princess Lemrina." She simply responded back. Lemrina looked ready to shoot her mouth off again, but Slaine held a hand up.

"Enough." He bowed to Inaho. "Thank you for letting us stay with you, Inaho." The sentence sounded so friendly, Inaho was almost fooled into thinking they weren't enemies.

"It's no problem. Let me show you all your rooms." Lemrina's room was in-between Harklight's and Slaine's. Harklight's room was next to Yuki's and Slaine's was next to Inaho's. There were more empty rooms in her place, but those were her friends' rooms for when they had "fights" with their girlfriends/boyfriends.

Everyone went into their rooms, scoping them out. She couldn't help but feel a bit like a stranger in her home. Maybe this was what her men felt, being asked to house their enemies in their homes -the only place far from battle. Maybe this was a horrible idea. What if one of her people didn't care about the war ending? They just wouldn't house a martian, no matter what?

She shook her head. There was too much to do than to think about "maybes" and "what ifs".

Inaho called Rayet on her phone, and put on an apron to make dinner. She didn't know what they would like, but Slaine had said that food was scarce on Vers. She would make chicken cordon bleu. Yuki loved trying new foods.

"Major General Kaizuka."

"Rayet." She replied to let her friend know that they could speak freely. She was about to ask a lot of Rayet.

"What's up?"

Inaho had to be blunt with Rayet. Unlike her sister and friends, Rayet had no patience for roundabout conversations. She didn't even like roundabout battle plans.

So Inaho just blurted it out. "There aren't many trustworthy people left to house martians, and you're the only one I trust to house these last two martians. Can you do that for me?" There was a long pause. "You can say 'no' if you really don't want to. I know it's asking a lot."

Rayet sighed, obviously annoyed. "You're lucky we're friends. I guess I'm lucky I even had a choice. I'll do it, but only if you see the doctor today. You've been going to appointments at the last minute. You're almost as bad as Marito." Rayet said with a chuckle.

"But seriously, Inaho; talk to the doctor." Rayet said quietly.

"Believe it or not, I was planning on getting a check up for my eye today."

Rayet huffed out in frustration. "You know that's not what I meant. You've never been stupid; don't start acting like it now, or I'll sic Inko on you."

The last time Inaho skipped an appointment with Dr. Yagarai and Inko had been told, Inko had dragged Inaho from her bed to bring her to his office. She was literally pulled along. It had been even more embarrassing when Calm started teasing her.

"Fine. No need to tell her. I'll go. Today. Promise."

"I hold you to your word more than anyone else because you've never lied to me. So I know you'll go. Bye, Inaho. Enjoy living with pompous jerk 1, 2, and 3." Rayet hung up, but Inaho only sighed in relief. That was one problem resolved.

She checked her watch, and saw that she had plenty of time. She could show them all a new recipe. She only hoped they would like it.

When the chicken cordon bleu was finished, Inaho went to call everyone down to eat. Inaho always worked hard on presentation with dishes. It looked delicious, and Inaho hoped it would match everyone's tastes. Tomorrow, she'd ask for their preferred dishes.

Everyone walked into the dining room, which was spotless. It was a problem of Inaho's, always having a presentably clean house. She seated Lemrina next to Slaine to avoid making the annoying princess angry. Harklight sat besides her, and eyed the new dish in wonder.

Inaho didn't know any customs for eating in Vers, so she hoped she wasn't doing anything weird. She cut a piece, and watched Slaine and Harklight adopt her method of cutting the food. One bite and she knew they loved it.

"This is so delicious, Inaho." Harklight said. "I must know this recipe. Did you make this yourself?"

She nodded. "Yes, if you don't mind too much, I can keep making meals for you. I don't mind. I cook for Yuki. After I'm done with the dishes, I'll give you the recipe." She turned more towards him. "I'd like to know about Versian cuisine as well, if you don't mind."

"Of course." Harklight agreed happily.

"Do you like it, Slaine?" Inaho asked, and tried hard to keep the nervousness from her voice. He was almost done eating.

"Yes, it's-" Before he could finish talking, Lemrina picked up her plate and dropped it on the floor, causing the plate to break and everything to land on the floor. It was a good thing there wasn't any carpet in her home. She heard that carpet was a nightmare to clean.

"Princess Lemrina!" Slaine scolded, but the princess didn't mind him. She turned in her chair and left, glaring at Inaho before she disappeared into her room.

Slaine got out of his chair, but told Harklight to check on Lemrina. Slaine helped her stay picking up the food. "It was surprisingly delicious. When did you learn to cook?"

She dumped the food in the trash, and began cleaning her floor. "When I was started middle school. Yuki was always busy, and she's a terrible cook. So I started cooking for her."

"Yuki is your sister, right?"

"Yeah, she lives here too… she's very overprotective of me." Inaho added, hoping Slaine would understand that Yuki would not like him or any martian staying with them. His face didn't show apprehension of what she said; he simply nodded with a small smile. Inaho decided not to tell him. That smile was worth having food dumped in her floor. She did the dishes, and drove to Dr. Yagarai's office with a smile on her face.

* * *

Visiting Dr. Yagarai went as expected. He prodded for emotional information from the war. He always wanted to know her dreams, how she felt, and how she coped with her nightmares. His questioning was one of the reasons why she didn't like visiting his office. Of course, she tried to logically explain away the nightmares or the one in a blue moon mental breakdown, but he never bought it.

"Inaho, please. Getting this off your chest will make things easier, and it's not literally off your chest." Dr. Yagarai said in an exasperated tone. "I understand you have a huge responsibility, but it's because you have a huge responsibility that you can't ignore this."

She'd ignored worse things in her life. She was perfectly fine; she didn't need someone knowing about her feelings. Her feelings only mattered as long as they corresponded with her latest mission or the war. She didn't self medicate or harm herself, so nothing was wrong.

"The results for your eye came back." Dr. Yagarai said after five minutes of silence. "Your eye is still in workable condition. Except it'll need to be upgraded before next year. There is a possibility for damage if it's any later."

"What's the possibility?"

"About 45%."

The number gave Inaho pause. She always knew the eye was dangerous when it was installed. She always knew there was a high possibility of her suffering for using the eye. The number didn't scare her because if things went right, the war would be over and this threat will be eliminated.

"Inaho, I strengthened your medication. Instead of taking the pills whenever a headache occurs, take two daily. I know you're always punctual, but I have to tell you. You can't miss, not even one day. With all the stress you've been under, skipping a day could cause the stress to put you into a coma, or give you a seizure." He warned, already concerned the medication won't be enough.

"I understand." And she did. One mistake could seal her fate. She would have to be careful to not tell Yuki, or let Yuki know that her condition had worsened. Her sister would tell the UFE, and Inaho would be taken away from her assignments, perhaps even removed. Of course Inaho would tell Takizawa Takeda and Manabe Kaito. They were her superior officers, after all. Not telling them would have her removed in a more public way.

"You're free to go, but Inaho I think you should talk to someone about the night terrors, at the very least." He suggested. She could talk to Inko. Inko would understand why she didn't want to think about all the fallen civilians and soldiers.

Before she could leave, the alarm for an incoming battle went off. She looked at her information pad, and saw the information given to her. The Frontline that was outside of the Earth's atmosphere was destroyed by the new enemy. The UFE was sending the Deucalion, and the Vers were assisting. It would be Slaine and his Stygis Squad.

Inaho quickly assembled the Deucalion and all of its members. The enemy was quirkly moving straight towards Japan. Was this a revenge thing? How did they even know that Japan held the people that fought them before? Inaho saved her questions as she finished dressing, going into her Sleipnir. She gave her men orders on what to do. And connected to Slaine's channel.

* * *

Slaine received Inaho's message about the incoming enemy. A guard was already placed to defend Lemrina, per Inaho's orders, which was nice considering how Lemrina behaved. It was almost 10 at night. He wondered if the enemy had done that on purpose.

Harklight and Slaine prepared their kataphrakts for the battle. Slaine found it funny that he was helping Inaho again after she shot him down. He could only hope it didn't happen again, but considering what she was dealing with just to end the war, he doubted she'd attack him.

He appeared at the coordinates Inaho gave him, and he quickly dodged being decapitated. There were more enemies than last time, which meant there were more of them like he thought.

Slaine told his men to protect the hospitals. The enemy kataphrakts were heading towards the hospital Inaho had picked to protect the emperor and princess. Why were the majority heading there? Actually, now that he could observe the battle, the enemy kataphrakts seemed to go after everyone with aldnoah… and Inaho. Why Inaho as well? It couldn't be because she helped fight them before because six others -that had been present in the Trident Base affair -were completely ignored. Did she have aldnoah? He had always thought that the Deucalion remained active because Princess Asseylum was still alive, but it made more sense if someone aboard had aldnoah.

While Slaine was fighting, he kept following Inaho's Sleipnir. Without her alive, all the martians would be sent back to Vers without a wish of winning. They might have been powerful, but they didn't have enough people with the ability to fight. Whereas the Terrans had plenty of people able to fight, but they didn't have the power of aldnoah. He needed her alive because she would give Asseylum her dream and what every martian coveted: earth. He was so indebt to her, he didn't know how he could repay her.

Slaine looked to Inaho, and saw two of the enemy kataphrakts cornering her. His Tharsis showed him that she would be killed if he didn't shoot the enemy's leg off. So Slaine shot at the enemy's leg, and watched the leg seem to… detach. He would pocket the information away. First, he would help Inaho.

She was stuck in-between two enemies. So she shoved her gun into where the enemy's pilot should be and dumped a clip into it; however, the action did nothing. She quickly dropped her gun and grabbed her knife, slicing its head off. Brown liquid dripped from where its head used to be. Slaine threw a discarded knife at the other kataphrakt, but it'd already ripped Inaho's Sleipnir's arm off. He speed to her, and dumped a clip into its head, watching it twitch and cease to move.

"Bat. Look up there." Inaho's voice said, devoid of the pain she must've been feeling from having her Sleipnir's arm ripped off. But he obeyed anyway and saw the enemy's retreating.

"Sir Harklight! Where is the princess and emperor?"

He was answered immediately. "They're in their rooms, perfectly safe."

Then why did they leave? Again they left when they still had the advantage. Were they testing them? His thoughts went to Inaho. Why were they going after everyone with aldnoah?

"We need to get you to a hospital, which shouldn't be hard since we're not far from one." Slaine said, trying to lighten up the mood, but she had other thoughts.

"I can't. My research team must collect these samples before we leave, otherwise civilians can be exposed to whatever they're made of." She connected to someone else's channel, telling them to quarantine the area and contain anyone who was within contact. He waited until nearly 3 in the morning for everything to be collected and blocked off. She wanted to help, but he'd waited enough for her; so he dragged her along with him to the nearest hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Inaho had to get her shoulder in a sling. Yuki had come into Inaho's hospital room angry that Inaho had gotten hurt. It wasn't her fault she'd gotten attacked from two sides, but her day of being locked up did give her time to compose her report, and update on the Enemy's behavior. She was actually looking forward with collaborating her knowledge with European, Chinese, and American researchers. With their help, she imagined they'd be able to reconstruct the enemy kataphrakt. However, the enemy's kataphrakts probably had a different structure than theirs. It would make sense. They couldn't all be the same.

Inaho's day had been going great, despite being locked up. Slaine visited her every other day. They usually played chess, and she was more than okay with that. Just having him visit her of his own volition made her extremely happy. Their talks ranged from battle strategies to food.

"How about I cook for you? You know, when you get better." Slaine blurted out after they analyzed each other's fighting styles and weaknesses.

She just blinked owlishly. Only Slaine could render her speechless. "Y-You don't have to. I mean, you're a guest, and it'd be rude to-"

"You've never had Versian food before, right? Plus, I'd feel horrible if you tried to cook with one arm."

"But it would-" Slaine covered her mouth with his hand.

"Just shut up and take the offer, okay?" He said suddenly tired. She just nodded, feeling silly for arguing. He was going to be cooking specifically for her -everyone else was just an add on.

"How many more weeks until the sling is taken off?" Slaine asked randomly.

"Just-" She was cut off from answering by a beeping sound she'd never heard. She watched him freeze, and then grab the pager. He looked down, and read whatever was on the screen for what seemed like three times.

"Slaine-"

"Princess Asseylum is awake." He said as if he was just regurgitating what he read. He immediately left the room, forgetting his red coat.

Inaho grabbed her chest. She felt like that coat, forgotten whenever Asseylum was mentioned. Cast aside whenever Slaine's fiancée was brought up. This… ugly dislike of Asseylum was jealousy. She had heard about it, but never felt it so strongly. The urge to put Asseylum right back in her coma so Slaine wouldn't forget Kaizuka Inaho existed. This disgusting feeling that if she were to hurt her friend, she would be justified because Inaho liked Slaine. Her chest seemed to cave at the thought. She couldn't afford to like Slaine when it would never happen -even in her fantasies. She could swallow her feelings; she was used to pretending things didn't matter.

* * *

Upon her waking from a _coma_ , Asseylum had to be caught up with two years of her life. It was thanks to Eldderitto that she even knew anything. She imagined Slaine wouldn't tell her. Apparently, in those two years, Slaine continued the war, but ceased hostilities because a worse enemy appeared. She felt… disgusted. Thousands of her people died, under words and a cause not her own because of Slaine. This was the furthest thing from what she wanted! Her sister had paraded as her, and people believed Lemrina's façade. She didn't even want to look at Slaine or Lemrina. They didn't know the responsibility of royalty! They didn't know that sacrificing her people's lives was an act she could never forgive. What made things worse was that her people had agreed with the campaign to destroy earth.

Asseylum had been enamored with Slaine's stories of Earth. It reminded her of when her father, Gilzeria, had done his campaigns. She wasn't old enough to understand his ploys, but Heaven's Fall drilled his behavior strongly into her mind. Martians had too much destructive power. The only things they created were kataphrakts and the directions had been practically written out for her grandfather to read. But Terrans… they created things every day. And yes, people destroyed, but their record was better than destroying the moon.

All in all, Asseylum was biased. Anything martians had dominion over would lead to destruction. Slaine and Lemrina furthered her belief. Asseylum had to do any and everything to ensure they never became emperor and empress.

Asseylum called a meeting, purposefully excluding Slaine, but Lemrina would join regardless. She waited to see her grandfather appear on the screen, the remaining Orbital Knights and an extra male were present as well. Lemrina came by last.

"Grandfather, as you may know, I am awake from my coma." She said, hearing collective gasps and feeling Lemrina's glare on her. So most of the people in the room didn't even know what happened. "While I've been asleep, Princess Lemrina had taken my place. I would like to void the pending marriage between myself and Count Slaine Saazbaum."

She knew that voiding the marriage would put Slaine as only her Knight, and with work, she could put him back to a count. The Slaine she knew wasn't a power hungry murderer. Of everyone in her life, she held Slaine to a higher standard. He knew her better than anyone, and she thought she could trust him out of everyone. She had been the fool everyone mumbled while she walked away. A figurehead princess.

Rayregalia Vers Rayvers narrowed his eyes at Asseylum. She felt like he was analyzing her every move, every fidget. "You want the marriage void just after waking from a coma. Who told you of the events that transpired during these two years?"

She almost visibly gulped. "My maid, Eldderitto." Asseylum wanted to put in a good word for her best friend, but her grandfather's analyzing gaze kept her tongue.

Lemrina spoke up. "If my sister's marriage were to be voided, would you not accept me being married to Count Slaine Saazbaum?"

Asseylum couldn't publicly announce how much she hated that idea. He would still be in the line of succession should she be killed. But if she told her grandfather she objected this idea, she might inadvertently get Eldderitto in trouble. After all, her loyal maid had given her all the information she possessed.

"Asseylum, I will void the marriage, since it was not made honestly. Normally, I would order Count Saazbaum's death, but he did safely place our people on earth, and he's even kept you alive from the ones who previously hurt you. I will promote him as my advisor. He had proven his loyalty to our family and people. Lemrina, I will reject your proposal. That is all for today." He cut the communication, as did everyone but Lemrina.

Asseylum was still reeling, however. In her haste, she had only given Slaine what he desired: access to royalty. She had freed herself only to damn herself to watching her ex-best friend destroy his own planet.

"What the hell was that?" Lemrina demanded.

"Sister, what do you-"

"Don't try that soft, innocent voice with me, Asseylum! You were trying to have Slaine killed! Do you not even know what he sacrificed-"

"I do know! And I care, more than you do. He sacrificed our people to achieve his position. Why don't you care? The only reason we're even special is because of aldnoah, and you freely gave it to a… a murderer!"

Lemrina flushed in anger. "Are _you_ scolding _me_? _You_ , the one who allowed Terran scum to kill our people? Surely, you're not as hypocritical as to think anyone forgot the idiotic princess who started this war because of her obsession."

Lemrina always had a sharper tongue than she did. "That was to stop a war that never should've happened."

"And I suppose every Versian that was killed completely understood why their princess could sacrifice them for something inferior."

"How could you use the Terrans' goodwill and scorn them? How could you call me hypocritical? I did this so Slaine would open his eyes. This war? This isn't Slaine. He's so much better than this, and I'm disappointed that you don't care what he's doing to himself."

Lemrina glared. "He did this for you."

"Then I hate it all the more."

"You hate what? Him or this war?"

"Both."

"I'm disgusted that you can welcome people who want you dead with a warm welcoming, but the one man who would literally go through hell for you, doesn't deserve the same courtesy." Lemrina smirked. "Goodbye, Asseylum. And I hope you congratulate grandfather's _advisor_ when he gets there."

Lemrina left without so much as a backwards glance, but Asseylum had to stay strong in her conviction. Asseylum couldn't watch him use his and her people as stepping stones.

There was a knock on the door. Eldderitto peeped, seeing who it was. "It's Advisor Count Slaine Saazbaum."

"I don't want him here. Ever. Tell him I'm not taking any visitors." She wouldn't be changing her mind any time soon.

* * *

Inaho was sitting at a large conference table, awaiting for the branch leaders to finally take this seriously. Now, more than ever, was not the time for idle chitchat. So she looked to her branch leader to take over. Takizawa Takeda nodded and stood.

"As you all know," he said loudly to grab everyone's attention, "my representative collected samples of the Extraterrestrial Beings, or EB, as Branch leader Vadik Kabinov suggested. My representative, Kaizuka Inaho, was also in the attack that happened two days ago. She has prepared a synopsis on the enemy."

"But wasn't there already a synopsis on the enemy?"

Takizawa turned to her to begin. She nodded, taking the floor. "Indeed, there was. However, the Extraterrestrial Beings have changed, or evolved. Perhaps the ones we fought before was a scouting unit. Nevertheless, the EB were weak to all forms of ammunition, and their weak spots changed. To add on to the changes, I fired my weapon into the pilot cockpit of a kataphrakt on the EB, and the EB didn't react. It behaved as if I completely missed it. For such a similar model to our and Versian kataphrakts, it's difficult to determine whether there was a pilot at all." After she finished talking, everyone remained silent.

Zhang Min folded her hands under her chin. "My country has allowed our researchers to work with yours. However, one of my representatives must be present." Orbert Brandt and Nathan Wilson said the same thing.

Takizawa agreed with this. "We've been told to cater to your every need. Your researchers and representative will be under my supervision."

"Speaking of supervision, what is your latest report on the martians, Representative Kaizuka." Unathi Solarin said. It was rude, but understandable why he didn't use her military position when addressing here. This was UFE business before military business.

"Nothing has been happening besides their adjusting to living on a planet and the invasion, but I will speak with their emperor before my next report." She answered.

Everyone seemed to enjoy that idea immensely. The Versian's emperor was hard to talk to, much less meet. Inaho had only met the man once, and that was on accident. The man looked bored, but his health was deteriorating. She didn't need a degree to know that. He hasn't spoken to her, and she kept her face devoid of any expression, more than usual. Something about that man made her wary.

The meeting ended with the Japanese, Chinese and American branch leaking their new propaganda. The other branches hadn't received permission or the process would take longer. However, time is of the essence.

* * *

Klaincain Cruhteo couldn't waste this golden opportunity. Emperor Rayregalia was putting Slaine in the ultimate position to be destroyed. Slaine's only saving grace was Asseylum being alive and the rocky situation with Earth. One rumor about Slaine starting the war would have that Terran scum dead, like he deserved.

All Klaincain had to do was get Asseylum on his side, and he would be royalty. Then he could get the revenge he craved. It would be perfect. The UFE would need a villain to become the scapegoat, and Slaine fit the bill.

* * *

Slaine returned to Inaho's place, feeling like a failure. Asseylum woke up, not even five whole hours, and she had allowed many people to see her. The only one she'd neglected to see was him, and that made his stomach boil with acid. He felt like his body was being destroyed from the inside out. He would love to lie and say that it was worth it if Princess Asseylum was fine, but he couldn't.

Her rejecting only him hurt more than his scars. He'd always been able to suffer anything as long as she believed in him, trusted him. Of course, he shouldn't have been surprised that she didn't want to see him. He continued a war she hated; nevermind the fact that they were engaged. He didn't know why he thought this reunion would go differently. On Vers, he could control who spoke to his princess, but now, her protection was in Emperor Rayregalia's custody.

But if she was mad, that meant that someone had told her everything, painting him in the harshest hue of red. Someone who didn't trust him, or really like him. And he could think of every Versian, but only one maid. Eldderitto. But he didn't know why she of all people would turn Princess Asseylum against him. He could apologize somehow to Princess Asseylum. Years of having her affection didn't prepare him for the Cold Shoulder. He could wait this out. He had gone more than two years without her smile, he could wait a little longer.

Harklight walked into the house, bringing with him a wave of heat and needed sunlight. Slaine still hadn't completely adjusted to living in a planet with natural light via sun. And the heat from it was beautiful. He was sure Princess Asseylum loved it. It was the type of sun he had spoken of to her.

"Count-"

"Just my name will do. I thought we got past this stage. Harklight, you're my most trusted friend. You are allowed to call me by my name." Slaine said, still looking outside the window. He turned towards Harklight, and lost his happiness and hope. Harklight looked prepared to deliver the worst news possible. "What's going on?" He whispered, anticipating the worst.

"I shall be frank with you, then. Emperor Rayregalia had voided your marriage with Princess Asseylum. He had rejected Princess Lemrina's suggestion of marriage, but has made you his advisor. This meeting happened, per the Princess' request, with you not present." Harklight said, looking like he was forced to swallow a frog. He even looked a little green.

But, in all honesty, the emperor had given Slaine a chance at life. Slaine was already the emperor's advisor, now he had an actual title to match his job description. Except this demotion would look terrible to the UFE, and it put Slaine in a replaceable position. The slightest problem would make Slaine become a dead man walking. His political position was ruined.

"Who suggested the void?" He knew the answer, he just needed to be wrong for once.

"Princess Asseylum did." Harklight said, straightening his posture. Slaine snapped out of his sadness; now he was mad. The next thing to happen was the disbanding of his Stygis Squad. The martians, Asseylum, wanted to erase his existence. They first needed to strip him of all his power, and then cast him to the wolves. After everything he'd done for the bastards that used him as a whipping boy, they would still throw him away! He was surprised they hadn't taken his Tharsis yet. And his princess would, more than gladly, use him as a scapegoat for the entire assassination.

Lemrina burst through the door with a guard. "Leave me." She said in a quiet sharp tone. "Slaine, we need to talk."

"If it's about Princess Asseylum, then-"

"It's about her and so much more!" Tears collected in her eyes, but they refused to fall. "I've been selected to marry Count Marylcian! Apparently we're around each other's age; grandfather says it's for the sake of the empire. But I know Asseylum must've done something! She voided your marriage proposal so you would be executed, Slaine! And I can't do anything to help you." She looked down, balling up her fists tightly.

His time was coming, then. It would figure that his fate would be sealed by the woman he would do anything for. His position had been taken from him, and Lemrina couldn't save him. No, he wouldn't use her anymore. He knew she felt strongly for him. To marry him would've tied them both down to insanity. He didn't love her; he'd barely even spoken to her during his youthful days. And when he got to know her, he'd been such a terrible person that he only saw her as a tool. So no, he didn't deserve Lemrina's help, and he didn't deserve her.

Slaine knelt before her, and uncurled her hands. "You don't need to get that angry. I'll… I'll think of something. Everything is happening at once, and that's why we're stressing out. Let's just… take a breath."

For the next three hours, they all three brain stormed absolutely nothing useful to help him not be killed. Something that wouldn't make him enemy number one. He wasn't mad, to be honest. He was starting to accept that he needed to pay for getting so many people killed. He just regretted that he wouldn't see Princess Asseylum's happiness when the war ended. He wasn't dead yet, obviously, but he was as good as dead. But he couldn't give up; not when Lemrina and Harklight were trying so hard.

The door opened to reveal a tired looking woman with a sling. "I'm home." Inaho was actually home an hour later than usual. And for a person who always needed to be on time, that was worrying. She looked at them, taking in their expressions, and she went to the fridge. Right, he was supposed to fix her dinner this time.

Slaine walked ahead of her before she could fumble around with a milk carton. He poured her a tiny glass of it, like she usually liked. When he turned to hand her the cup, he found her staring at him with slightly widened eyes. "Um… thank you. What's going on?"

He handed her the glass, and turned away from her. If he couldn't solve his little position situation, then all her hard work would go to waste. "It's nothing, rea-"

"Don't lie to me, Bat. Everyone has the same look, and I have an eye that detects lies. So, what's going on?" She asked raising her cup a bit, taking a small sip. He didn't know why she didn't take normal drinks, but he didn't comment.

"Fine," he said, taking the conversation back to the living room. "Asseylum's awake, and things aren't going exactly as they were supposed to."

Lemrina sighed, probably annoyed with Inaho's presence. "My dearest sister is trying to get Slaine removed from all seats of power, and killed. He's been demoted as pseudo emperor and Asseylum's Knight. He's simply a count and advisor. I can't secure his position because I'm stuck with a weakling for a fiancé. We're screwed, and without ideas."

Inaho remained quiet. "Why is being the emperor's advisor not a good enough position?"

Harklight spoke up. "Slaine doesn't have the prestige for the position. He's not an Orbital Knight. His demotion will make him a prey for all martians. And his birth status doesn't help. Princess Asseylum has effectively damaged Slaine."

Inaho nodded, and finished her small glass. "So you just need prestige and power?"

"Essentially, yes." Slaine said leaning back into his chair.

"Well, will you marry me?" As those words rolled off her tongue, Slaine's mind went blank. He saw a small, light blush brush across her pale face. He wanted to form words, but his face was paralyzed in disbelief.

Lemrina reacted first. Her face was red in anger. "Are you being serious right now? What can a Terran do to Versian politics?"

"One word from me can destroy your home, kill all your people, and steal your aldnoah." She said calmly. "Did you think the UFE would foolishly allow previous enemy's into their planet, much less their homes? I had to convince them to put you under my country's domain. I have everything to do with your politics."

At those words, Slaine saw his solution. But it would be no better than what he did to Lemrina. He used her, and she knew it. Now, he would be using Inaho.

"Accept me, Bat. You don't have to love me, you just have to keep your people on a harness they can't break. This truce is fragile, and without you -the face of the Versian military -the UFE will attack without hesitation. Believe it or not, they trust your word. So, accept me."

"Do you understand the implications to this? You and I could never leave each other. We would be stuck together, even after this new war. We would be expected to… be a married couple." He said uncomfortably.

"If you need some time to think, Bat, I can wait but I don't think Seylum will. I need you speaking for your people, just you. They don't want the princess. She was given a test, and she proved too immature for her role. You, however, are what I need. We can end this war, and you can see the sea you've always wanted to see again." Inaho said, finishing her milk.

He frowned. "I never-"

"Seylum told me." She said as an afterthought.

"Alright. I'll accept." He said, looking at the woman who was willing to be stuck with trash like him. He didn't deserve anyone like her.

"Slaine!" Lemrina and Harklight shouted together.

He could only stare at Inaho. With her, he would be able to give the martians a taste of Earth. A taste to respect real dirt and clean, non-recycled, air.

Inaho nodded. "I'll tell the UFE. Is there anything else that can be used as leverage?"

He thought. "My father researched aldnoah, and I remember most of his findings. I was also a mechanic for martian kataphrakts. I can trade that information with them in exchange for staying-"

Inaho held up a hand. "Let me do all the talking. All you should do is calm down, and maybe think about what you're going to make me to eat." He laughed at that, but seeing one corner of her mouth quirk up in happiness made him laugh all the harder. How screwed up was it that his rival was continuously breaking her back for him?

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. I've been taking this Business Law class, and it's killing me. I actually completely forgot to work on _Inexpressible_ , but I've work ahead for this story. The updates will be slow from now to six weeks later. Life is getting busy, but I'll try not to forget my faithful viewers.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki should never have taken so many night shifts. It was easier to deal with that bastard when she never had to look at him. It was much easier to stay calm in her house if she pretend he didn't exist, but no. Ignoring him hadn't been good enough. He'd somehow managed to weasel his way into her sister's life, permanently.

Yuki wasn't usually an angry person. She was actually a peace lover, but she could swear her baby sister wanted her to blow a gasket. It was all in the calm way she sat, calmly sipping tea with milk in it. She had something to tell Yuki. And Yuki was dreading whatever the topic was.

"Yuki-nee." Yuki was starting to slowly loathe that nickname. It lowered her defenses, and made her more susceptible to Nao's shenanigans.

"Nao." Today would be different. She wouldn't make this easier for Inaho. Her sister would just have to rip the proverbial band-aid.

Inaho inhaled, and set her tea down. "I'm getting married."

Yuki couldn't contain the absolute happiness of this secret. Yuki jumped, and hugged Inaho tightly. "Oh my goodness; we have to tell everyone, make preparations, and the theme to the wedding has to be red. When do I met the guy? Does he treat you right? How long have you been dating?" She said rapidly. "Wait, no, before anything else, what do you love most about him? No! What's his name?"

Yuki ran to her desk, jotting down every idea she would spoil her sister with. Inaho had never so much as had a boyfriend or girlfriend. And now, she was getting married. Yuki was relieved that living with that bastard hasn't ruined Inaho's romantic life. How many days had they been dating? Inaho deserved the best of everything.

"Yuki-nee." Inaho said, but it sounded like she'd been repeating herself for a while. "Calm down."

"No way! How could I? You're getting married!"

"Because we haven't told anyone yet. If you're too loud, everyone will know."

"Ah, it's going to be a big announcement? That's so adorable. Is he going to propose all over again?"

Inaho shook her head. "I proposed, but that's not-"

"Look at my little Nao, taking the initiative. I'm so happy for you."

"Well, he needed the help. Anyway, that's-"

"Guys get shy too, of course. What's-"

"Yuki. Nee. Stop. Talking." Inaho said in a calm voice, but she sounded exasperated. "I'm getting married to-"

"No! Announce it when you announce it to everyone!"

"Slaine."

Every good feeling Yuki had melted into nothingness. Her happiness drained, her excitement died, and she heard a white noise take over her hearing. "You're marrying… who again?"

"Slaine."

Yuki was so angry, she didn't even know what to do. "Why? Why him out of every guy in the world? There are a lot more now that those martians are here. So why him?"

"It's not a marriage of love, just convenience. His position had changed within the Vers society. If the UFE don't meet him, in particular, they will annihilate every martian. I won't allow that to happen, and neither will Slaine. This engagement will solidify his position, at least to us, and keep him from being killed or framed. We can't afford to lose him."

"I _hate_ him, Nao. I hate him with every part of my being. Just knowing that you'll give up your future to help a bastard like _him_ …" Yuki felt tears prick at her eyes. Inaho was tying herself to the bastard who shot her eye. The bastard who, not even one month ago, wanted her dead. "Any UFE member would do it. Why you?"

Inaho stood, and hugged Yuki. That broke Yuki's defense. She cried, holding her sister tightly. "Why couldn't it have been anyone else? You deserve so much better." Yuki said, cradling Inaho's face. Her beautiful baby sister would be married to that bastard. It made Yuki sick, but she held back her absolute disgust until she was in front of the monster who continued this.

"You're telling your friends yourself. I don't think I can hear this again." Yuki said honestly.

Inaho nodded. "I understand, Yuki."

Did she really? Did she know how sickening it was to see all these shackles appear on her sister because of a war? First, that damned princess, then the UFE, and now that bastard. All of them seemed to enjoy manipulating Inaho's life and happiness. Did Inaho understand that they saw her as a stepping stool for their own path?

"What do you think of… him?" She asked. Yuki wouldn't have to share a life with him, Inaho would have to look at the man who hurt her every day. And while Yuki couldn't stand him, she wouldn't have to.

"I think… he's a fool." She whispered. "He loves Asseylum so much, he literally kills for her, and she wants him dead. He's a fool."

Yuki blinked multiple times. She's pretty sure she heard more than she wanted to. Yuki didn't want to put words to what she heard; she didn't want what she heard to be true. It was decided, Yuki would have to gather everyone to give Slaine the shovel talk. If this was just a convenience to him, then he will make this marriage the happiest moments of Inaho's life.

* * *

After getting emotionally flayed by Yuki and verbally talked down to by all her friends, Inaho wanted to go back to sleep. She was lucky she went to see Yagarai when she had. The medication was working perfectly. Right about now, she would be battling a migraine that'd put people on the floor in pain.

She returned home, thankful Lemrina was gone somewhere. That harpy wouldn't stop nagging about everything Inaho did. She knew they would have to talk about this later, but for now Inaho needed to rest.

Slaine walked into the living room and saw her. "Did you tell your sister?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes; it went as expected. Not good at all." She didn't tell him that Yuki cried. Slaine already thought he was a terrible person for accepting her proposal. She didn't need to see him depressed, too. Seeing Yuki breakdown like that made Inaho feel awful. She hadn't even wanted to go home because of how badly she felt. She'd only seen Yuki cry that badly at their parents' grave. Was getting married to Slaine that bad of a thing?

"Hey. We haven't made this public. We can still just scrap the whole idea."

She frowned. "And do what? Let them kill you? Let them drive everyone back to killing each other?" She tried to massage her shoulder, but became too frustrated.

"Let me." Slaine said, moving behind her. She just froze when his hands touched her. "Hey, Orange. You're gonna need to relax. Trust me; my massages aren't that bad."

He made her lay down as he began the relaxing ministrations. He began with the shoulder she'd been nursing a few seconds ago. She had to remind herself to calm down. He was just giving her a massage, nothing else.

For once in a long time, Inaho felt comfortable. Lately, she'd been wound so tightly, she didn't know what small event would make her snap. She had a strong feeling Lemrina would be the deserving victim. Slaine hadn't been lying; his massages felt amazing, but she would never tell anyone. Then they'd want a massage too. Oh great, the jealousy thing was back.

She jerked when he moved his hands down the middle of her back, and she had to quickly cover her mouth, but Slaine heard something.

"What was that?" He asked with a smirk in his voice.

She didn't say anything in fear of saying something uncharacteristic. "Not gonna say anything? I guess I'll just continue." He said, brushing his fingers against her spine, and she jerked again, except he didn't stop from tickling her. And no matter how much she fought to not laugh, she couldn't hold it back.

Inaho laughed, turning into the couch. She kept squirming, trying to evade his hands. She opened her eyes only to see him looking at her with a smile on his face and a laugh on his lips. She made sure her eye recorded his smile and the sound of his laugh. She could tell she even had a smile on her face. They stayed, with Slaine looming over her, staring at each other for a while. She wanted to stay like this until everything blew over.

Inaho knew there wasn't a forever for them, not in the romantic sense. She was okay with that. She was okay with this feeling never being fulfilled, as long as she got small moments like these every once in awhile.

An alarm rang throughout the living room, making them both jump. It was an attack. Immediately, the mood evaporated and they donned their usual personas. The report was that there were only five EB kataphrakts, and they all went towards the locations of the three royal family members. Inaho and Slaine moved quickly to get into their kats.

 **From^Beyond^From^Beyond**

Inaho sat on the bridge of the Deucalion, directing the battle from far away. Her injury wasn't even three days old yet. It was weird since her injury hadn't mattered when she'd been tickled by Slaine, or massaged by him. When he touched her, she couldn't focus on anything else.

She looked back at the battle. If she told anyone any of these thoughts aloud, they would swear she was in love. It was just a crush, nothing more. Not even that.

The five enemy kataphrakts were the same model as the others. Any ammunition worked in them, which was weird because the first time they fought, they were resistant to different types of bullets. Maybe this was all they were capable of, but it was still something to investigate. After they collected these samples, she would head down to the labs again.

She watched two of the enemy kataphrakts escape the barricade she arranged with her men. If she had been out there, none of them would've gotten out. They only needed one more person to subdue the enemy. The two escaped EB ran straight for the princesses location. Inaho watches the Tharsis and another Versian kataphrakt sweep to behead the enemy. In three quick movements, the Tharsis eliminated the two escaped kataphrakts by removing their heads, and the random Versian kataphrakt went to Princess Asseylum's side.

The kataphrakt opened to show a blonde young man stepping out of it. Inaho stood and quickly went to the hospital. She didn't know him, which was weird because she knew all the noble Vers, and they were the only ones allowed to have kataphrakts with aldnoah. She approached the two men and princesses. Inaho could tell that Slaine didn't like the man he was looking at. Lemrina shared the same sentiments, but Asseylum ignored Slaine and Lemrina.

Inaho heard gasps behind her, so she turned and saw Takizawa guiding a large screen projection of Rayregalia himself. How did Takizawa get a hold of Rayregalia when she couldn't even get the man to acknowledge her completely? And why wasn't she informed that a public display of a martian was happening? She was given custody of their well-being.

Rayregalia introduced himself. "I am Emperor Rayregalia Vers Rayvers. Yesterday, Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia made a miraculous recovery under the protection of Advisor Count Slaine Saazbaum and Major General Kaizuka Inaho. In celebration, my daughters have chosen their to-be husbands, Count Klancain Cruhteo and Count Marylcian Elin." People clapped in applause, congratulating the princesses from far away, but Inaho had so many questions.

She resorted to using her eye, the emperor was proving something by announcing this. Perhaps to Slaine for trying to marry his daughters without his permission, perhaps to his daughters to remind them that they were -indeed -only princesses. But he involved Inaho and dropped Slaine's advisor position so lightly, drawing attention from it. He was trying to pull something, maybe to prove to Inaho and Slaine how irrelevant they were to royalty. It just took her by surprise how Takizawa didn't consult her about this first. She had been free all day.

Inaho looked at Slaine, and saw his face harden. This was a slight by the emperor, himself, to Slaine personally. It could've been that the emperor didn't marry his daughters to a Terran, and that was what he was proving. That a Terran wasn't good enough for royalty.

Either way, Inaho wanted to do something to remind him that they had prepared for this production, but now wasn't the place or time. Slaine kept a civil face, looking at Lemrina and her future husband, who sneered at Slaine. Klancain did the same, looking down his nose at Slaine. Asseylum ignored Slaine, and the blatant disrespect. Lemrina glowered, openly, at her to-be husband, and Slaine bowed respectfully.

So this was every day for Slaine in the Vers society. This was why being demoted had bothered him so much. This was why he had accepted Inaho's asinine proposal. He was desperate to not be a slave to the martians, and he hated Terrans who rejected him. So he hated Inaho with the same fervor that he hated martians. And that hurt, although she deserved it.

When they got away from the crowd, Inaho went to Slaine's side. "Slai-"

"Get away from me!" He shouted, turning his entire body from hers. He climbed into his Tharsis, and he returned it to the Deucalion.

Inaho shouldn't have been surprised that nothing changed between them.

* * *

 **I'm going to be posting two chapters. The only reason I can do that is because these chaos were already written. Inexpressible is slow coming; so the wait for it will take longer. Never mind the fact that I'm going to be going to school and working. So please stay patient with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Yesterday had been an equally good and bad day. Inaho's time with Slaine had been good, everything afterwards had been bad. He must've gone to the same school Asseylum had to learn how to ignore someone. He didn't eat much of his dinner, Harklight tried to engage with him in conversation -except that failed miserably, and Lemrina was even snappier than before. Slaine babied Lemrina like normal, but that was the extent of his efforts. Harklight gave up and simply watched over Lemrina and Slaine. Yuki stopped coming home altogether when Inaho said Slaine would stay with them. So Inaho was left to fend for herself in an uncomfortable situation.

To make matters worse, she stopped a fight between a martian and Terran because the Terran didn't like martians. The news had gotten ahold of a video of her subduing a Terran, and they painted her as a murderer lover and a peace keeper. She also hadn't gotten ahold of Takizawa, who was purposefully ignoring her calls. He didn't reply to anything she did or said, so this meeting she had to attend would help.

As the meeting began, Inaho glanced at Takizawa's posture, which was stiff. He was uncomfortable and nervous. It was the perfect mixture to getting answers from him. Even if he was her commanding officer, he should've told her that the martian emperor was appearing -even if it was a projection. Did Rayregalia not like her? Was that why he was giving her unnecessary grief?

The same conversations about kataphrakts went on, and Inaho tuned everything out. Things were getting complicated, and she didn't like it, but she could adjust to this. Peter Eklund was staring at her, but she pretended to not notice. What did he want with her? She knew that the conversation hadn't veered her way. As the Scandinavian branch leader and formidable soldier, there wasn't much she could offer him in information.

Suddenly he spoke, and Inaho paid attention. "Are we listening to the emperor or Slaine Saazbaum? We only need one. With that rumor that a martian started the war, isn't he a likely candidate?"

Inaho spoke up. This was her moment to save Slaine's skin, and play on their ignorance of Versian politics. "Slaine Saazbaum is still valuable to us, especially as an advisor to the emperor. To add to that, he's also the son of Dr. Troyard, the man who researched aldnoah on Vers. Saazbaum is also the face of the martian military that everyone, for the last two years, has seen. No one will take an emperor out of his prime seriously."

Zhang Min smirked. "And how will we get said information out of him? He won't exactly impart this information without an incentive. And now that he's not royalty, doesn't that mean his position actually dropped?"

Inaho fought the twitch of her eye. "Four days ago, Slaine Saazbaum proposed to me, and I accepted. We understand that to end this war full cooperation is imperative. With this arrangement, he can freely give information to us, and we will keep our word to ensure martian safety."

Zhang Min actually just stared at Inaho surprised. In fact, everyone looked at her surprised. Except Peter Eklund glowered. "And how can we trust this information? He could be fooling you to get easy access into our capabilities."

"A very valid concern, but I'm also friends with Princess Asseylum, and while she may not be as influential as Saazbaum, she's still a princess. With her marriage underway, she may even become empress within the year." Inaho said straightening her skirt. Nobody could refute that Inaho had connections throughout their martian enemies. With her marriage, she would have a monopoly on her own position.

"Perhaps you could even get the emperor to distribute their aldnoah." Nathan Wilson said, and Inaho saw the red light alert. Her words implied that she could obtain whatever she wanted, and she could one way or another; except it meant that once she had drained the martians of their leverage, they would be disposable. All the countries will, from this point on, demand more from her until she became disposable.

"Let's not dream too much." Inaho said, and softened her tone. "The emperor is a formidable leader. He would never loosely give his power to us when he hadn't even given it to most of his citizens."

Nathan Wilson clapped his hands. "Exactly! _He_ would never, but Princess Asseylum would. As soon as she becomes empress, she'll come to us with their aldnoah in a basket. More importantly, she'll come to you."

Unathi Solarin frowned. "So you have a political marriage with this advisor. He's like us; not a martian. Won't he be more inclined to help us ruin the martians?"

"No. It's because he's loyal to the princess." Orbert Brandt said, dismissively. "He did continue the war for her. They must be close."

Vadik Kabinov nodded. "So it's decided that we should keep good relations with Princess Asseylum. Also, Major General Kaizuka, you're in charge of holding your future husband's leash and staying extra close to your friend." He said with a laugh. Many joined in.

It was most likely because of Kabinov's joke, and that they could finally see an end to this war without the UFE suffering heavy losses. And all Inaho had to do was manipulate her friend, and use Slaine until he was useless to the UFE.

 **From^Beyond^From^Beyond**

When the meeting ended, Inaho walked after Takizawa. They needed to talk, and with everyone in such a good mood, now was as good of time as any. So when she stood outside of Takizawa's office, she knocked and patiently waited. The door opened to show Takizawa looking irritated.

"Kaizuka," he said rudely, "why are you here?"

Her gut told her now was definitely not the time to bother him, especially not alone. "I can come back-"

"Just say your piece."

So she did. "Why did the emperor contact you, and not me? He doesn't have your contact information, unless someone gave it to him." Takizawa specifically had wanted to be exempt from seeing a martian.

"You caught on to that, huh? Well, you're right. He is a formidable man. He contacted me to arrange that meeting right after an attack. I don't know why, and I don't care, but I've been on edge ever since." Takizawa said, pacing.

He whipped his head to Inaho's face. "I was threatened and hounded all day and night before that attack. He was always planning to marry his grand daughters to those guys. You and that Slaine guy were added later." He stepped towards her, his face contorting in anger.

"And what would you know, anyway? What? Did you think I wanted that attention? Huh?" He said, slamming Inaho into the wall so hard her head bounced off the wall. "Oh, whoops! Can't damage government property, but aren't you whoring yourself out to that Slaine guy anyway?"

Inaho's heart was beating frantically in her chest, but she didn't show her absolute fear. She remained emotionless. Takizawa put his hand on her throat.

"Life has been hell since those martian bastards came here. It's all your fault. The war was enough!" He said, strangling her. She tried to pry his hands off her neck, but her training kicked in. Inaho punched Takizawa in the throat, as hard as she could, and ran from the room.

She had never had to run so hard and fast. She probably looked like a mad woman, running through the halls. But it didn't matter. She hopped into her car, and drove straight home. She didn't know who to talk to, who to call.

Before she realized it, she was in her driveway. The adrenaline wore off. She was shaking. She risked her life all the time, she'd even looked down the barrel of a gun. This shouldn't have frightened her so badly, but she knew why. She'd always risked her life in a battlefield. She'd always had a weapon of her own, but this… this was her commanding officer who wanted her dead. This wasn't practice, this wasn't a battle, this wasn't war. This was attempted murder, directed right at her. The same hatred millions had when she fought for peace.

Her chest tightened, and she couldn't breathe. She could only remember every one of her near death experiences. His hands around her neck, the bruises on her shoulder. How defenseless she felt. How much she wanted to get away. It reminded her of the orphanage. _Keep it together_. It was hard to breathe, but she found air through the pressure.

She got out of her car, hoping no one was home, but also hoping someone was so she could focus on someone else. So she could bottle these fears, until they disappeared into the back of her mind.

She opened the door to see two guards and a beautiful blonde, long haired princess. "Inaho!" Asseylum said happily. She stood and hugged Inaho, and it felt reassuring and calming. Asseylum never wanted her dead.

"Oh, Inaho there are so many things I wanted to talk to you about!" Seylum smiled. "You're as beautiful as always. How have you been?"

Inaho gave Seylum a small smile. "Hey, Seylum. Things have been going pretty well. We managed to have a truce. When things are finalized, I know there are so many places you want to be."

Asseylum laughed. "Of course! You, Inko, Rayet, Nina, and I should have fun sometime. Earth has so many cool things, and I know it's been forever since you just had fun. It'll be how it should've been."

It was so easy talking with Seylum. Inaho was always friends with Seylum; she took a liking to the princess who helped save her friends, Yuki, and her life. And while Slaine and Seylum didn't get along, that didn't mean Inaho had to give up an amazing friend.

Seylum's face took a dramatic turn for the worse. "Inaho… I know you live with… him. Slaine. He's dangerous and ambitious, Inaho. You remember my telling you all those stories about him. This War Waging Slaine? This is not the Slaine I know. Please don't hate me." She begged. "Slaine isn't a murderer. After I heard what he did to you… it's gotten harder to look at him. Maybe I never had. But I'm trying to make sure Slaine can't hurt himself anymore. You understand, right?"

To an extent, Inaho did understand Seylum. It was hard to differentiate the boy who saved them at Tanegashima, and the man who wanted her dead. But people grew, and Slaine had finally gotten an iota of respect. Of course he'd grab onto it, especially if it corresponded with his objective of protecting Asseylum.

"I do." She said, and Seylum wiped her tears.

"Can you watch over him? He's my best friend, and I -supposedly -made him into this. You're so smart; so you would know where I went wrong. Won't you, Inaho?"

She couldn't deny Seylum. Not when she was inadvertently giving an okay to Inaho and Slaine's soon-to-be marriage. "Of course, that's what friends are for, Seylum."

"Thank you so much! Sorry for just busting into your home, but I couldn't wait to see you. You're always so helpful, Inaho. I'll go and let you rest. If you need me," she giggled, pulling out a cellphone, "you can call me. I finally got a phone."

They exchanged numbers, and Seylum left, taking the sun with her. Inaho now knew why Slaine loved Seylum. She was the sunlight, she was innocent, she was perfection. And next to her, Inaho never stood a chance. She was Seylum's opposite.

* * *

Slaine felt like crap. Yesterday, he shouted at Inaho. She was only trying to be nice, and he snapped at her because his feelings were hurt. The absolute scorn and rejection from Princess Asseylum hurt. She would rather marry the son of the man who tortured Slaine than talk to Slaine. She was engaged to Klancain, the bastard that hated him as much as Marylcian, simply for being a Terran Knight. And to have the emperor himself announce the princesses engagements, and brush over Slaine's position made him feel smaller than before. No matter what he did, he was never good enough! Today he'd gone to do his job, and the emperor kept him waiting outside for three hours before acknowledging Slaine's existence. It got worse because then the emperor took Klancain's opinion over Slaine's on every subject. A snub nobody could miss.

Why had Slaine tried so hard for these assholes? Because of Princess Asseylum? The woman who saved him, only to want him dead by her hands. He still went to see her, only to discover she'd moved in with Klancain. Lemrina was forced to move in with Marylcian. He'd heard all this from Eldderitto, who didn't mince her dislike for him. And the only two people to treat him with respect, he had to go spit in their faces.

He sent Harklight away to the Stygis Squad to be out of his way, and he felt like an ass. And he already knew where he screwed up with Inaho. He definitely wasn't winning any good awards.

He'd gotten a message from Inaho that her research team needed a specialist, with aldnoah expertise, to assist with disassembling the EB as Inaho called it. So he went with his guards to the research lab. He always knew he was nothing but a prisoner to the UFE.

He walked into the gigantic lab. It had so many things inside, and Inaho was a leader here? She was truly amazing. One glance at her reminded him that he wasn't worth wasting her life over. He needed to be out of this marriage thing because she could do better. He had zero worth mentioning merits. His only useful advantage was that his _father_ was a researcher.

He saw Inaho, and he resisted the urge to frown. Inaho was a precise woman who kept a routine, no matter what. So Slaine knew something was wrong with her. Her shirt collar was risen, and although it was nearing the end of the summer, she wore an ascot.

Except she wasn't the main focus, the dissected EB was. It laid on the table, but there must've been missing parts because the cockpit was missing. To make things weirder, there wasn't an aldnoah drive, but within the brown liquid, was a trace of aldnoah.

"Count Slaine Saazbaum, let Major General Kaizuka Inaho update you on what you're seeing here." While the group continued to work, Inaho began explaining.

"We've turned the EB inside out, and discovered that there wasn't a cockpit, which means it must've ejected before capture, or it never had one. The brown liquid is blood. Their bodies are composed of-" She kept talking, but Slaine only worried that her voice was cracking. Did she have a sore throat?

"So basically, the EB are kataphrakts. But we don't know where the aldnoah is."

"It's in the blood. The aldnoah is running through their bodies. That could be why they're so compatible with aldnoah." It was like the royal family. Is that why they went after the royal family? To see how well they fought with aldnoah or something? He would have to tell the emperor, although Slaine really wanted to let the martian bastards rot.

Inaho nodded. "Is it the whitish-yellow in the blood?"

He nodded, but she frowned. "Is that only with the royal family, or with anyone with aldnoah? I wonder."

The entire evening resolved around unanswered questions, but now they knew they were literally fighting kataphrakts. It raised the question of where they came from, and where they got aldnoah.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki had found adequate time to think about her sister's fate being sealed. About how this wasn't so much of a punishment to Nao. As the supportive older sister, Yuki had to do the whole shovel talk thing, but she only felt supreme disgust and hatred for a boy one year older than Nao. A boy that seemed like a demon compared to her sweet sister.

So Yuki did what she should've done when she'd been told the bastard was staying in Inaho's home. She went home. It felt like it took considerably longer than it should've. She dreaded this drive. What if a ton of people were there? How could she coach the little bastard in how to be the man Nao needed?

She would just have to be patient, although she wasn't blessed with that virtue. When she reached the driveway, she noticed it was empty. Today must be her lucky day! Yuki tried her key, happy it wasn't a new lock, and opened the door to a heavenly aroma.

"Inaho? You're, like, two hours earlier. I'm not even-" Slaine froze staring at Yuki. Yuki was just staring at the domestic scene. Count Slaine was cooking food for her sister like they were already a married couple.

Yuki was shell shocked. The frightening murderer was wearing a red apron, making something for Inaho. He even knew what time she got off work. Was Yuki in an alternate reality?

"You must be Inaho's sister, Yuki. She talks of you all the time. I'm Slaine; it's nice to meet you." He said with an awkward smile. At least he knew this wouldn't go well.

"I heard you're marrying my sister. How'd that happen? Last time I checked you two hated each other. I can't even count the number of times you've tried to kill each other." Yuki said, knowing exactly what Slaine would say. "She told me about your position with your people."

Yuki stopped the onslaught of questions as he flinched from hearing the words "kill" and "your people". There was definitely a story she would never bother being close to him to know. But she knew that this marriage was of convenience only on one side. He still loved Asseylum.

So Yuki did what she always did to lighten a mood. "You take her on any dates yet?" She asked nonchalantly, and watched Slaine sputter, blushing from embarrassment.

"N-n-no! Of course not! I don't mean… it's just that… I…" He stuttered, not being able to process the conversation.

"Well, you're getting married. To you two, this is a marriage of convenience, but if the public doesn't believe it, then it doesn't mean a thing. Have you two talked about favorite colors and stuff? Her hobbies? Favorite foods? Does she know yours?"

Yuki leaned towards him. "She's the only family I have left. I don't know if I'll ever get over you nearly killing her. She spent her birthday in a coma, and came out of it fighting a war all over again. No matter what you do, make sure this war ends. Always make her happy. And most importantly, you don't have to love her, but you will treat her like she matters the most because if you mess up and hurt her, I will not hesitate to have every martian executed on this planet, starting with you." She promised.

He didn't run in fear; he didn't smirk at her promise either. He just nodded, like he already knew he wasn't good enough for Inaho. Yuki should've cut him some slack because when she thought about it, what friends did he have? He was a Terran, and martians hate Terrans, so outside of Asseylum -who hated him -who could he trust?

"But if you ever run into an argument or something, and you need advice, I'm always willing to lend an ear." She said, folding her arms, trying to look disinterested. She saw the complete surprise on his face. Now Yuki knew why Inaho found Slaine adorable. The innocence in his face was a complete contrast to what he was capable of, but Yuki could tell that Inaho knew this was the real Slaine, or a piece of it.

"So? What are you making?" She asked. Maybe she could learn to like him, but just a bit.

* * *

Slaine had called Harklight for advice. Where was a good place for a date? Slaine didn't know anything personal about Inaho, except that she woke at 6:30 every morning, she did laundry at 8 in the morning on Sunday, her favorite food was eggs with anything accompanying it, all her clothes were ironed before bed, she nagged at Yuki to eat all the time, and that she was always happy playing chess with him or anything really. Besides that, he really didn't know much about her. And she didn't know much about him either.

Yuki was right. After his snapping at her and Yuki's threat, he realized that no one would believe this marriage if they didn't put any effort into it. Of course they knew he was marrying her for political reasons, but even political marriages fought to be civil in public. Inaho could be his friend, since he was severely lacking in that department. She never put up walls saying she didn't want to be near him, that was mainly him being impossible.

He stood in front of a manor that held the Stygis Squad. Their "guard" was called Rayet Areash. For some reason, that last name was familiar. It was almost like he'd heard it in passing. Slaine dispelled the thought to talk to Harklight.

"Harklight, I need your help." He blurted, and winced. "Sorry, that was insensitive. I didn't even apologize for snapping at you, and I'm already asking for something. You know what, nevermind."

"Wait, Co… Slaine. It's alright. Everyone gets angry. I understand; now, what is it you need help with?" Harklight asked, while leading Slaine throughout a spacious home, to a nice green couch.

Slaine was thankful Harklight wasn't angry at him. He couldn't imagine Harklight never talking to him. Through everything, Harklight had been his only friend. "I need to take Inaho on a date, and I don't know where I should go."

Harklight just stared. "A date?"

"Yeah. You see, I met Yuki, and she said if I wanted everyone to believe that this isn't just a marriage of convenience, then I need to put in effort. Also she would literally kill me if I don't make this marriage thing amazing for Inaho. So I need ideas because I've never been on a date."

Somewhere during their spiel, a red haired girl stumbled in. She burst into laughter. "Oh man, that's adorable! You're Slaine, right? When Inaho told me you two were getting hitched, I wanted to smear you on the ground. But if you're taking this seriously, I guess I can help."

She smirked, and nudged Harklight to let her sit on the couch beside him. "Inaho is a cliché girl. She loves clichés because she's never experienced them. She's a romance novel junkie too. I caught her reading one once, and I could tell she loved it. So, I suggest you read some first love romance novels of Inaho's in her study."

Slaine hadn't ever caught Inaho reading a romance novel, but if she craved romance that badly to covet books of it, then Slaine could not screw this up for her. He had no delusions or aspirations of a marriage, so the least he could do was make this work for her. He frowned.

"Picnic." He said quietly.

Rayet just blinked. "Huh?"

"My father, he once joked about taking someone on a date outside. It was a classic; at least that's what he would say."

Harklight smiled. "I'm sure Miss Inaho will enjoy it. She does love your cooking."

Slaine felt great for not screwing it up, but he had to apologize to her, and apologies always worked best with flowers. Flowers are something he could work with. He would apologize with flowers on her day off, then take her on a date. She could relax around him.

* * *

Inaho wished she was as good at dating as Inko was. Inko seemed to always know when Nina was mad, and she knew right away how to solve it. Inaho didn't have any skills of the like. She knew how to manipulate someone, but she didn't want to manipulate Slaine. She just wanted to apologize for making him angry. She knew he would be volatile after hearing that the woman he loved was marrying someone he hated, and she still didn't want to look at him. Inaho loved and hated Asseylum. Her friend held Slaine's heart, and wouldn't let him go. Slaine could never love Inaho the way he loved Asseylum. She would be fine with that, but they hadn't even properly talked since Asseylum's engagement announcement.

So here Inaho sat across from Inko and Calm because she couldn't stop thinking about how to apologize, and they didn't get it!

"Make him apologize, Inaho. Why would you apologize for him freaking out? He sounds like an ass anyway." Inko said, but she didn't know Slaine like Inaho did, but Inaho could never say that to them. It would be admitting that she liked Slaine.

Calm slapped Inko upside the head. "I'm usually the one to say stupid stuff. Anyway, Inaho, what Inko means is that Slaine overreacted and he should apologize for hurting your feelings."

"Seriously, you're marrying the guy because he lost rank, and this wouldn't be happening had he not continued the war." Inko sneered, and took a large drink of her soda.

This wasn't helping at all. Inaho wanted to slam her head on the table, but it was so uncharacteristically her, so she didn't. Instead, she took a small drink of her peach tea. "Inko." She said, and Inko sighed.

"I'm sorry. Calm's right; he's usually the idiot. Just… don't apologize to him. Make him grovel in his knees when-"

Calm nudged Inko. He shook his head. "Have him apologize. It's not such a big deal, though. At least, not enough to stress over. People do stupid stuff and drag out the apology all the time. Slaine -if he's anything like you say he is -will apologize. But what's really bothering you?"

Inaho would never tell them about the Takizawa incident. She didn't even want to discuss what happened, and her… freak out. She wouldn't even tell Dr. Yagarai about it. He would have Takizawa analyzed and removed. It's not that that behavior was excusable; Inaho just didn't want to open the memories behind why she freaked out, or she would be removed next. And everything would fall apart.

And she definitely couldn't tell them about her jealousy or her health problems. She hasn't even told her commanding officer, which she would do tomorrow… with everyone present. Inko and Calm would panic, and then they would tell Yuki who would go into overprotective sister mode, and get her kicked from the UFE.

So yeah, she was stressed about many things, but the only one she would deign to speak of is Slaine.

It was disconcerting having so many impactful things going on, and she couldn't tell her best friends. She felt like she was only protecting herself. She just had to wait until the UFE announced her engagement publicly, then she could tell everyone without fear of losing everything.

* * *

 **This is going to be another double chapter post, so don't worry. Also, I made two extras for chapter 8, except they're only going to be on AO3, so I can connect then in a series. Sorry for that.**


	8. Chapter 8

Inaho was still in shock, especially when she found out five days ago that she was an expected guest of Emperor Rayregalia Vers Rayvers. The man had dodged every question and call she'd given him. So she expected it to be the same when she suggested an engagement party. Of course when Inaho suggested it, Asseylum soaked the idea up, loving every second of the idea. Asseylum even wanted Slaine to go as well. Apparently, Klancain loved the idea of the party. Inaho was just happy that Asseylum and Klancain liked it, but she was happier that Asseylum wanted Slaine to come as well. He still considered her a friend, even though she tried to have him killed.

Except this didn't feel like a "thank you for the engagement idea", it felt serious. Was there a revolt that she needed to be aware of? Slaine was still the advisor, so he sat in on every conversation, and Asseylum hadn't said any problem had arose. This was why Inaho was so wary of the emperor. The man had connections everywhere, and so he was always well-informed.

Inaho wished she could talk to Slaine, but things were still awkward, and it'd been six days since she asked Inko and Calm for advice. Of course, she wasn't content with suffering in silence, but it'd been dragged on so long, she didn't know how to talk to him.

Inaho followed Slaine to the Emperor's new place. He was living in an extravagant mansion, and Inaho was completely lost in everything that she could see. Everything looked like it was created for the emperor. Inaho narrowed her eyes from the message she was receiving. It was like the emperor invited her to show her the influence he had, or perhaps always had. Either way, she was unimpressed with the amateur display. She knew the emperor could do much better.

Slaine took her to the emperor's meeting room, and Inaho was faced with many Orbital Knights. Each faced her with blank faces, assessing her every move. She didn't appreciate this at all. Slaine looked unaffected, and so she did what she always did, her job. Her only job was to make sure the emperor was comfortable -at least until one country got too impatient waiting until he died.

Slaine turned to Inaho. "You are standing in the presence of Emperor Rayregalia Vers Rayvers of Vers." He said without the usual loyal flair. Maybe he had finally given up on all martians. She hoped that he would still represent them, despite most of them wanting him dead.

"Emperor Rayregalia Vers Rayvers, this is Major General Kaizuka Inaho of Earth." Slaine was only obeying the laws of introducing someone to royalty, but it was still degrading. The emperor was an emperor, however; so Inaho couldn't get too offended. She was actually used to people disregarding her.

Emperor Rayregalia looked at Inaho; his eyes watching her face. "Major General is quite a position, I hear, for someone so young. Are all your peers as young as you?"

Oh, great. It was a battle of words on the scale of a housewife talking to another. But this level of discussion had to have more tact. She couldn't say anything stupid, but where he got his information was clear. It was Takizawa. Rayregalia, unfortunately, found Takizawa, and Takizawa couldn't cope with assisting a martian. The same martians that murdered his civilian son. It was much too soon for forgiveness.

"Only a few are around my age, Emperor Rayregalia, but finding out something like that simple isn't far from your power." She said, still blank faced, but playing along with his ploy.

"Of course, I have… acquaintances in all places, which is why you're here. I heard that you and Count Slaine Saazbaum are getting married. Why wasn't I told of such a joyous event?"

Inaho wanted to snort at this. "Emperor Rayregalia, when would we have told your majesty? Between you arranging princess Asseylum and Lemrina's marriage, and adjusting to such a lovely home… well, we could never bother you with our news."

She watched the steely eyed Emperor closely. There was nothing this man could do to her, except reignite the war, which would be ill advised. All of her people were trained, by her, to attack when told, or for self-defense. If a martian so much as step one toe out of the treaty, all of them would suffer. The Emperor was a smart and wise man, he knew all about intimidation. He knew that his only advantage was aldnoah, and that Inaho -his strongest enemy -could take that from his people, via his grand daughter.

"No, this is good news. I will announce your marriage, and negotiate a treaty with your UFE."

"You are right as usual, Emperor Rayregalia. To thank you for announcing my and Advisor Count Slaine Saazbaum's engagement, I will -personally -organize this meeting for you. It's such a great honor to have the emperor of Vers, himself, speak of me."

The room went eerily quiet. It was most likely from her taking the reins from the Emperor's hands. She saw, from the corner of her, one Orbital Knight looking impressed at her. The Emperor nodded.

"That will be for the best. Come, Advisor Count Slaine Saazbaum and Major General Kaizuka Inaho, as the strongest voices for the Versian people, I will grant you true rights to aldnoah. It is a sign of appreciation from all of Vers."

Slaine went first to the Emperor, and he knelt receiving a kiss on the forehead. Inaho figured this process usually had words and more of the royal flair; except Rayregalia skipped a part of such a traditional moment. Inaho knelt, and as Rayregalia leaned close, he whispered to her.

"Watch over him." He said, and kissed her forehead.

Emperor Rayregalia straightened as much as a sickly person could. "That is all I wanted to call you for. Feel free to come by anytime, Major General. You're already family to us." This wasn't a ploy; this was genuinely how he felt. Inaho just nodded. Having the Emperor's approval felt great.

Slaine dropped her off at the main building where the meetings were. Inaho was surprised when Slaine said he would drive her there himself, and wait for her to get out of the meeting. To be honest, that made her feel better about seeing the man who tried to strangle her. She wasn't so petrified anymore.

She walked into the room, and wasn't pleased. They all looked at her, as if they were waiting for her specifically. Did they know that she was strangle not even five rooms from here? Did they not care? No! She couldn't panic.

Inaho sat down next to Manabe Kaito. Vadik Kabinov narrowed his eyes on her. "Is there a reason you're this late?" It was truly hypocritical for him to ask her that, as he's been late almost every meeting.

"Yes, there is." She said, straightening her already pristine outfit. "I was asked to meet Emperor Rayregalia Vers Rayvers. We spoke of my engagement," she phrased it like that so nobody would know the Emperor already knew a private matter. "And he's been so kind as to publicly announce it, while I'm to arrange a treaty between Earth and Vers."

Peter Eklund smirked. "I imagine that was a rose colored conversation."

She nodded. "It, surprisingly, was. From my observation, he's still cautious about the position he's in. He doesn't think the UFE will agree to this treaty, and was simply goading me with the thought." But it was the perfect idea.

Nathan Wilson laughed. "You've been very helpful with getting the martians to comply with our demands. What's your secret?"

"Simply telling them the consequences and probability of their survival, should they reject our proposals. It doesn't hurt that this treaty will benefit them greatly as well." Especially if the Emperor was the one negotiating the compromise. Slaine was good at negotiating, as well. Together, they would get exactly what they wanted and more.

Orbert Brandt frowned. "What did he call you to discuss originally, if he didn't know of the engagement?"

"I didn't know. Perhaps it was the engagement party for Princess Asseylum and Count Klancain that I suggested." Which was true. She didn't know what he wanted, but she did now.

Orbert wasn't satisfied with that answer, but he understood her phrasing. He understood what she wasn't saying, and so did Zhang Min who narrowed her eyes on Inaho's superior officers. They knew there was someone leaking information to the Emperor.

The rest of the meeting became a battle of suspicion. The branch leaders made light jokes with heavy undertones. It'd truly become a battle of politics now that someone was leaking information. Takizawa could tell the Emperor classified information, and that was a violation of their silence agreement.

Inaho went to Manabe Kaito. He saw her and gave a small smile, almost fatherly. It was a look that Inko's father gave her.

"Hello, Major General Kaizuka. What can I do for you?"

"Two things, really. One, I went to see my doctor concerning my eye. I was told that the state of it was in a questionable position, so I would need an upgrade before the year is over." Inaho was proud she'd successfully downplayed the severity of the situation enough. However, Manabe still looked concerned.

"That sounds serious. Are you sure you don't need a vacation?"

"No, I'm sure. Everything is still functioning properly. If it becomes a problem, I will contact you immediately."

He nodded, content with that. "What was the second thing you needed to tell me?"

"Branch leader Takizawa Takeda had been supplying the emperor with information. The emperor called me today to speak of my engagement." _Just say it, Inaho_. "He also physically assaulted me six days ago when I questioned him on his behavior. I don't believe he's able to do his job."

Manabe's eyes darkened considerably at every word. "Thank you for telling me this. I'm sure this must've been hard to say out loud. You should go home."

Inaho stood, and frowned. She must've forgotten her information pad in the conference room. Inaho walked quickly back to the room, and saw her information pad on the floor beside her chair. She walked over to pick it up, and was yanked by her hair.

"So you're just going to tell everyone about me, huh?" Takizawa said, pulling Inaho backwards. She was flung into the wall. Her hands instinctively gripped Slaine's necklace.

Takizawa paced back and forth, and Inaho was once again frozen in place. "Do you know that that bastard threatened to kill my wife? _They killed my son_! I think they do that all the time. You might be next. I should kill you, you martian loving bitch!" He said turning to Inaho.

"I remember you hitting me." He said, and when Inaho tried to run, he grabbed her by her suit jacket and slammed her into the floor. Her arm exploded with pain, along with her head and back. "Did you think that was funny? Did you, you whore?" He asked, holding her arms above her head, and strangling her with his other hand.

He was much stronger than her. Inaho tried to move, yell, or anything, but he was too strong. His hand tightened around her throat, and she couldn't even gasp. A buzzing noise filled her ears. Tears gathered in her eyes from lack of oxygen, and thinking about how she hated this. Slaine had finally looked at her, and it was all over. It was a stupid last thought, but she always thought of Slaine. Her eyes slowly rolled up.

Except the pressure on her throat disappeared as someone's foot connected with Takizawa's head, causing his head to ram into the conference table. Someone's hands touched her face. She gasped much needed air.

The black dots receded as she was pulled into someone's arms. It wasn't Yuki, the chest was hard, and the arms around her weren't soft. She wrapped her arms around this person. She knew this body without ever touching it. This was Slaine.

Inaho buried her face into Slaine's neck. She didn't trust her face. She didn't know if she was gasping, crying, or all out bawling. She didn't want to know either. Her hearing started coming back slowly.

"The guards are here." That was Zhang Min's voice. "Get that scum out of here."

Slaine was whispering in her ear. "Shh, I'm here Inaho. It's okay, now. Shh. Breathe for me, okay?" She hadn't realized that she was breathing as Slaine instructed, although her face was still hidden. She got her breathing under control.

"Can you stand, Kaizuka?" That was Manabe Kaito's voice.

Slaine pulled Inaho back, and took a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping her face before anyone could see. Slaine was holding her so gently, she thought something was terribly wrong with her. Besides the pain in her neck, head, back, and arm.

Slaine helped her stand up, but she too wobbly. Slaine caught her. "I'll take her to the doctor. She won't be back here for a while." Zhang Min and Manabe Kaito nodded in agreement. Inaho wanted to argue, but Slaine was right in taking her to her doctor.

* * *

Slaine had to pick up Inaho from where she stood on uneasy feet. He was so angry. At the bastard for hurting Inaho and at himself for almost being too late. It actually helped that Inaho clung to him. If she hadn't, he would've killed the bastard. Apparently, that ballsy bastard, Takizawa Takeda, was Inaho's ex-superior, but that didn't change how much Slaine wanted him dead. Unfortunately, a bunch of reporters saw a bruised Takizawa being dragged in handcuffs, and then they saw Slaine carrying Inaho to his car. The speculation was going to drive all of Inaho's friends to murder. It looked bad from an objective viewpoint. So when Slaine reached the Deucalion, he called Yuki immediately.

Slaine brought Inaho somewhere familiar because of her eye. On the ride there, she'd fallen asleep. He had no idea what being strangled would do to her. Slaine picked Inaho up, and carrying her through the Deucalion. She was slightly muscular, but that didn't change how skinny she was. She was short by much more than 20 cm. He couldn't look at the forming handprint on her neck since it made him want to kill the Takizawa bastard all over again.

Yuki picked up the phone. "What's up, Slaine?" She asked, slightly distracted.

"Are you at the Deucalion? I need directions to your doctor."

"Uh, yeah, I'm here. I'll direct you there." Yuki guided Slaine through a maze. There were so many turns, he couldn't remember how he would get back.

"Okay, you should be there. Now why do you want to know?"

"There's no easy way to say this. Someone tried to kill Inaho today. I needed her to be with a doctor knowledgeable of her eye. I need you here ASAP." He said, and heard the panic in her voice.

"Someone… what?" She screamed, but he didn't hang up as he opened the door. He was face-to-face with a laid back brunette man, and a man with brunette hair holding a flask. _Please don't let the drunkard be the doctor._

Everything becomes a blur the second Inaho leaves his arms. The doctor is Yagarai Souma and the drunkard is Marito Kouichiro. This doesn't matter to Slaine. He's told to leave the room, along with Marito. And Slaine can do nothing but stare at the door where Inaho was.

Yuki comes shortly after. "Slaine?" She says, and hugs him. He knows none of this involves him, but he's so angry that Inaho is hurt. He's angry that she was hurt with him looking after her.

"What happened?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that I was looking for her, and this woman, Zhang Min -someone in the UFE, she tells me that Inaho might be in the conference room. She takes me there, and I see this… _bastard choking Inaho_. I kicked him as hard as I could, but she… Inaho couldn't see me. She just knew I was there." Slaine calms himself down as much as he could.

"The press got a couple pictures and videos of that bastard being taken by some guards, and then they saw me carrying Inaho." So they would be assuming the worst, but if it had been… he stops the train of thought before it forms. He didn't need that nightmare in his mind. He didn't need to be unnecessarily angrier than he already was.

Yuki sat beside Slaine for what seemed like days. They sat in silence, but his mind was endlessly chattering about every bad thing that could be wrong with Inaho. Her arm was still not better, and now she was injured again. He wouldn't blame Yuki for being mad at him for not being more attentive, but she never blamed him. She kept trying to console him. That's when she called ask if Inaho's friends so they didn't hear the news via television. Slaine only really knew Rayet, so he couldn't have called them. Yuki walked around the corner of the hallway to individually update them.

Yagarai opened the door, and looked around. "Where's Yuki?"

"She went to call everyone, to tell them what happened." He said evenly. "And Inaho? How is she?"

Yagarai sighed. "I'm only supposed to tell her family about-"

I'm Inaho's fiancé. How is she?" Slaine demanded. Yagarai's eyebrows shot up.

"I… okay, wow. I didn't know. We'll, come inside, then." Yagarai opened the door further, and Slaine saw Inaho sleeping on her bed, large bruises fully formed around her wrists and neck. Her chest made little rises and falls. He felt so useless again. His friend last in a hospital, and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"It looks bad, I won't lie. Her eye was already in need of an upgrade. I'll have to schedule the surgery sooner in the year. She needs an upgrade because of the pain. She probably doesn't show it often, if ever." Slaine had never realized the pain she could be experiencing. If it felt anything like the pain Slaine got from his scars whenever it rained, he felt like punching himself and much more.

He seriously had to know how Inaho could even look at him, or spare him any bit of kindness while in pain because of the eye Slaine shot. He deserved her hatred. But no, she had helped him. She cared enough to put up with the Emperor for him. When she recovered, he'd take her on that date; he would apologize through flowers. He didn't love Inaho, but he could be a friend to her. Even if she had plenty of those, he wanted to make up for being a jerk.

Dr. Yagarai listed some remedies for her sore throat. Nothing cold, even though it would feel good, it would also hurt. Don't make her eat many solid foods. Just small reminders of what to do for a sore throat, except this wasn't like that at all.

Inaho's eye opened. Her engine had been converted for Dr. Yagarai's assessment. She wasn't allowed to use it for three weeks. She looked around and found Slaine's face. Her face brightened upon seeing him, and his stomach tightened. What had her first thought been upon waking?

"Slaine." She said, and Dr. Yagarai slipped out of the room. Slaine's name must've slipped Yagarai's mind, otherwise, he never would've left them alone.

"Inaho." It was weird. He had had so many things to say to her, but everything seemed to disappear. All that mattered was that she was awake, safe, alive.

"Your eye… I heard that it hurts badly sometimes." He mumbled, but straightened to look at her. "Will you trust me?" He blurted out.

She blinked. "Yes? I don't understand."

 _But she said "yes" without hesitation._ "Your eye, when you hurt, and everything else. Will you trust me with all of that? Will you trust me?"

She looked at him, and looked down. "Yes, but only if you trust me, too. I want to help you when you need it, or even if you don't need me."

He knew what she was thinking of. "Inaho, I am so sorry for snapping at you all those days ago, and then for ignoring you. I was -stupidly -mad because nothing was going right, and I took it out on you. You were just helping me, like usual. I'm sorry for taking your kindness for granted." She had been hurt because she helped a martian.

A small flush of red colored her cheeks and neck. So she blushed with her entire face. She nodded once. "I forgive you. I'm so-"

"No, don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. But I have a surprise for you when you get better, okay?"

"Okay." She said shyly. He hoped Rayet was right. He had so many ideas on where to take Inaho for their dates. They didn't have to be dates, they could just hang out as friends. He was fine as long as she was happy. Seeing her face change color from being strangled… he shook his head. She would be fine.

* * *

The press assumed the worst because of videos and pictures, just as Inaho figured they would. Everyone painted Takizawa as a martian hater who wanted all martian activists dead. Inaho was sent letters and presents from all sorts of people, congratulating her on standing up for her beliefs and calling her a hero. Slaine was applauded for beating the martian hater, and carrying Inaho. He was also bashed for "excessive violence". Some thought the whole thing was a ploy of the government's to get more people for martian rights. Others just thought Slaine was attractive, and wondered if he was single. That one bothered Inaho a lot. The story was two weeks old, and it still circulated through the Internet.

Inaho was more concerned about how Takizawa's behavior affected her image. She was an immovable pillar to the martians, someone they believed in, but one man had reduced her to unconsciousness. Surely they thought she was pathetic and weak. She couldn't even defend herself. The UFE hadn't removed her from her position, they actually hadn't bothered her. The only time she was spoken to was because Manabe told her to make a press conference explaining what happened. She wasn't to tell anyone about the Emperor's involvement or anyone leaking information. She was supposed to play the role of a victim, but that went against the grain of her existence. So she spoke as Inaho, an UFE member who was half the reporter's age. That got a better reception than her acting scared.

Yuki and her friends had babied her until she couldn't handle it anymore. Harklight visited her, bringing a variety of teas for her throat. Asseylum visited, but when she came over Slaine would disappear.

Slaine was pleasant to her. They had become friends. He'd gotten her a dry erase board so she wouldn't have to talk. He even cooked her comfort food for her. They talked more about themselves. For instance, Inaho didn't know Slaine was older than her; he was 18. He would turn 19 on January 11th. She didn't even know what to get him for his birthday. She really didn't even know what to do for his birthday.

Inaho heard a knock on her bedroom door, and looked up to see Slaine standing in her doorway. He wore a casual outfit, his hair was straighter than usual. He looked incredibly nervous, and his face had a small blush on it. His nervousness was making her heart beat in anticipation.

"What's the matter, Slaine?" She asked, and saw him frown slightly.

"Give me a second, Orange." He turned his head, and took a deep breath. "Inaho, will you go out with me?" He asked, revealing five flowers behind his back. Four were orange roses, and one was a white tulip. Inaho accepted the flowers, feeling her face start to burn.

"Yes, of course." She said looking into the flowers. They were beautiful. Her heart was beating so incredibly fast from happiness. This was like a scene from her fantasies. If this was a dream, she was fine with not waking up for a while. There was no way Slaine wanted to date her. This was probably some friendship obligation of his. It hardly mattered because Slaine asked her on a date! She didn't know what to do or say. She was thankful this moment was hers and Slaine's.

"I'll let you get ready then." He said nervously, while leaving her to panic alone. She didn't know what to wear! So she made a five way call. She called Yuki, Asseylum, Inko, and Rayet. Nina would be with Inko and Calm was usually with them.

When they all answered, Inaho rushed to her dilemma. "Slaine's asked me on a date." To her, she sounded rushed and scared; to everyone else, she sounded emotionless.

Yuki and Nina screamed. Asseylum gasped. Inko laughed along with Rayet. Calm was in the background scolding Inko and Rayet. The first to recover was Asseylum.

"When? Just now? When did you two get so close? No, never mind. Do you know where you're going?"

"Great question, Seylum." Yuki applauded.

"No, but he gave me flowers. Does that mean something?" She asked, worried she had missed a social cue.

Rayet snickered. "He went a little overboard, but perfect. Wear a dress. It's not windy, and I know you have a lot you're never bold enough to wear."

Nina clapped. "Wear the flower one. The hot pink flower one. With those flats because we all know heels are the bane of a first date."

Asseylum made agreeing noises. "And you must send us pictures. Your hair is naturally straight, so comb it back behind one ear."

"And wear those small clip on earrings." Calm said.

There were so many instructions, but she obeyed them all. She gazed into the mirror, but didn't see Inaho. Who was this pretty socialite girl? A girl like this would know exactly what to do on a date. She would already have a boyfriend. The girl in the mirror was beautiful, but it didn't feel like Inaho. The colors complimented her eyes, but it ignored Slaine's blue-green eyes that she really liked.

Today was sunny but not hot. She quickly took it all off. This was why she neglected all of those dresses. They reflected a girl that wasn't her. They were beautiful dresses, but not her.

Inaho grabbed a dark blue ocean designed shirt with kapri pants and black flats. She put her hair up into a simple chignon hairstyle. It wasn't extravagant or extra girly. It was sensible, like Inaho.

She laid her flowers on her bed as she rushed into the living room. Slaine looked at her, and his eyes stayed locked onto her. "Wow." He whispered starting for a good two minutes, but cleared his throat. "Um… are you ready to go?"

Inaho tried to calm herself down from Slaine's comment. She nodded, and gave him a small smile. She got an idea where she would take him for his birthday.

 **^From^Beyond^From^Beyond^**

It was a good thing Inaho had worn pants. It had turned out to be really windy as they began walking. She didn't mind walking with Slaine beside her. She glanced at him as he talked about all the birds in the area. He was so enamored by avian creatures, that Inaho was a little jealous of them. She wanted him to think that fondly of her. She saw how relaxed his posture was, with her of all people. She really wanted to hold his hand. Would he still be that relaxed holding her hand?

"-So beautiful, don't you think so too?" He asked, pointing at the bird. She smiled and nodded. Of course he would be enthralled with the birds. There hadn't been any creatures in Vers beside humans. She was happy he was excited to see these things with her.

"And now we're here." They were at a large park. There weren't many people close to them, so they would have privacy. There was a large pond with kids laughing around it. As she looked at the children, Slaine set the large blanket down with the basket.

"Be honest; are you truly okay with eating outside?"

"Yes, of course." She really didn't mind at all where she was because this was a date with Slaine. He'd put so much thought into where to go. He had probably thought really hard about everything for a while. Of course she didn't mind a picnic. It reminded her of one of her romance novels. Except they were older, and the female protagonist was the complete opposite of Inaho.

"Whew. That's a relief." He said smiling, and her heart sped up. She knew that this feeling was called, but she wouldn't put a name on it.

* * *

 **I know I haven't been working on Inexpressible, and I'm sorry. I've been busy, and I'm stuck on this one chapter because of reasons. All of my stories will be slow to update, but I've managed to get two chapters for this because I already wrote them, and I have a schedule I'm following. Anyway, enjoy! Also, I have extras for some chapters, but they will only be posted on AO3, sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

Inaho was on cloud 9. Her first date went perfectly. They had talked about nothing, and usually talking annoyed her, but she enjoyed herself. Then they walked back to her place, and Slaine held her hand because some reporters showed up. Despite having her first date partially ruined, it was perfect. It was most likely because Slaine held her hand. No, it was because they had gotten together so well. She didn't know what brought this new development, but she liked it. Having Slaine all to herself was a taste she had become quickly addicted to.

Just as the good feelings enveloped her, reality decided to show up. The date had been a pleasant vacation, but now they had a treaty to negotiate. Inaho donned her usual persona, and entered the conference room. She helped the secretaries set-up from the most important treaty yet.

After a while, some of the branch leaders and representatives came into the room. She had to be honest, she was nervous. It had been an incredibly long absence considering what they had to do. Except everyone pretended like they hadn't missed her presence at all. She preferred this method of a reunion. If they had been kind towards her, she would've found it suspicious.

She took her seat after the preparations were finished, and Manabe -her new branch leader -filled her in. The replacement for Takizawa had been swift. It had the public, and many international governments, angered. His dismissal was public and quick. His trial had been quick, and she had been uninformed. Slaine, however, hadn't. He took the stand while keeping her unaware. His publicity had increased tremendously between both Terrans and Versians.

Inaho felt a pleasant fleet of butterflies in her stomach at that. Not only was he accepted by the people, but he had also protected her. She looked down to hide her blushing at the thought. The newbie, Ogura Yoshio, was an experienced woman who Inaho heard plenty of. This woman would be a brilliant asset. Her presence probably reigned in all the nonsense of wasted meetings. Inaho was looking forward to hearing her speak.

Inaho could tell that many of the leaders and representatives would soon be replaced with older, well-trained politicians. The UFE officials wanted to separate the military's pull in the war. It was to stop an usurpation. She understood it, but she didn't like it.

Slaine knocked and opened the door. "Allow me to introduce to you Emperor Rayregalia Vers Rayvers of Vers." The emperor was looking more tired than he had when he tested her, but above all else, he looked displeased.

She observed him with her analytical eye. His body temperature was 37.5°C. Why was he here if he had a fever? He could easily have cancelled for whatever reason he pleased. She would be watching him throughout this meeting.

"I am Advisor Count Slaine Saazbaum." He said, making sure the emperor sat before his entourage did. Slaine looked exhausted. She would ask him what was wrong later.

Before Nathan Wilson could pretend he was the leader of the UFE, Jun Su took over. "Let us begin, shall we?"

Rayregalia nodded once. "It is best if we get straight to the point."

From that moment, each branch demanded and compromised. Slaine and Rayregalia were a magnificent duo. Ogura's usual battle style was going toe to toe with hers. Their current discussion was with intermingling martian and Terran with civilians. Ogura and Rayregalia agreed that it should not happen now, or anytime in the foreseeable future.

Nathan Wilson, Orbert Brandt, and Unathi Solarin wanted them to intermingle.

"If the martians are no longer a threat, why should we not put them together?" Unathi Solarin said. He knew exactly why. If any accident happened concerning a martian, they would be detained for experimentation, or the war would immediately resume. He wanted to have Rayregalia concede on the genocide of his people.

"Tension is still too high," Slaine said, ignoring Solarin's jab. "Just yesterday, a Terran attempted to beat a martian. A small spark would ignite a big problem. We shall wait. Perhaps the display of positivity for martians will help."

Inaho nodded. "That will be done. Many of our members haven't begun positive propaganda yet." She said looking directly at Solarin. His hostility was too obvious.

Rayregalia nodded. "After sufficient time, my people will live among yours."

"Define 'sufficient'." Zhang Min said with narrow eyes.

"Until a poll shows that a great majority are okay with the idea of martians and terrans together. Until then, this is a point that is not to be discussed."

Slaine spoke, addressing the proverbial elephant in the room. "Aldnoah rights remain with royalty, unless the emperor or empress distributes it."

The room grew quiet. All thoughts directed at Inaho. She was the most likely among them to persuade Asseylum to give them the rights over aldnoah. It would be the downfall of Earth. The war...

"What if a martian or royalty is killed? What do we do with your body? Can we investigate the case?"

"You are not permitted to take, desecrate, put in, or remove anything from the body without royal consent." Slaine answered.

With a strand of DNA, the UFE would be able to decipher a part of the mystery that was aldnoah. The meeting ended in a decrescendo. Everything was as resolved as could be in one meeting. There would be many more to smooth out the details. Inaho liked at the emperor, and frowned. His temperature increased to 37.9°. She would visit him later to check on his progress.

Manabe calls her to the side, along with Ogura. "Today was very good. You two put out a lot of work. I think when the emperor passes, we'll finally have a chance at obtaining aldnoah."

The war was really the only reason Inaho hadn't been dragged to a facility. Without her connection with the martians, and their iron grip on their aldnoah, she would be essentially worthless. That thought actually frightened her. The second the UFE possessed aldnoah was the second the martians would become useless. It was a good thing she kept track of every sample her researchers removed. The EB did have aldnoah, after all.

She had to protect her family, friends, and Slaine.

* * *

Slaine could finally breathe. Those discussions were unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He wasn't a politician; he was a warrior. These kind of tedious interrogations always made him feel inferior. At least he didn't embarrass Rayregalia.

Speaking of, Slaine noticed the emperor's long gait. It was almost as if he believed he would fall at any step. Something was wrong. He would ask later without so many enemies present. If something was wrong, these UFE members would use it as a weapon.

Slaine walked around, wanting to speak with Inaho, but she was busy with her superior. Slaine heard some people gossiping; so he inconspicuously walked closer to hear better.

"-surprised she's here." A man said with raised eyebrows. "I wouldn't have the guts to walk back to where I was assaulted."

A woman nodded. "Can you believe Ms. Kaizuka is only 17? I can't imagine my daughter doing something like this. She doesn't even like cleaning up after herself."

Another woman shook her head. "Poor thing. The trial was quick, but I heard that some things weren't said to the public. Apparently, that Takizawa jerk was a double agent, and that he hurt Ms. Kaizuka. That's why she was running out of here like a mad woman that day. You remember that day."

"I'm happy justice finally got served. And then when that count saved her… that was sweet." The first woman said.

"His name is Saa… Um… Saaz…" The guy tried.

"Saazbaum, right?" The second woman jumped in.

"Yeah, I saw him get a nice hit. Strong kid."

"It's just a shame that kids have to fight. To already have a death count under your belt…"

Slaine stopped caring about their conversation. His mind was stuck on how Inaho had been attacked twice. How, the first time she'd been attacked, she didn't say anything. Would she have ever told anyone? She didn't tell Yuki. He thought they were trusting each other. Maybe… maybe she didn't think he was reliable enough to help her. Maybe she thought he was better off not knowing because he was too weak, less powerful.

He couldn't be that again. He would keep an extra eye on her.

 **^FROM^BEYOND^FROM^BEYOND^**

It was five in the morning when a pager went off. Slaine jumped out of bed, and rushed to Inaho's room. She opened the door to see Slaine.

She looked up at him. "It's China. They were attacked by two EB. They are stronger than anything we've faced. Their armor is incredible. I'll tell you more later. Let's get ready."

Slaine called his Stygis Squad. They were awaken by their guard's mortification as well. Slaine quickly prepared, and left with Inaho to the Deucalion.

There were only two EB, but that made no sense. The enemies never alluded to having stronger kataphrakts… people. They didn't look like they were getting desperate either. Maybe the enemy was testing them. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Inaho handing out commands and reports. There she was, being a free bird.

Slaine walked beside her. "My Stygis Squad will rescue the fallen, they'll bring them back to the Deucalion. Send the men you were before to cover mine's retreat. You will definitely not be front line, you're the reason the Deucalion is flying. You'll be a sniper. Your and my aim are impeccable. Have the twenty men in the front circle the EB. They'll try out the speed and durability of the enemy's armor."

Inaho actually looked surprised, as did Captain Magbaredge and XO Mizusaki. "What?"

Inaho blinked. She immediately looked down, face turning completely red. "That's almost exactly the plan I was going to suggest."

"But of course yours would have you charging into the midst of battle. I think you know how valuable you are, but you don't understand what that means." He sighed. She was incredibly important to him. She was his best friend, she was the one who saved him.

She turned her head, and shrugged. She got shy at the weirdest moments.

"We will be at the battle in a while. You both should go get your kataphrakts prepared." Captain Magbaredge said, interrupting the moment.

Inaho nodded, and quickly left. Slaine chased after her with a smile on his face. Watching her be so flustered made him want to tease her more. Except he wouldn't. They had a mission, and people were dying while he played around.

Long ago, he made his resolve to kill everyone who got in his way. It didn't mean he liked doing it, but he was prepared to do what he needed to for this truce, and the peace to come.

When they arrived at the battle, Slaine couldn't describe the apprehension he was feeling. From the report on casualties, one would assume that the Chinese Branch were fighting against a horde of EB, but there were only two. And the two were humongous in height. Their armors seemed to repel every bullet the Chinese Branch shot at them. Slaine stayed in the back, hearing Inaho order everyone to protect and rescue the wounded soldiers and civilians.

Inaho connected onto his communication link. "The EB seem to have upgraded their weaponry along with their armor. Our bullets won't be able to hit them. Luckily, the Scandinavian Branch is working on ammo designed that should be strong enough for them. My research team is going to be distributing them. We haven't done tests with them, but there isn't any time to."

Slaine made a grunt. What if the bullets didn't work? Would they be completely screwed? An entire city had already been attacked, and if the Deucalion hadn't rescued the soldiers and civilians, things would've escalated. He needed to think about his next move. These bastards had to have a weakness.

"We're ready. I'm going to be systematically calling people back to be re-supplied. There aren't that many prototype bullets, but I will have enough for you and your Stygis Squad. You can come back now." Inaho said in that controlled voice, but he knew that things were quickly being disorganized. It was a good thing that she was staying put in the Deucalion.

Slaine began to withdraw, but his movement grabbed the attention of one of the two monstrous EB. Slaine cursed aloud when the enemy kataphrakt turned towards Slaine, and lifted this light blue metallic rod. The rod was easily discernable because it contrasted with the smoky gold exterior of the EB. Slaine felt bewitched by the instrument. Would the EB try to primitively stab him, or lunge the rod at him? Would it move swiftly or slowly?

He soon received his answer when the EB raised its arm with the rod, and from the rod, a wide spray of light shot from the rod in waves. Slaine backed away from the EB, and checked his radar frantically. He saw a myriad of red dots appear all around him. Coming towards him from the sky was an onslaught of bullets.

"Shit." Slaine started to jump back. He checked his Tharsis' precognition, and realized that he would receive heavy damage if he left, and he would be completely destroyed if he stayed. He watched as the onslaught started to decompose his Tharsis. How is that possible?

"Shit!" He said, preparing to just suffer the damages than being melted to death, but Harklight yanked him out of the literal red zone. Slaine inhaled a deep breath, and Harklight sent him directions to avoid the stray bullets. Slaine's mind raced with the information. How could he have… Inaho.

"Well, now we know how that thing attacks." He tried to make a joke of the near-death experience, but his heart kept pounding in his ears, and his lungs threatened to withhold its capacity to hold oxygen. He thought he wouldn't ever be this scared. He'd once looked in the eyes of the man who tortured him, and he didn't even flinch.

"Slaine." He heard a quiet, still voice say into his open communication link. He felt a cold sweat. He'd left his link open, which meant that Inaho must have seen and heard everything that he had. He was such an idiot. He was supposed to be protecting her, like he'd said he would, but instead he probably just scared 10 years off her life.

"I'm fine, Inaho. You and Harklight helped me, but those things are strong and their attacks are fast." He needed to change the subject. "How are the prototypes working?"

"The prototypes are working just as they were intended to. The bullets have a slight acidic effect on the enemy's armor. I'm sending reinforcements to your location. ETA: five minutes." She cut the communications, and he felt like a piece of garbage. He should've moved instead of staring at the EB like a freaking idiot. He should've said something to her, to calm her. Inaho was hard to read most of the time, but he understood that she wasn't pleased with him.

Harklight went to Slaine's side, saying nothing, and handed Slaine a gun with the prototype inside. Slaine watched the fight carry on with the rod wielding EB, and the hammer-like weapon wielding EB. They were a perfect combination with both melee and long distance attacks. The EB had to have a leader to direct these attacks. Slaine could only slightly breathe now that reinforcements were on their way.

Slaine waited for his moment to attack, but couldn't see an opening. From observing the gun/rod fight, the EB didn't have many holes in its impeccable armor. Its only weak spot seemed to be connection of the leg to the hip. A small spot that nobody seemed to pick up on.

Slaine watched the EB lift its rod again, and he shot the EB's hand until it dropped the metallic object. The bullets actually penetrated the hand of the EB, which made its grip looser. He was happy that it worked.

The EB released a shriek that had Slaine, and everyone else, grabbing their ears. It could've been a sound wave with how much it resonated and hurt. The scream temporarily knocked out the aldnoah in the Tharsis. He wasn't the only one affected. With the startling fear that each aldnoah powered kataphrakt would plummet, came the relaxing reassurance that the aldnoah came back on. He hoped the Deucalion wasn't in any trouble.

The EB slowly turned from a smoky gold color to a dull gray. It's body seemed to shut down. Some of the soldiers whoop-ed in victory, but it was short lived as the second EB rushed at Harklight, possibly aiming for Slaine, and grabbed him. Slaine and the reinforcements shouted and shot at the EB, but nothing could distract its attention.

"Harklight!" Slaine shouted. Nothing seemed to work! He felt himself get desperate for a miracle to happen. Slaine ran out of options, and began charging at the EB with his swords, but his Tharsis showed him he wouldn't make it in time. Would he have to watch his best friend die because he was too weak?

The EB drew its arm back, and a shot hit the EB's arm, changing the trajectory. The EB missed, and Slaine could see a glowing hole in its chest. Slaine unleashed his clip into the glowing hole, and heard the EB scream, releasing its melee weapon and Harklight. It dropped from the sky, and turned into the same dull gray color as the other.

The entire battlefield went silent, as an orange kataphrakt stopped beside Slaine's Tharsis. He couldn't believe they managed to defeat that kataphrakt. He looked towards Harklight, wanting desperately to speak with him or touch him to know he was alive. He hoped he wasn't dreaming their victory. He looked at Inaho, feeling conflicted. He wanted to thank her for saving Harklight, but he also wanted to yell at her. What if it hadn't worked? What if she had grabbed that monstrosity's attention? He was supposed to be protecting her, but instead he had put her in harm's way.

Slaine looked around himself, and the feelings of celebrating immediately dissipated. He couldn't quite remember how many soldiers that had come with the Deucalion, but he knew it wasn't around fifty. Maybe the rest were injured. Inaho would know. Was that why she came on the battlefield with them?

"The threat of the two enemy kataphrakts has been eliminated. You are to all return to the Deucalion for recovery and further instructions." Inaho's voice resonated through the communication links. She sounded just as emotionless as she wanted everyone to think, but he could tell that she was thinking about all the casualties.

Slaine followed behind her, and let out a relieved breath.

* * *

Inaho had been scared for everyone the entire battle. The Chinese Branch leader, Zhang Min was especially livid that the EB decided to attack in her country's backyard. It actually pained her to phone in for help. She had explained to Inaho that it wasn't for the lack of prowess that she had to ask for help. Inaho wasn't that petty to think that.

With the assistance of the Chinese branch and the Deucalion, they were able to rescue the majority of the civilians. But, due to the damages to the city, many of the rest were either dead or trapped. It still bothered Inaho that the EB could hit them where it hurt. Of course, the politicians of her country jumped on the opportunity to use the tragedy as propaganda. It was to paint the martians in a better light, since some died protecting Terrans. It was sickening.

While Inaho had her boss' -the politicians -voices in one ear, she had her analytical engine running to locate and protect Slaine. Of course that was the moment when he decided he wanted to watch what the rod wielding EB could do. The only time she'd ever felt so frustrated or angry was when Yuki had been in the front lines.

So Inaho panicked, and it almost showed. She slipped into her coping mechanism, and calmly told Harklight what to do. Slaine would be applauded for defeating two of the EB. But right now, she wanted to do something completely irrational. She wanted to slap him for being so stupid with his life. Did he not know how important he was? Without him, the martians would be immediately wiped out. Without him, Earth would have aldnoah and self-destruct with it. Without him, she would go back to feeling alone. Being with him gave her a form of happiness so contagious that her friends would start smiling with her for no reason. Inaho wasn't an open person with her feelings, but with Slaine, she wanted to try. And despite all her feelings, a piece of his worth towards saving his people, he almost threw it away.

Inaho let him stay next to her. She didn't want him to leave her anyway. The closer he was, the safer she felt. She knew Yuki was okay. All of her friends were alive, as well. However, she couldn't really call this a celebration. Her commanding officers simply told her to be on stand-by. She was to find as many civilians as she could, and then help them recover. Outside of that, an announcement by the Emperor of Vers was to be made the following day. A funeral would be held, and she and Slaine were to speak during it. It was only reasonable that Slaine and she would speak during the funeral since they were advocates for peace between Vers and Earth.

Inaho went to her quarters to prepare something for the funeral that would happen in three days time. First, she would do a search and rescue with volunteers and her soldiers. Her boss' wanted to have as much philanthropy as possible. She was to do as much as possible to get the Chinese branch to be indebted to the Japan Branch. Inaho could feel a migraine forming from the selfish stupidity.

"Inaho…" Slaine said from behind her. She turned, looking him in the eye, but didn't say anything. "We need to talk."

It was a conditioned behavior for her to feel like cringing at the words. Calm and Inko would always joke that the "we need to talk" conversation led to breaking up or a baby. But neither of those applied; she'd just grown wary of those words.

"Okay. We'll converse in my room." She said, leading him inside the room. Slaine inhaled, and loudly exhaled.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out.

She blinked, confused. "What for specifically?"

"The rookie mistake. I watched that EB attack, and just stood there. I should've moved, but I didn't. I was just… mesmerized. I wanted to know what it could do. I had no idea I left the com link open for you."

 _So it would be fine if you hadn't left it open_ _?_ She wanted so badly to say that, but that was something Yuki would say. "So you're sorry for staring at an enemy attacking you?" _Because if that's why you wanted to apologize…_

"No." He looked at her ashamed. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

She looked down, dropping her offensive stance of crossing her arms. "You should be apologizing to a lot more people than just me. I think you know how important you are, but you don't understand what that means." She said, repeating what he told her before jumping into the midst of battle.

"Slaine, the Versian citizens depend on you for survival and coexistence. Without you…" Her words were slowly beginning to blur into her previous thoughts. She looked at him. "Do you trust me?"

He nodded immediately. "Of course, without your help, I wouldn't have any worth."

She visibly flinched at those words. "Is that what you think about yourself? That you're worthless without me? Slaine, you are anything but worthless. Without me, you accomplished so many things. You didn't become something because of whatever I did."

Slaine scoffed. "Whatever you did? Inaho you saved my life from being used as a scapegoat. You saved Harklight and Asseylum's life when I couldn't. Without you, I couldn't have accomplished being the Versian pseudo emperor. Without you, I wouldn't even have my kataphrakt. You don't even realize how much worth your actions have given me."

Did he actually think that? Was any of it true? Of course Slaine wasn't worthless. But why couldn't he see his importance like she could? Why was he vehemently stating he was nothing without her. Those words didn't make her happy. They didn't even make her feel grateful. They made her feel awful. Her head was pounding, and an incredible pain was pulsing around her forehead.

Her eye was burning, and she looked away from him. Suddenly, she wanted to be anywhere but with Slaine, and that made the burning in her eyes increase until her vision pooled in one eye. Am I about to…

Inaho turned completely away from Slaine. "Do you only trust me to help you?"

"Inaho…" He began, but trailed off. Did he really? Then what was that date about? Did somebody make him do it? Did she get her hopes up because he was being nice to her? She felt her face heat up. Now she was just embarrassed. Good thing she discovered this without a huge audience.

She felt him grabbed her shoulders, and turn her towards him. He stared into her eyes, furrowing his eyebrow. What was he thinking? Did he think that she was too much work? Did he think he needed to use her some more?

"Do you only trust me to help you?" He asked, and she fought the urge to blink. She hadn't cried since she was a baby. Crying was an emotional weakness, and people exploited weaknesses for their personal gain.

"Of course not."

"Did you always trust me? With that Takizawa incident… it was my fault that you didn't say anything sooner, wasn't it? It was because I flipped out over an obvious rejection, and because of that you suffered." She didn't know where Slaine was going, but she didn't like it. "Am I trustworthy?"

"You are. You haven't let me down. Even though I was… frightened by Takizawa, you were there. Even when I stupidly shot you down two years ago. I didn't even know you, and you were there. You're just always there when I feel…" She stopped herself from speaking on her feelings. It sounded dangerously like a confession.

"You feel what?" He whispered.

"When… when I feel alone or irritated. Just… just seeing you…" She felt her face burn. She couldn't even turn away from her because he still had her shoulders.

He gave her a small smile. "Let me try again. Yes, I trust you, Inaho. I trust you to help me, and depend on me when you need it. I trust you to beat some sense in me like today. I trust you to always remind me that I'm not worthless."

He pulled her into a hug, and her heart pounded so loudly in her chest. She hesitated, but finally latched onto his shoulder. She felt emotionally exhausted, but at ease. She didn't know why he felt at fault for the Takizawa business. It wasn't his fault she struggled talking about her feelings. But right here, with his arms around her, she felt relaxed.

* * *

Slaine was notified the day after the attack that the Emperor was making an announcement. There hadn't been much time to prep for the announcement, and Slaine was -once again -uninformed about what the topic was. He was also skeptical of the emperor's intentions. Before Inaho and he had been given proper rights to aldnoah, they had been systematically bullied and ignored.

He knew that lately the emperor had been getting sick more often than not. Because of his deteriorating health, the Orbital Knights wanted to know when Asseylum, or someone else, would become the next emperor/empress. And talk like that only made Slaine's job that much harder. Mainly because the emperor would always get quiet.

Slaine could practically see the dissension in the martian government. As soon as the emperor passed, the Orbital Knights would attack whomever became the next leader. They would obey Asseylum to an extent, but then they would manipulate her. She was susceptible to manipulation when she was out of her depth. Asseylum was a peace advocate, not a politician. He had overseen her education, and he knew that she wasn't equipped with the knowledge to lead like her grandfather did.

Slaine's mind went to Inaho. He had made things better between them after he fell into his usual self-loathing. He felt terrible making Inaho look like she'd been slapped. For now, they both concentrated fully on rescuing some of the citizens.

He didn't need to be a doctor or even a volunteer for the doctors and nurses of the Deucalion, to know that they were running out of supplies. The Chinese government gave them some problems when they first started helping. Inaho looked like she expected no less than that. Slaine figured it had to have something to do with the Japanese government wanting something from them. Which made sense in a business-like way. The Japanese government responded first, they even lost soldiers, so they wanted something back. The population of each country wasn't what it used to be. Slaine felt ashamed that he helped make that happen.

He felt even worse after he checked in with Harklight for the sixteenth time, when he found three of his Stygis Squad dead. It was hard to stomach that he hadn't paid enough attention to his men, but had them as an attacking force. Apparently, Inaho had been the conductor of the battle. She and he were being praised, along with a woman named Zhang Min, who managed to keep the battle in a secluded area. Well, as secluded as could be expected from fighting in a city.

So Slaine was stuck in his quarters, writing an obituary for all the people he'd known personally, and the people he'd never gotten the opportunity to meet. In around four hours, the announcement will be aired from Japan, and Slaine will see how much damage control he needed to do. He, and other officials, would get to see the announcement sooner.

There was a knock on his door, and he grunted his answer. The door swung open to show Rayet, who had a bandaged arm. He mentally winced. He didn't even check on Inaho's friends to see if they were alright. He couldn't show that seeing Rayet hurt made him feel rotten. Rayet was a prideful woman with a zero tolerance for stupidity.

"This happened when I was volunteering; so don't go getting all emotional. You're almost as good as hiding your feelings as Inaho is. Everyone is relatively okay. The rescuing is going pretty good, all things considered."

He nodded. Did she want something from him?

"Fine, I was never good at beating around the bush. Why aren't you with Inaho?"

"I'm preparing for damage control, honestly. The emperor is making an announcement that concerns me and Inaho. You already know how much he likes us."

She snorted. "Yeah, he's a real piece of work."

"Want to see what he'll say before it airs? There's nothing against showing you, since you'll know soon anyway." He offered, and she nodded. Slaine watched Rayet pull her phone out. Her face held a smirk that didn't sit well with Slaine.

"What was that about?"

Rayet shrugged, adopting a bored expression. "Nothing really." She plopped on his bed, while he sat in the chair next to his desk. He squinted at her, but rolled his eyes. He could already guess that she was inviting her friends.

Not even three minutes later, the gang showed up. Inaho, Harklight, Yuki, Inko, Nina, and Calm. They all crowded into his room, and he couldn't even pretend that he cared about the sudden lack of space.

Inaho walked to his side, arms loosely crossed. She wasn't upset with him about last night. He was thankful for that. Yuki had her hands on her hips. "Do you have any idea what that old guy will talk about? I have a bad feeling about this."

Inaho nodded once. "It will most likely involve Slaine and my engagement. The timing is terrible."

"And that's coming from Inaho," Inko joked, laughing uneasily.

Before Slaine could comment, his laptop made a bing-ing noise. He looked towards it, and saw the video message. He clicked on it, and saw Inaho's eyes narrow. "They are the branch leaders in the UFE." She commented quietly. Apparently, almost all of them were present. In the middle of them was the emperor without a guard.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, Terran and Versian, today it has been confirmed that a tragedy has struck China and Scandinavia. Many soldiers and civilians have lost their lives to these Extraterrestrial Beings. These Extraterrestrial Beings have terrorized us, everyone, for long enough. It has been long enough, the fight between man and man. We are all humans, whether it is Terran or Versian. The United Forces of Earth and the Versian government, we,_ _"_ the emperor said, gesturing around each person behind the podium, _"have agreed that this war needs to end. Today, the X of September 2016, the Second Interplanetary War has ended. There will not be another war between Terran and Versian."_

He paused, looking down, and Slaine could only wait. The emperor did have a way with abruptly dropping information on people. He usually didn't wait until a person absorbed it before he continued.

 _"The people who started the end of this war, the peace between mankind, are Major General Kaizuka Inaho and Advisor Count Slaine Troyard Saazbaum. To solidify the ending of this war, they have agreed to do more than just coexist with each other, they have agreed to marry each other. With their marriage, their unity, this war will not resume. We will finally be able to focus on the true enemies that have used our conflict as a means to attack our people. The Extraterrestrial Beings will no longer have the advantage over us. This attack on China and Scandinavia is the marker where we end this, and start fighting the right people."_

Everyone in the room remained quiet, as the emperor stepped back from the podium. The Japanese Branch leader, Manabe Kaito, spoke next.

 _"The UFE and Versian will do everything to assist in the re-construction of China and Scandinavia. Today, we will finally act on the peace everyone has desired for so long._ _"_ The clip ended, and Slaine just sat back.

"How can the war end already when negotiations haven't ended?" He murmured. Not even a week ago they had their very first treaty negotiations. Were they going to keep doing the negotiations in secret? Did the emperor already finish most of his demands without notifying Slaine? Slaine was so confused, and worried. This would be so perfect, but these men were politicians and soldiers. They had to have an agenda.

Inaho blinked four times before she tightened her arms, thinking. "The pressure on public displays of affection will be monitored. Our marriage will be a literal political maneuver, in every way, shape, and form. If we so much as have a fight, everyone will think that the war is resuming."

Yuki stomped her foot. "That bastard! I knew he wasn't up to any good. He ends the war he started by putting the responsibility on you two!"

Rayet frowned. "No one is going to be okay with that. Have you not heard the martians anger over what sparked the war in the first place? They want someone to be responsible, and the emperor just ensured that it can't be Slaine."

Inaho nodded. "This is… good. Yes, this is good. Now, we just need to investigate to find who started the war, the catalyst. When we find them, we must ensure that nobody else does. Anything could create pandemonium. We're in an extremely delicate position."

Inko sighed. "That means our workload just increased exponentially. This won't go well with all those people who still want blood. Terran and Martian alike."

"This gives you less than four hours to try and tame the beast." Nina joked lightly at him. Calm tapped his back. "We've heard you speak before, you can spin this. Because what we just watched? That was focused on the war. That had maybe 2% to do with the people who died. You might want to put heavy emphasis on them."

"I didn't even know about Scandinavia." Slaine grumbled. Inaho placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't panic so much. We both have to speak; so we'll do it together."

He heard snickering in the background, but he couldn't focus on them because he was too busy thinking about how reassuring it was to have Inaho protecting his back, than his enemy.

* * *

Yuki watched the room of people on the Deucalion as they heard what the Emperor had to say. It went as expected, not well at all. No could care less that there was a new enemy. They still believed that the martians were the main enemy, that they brought the EB to their doors. Yuki couldn't blame them for believing it because she agreed. The EB -from what she heard from Nao -were only alive because of aldnoah. That led her to believe that the EB wanted the martians only. But that thought was smacked when common sense struck her. If the EB only wanted aldnoah, they wouldn't have come to China. China didn't have aldnoah; if they did, they wouldn't have called for help.

Yuki watched Slaine and Nao standing side-by-side, preparing to give their speech that would address the actual tragedy that occurred not even 24 hours ago. Of course they met some resistance when they went to speak, but it was only a handful of people. Slaine was the symbol of Versian people. He was the face that spoke at every interview supporting the war, and now he would be the face that ended it. Nao was the face that fought adamantly against the war. And now two former enemies would marry, and ensure that the war wouldn't start again.

Slaine stood in front of the podium. The speech will be publicly broadcasted. "There are no words to convey the pain and sorrow of what happened yesterday in China and Scandinavia. There is nothing that can deviate the pain of losing a loved one to a monster." As he said those words, his eyes darkened. Maybe he was talking about himself.

"We have accumulated enough people and support to rescue survivors or the fallen. Last night wasn't about being Versian or Terran. It was about defeating an enemy that sought fit to terrorize. We will not let this day be forgotten. It has so much more meaning than the Second Interplanetary War ending. This is the day we, Terran and Versian alike, put aside our differences and helped each other. Not because we have a common enemy, but because we both feel the pain of losing someone. The Extraterrestrial Beings do not see a difference between us, and there isn't. We will all experience this tragedy together, and we will not let our fallens' efforts, their bravery, be for nothing."

Calm nodded at that. Slaine was exceptional at giving speeches. She was happy that he was focusing more on making them and martians friendlier, more conjoined. The only difference between martian and Terran was aldnoah. And no one outside the elite of the military knew of its existence. Aldnoah was a heavily coveted secret.

There was a moment of silence as everyone absorbed Slaine's words. Some people stared at Slaine with blank faces, still reeling over the battle. Some people were openly or quietly crying. He was right that they needed to be together in this.

Yuki turned to Nao who stood closely to Slaine. They would do just fine against the EB, against their political marriage. Yuki hated the thought of Inaho getting married to Slaine. Before it used to be solely because of his affiliation with martians and his hurting Inaho. Now, it was because of the politics. Yuki would never forgive Slaine for hurting Inaho. He could make her sister the most happiest woman ever, and Yuki would still never forgive him. His actions didn't erase the stolen moments of Inaho's life. The stolen freedom that action of his caused. But Yuki could trust him enough to care for Inaho.

There was a eulogy for the dead, and the presumed dead would still be searched for. They wanted a body before declaring anyone dead or not. It made sense, but when the Japanese Recovery Effort ended, China would still have to pick up their own pieces. Some Chinese officials were speaking, addressing the tragedy and their condolences. There were politicians everywhere, deeply affected by yesterday's events.

Yuki looked for Inko and Nina, and couldn't find them. "Calm." Yuki whispered. She hoped no one thought she was purposefully being rude.

He turned to her. "Hmm?"

"Where's Inko and Nina?"

Calm looked down. "They were going to tell you and Inaho after this was over, but I should be the one to tell you. It wouldn't be right for Inko to go through this alone. During yesterday's attack, Inko's father was involved. She didn't know he joined the battle, but he did. Nina found his body just this morning."

Yuki blinked slowly. It was getting harder to breathe. The Amifumi's were like family to Yuki and Inaho. They were the ones who took Yuki and Inaho in when nobody cared for war orphans. Yuki felt Calm hug her. She hadn't even realized she was crying so hard. It hurt so much.

Inko's mother must be devastated. How could Inko hide this from them? Inko needed someone there for her, too. It was so painful to think. Inko's father had been her father. He was the one who would help Yuki out with job hunting, helped her when things got too tough. And now… now he was gone.

The gravity of the tragedy didn't effect Yuki because she hadn't known any of the fallen personally. But if this is what all these people felt, then she could fully understand the outrage at a foreign emperor talking about a war when people she loved were dead. And how could the emperor even understand? While he condoned a war and Earth lost its family, he'd been locked away in the comforts of his palace. Even when Asseylum was declared alive, the old bastard still didn't care.

Yuki saw Inaho and Slaine standing to the sides, dealing with the menial part of things. And she wished so hard that things could've been normal.

* * *

 **I know it has been a while since I have last updated. I was really busy with real life, and I was occupied while watching The Walking Dead and RWBY vol. 4. Anyway, I will be (hopefully) updating this again before the 1st of November. The extras are, of course, posted on AO3 ( _From Beyond Extras_ by Kumiko). The extras will be posted on same day as the new chapter. **

**Also, I used this year in the actual story because the first season of was in 2014, so the second season -which is what this is continued from -ended in 2016. I was happier than I should've been when I added this year.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because another long chapter is happening when I update this.**


	10. Halloween Special

**I decided to post an extra from AO3 for you all. Another chapter is coming out soon; I'm still working on it. It'll be a long chapter, so it'll take me a good minute to proof-read it. Anyway, everyone, have a happy and safe Halloween!**

* * *

Surprisingly, many children kept coming to the door doing the trick-or-treat thing. Slaine didn't know what parent could trust their child around a martian, but Inaho didn't seem to mind. She didn't dress up in a costume, but she was "helping" Yuki bake some cake. He didn't know why they always baked for big events, but the sweet smell of strawberry and lemon waft through the air, stopping his thoughts completely. The smell was so enticing that his stomach grumbled a low, predatory sound. He was thankful that Inaho hadn't heard. Otherwise, she would've made something for him to eat that he would never get to try that delicious cake.

Sometimes, Slaine believed that Inaho used his sweet tooth against him. It's how she bribed him into eating Yuki's cooking, which was a new, man-made organism… or bacteria.

Inaho's friends showed up, collectively dressed as "ghosts". All of them wore white bed sheets with circles cut around the eyes. They looked ridiculous, but he could tell they were having fun. Rayet didn't wear a costume, but he figured that was because this was her first Halloween with them. Yuki ran from the kitchen –in the middle of taking a cake out the oven –and went to get on her outfit. She was wearing a pirate outfit with a fake peg leg. She had on a purple bandana, a red sash around her waist, and black pants and boots. She wore a baggy white shirt with a dark red loose vest to finish the look off.

"Come on, Nao! It's movie time!" She called, completely forgetting that she and Inaho had been baking. Inaho nodded, and pulled a remote from her apron. Slaine hadn't realized that she was wearing one. It had a skeleton on it. The picture looked cute on her. The television clicked on as Inaho finished icing the delicious cake, topping it with strawberries and little milk chocolate shavings. He really wanted to eat it now.

Inko pulled him into the living room in front of the television. The screen played something he vaguely remembered seeing. A girl with short black hair, and a boy with four strand of hair and a light blue blanket. They walked through a yard until they reached a pumpkin patch. Yeah, he remembered seeing something like this when he was younger. Back when his father wasn't so absorbed in researching aldnoah.

Slaine remembered having a disc of the movie, watching it sometimes five times a day in anticipation of the holiday. He never got the chance to trick-or-treat, but that was fine. He, at least, got to spend the day eating candy with his dad. And now, he got to spend it with Inaho and everyone else.

At the moment when the characters went to the Halloween party, Inaho passed around slices of cake to everyone. Slaine received is plate, and almost drooled. It looked divine. He even smiled at the strawberry on top. Most days, he felt like this was a dream, but he was happy it was his life.

* * *

 **Just so you know, they're watching _It's a Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown_.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: Profanity and Graphic Depictions of Violence**

* * *

Inaho had been told after the funeral about Inko's father. It hurt. Inaho had been so sure that everyone she cared for had been taken care of. It reminded her of Okisuke. Her obvious inability to protect the ones that mattered, hurt. Inko was her best friend. Inaho wished she could express herself better. Maybe then she would have understood Inko's demeanor quicker.

But instead of talking about her problems, Inaho was cursed with nightmares. She dreamt that Inko, Nina, Yuki, Calm, Asseylum, Rayet, and Slaine had been killed. She dreamed that they'd been mutilated, and she was powerless. The fear woke her up.

Inaho rubbed her face gently. She glanced at the time. It was three in the morning. With the way she had slept, her body still felt sluggish. This will affect her performance later today. Dr. Yagarai claimed that her breathing problems, and her recurring nightmares were products of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, but Inaho didn't have time for that. She didn't have time for being emotional, for being held back. If she let the occasional respiratory problems and nightmares rule her, everything would fall apart. She was well aware that such conditions were real, she just didn't have time to be one of its victims.

It'd been almost an entire month since the incident, and Inaho still wasn't dealing with it any better. A week after the funeral, the Deucalion was ordered back to Japan. Her job of assisting the Chinese branch's recuperation had been a success to them. China, willingly, gave a large sum of money and materials in exchange for assistance in rebuilding their damaged city. Inaho felt disgusting. Because she had assisted the people who were injured and retrieved the fallens' bodies, the country of China was in debt to Japan. She could feel her moral compass slowly being destroyed the longer she stayed with the United Forces of Earth.

Inko and her mother had taken a leave from seeing people. Inaho and Slaine had taken to cooking dinner for them, while Yuki and Nina visited periodically. Calm handled all of Inko's work for her, and Rayet managed to house the martian that Inko had housed. They were all trying really hard to be accommodating.

Except the nightmares of reality never really ended. Inaho was happy to be back home, despite the events that led up to it. She got up from her bed, grabbing her house coat, and went downstairs. She heard an instrument playing softly from the living room.

Inaho walked into the living room to see Slaine sitting on the couch, staring at a glass of water, while the television played an episode of The Ant and the Aardvark. He looked pale, and Inaho paused. Did Slaine have nightmares, too? It was a silly question. Of course, he did. His self-deprecation was enough to spell out that he'd done many things that didn't sit well with him. She didn't know that much about Slaine, when she thought about it. All she knew was that he was a Terran, who sided with the Versian royalty because he was loyal to (in love with) Asseylum. Slaine would do anything for her, even continuing the war when he knew how she felt about violence. It only made her curious and cautious of what played through his nightmares.

Inaho walked through the room into the kitchen, and pulled out a piece of strawberry cheesecake. She had made it for Inko and Inko's mother. Strawberries always lifted their spirits. Despite that they cried when she presented the dessert, they both ate it while thanking her and Slaine. Strawberries just happened to be Slaine's favorite. Making him happy made Inaho happy.

She cut a piece for him and herself, and brought the dessert to him. He was still spaced out, gazing into the plate as if it held the answer to his problem. Inaho set the plate down and gently patted his shoulder. "Slaine." She said, softly. Whenever she spaced out, unwanted touches made her jump.

He blinked twice, coming out of his stupor, and looked at her. He didn't say a word, and she wished he had. She wasn't good at consoling people like he and Yuki were. She wasn't good at reading social and emotional cues. All she could do was stay by his side. She handed him the plate. They both slowly ate, while thinking and playing an old cartoon on the television. In Inaho's mind, she wondered if Slaine would've felt better if she'd been Asseylum.

The episodes played with the Aardvark getting hit by a lion for trying to eat ants. She glanced at Slaine, and saw his relaxed posture. He looked exhausted, and she was relieved that he could find rest even with her presence. She grabbed the dishes and quickly washed them.

Slaine laid vertically on the couch, so Inaho moved him to lay down. His hair tickled his nose - causing his nose to wiggle, and so she brushed it aside, and felt her face heat up. His hair was so soft. She was feeling an incredibly irrational urge to play with his hair, but he was asleep! She checked to see if he would wake up, but he didn't. Her stomach tingled with happy feelings. She wished so badly that he would like her someday. Even as a friend, not one that helped him, a friend that understood him and his thoughts. She wanted to know everything about him.

 _Stop watching him sleep_! Inaho thought to herself. Watching people sleep is considered creepy, even if you don't intend on taking advantage of someone. Inaho learned that when she was in school.

Inaho had been giving her and Slaine's engagement a lot of thought. She knew that the engagement was solidified. It was no longer to just ensure Slaine's life and innocence, but it also entailed that the war never resumed. She wanted her marriage to Slaine to not be a burden on him. All Slaine's life he must've been under someone's thumb. She wanted him to be at peace when he was with her.

Inaho stood up, and returned to her bed. She was confident that the nightmares wouldn't resume. And although eating before bed was wrong, she was sure she could afford to do what she wanted.

* * *

Slaine was still thinking about yesterday. It was like having an Out of Body Experience. He was in the living room, eating strawberry cheesecake with Inaho, but his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't move independently. All he could think of was of the past: working for Cruhteo, his first kill, killing Saazbaum, Asseylum's coma, the Extraterrestrial Beings, and now Inaho. So many things went through his mind that he didn't pay much attention to the reminder on his phone that two days from now was the night of Asseylum's engagement party. An engagement of the woman he idolize -who now hated him -and the son of the man who routinely abused him. To say that Slaine wanted to avoid this party was the understatement of the year. His mind was whirling with the thoughts of everything concerning Asseylum.

Everyone knew that he was in love with Asseylum. He thought that his absolute loyalty to her was okay, that he would never love her romantically. He was a lowly Terran slave. He wasn't allowed to love her, and she didn't love him. He was a source of knowledge to her, and that was it. He wasn't her best friend; that was Eddelrittuo, her loyal female servant.

He was the boy she saved, who thanked her by destroying what she loved. He didn't deserve her anyway. He had similar feelings about Lemrina. Lemrina had saved him from being nothing, had covered Saazbaum and his secret for years. His thank you to her? He used her, and then threw her away. He was no better than her grandfather, parents, and sister. He thought he would be able to make it up to her when he won the war, but then the EB showed up. All her sacrifices had been for nothing, and he moved on to using a new victim, Inaho.

He still felt terrible for preparing to marry Inaho; although he would never tell anyone. Not even Harklight. Well, that feeling needed to change. This marriage was big. It was probably a bigger deal than the princess getting married.

Slaine was on his way to meeting the emperor. Slaine was deeply concerned for the man's health; despite how much Slaine didn't like the man. Just because of his dislike, he wouldn't neglect the emperor. Without the emperor, pandemonium would erupt.

Slaine drove to the emperor's mansion. It did look over done. It was just like the emperor to make people have presumptions of his personality based on his mansion's decorum. The door opened when Slaine approached. "Welcome, Advisor Count Slaine Saazbaum." Funny how nobody added the "Troyard" anymore besides Inaho and Rayregalia.

"Where is his majesty?" This conversation was important. If Rayregalia made any decisions concerning the crown, then Slaine should know so he could plan accordingly.

"He is in his bedchambers. You may enter. He's been awaiting your presence."

Slaine's eyes narrowed. It'd been almost a week since Slaine last saw Rayregalia. He nodded, nevertheless. Speaking with the emperor was always a battle of wit and intellect. The man knew how to weasel information from a person. He was not so successful with Inaho, which wasn't surprising. She was extremely formidable in battling with words. Even with a kataphrakt, she was no pushover. He respected how well-adjusted Inaho always appeared to be. But he knew the chinks in her armor. He knew the moments when she repelled physical comfort, and the small moments she craved it. Lately, those small moments have been increasing. He didn't know the full story of Inko's father, he'd never met the man, but from what he'd seen over the last month said everything. That man was as much Inaho's father as he was Inko's. Even Yuki's usual forced optimism couldn't win over the loss.

Slaine opened the door, and saw the emperor sitting in a chair, gazing out the window. Autumn had set in, and it had been a long time since any martian had seen the trees, much less their leaves changing color and falling. He imagined the emperor trying to absorb all the peace before it vanished.

"Slaine."

"Emperor Rayregalia, I see you're busy. I can retu-"

"No need. You came to me for a reason. On with it."

Just like royalty to demand everything. "Your successor." Slaine saw the Emperor's face twitch slightly. "I know the Orbital Knights have been giving you a hard time with their incessant questioning, but this needs to be decided. Your eldest granddaughter, a Versian royal with aldnoah, is marrying a man soon. Her engagement is in a few days. People will expect Count Klancain's rule or the rule of a knight. With each passing day, the animosity between knights grow."

"You're telling me something I already know."

"Then you, more than anyone, understand the urgency and the risk. You know more than I that aldnoah must not be distributed."

The emperor looked at Slaine. "It will. As soon as I pass, my granddaughter will hand it to the UFE. The martians' existence will be destroyed with that foolhardy decision. I cannot order her to conceal it."

"But you can…" Slaine sighed. "I understand your dilemma. Princess Asseylum has always desired peace with the Terrans; even at the expense of the martians."

The Emperor looked at Slaine. "If you already know, then why are you asking me this?"

"I still need to be aware. If you choose Count Klancain, he will be less likely to distribute aldnoah. Princess Lemrina as well. You have many choices, your majesty."

"What about your fiancee? The general?"

"What about her, your majesty?"

"Her thoughts on aldnoah."

Slaine sighed. "She told me that the UFE has been hassling her to make nice with Princess Asseylum. Inaho… Major General Kaizuka has been dissuading the UFE from advancing towards aldnoah. She fears that Terrans obtaining aldnoah will equal the end of humanity. They do have a tendency to get swell heads when they acquire something new."

The emperor nodded. "She is a smart woman." Slaine froze, and immediately nodded. The emperor didn't compliment people. He didn't even speak kindly of them, unless it was in a rude manner.

"She is indeed." Slaine said, with a small smile.

"Perhaps her views will be able to dissuade Asseylum. I understand your concern, Slaine. Your worries are my worries. Without naming a successor so close to Asseylum's marriage, I've opened up a stairway for a revolt. They wouldn't dare attack me. They respect me far too much, but Asseylum…"

Slaine wondered if the emperor ever regretted marrying his daughters off to spite Slaine. Deep inside Slaine, he hoped the emperor did, but he really didn't. With Asseylum and Lemrina as Slaine's main concerns, he would never have fought with the Deucalion or become a symbol of peace with Inaho. He was thankful that things happened the way they did.

"I will protect her."

"I know you will, but you should worry more for your future wife. Do you truly believe that the UFE will keep accepting your general's rejection? When I am gone, she will suffer."

Slaine bit his tongue. "You keep saying when you're gone, your majesty. You are in good health. My fiancée checks on you frequently. We will ensure that aldnoah doesn't fall from royalty's hands. We cannot afford the repercussions."

The emperor simply hummed in agreement. "I'm not so worried about aldnoah. I know you will safeguard it as well as my knights. It's the hierarchy of my knights I worry about. During the war, they attacked Asseylum with little to no hesitation. They are my knights, but they are not hers. Perhaps…"

Slaine nodded in agreement. "Having Princess Asseylum taking on more proactive roles is a good idea, your majesty."

The emperor hummed. His eyes went to the window. "Does Asseylum like the boy?" He asked, gazing at the scenery.

Slaine looked down. Asseylum only looked at him, she still ignored everything he said and asked. Somehow, that was worse than the outright rejection. "I apologize, your majesty; I wouldn't know."

"She still does not speak with you?"

Slaine remained silent, but he really wanted to scoff. Obviously Asseylum learned her Mastery of Ignoring from the emperor. He perfected the art when he became emperor. Lemrina could attest to that.

"A pity. I know you want to know, but she is happy. She tells me so word for word. Klancain has been a gentleman to her." After a moment of silence, the emperor glanced at Slaine. "Perhaps you shouldn't have been told."

Rayregalia was in a teasing mood, and Slaine was the victim, which wasn't surprising. Slaine was always the victim. "And how about your fiancée? Is she happy? All things considered."

"Inaho is suffering from a loss. He was like a father to her."

The emperor's eyes returned to the window. "Surely you know how to make a lady feel better."

Slaine looked down blushing. He knew it was stupid; there was no way the emperor knew Slaine's past. He wouldn't bother knowing something so menial. He remained silent to that. The emperor turned his body towards the window. A clear sign that Slaine was dismissed. "Go to your lady." The emperor said as Slaine left the room.

Slaine, strangely, felt like he was bonding with the emperor. He didn't want to disappoint the man. It was a relief that he was feeling better, but Slaine couldn't shake that the demands for a successor would only become more adamant.

* * *

Inaho was at the Deucalion again. The Deucalion was empty except for Calm, Rayet, Inaho, and Captain Magbaredge. After what happened a month ago, everyone has been given a "vacation", which was code for "calm before the storm". She sent a message to Slaine to inform him. She liked the thought of informing Slaine. It was different from telling her sister or bosses her location.

Two days from now, Inaho would be wearing a dress and supervising an engagement party. She felt really nervous because she had a surprise for Slaine. She didn't know if he would really enjoy the surprise, but she was nervous all the same. Inaho really hoped that the EB wouldn't attack so soon. They were a force to be reckoned with, when it came to their recovery time. But the loss of those two recent EB had to have some impact. Either the attack stopped them, or the attack helped the enemy gauge their strength.

Inaho headed to the captain's office to speak with Captain Magbaredge. The Deucalion would, of course, be guarding the princess in the engagement party, but they would also be attending. It was to lull any possible criminals into a sense of confused peace. The party would be an opportune moment to assassinate the martian princess and resume the war. This time, no decoy would be able to take the brunt of the scheme.

Inaho was halfway there when she heard the alarm blare throughout the Deucalion. _Someone managed to get inside the ship_ _?_ Inaho frowned, was it a mistake? Nobody would know how to get aboard the ship unless they were allowed inside by a member of the crew. Surely no one aboard the Deucalion would be so stupid as to put their own fingerprints in, making them easily traceable and identified.

Inaho briskly walked to the Communications room, which held cameras and screened anyone who boarded the Deucalion. Gunshots rang around the hallways, and Inaho immediately stopped walking. She took out her gun, and looked around herself. _What was happening_? She cautiously glanced around the corner to see two men running from her position. They were dressed in all black, which contrasted perfectly with the walls and floor. Inaho took aim and shot one of the intruders in the thigh. The male intruder screamed, dropping his weapon -which was a gun -and himself to the ground. He screamed expletives, and his friend turned to see who the attacker was. Inaho shot him in the knee. The intruder dropped, following his friend's example. Inaho walked slowly to the two injured intruders, and crouched to retrieve both of their guns.

Were they a terrorist group? Were they Versian or Terran? She couldn't tell, but she never really could outside of their kataphrakt. She couldn't allow them to escape. She would have to interrogate them thoroughly. How big was their attack? How long had they planned it? How did the citizens get guns? Guns are banned from the general public.

"Who are you?" She demanded, using her analytical engine to check their vitals. It wouldn't benefit her to have one of them dying on her. The first was bleeding, but not heavily. The second intruder was bleeding profusely. Without quick medical attention, he would die soon. She would call for help, but she couldn't be sure that there were only two attackers. They were so bold to attack the Deucalion. The Deucalion was the centerpiece of peace and vengeance to the people everywhere. The ship and its crew were also the very things to destroy to re-start the war.

Only Rayet, Calm, and Captain Magbaredge were with her. She couldn't be sure that they weren't in trouble. They were most likely the ones to pull the alarm, but if they weren't, pulling the alarm was a surefire way to drag them from their rooms into the hallways. Who orchestrated this?

"We're not tel-" The first intruder sneered, but was smacked upside his head by the second intruder. This only solidified her assessment. She needed to get medical attention for the second intruder; he was clearly a leader or the leader of this operation. There was a hierarchy, and to understand the person or people behind this, she needed him alive.

"It wouldn't hurt to tell you; you know, since it involves you. You're traitorous scum, anyway. You're housing and marrying the same bastard that destroyed our country!" Ah, so he was a Terran. This made things messier if she allowed this to become public knowledge. "Do you actually believe that everyone would just roll over and accept this? A whore like you and your pig government forcing us to accept monsters!" Inaho wasn't at all surprised that someone was so adamantly against the abrupt, forced co-habitation.

"Killing me would only resume the war. Is that your objective? Do you want the destruction of the human population that badly?" She demanded. It was slowly becoming obvious that he wasn't the mastermind behind the operation. He was merely a pawn. His anger wouldn't allow him to plan something so elaborate. He didn't have the patience. Something this precise and well-planned had to be made by a person with a calculating mind. It frustrated her. Everything she worked so hard for would be washed down the drain if this person did this publicly.

"We want our revenge! You don't get to decide when we're done fighting those monsters! And you're no better than them." He growled, finally done with his monologue, since he hadn't answered any of her questions. His face changed from its growl to a satisfied smirk. His eyes shifted to behind her. All indications led her to believe someone, or many someones, were behind her.

Inaho rolled out of the way, but grunted when a knife struck down on her upper arm. She quickly turned to see three intruders, sans the one who stabbed her, moving towards her location. They all wore the same outfit, none had any visible evidence of blood on it. So it was safe to assume that the others were relatively fine. She had to carefully assess the situation. Even though the intruders didn't have guns, they still outnumbered her four to one. The stab wound would impede on her dexterity from blood loss, which was increasing. Where did he stab her? Either she would have to do this quickly, or she would have to run. In order to run, she needed a distraction.

The intruder who stabbed her stood to his full height, which would've been intimidating if she didn't have a gun to his knife. He glanced at the two bleeding intruders. "Really guys? You got done in by a little girl." He laughed loudly. It wasn't even the stereotypical evil laugh, it was just a normal laugh, like killing her was as easy as brushing his teeth.

The second intruder snorted weakly. "She still got away from you, dumbass. Hurry and get us out of this."

The newcomer -intruder #3 -grunted, and tightened his grip on the knife. Inaho could do this. This was the exact scenario the training simulators would conjure up. Inaho had practiced doing this many times. It didn't, however, prepare her for doing this without the full usage of her arm, despite it not being her dominant arm. Inaho calmed herself, lowering her rapidly beating heart. The faster her heart beat, the quicker she lost blood. So she patiently waited for the intruder to make a move.

The second the third intruder moved, not willing to wait for her to move first, Inaho pulled her gun and shot the intruder center mass, right in the solar plexus. The intruder instinctively gasped, but only managed to cough hard as blood spurted from his mouth. He dropped his weapon, falling to his knees, while clutching his chest as to alleviate the pain. His friends screamed his name, but Inaho seized the chance to run. She could've continued her assault, but her hands were shaking badly. She didn't need her analytical engine to tell her that she wouldn't be able to shoot accurately. The possibility of a meaningful, successful shot was too low, and she had too many enemies. So she ran, despising that she had to wear a skirt. When this was over, she would complain about the impracticality of wearing such an outfit as an officer.

Inaho rounded the corner, and mentally winced. In her panic to flee her situation, she hadn't calculated where she was headed. This was a long hallway with many rooms. There was no way she could round the corner before the intruders snapped out of their loss. Her only logical choice would be to go into a room, but with her incapacitated arm, she couldn't do much else. Inaho kept running, despite the dilemma, but was cut from her dreary thoughts when she was pulled into the fourth room of the hallway. She was pulled into the arms of her savior, and they leaned close to her ear softly whispering, "are you okay?".

Inaho couldn't accurately describe the immense happiness she felt from hearing Slaine's voice. She did something so uncharacteristic as she leaned into his chest, breathing out the fear that had built up when things looked dire. She allowed herself to feel relief that, once again, Slaine was there for her when she needed someone the most.

With the feeling of relief, came the loss of her adrenaline rush. She was feeling the stab wound ten times more than before. She quietly gasped.

"I was…" She winced, clutching her hands in a fist. She didn't have time for this weakness. Not when her attackers could be right outside. She didn't have the time to go on about her pain. "Chased." She decided to go with. "By six intruders. Of the six, I managed to injure two and kill one. Before escaping, I managed to take their weapons, but they still outnumbered me. Here." She handed Slaine a gun. "Just don't kill them. They might know who planned this."

Slaine nodded, taking the gun and preparing for the intruders to find their room. Inaho clutched the gun lightly in her hands. If she were to grasp it too tightly, she wouldn't be properly prepared to aim when she needed to. The pain in her arm was slowly starting to fade with the anticipation of what was about to happen.

A door in the hall was kicked open, and Slaine touched her hand. "You need to hide in the room. That way, they'll be completely focused on me, and you can handle them from behind."

She should've told Slaine about her injury sooner, but he was already pushing her away to hide. Inaho was behind a dresser near the door. The room was conveniently packed with many unnecessary things that made it easier for her to blend in. She checked her gun, feeling that she only had three bullets left. Inaho really didn't like this plan. She felt that Slaine would get hurt doing something as reckless as becoming the bait in their hasty plan.

The door was kicked open, and Slaine immediately shot the person who opened it. She really hoped that it hadn't been a friendly. She recognized one of the intruders collapse to the ground, writhing in pain. The other threw a knife, which actually scratched Slaine's leg. He cursed, and the intruder ran to tackle Slaine, and wrestle for the knife back. The sixth intruder walked briskly into the room, and went for the gun. Inaho tried to calm her nerves and breathing. She aimed and shot the gun. The bullet nipped the intruder in the shoulder. The man looked at her, and rolled for the gun. His partner, the fifth intruder who was preoccupied with Slaine, must've had amazing focus abilities because he didn't turn towards them. The sixth intruder grabbed the gun, and Inaho pulled the trigger twice. The first bullet hit a bookcase, and the second bullet went into the intruders shin. He screamed, and grabbed his shin. Seeing her opportunity, Inaho ripped her skirt and turn kicked the intruder, hard, in the face. His head whipped to the side, and he fell backwards unconscious.

She turned to Slaine just to watch him have his intruder in a successful headlock that made the fifth intruder fall unconscious. Slaine got up and grabbed his gun back. "We need to go to the Communication's Room. It would give us view of all the cameras, and the mastermind might still be here."

Inaho knew that Slaine didn't have a lot of faith that that was true. He probably thought that the mastermind was only using these people for something, like she did. Inaho pulled out her second gun, and went into the hallway just to have Slaine pull her back.

"Inaho, when did you get hurt? Was it during that fight? You're bleeding so much already." He looked around the room; he seemed to be slightly panicking while looking for something for her arm. She chose to not let him know when she was hurt just yet. Slaine needed to focus on the task at hand. She wasn't Asseylum or Lemrina. She didn't need a knight in shining armor to save her when others might need it more.

"Slaine, we need to hurry and leave. If-"

He looked at her, and his expression made every thought freeze in her axons. She simply kept her mouth shut as Slaine wrapped her arm. That look was the very look that promised her pain. She didn't know why he was fretting about so much, but after that look, she decided to just let him fret.

"Did you lose a lot of blood?" He asked after wrapping her arm. She nodded. "Is that why you had to run from those guys?" He asked again, while leading her to the Communication's Room, which wasn't occupied. He turned to her for her answer, which Inaho gave in a nod.

He didn't comment again about the arm, but it was safe to say he was mad.

* * *

Slaine was pissed about Inaho hiding her injuries once again. She never seemed to learn about priorities. She was one of the only people he could trust at his back; he needed her to be okay. Why was she so stubborn about her own health, but never about anyone else's? He decided to drop it until they got a better handle on the situation. He checked all monitors, and found them working. He double checked each camera to find any that was looped to allow any intruders a safe getaway. Camera 8, the camera to the front entrance, had been looped, but the intruders hadn't accounted for camera 7 and 9 to focus on the same area. He watched as the intruders typed in a keycode, and used the actual finger from someone that had once been a member of the Deucalion.

Slaine was watching all the cameras a third time. So far, everyone was okay. The only ones with any injuries were Calm and Inaho. Calm was, from what the video recording showed, the first to encounter one of the fourteen intruders. Of the remaining intruders, five were confirmed dead. Darzana Magbaredge was currently holding three bound to chairs in the dining room. Rayet was tending to Calm. Slaine did an occupancy check, per Inaho's order. The heat signatures were showing only ten people were of normal frequencies. It seems that some of the intruders Inaho dealt with had died or were dangerously close to it.

"We need to give them medical attention. Is your doctor available?" He asked of Inaho. He still didn't want to look at her for too long. Otherwise he'll get pissed all over again about her injury. He would handle the interrogation of the intruders. If there was one thing he learned besides obedience with the Versian, it was torture. He knew many creative ways to get information out of a person. He knew how to break someone's will, to make the strongest person have a psychological meltdown. Torture was a Versian expertise. He'd experienced many types of them, and as a Count, it wasn't beneath him. He didn't rise to the top from simply flattering a princess. With the continuous assassination attempts, he learned quickly how to shut off meaningless emotions. It was life or death.

Inaho nodded slightly. "He shouldn't be too far away from the Deucalion, per his orders. He's usually called quite frequently to the ship." She said, and Slaine nodded.

"Well, call him, then. Let him fix you, Calm, and the intruders up. For the uninjured ones, leave them to me." He said, and Inaho's eyes slightly narrowed. She didn't like that arrangement at all.

"What do you mean? How do you intend on interrogating them?"

It really depended on them, but he wouldn't tell her that. He was mad at her, yeah; but he wasn't going to make her worry about this. Of all Inaho's many talents, absolute cruelty wasn't one of them. He didn't know her that well, but it bothered her to use the Chinese citizens to further her country's position. He couldn't ask this of her. "Don't worry about it. I'll have Rayet or Magbaredge help me. Don't worry." He said, finally looking at her.

She had her phone in one hand, weakly gripping it. Her hair was disheveled, strands getting into her face. She was mildly sweating, and her skin was slowly becoming ashen, which was alarming because Inaho's skin was slightly tan. She was leaning against a desk holding up a stack of paper and a folded laptop.

Slaine went to her immediately, berating himself. How could he get angry at her in such a stupid situation? She was bleeding. He had somehow completely blocked that very important detail in the midst of his stupid thoughts. Inaho didn't complain or even talk about her feelings or pain. He should've known that when they went on their second battle together, and she hurt her shoulder. Or better yet, during the Takizawa incident. She still didn't trust him enough to complain to. But he couldn't be mad at her for it because she didn't even tell Yuki when she needed someone.

"Dr… Yagarai said he would be here in ten minutes." Inaho said, taking a slight pause. "In the meantime, we should head to the others."

"I'll tell them all intruders have been apprehended." He said, picking Inaho up into his arms. She silently gasped, but remained quiet. What did it say about him that he only ever picked her up like this when she was hurt? Ever since they met, she had been hurt. He needed to do better, and that started when the interrogations began.

 **^FROM^BEYOND^FROM^BEYOND**

Calm was the easiest to take care of, Inaho was ordered to lay down and rest, of the fourteen intruders only five of them were still alive. Slaine took over the interrogations, which were held in the prison cells of the Deucalion. He could definitely tell that this was a martian ship. Only martians would have a special room in the prison equipped with all the right "tools" for questioning.

Slaine looked at the three intruders seated together. They shot each other coded looks they didn't think Slaine understood. He knew their concern well. He placed the three together on purpose. It was to observe how they looked at each other, who the actual leader was. It was clear that, of the three, the man on the far left was the leader. He didn't look overly scared, but that hardly mattered. His tune will change very soon.

Slaine knocked on the door, and watched it open with Rayet and Darzana Magbaredge looking at him. "I will take care of him, and you can get those two." He said, pointing. The intruder's sweat dropped at the division. Slaine slipped latex gloves on. He turned the water on in the sink, to let the sound of dripping water resonate throughout the room.

When the room only held two people, the man snorted. "So, you're going to just beat me up? That's hardly a punishment. I thought you monsters were smarter than that. You martians only care about violence anyway. Since when did you want to make nice with us? Was it because of your political whore? I bet she-"

Slaine knelt in front of the man, looking as calm as he learned when he became the pseudo emperor. "If you think, for one second, that I allowed you to speak, you need to re-evaluate who is the one in charge. I'll spoil the surprise; it's me. Let me share something with you, "interrogation" is a funny word. It correlates so beautifully with many other words. Like question and torture," Slaine marveled at how frightened the man looked.

"You're right; martians are monsters. The entirety of Vers was created from some incredible scientists and politicians. Can you imagine what crazy things they could cook up? I bet you can't. But don't worry because I'm so generous and forgiving, I'll show you something they introduced to me. It's called "I'll Let You Tell Me".

"I'm not proud of this method, but it was very helpful in my climb to being the emperor." Slaine picked up a bag and piece of wood. "A better man would just beat you, but we monsters are smarter than that." Slaine put the piece of wood into the man's mouth, while putting a cloth around his mouth and head. He placed the bag over the man's head, hearing the man panic.

"Trust me, you do not want to waste your energy. You're going to need all the help you can get." The man grunted hatefully at Slaine. He knew this was 100% effective. Psychological torture was the best kind of torture. Everyone knew there were worse things than death. Physical torture was good at attacking all three, but it left the victim with time to bide. Emotional torture made a person subservient; however, they also had a tendency to do anything to please their tormentor, including lie. Slaine needed the truth, and psychological torture would make this man either crazy, or completely malleable. He would say whatever Slaine wanted to hear to be released. It was this kind of torture that Slaine was subjected to whenever the lesser martians were angry and needed a whipping boy. He spent immeasurable hours in a dark closed closet with no way to get water or tell time.

Slaine shook his head. "I'll be back whenever." He taunted, and turned the light off closing the door. Letting the water in the sink drip loudly in contrast with the silence. Without the man's three senses -sight, touch, and taste -the man would quickly lose it. First he'll talk about how he wouldn't fall for something like this, but soon he'll be left with his own thoughts. Nothing could tear a person down better than themselves.

Slaine decided to go to Inaho. He walked to her bed in the infirmary. Calm was standing ready with a gun, watching over the two remaining intruders that were unconscious. Dr. Yagarai Souma was measuring something on a monitor for Inaho.

"How is she?" Slaine asked, and Souma turned slightly towards him.

"She's better now. She lost some blood, but it was easily manageable. She will need some rest, and I've laid out her medication for her. The blood lost didn't sit well with her analytical engine, which tried to forcefully shut her down. It was why she was so dizzy. Her brain activity was being slowed to allow her to fall to sleep. It's frightening what the engine can do without her consent."

Souma turned to Slaine fully. "I think that this will be hard to hide from the UFE."

"You mean the dead officer?" It would be hard to cover up the Deucalion officer who'd been murdered and had his finger cut off. They hadn't been able to locate where the body was placed, but the sooner they found out, the sooner they could cover this up. Slaine glanced at the thoughtless wastes of space that laid unconscious. If only they had thought…

"Yes. The officer, Aizawa Ike, was an Ensign, but he would still be missed. Are you just going to hide him altogether?"

Slaine knew an argument would happen. "No decision will be made until Inaho and the Captain are both awake and present. I'm not a commanding officer, and I can't give you what you want to hear."

Calm sighed. "This whole situation is messed up. What did they need to do here? They had to know a lot of people weren't here. It wasn't for just you or Inaho because then they would've gone to your home. Was it for information? If that were the case, then they would've come when it was filled with people. So why did they even come?"

Slaine frowned. Those were excellent questions. Who was in charge? "Can you run a fingerprint scan on these two?" The more he knew of them, the more he could get from them. Souma nodded.

"Wait," Calm suddenly asked, "why aren't you interrogating one of the intruders?"

"I am. I just have a less hands-on approach. When you get that fingerprint scan, can you give the information to me via address? I want to check something out. In the meantime, I'll check on Rayet and the Captain."

He left before hearing their affirmations. He didn't need them. Instead, he walked to Rayet's room, and saw she was beating the literal snot out of her intruder. He listened to the conversation.

"Now, then. When I asked who your leader was, your answer should've been something I wanted to hear. Let's try again because I've been itching for a fight. Who is your leader?" Rayet asked, having entirely too much fun with this.

"I don't know! Honest, I don't! I wasn't told, but Daniel, Daniel was definitely told! Daniel and Jeremy and Philip!" He started crying hard.

"And are they dead or alive?"

"I don't know!" Rayet pulled her arm back at his answer.

"Jeremy! Jeremy was being interrogated by the blonde guy! He knows! Please, just please!" It was a disgusting sight watching a grown man cry and drool at the same time. He felt disgusting for driving a man to do such a thing, for making Rayet reduce a man to this state. What would Inaho think? He couldn't hide this, but he wouldn't give her all the details. He didn't want her to hate him too. He was getting tired of sacrificing his sanity and sleep for people, but she was worth it.

So he held the one person who could give them a clue as to what was happening. He went to the Captain's room, she was playing on his emotions.

"-Filthy monsters, right?"

The man weakly nodded. "My daughter… she wanted to be a soldier, wanted to protect her brother. But… two years ago, the whole world went to hell in a handbasket. She didn't deserve to be bombed! She didn't deserve to die; so why should they deserve to live where she died? Why do they get to live and breathe the air she should've? It's disgusting!" He spat angrily.

Slaine understood perfectly the abundant hatred he felt. When he thought the princess had died, he was completely lost. Thinking about to his weaker, more innocent days before he killed. He thought back to how hard it once was to aim a gun and kill. He was never so happy to have bad aim than when Inaho appeared before him, now that he reflected on it.

"So you heard from Jeremy that they would do something about it. Why didn't you get more people?"

The man stayed silent for a moment. "I don't know. I-I didn't think about anything. I just wanted those bastards to suffer. Haven't you want someone to suffer because of who they killed? They killed my daughter." He whispered in the end. Magbaredge may have chosen this route to obtain information, but it wasn't without its own weaknesses. Obviously she understood how the man felt deeply. Slaine felt terrible for making her remember something like this, but it needed to be done.

"I understand. They devastated the world. The one's responsible will pay, but why attack us? We fought on the frontlines since the beginning. If anyone should be free of hatred, it should be the Deucalion. Why attack us?"

"Jeremy said that this was the place. I didn't know what I was going into. I just knew that this was the place we were told to go to."

"It was only fourteen of you? We are known as Japan's champions. You didn't think fourteen was too small for the Deucalion?"

He snorted. "No, see that kid, Aizawa something, he was in on it, but he backed out in the end. He should've let us go, if you ask me, but he wanted to gain a moral compass at the worst moment. Daniel is an asshole. He didn't care at all. He killed the kid, and then buried the body in some field. It was sick. Then Kwada told us to just wait in the van. Kwada still had a family; he only joined us to make the martians realize that we still remembered their hatred for us. Anyway, you won't find the kid's body."

"Because you buried him in a field randomly?"

"No, because it was days before this. He's probably been eaten. We weren't supposed to come here today, I don't think." He looked like he wasn't sure.

"D-did you mean what you said before? That you'll let me go?"

Ah, so that's how she played the fool. It was a good question. What would they do with these discount assassins? Slaine thought it was better to just wait for Inaho to wake up.

Magbaredge simply stood up. "I'll see what I can do. No promises, though. You helped me out a lot; so I'll put in a good word for you." Lying must've really bothered her. Slaine decided to leave, to let her organize her thoughts without an audience.

He returned to his own prisoner's room. He opened the door, and heard the gasp. The bag moved slightly, the intruder's head turned towards the sound. He made little whimpering sounds. Slaine walked around the intruder, and finally stopped behind him.

"A simple nod would please me. You want to answer my questions, right?" He asked, and the man nodded his head vigorously. "Are you sure? Because I don't like wasting my time, and you look like you would enjoy the time to think." The man made noises of protest, possibly begging Slaine to not leave.

Absolute silence and darkness were always surefire ways to get someone's mental walls down. Slaine decided that he'd done enough. He pulled the bag from the man's head, and pulled the wood from his mouth.

"So, Jeremy, right? Just nod if I'm right, which I am."

The man nodded, and his face distorted like he was going to cry.

"Good. Now, I only want to know something simple. Why did you come here?" Slaine pulled up a chair, and sat across from the mumbling man. "You may speak."

"I-I, no. They knew y-you! They knew you! All of them! I-I didn't… I didn't know t-them." Slaine shifted slightly. "Please! It's true! So true! Didn't know them! They… they weren't like us. Me. They were like you. You-you could tell." He said in a deep voice.

"How many?"

"Lots. Many. Um… maybe eight. I can't tell. They all -all of them -sounded so alike. I didn't… I didn't care. Said that you and the wh… your fiancée would… I don't know, stay here today. Something about scum, maybe. I-I can't remember!" He shouted when Slaine leaned forward.

Slaine leaned back and crossed his arms. "They were martians? You took orders from martians?"

"They wanted the war as badly as I do! I swear! They-they-they were… important? I don't know. Daniel knew more, maybe. He always bragged. Maybe he didn't know anything more than I did. It should've been two days ago. The attack… us here… but that idiot Ike…"

"What about him?"

The man remained quiet. Slaine uncrossed his arms, and the man flinched so hard he popped his neck. "Please, no! I'll talk! Just please, don't! I-I can't… I-Ike was a member here. They put him here. Some woman, no the royal girl, chose him because of something. I don't remember, it wasn't important at the t-time. Anyway, we were here for the… your fiancée. Should've captured her, or something. Daniel knew more."

Slaine was quickly finding out that if Daniel knew more, then he knew the bare minimum of what they were supposed to do. It didn't matter, though because their target had been Inaho. Except it was uncertain if that was the real objective. He now knew that martians were in charge of this operation, perhaps really important martians. There was too much they didn't know. It made sense. Supposedly Aizawa Ike was really important. He had been hand picked by Asseylum, after all.

Slaine stood up, and left without a single word to Jeremy. He could hear Jeremy calling after him to at least let him loose. The silence would destroy him. Slaine felt slightly evil, but all thoughts of right or wrong vanished. A group of ruthless, martian hating men wanted to kidnap Inaho. Who knows what they would've done to her.

He suddenly couldn't breathe properly. He couldn't think coherently. He needed fresh air. He experienced this whenever he went into a small area alone. He was so angry, so… scared. He couldn't think. People wanting him dead? That was fine. People wanting Inaho dead or worse? That was a deal breaker.

His communication link went off, and he looked down. It was Calm. He opened the link.

"Hey, we got a read on the intruders. It's Jing and Philip." Calm read, and Slaine nodded. "And Inaho?"

"She's still asleep. I've been watching her too. Should we call Yuki?"

"Not yet. Not until we handle the intruders." He probably should call Yuki, but he needed the threat gone. He didn't want her to see him in such a manner. He walked briskly to the infirmary.

When Slaine arrived he looked at their names. The one the right, with blonde hair was named Philip. He was the one who'd been shot by Inaho. Jing had been shot by him. Slaine picked up the wood he had been carrying from Jeremy's room, and dug it into the bullet wound. The man prepared to release a scream, but Slaine quickly covered his mouth.

Calm, Souma, and Jing watched in complete horror at him. Slaine simply watched the man cry and release a muffled scream. When the man was done howling, Slaine leaned away from him. "I hate violence. I hate hurting people. I would get beaten, and I never hurt them back for it. I know, how completely insane is it that I hate violence, but I led a war. But I did that for my princess. Now, imagine if you can, a scenario where I -a peace keeper -is forced to interrogate you and your buddies. You can imagine that you pissed me off somewhere. Clear up my misunderstanding for me, will you? Your friend, Jeremy, told me your objective. What was it again?"

"I'm not-"

Slaine shoved the piece of wood into the man's wound again. The man released a silent scream, but Slaine wasn't done. He tightened his grip on the man's neck. "What was it again?"

The man sputtered, and started crying again as his face turned different colors.

"Answer."

"For the woman." He gasped weakly. "Kai something. We were to… to…" He grew pale as he looked at Slaine.

"To what?"

His eyes shook as he realized his death was imminent, but Slaine needed to hear this. He needed to know how much of a monster his hidden enemy was. The man whimpered, and started outright crying. "To do whatever we wanted. We were supposed to… to… make her suffer before we…" He was breathing harder. "Sent her body to her sister and fiancé."

The man was so hysterical. "And who said that?"

"Some martians. Daniel would've known more probably, but I don't think so. He was… so stupid. They were martians. High ranked because they had kataphrakts of their own."

Slaine went completely stiff. The Orbital Knights. The Orbital Knights put a hit on Inaho. They ordered some sick bastards to do whatever they wanted to with Inaho. And they would've done exactly as ordered since they were here.

Slaine clamped the man's hands down, and shoved the piece of wood down the man's throat. He choked, and jerked to get relief, but he wouldn't find it in Slaine. None of these bastards would find mercy from him. They wanted to do unspeakable things to Inaho, and he would never forgive them. Inaho who hated violence more than he did. Inaho who mother hen-ed everyone around her. Inaho who helped as many people as possible.

Souma moved towards the man, but Calm held him back. A dark look in his eyes. He was probably thinking the same thing. Slaine stood and washed his hands. He glanced at Inaho, who was still asleep. He wouldn't hide everything from her, just this. If he wanted her to trust him implicitly, then he had to do the same. He just hoped she wouldn't hate him like Asseylum did.

"We should call Rayet and the Captain. This doesn't get out of the Deucalion."

* * *

When Inaho awoke, she was given so much information, she didn't know what to do. The intruders were after her, the Orbital Knights were in charge of them, and the target had been her. Nobody told her what the intruders needed her for, but she came to the conclusion that it was something disgusting. Upon waking up, Slaine held her tightly in his arms. He buried his head in her shoulders, and wouldn't let go until his breathing pattern was regular. Whatever he had to do to get the information must've been devastating. Inaho hated that, once again, Slaine had been forced to do something uncomfortable to protect her. She was no better than Lemrina now. Instead of being by his side, she'd been protected. It made her feel irritated.

Her shoulder was still sore, and bandaged. Because of the engagement party, Inaho had to be ready for action and entertaining people without letting on that somehow she was hurt. The wound would still look puffed up, so Rayet suggested a dress to conceal it.

All yesterday the girl had spent entirely too much time on outfits and shoes. It was partially to impress the "pants off" guys, as Yuki said it. Mainly it was to distract her from what happened. Rayet hadn't told Nina and Inko. They were dealing with Inko's father's death. Mr. Amifumi…

At this engagement party, almost everyone would be in uniform. Inaho had been cleared, along with most of the members of the Deucalion, to wear formal party attire. Something Inaho possessed none of because she wasn't a social butterfly. Yuki had been more than willing to educate Inaho in the party "do's and don'ts".

Inaho shook her head, putting on her dress, which allowed Inaho more mobility than she thought it would. The torso of the long green and white dress was form fitting. It was like wearing an ill-fitting shirt. The base of the dress was white, while the green cascaded around it. The long sleeves on the dress covered her injured arm really well. The sleeves weren't as tight as the torso either, so it was convenient. Inaho could hide her holster next to her leg with how the dress flowed downward. The bottom half of the dress fell down in layers until the white and green entwined with each other near the similarly entwined torso. The heeled shoes were less of a nightmare as Rayet and Yuki compromised with her for wedged mint green and white bedazzled heels. They weren't too high or incredibly impractical. The shoes wrapped around her feet so when she did what she was planning, she wouldn't be heavily inconvenienced.

Inaho was staring at herself, hair done up in a beautiful bun with most of it falling down over her shoulder. This was not her at all. This beautiful woman was a girl Inaho could've been, but just for today she would ignore the uncomfortable feeling.

Inaho looked around her room, trying to focus on anything that wasn't the woman staring at the mirror. The engaged woman who was showing just a hint of her cleavage. A woman who had become a woman without her knowledge. She was ready to leave. Slaine had left earlier to check on the emperor. After the attack, Inaho could completely understand his concern for the emperor. Of everyone to attack, it made perfect sense to attack her. Inaho was the only person actively involved with keeping the peace. If she died, everything would fall apart immediately.

He left Rayet here to watch over her. He hadn't been able to let her be alone anywhere. Whatever he wasn't telling her must've scared him. Just as Inaho was about to go downstairs, Rayet climbed them first. She stared wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"Look at what you've been hiding. You should wear dresses more often. I love it, and Slaine will love you in it… and out of it." Rayet joked, Inaho fought the urge to roll her eyes. She and Slaine, despite her friends jokes, didn't do any of the stuff they thought. The most she's done is creepily stare at him while he slept. The thought of it made her blush.

"Are you thinking of Slaine?" Rayet teased.

"We should be heading over there now." Especially if she wanted to carefully plan for her surprise.

Rayet nodded, wiggling her eyebrows, and spun in her red dress. It had an open back, but it managed to hold Rayet together. It was such a daring dress, which reflect its wearer's personality. They got into their ride.

Inaho rolled up the window between them and the driver. "Rayet, what did Slaine hear from those intruders? What is he not saying? Why is he scared?"

Rayet froze. "You don't need to know-"

"But I do. This concerns me. I should at least know why you're all afraid of me going missing, or why you're all checking up on me more frequently. I've already drawn numerous possibilities as to why you've become more paranoid, but I would rather hear it from you."

"Why…" Rayet looked flustered and annoyed. "There… why are you questioning me? Calm and Slaine could tell you better than I can. Fine. I heard that Slaine questioned the intruders, some guy named Philip, and when he heard what they had planned for you, he was out for blood. They were ordered to do whatever they wanted. You already know it was the Orbital Knights who hired them. If this got out…"

Inaho could already guess. The war would be the least of their problems. Inaho was a powerful icon for everyone. When she'd been attacked by Takizawa, everyone wanted him executed, and they nearly got their wish. She could imagine -in HD -what they would demand of the Orbital Knights and every martian.

* * *

Asseylum was enthralled with everything. Terran customs were so amazing. They did everything in such big fancy ways. She suspected that she was given the so-called Red Carpet treatment because she was royalty. Or it was probably because she would become Empress if her grandfather passed away. She had always imagined ruling all of Vers, and teaching them how to blend with Terran culture. Slaine had taught her that, but it didn't seem to stick to him. And Asseylum's discovery of Inaho and Slaine's engagement threw her off her balance. She had no idea that Slaine was using Inaho like that. It was just like Lemrina. She wanted to save her friend from him, but her grandfather's increased political education had actually set in on the backlash she would receive.

Slaine was a symbol of victory and power for Vers, and Inaho was the same to Terra. Their staying together was the only thing making her dream of cohabitation possible. Without either, her dream would be dashed away along with many lives.

She shook her head gently, trying not to mess up her hair. She needed to focus on tonight. She needed to focus on the man who was arranged to be her husband. Klancain was not mean to her. He was never mean to her. He woke her every morning with a kiss and a "good morning, beautiful". It was sweet. It actually made her feel absolutely relieved. She'd heard horror stories about princesses and their husbands. Her etiquette had taught her how to always accept and adapt to her husband's behavior. She felt incredibly lucky to be with someone who didn't scare her.

She wondered vaguely if Inaho ever felt so lucky when with Slaine. She wondered if Inaho ever thought she would be involved in a political marriage.

"Princess Asseylum, you look absolutely perfect!" Eddelrittuo gushed happily. "In fact, Count Cruhteo can't keep his eyes off of you." She said covering her mouth in a cryptic manner. Asseylum turned her head slightly, just to see Klancain engaged in a conversation, and he kept glancing her way. Little acts like that made Asseylum blush, which clashed against her white and pink dress.

"Prin-"

"Princess Asseylum, may I speak with you for a while?" She knew that voice, and it still made her feel slightly disgusted. She tried just looking at him, but it made her feel terrible. Slaine Troyard, no Advisor Count Saazbaum.

"You may." She said stiffly, losing all the happy feelings from Klancain's attention.

Eddelrittuo hesitated, and then begrudgingly walked away.

Slaine sighed, looking every bit as regal as royalty. It was a look she had never had the chance to become accustomed to. "I believe I should just get this out of the way now. I loved you." He said, looking into the distance away from her. "Romantically. I loved you since you saved me. I didn't realize what I felt, until a few years ago, but my feelings ruled over my morals. They always do. How I feel for someone I love always controls my actions. It's why I continued the war. Earth didn't want you, the epitome of innocence, and so they didn't deserve to be."

She felt cold at his confession. She had always thought of Slaine as a brother. She felt conflicted between pitying him for his affections that could never have come to fruition, and cursing him for how he projected it.

"I used everyone to make your dream come true. I used them in a way that turned your dream into a nightmare because I can't properly think when I want to protect someone I love. I understand how you can't look at me anymore. How your stomach churns at my voice. I feel the same way. Watching myself falling into a pit… it was hard to stomach. And I never had anyone to blame but myself. But someone didn't care about that, even when they had enough right to care. Inaho never blamed me for hurting her, for continuing to hurt her. And I want to properly honor this marriage, even if it's political, just to make her happy. I want to stop being the person who ruins her life. And I couldn't to you, and so I'm sorry. I'm sorry I used you. I'm sorry I hurt Vers in your name. I'm sorry I disappointed you, even when you were the last person I wanted to hurt."

He didn't bow his head, like he would've before. He didn't look away from her, like he should've for royalty. He looked her straight in the eye, as a man who was prepared to face her full wrath. And maybe he should've felt her wrath. He killed in her name. He hurt his own people. He tore himself to pieces for her. Asseylum wanted to thank Inaho for bringing Slaine back. He wasn't her Slaine, but she liked this one better. This one was honest. This one was vowing to protect her friend.

"I forgive you, Slaine. It was so hard not talking to you. And I'm not blameless. I… I don't think… no, I know I didn't pay enough attention to you. Nobody would tell me what Count Cruhteo and the other Versian did to you. Nobody would tell me, and I didn't try hard to know. I was an ignorant fool to think that with a pretty speech, everyone would become friends. I really showed my age with that mentality. Inaho even had the decency to entertain it until I learned better. But you, Slaine, you bent over backwards for me, and I never even said how grateful I was. So thank you, Slaine. Thank you for saving me over and over again. Thank you for watching over me. Thank you for preserving the royal line. And I'm sorry that I reacted so badly when I woke up."

"It was understandable. I mean, I robbed two years of your life."

"Yeah, but I should've demanded that you told me why. Instead, I tried to kill you. Some epitome of innocence. I don't think I'm doing this right. Slaine… I'm kind of scared."

"About what?"

"About all of this: my marriage, your marriage, our situation. I miss having someone talk with me about it. If Inaho doesn't mind too much, do you think we can still be friends?"

He flashed a small relieved smile. "Yeah, I think she'll be fine with it."

Just as they finished talking, the doors to the ballroom were opened to show Inaho and Rayet. Inaho looked absolutely amazing. Asseylum vowed from that moment to make her dress up more often. Those stifling uniforms were holding Inaho back in more ways than one. Inaho saw Slaine and gave him a small smile. It was so cute, and Asseylum felt proud. She was proud of Slaine for honoring his engagement with Inaho. She was happy that, while Slaine hadn't said he loved Inaho, he heavily implied the depths of his affections for Inaho. She was happy she was getting her best friend back.

* * *

Slaine's heart was pounding hard in his chest. He had planned to do something to make Inaho happy. Of course, it was an organized publicity stunt, but he wanted to actually make Inaho feel appreciated. He'd secretly bought the Viscaria for Inaho. He knew she wouldn't know the meaning behind the flower, to ask her to dance with him, but she always brightened up when he gave her flowers. Maybe because she knew he loved them.

Slaine didn't think he could buy Inaho's love. He knew he already had it, but if he was going to fall in love with her -and that was hard to even think -he didn't want to screw it up. He wanted to love her the right way. He didn't want to lose his mind and hurt her because of his thoughtlessness. He wanted this relationship to work. He wanted to be her best friend, and the start to that was showing her parts of himself that he hid. A part of his past he didn't know if she would be okay knowing.

He pulled the Viscaria from the vase he had it held in. He wrapped the stem because it was sticky, and hid it behind his back. His heart hadn't stopped trying to rip itself out of his chest. The flower was predominantly white with yellow on it, but it wouldn't clash horribly with Inaho.

He still couldn't get over how beautiful she looked when she stepped into the ballroom. She looked completely out of his league. Yuki was standing beside Inaho, gesticulating wildly as she described how she was running from something. Slaine could see the conductor preparing to start the song that was requested. He had to hurry.

Slaine sauntered as calmly as possible to Inaho, and flashed her a smile he hoped wasn't creepy. She turned to him, and Slaine held the flower to her. "Will you dance with me?" He asked, as if he hadn't been debating doing so for almost an hour.

Chris Standring's song Piece of Cake began, and people looked at them. He didn't want to force her to dance with him. Inaho nodded once, staring at the flower, face flushing a beautiful shade of red that matched her eyes. He took her hand, and took her to the dance floor. Asseylum and Klancain were already dancing together, looking like a match made in heaven. He didn't know how they made their arranged marriage look so easy. He was somewhat jealous. He was floundering around, screwing up and hurting Inaho's feelings.

He looked at Inaho, and realized that she didn't look upset at all about the flower. He had meant it to be something simple. He should've known better. He did just publicly ask her to dance with him. In the corner of his eye, he saw a swarm of reporters snapping pictures at everyone.

Inaho gave him a small smile, and his heart decided it didn't want to beat anymore. It was the smile she always does when she's fighting her emotions. Her lips press against each other, but one part of her mouth quirks up. Her eyes brighten, and her cheeks turn a pale pink. She turned her head abruptly to the side, hiding everything he memorized from him. Is this the type of face that makes people want to do anything to keep it to themselves? He suddenly hated the audience and reporters. They made it harder for him to fully appreciate that face.

He decided to be selfish, and hold Inaho closer to him. She pressed against him, looking slightly embarrassed and happy. "After this song, there's something I need to tell you." She said, as the song drew closer to an end. He didn't want this moment to end so soon. He liked having an excuse to have her close to him.

When the song came to an end, Inaho practically dragged him to balcony. It had a garden that seemed to never end. It was covered in various flowers; he couldn't tell what was what. They all looked so natural being splayed all over the railing.

Inaho tightened her grip on his hand, and stood in front of him. She looked into his eyes, and turned her head slightly. "I know you have no idea why we're out here, but I wanted to do things properly. It's both of our first times being engaged, and I want us both to feel comfortable. I want us to be able to depend on each other." She looked up at him, and fidgeted.

"Do you like the dress?" She asked out of nowhere.

He blinked, but nodded. "I honestly couldn't think when I saw you. I can't take my eyes off you, really."

She blushed, and took a deep breath. "I… Slaine…"

Inaho never stuttered. He was starting to become nervous. She clasped her hands tightly together. "Slaine… I want to do this the right way, and I know this isn't really traditional. And I wanted to do this properly, but I can't in this outfit." She was talking in circles, until she pulled a black box from behind her and looked in his eyes.

"I know this is already set in stone, but I wanted to give you a choice this time. Slaine, will you marry me?" She said opening the box, and displaying a ring with diamonds all around it; in the middle was a blue diamond that matched his eyes. She looked expectantly at him, and he felt even more embarrassed because he hadn't thought of getting her a ring.

"Yes." He said, blushing himself as Inaho put the ring on his hand.

"Do you like it?" She asked, and he knew that she was worried she messed things up. He liked the ring, he liked that she thought about him so much, he liked that she loved him, he liked that she was herself with him.

He lifted his hand, and brushed his hands into her hair. Did she even know how much trust she put into him? Did she even know how vulnerable that had made her when they first met? He hadn't believed that someone could be that silly. But it hadn't been silly at all. It was simply what Inaho did. She gave her all in every situation. It was why they were rivals in the war. It was why he respected her so much. He caressed her cheek, staring into her red eyes. One of the original was missing because of him, and she still looked at him with love and trust. How could he ignore that? It was unlike him to trust anyone so much.

Her hands were tightly squeezed into each other, a nervous habit she never exhibited to anyone else. She was so open in front of him that it was scary. Her feelings were frightening, and that's why he'd been lying to himself and fighting it.

He took her hands and unraveled them. "I love it." He answered her question, and she blinked rapidly until her face blossomed into that beautiful red he couldn't get enough of. He cupped her face, and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

She touched her cheek and nodded. "You're welcome."

 **^FROM^BEYOND^FROM^BEYOND**

The party ended with Klancain kissing Asseylum, and everyone thinking it adorable. And for once, he thought so too. He still cared for Asseylum, that would never change, but he didn't love her. Not anymore. He knew that his affections would never be returned. He had always known that Asseylum would never and could never love him. It felt suffocating, loving someone. He'd always been the one to love, except with Lemrina. That was the second time someone loved him back. His father had loved him only as much as his research allowed, and Lemrina wanted to possess him. Lemrina's love was too for him. It was the type love he hadn't been mature enough for.

But Inaho's love was something different altogether. It was the type of love that got taken advantage too often. A timid type of love he wanted to become stronger. A type of love that was uncertain. He wanted her to be reassured that he was getting there.

And so before she went to sleep, he knocked on her door. He waited for her to open the door, so she could get to truly know him inside and out. She opened the door, wearing a long nightgown and a pair of shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail. She didn't look at all like she usually did, which was understandable.

"Rayet went through my closet… again." She explained, and let him in, blushing slightly. She was probably thinking about that kiss again. He couldn't blame her; he was too.

"You said that you wanted us to trust each other more, and... that's impossible if you don't know me that well. I've been hiding something from you. Only Harklight knows about this now. Everyone else that knew…" He didn't need to explain further.

He stepped away from her, remembering that he was hideous all over again. Remembering that he was unworthy of having her. He'd been a fool to believe he could have someone like Inaho. How could he have been lulled into such a sense of security that he forgot about his own body? It was disgusting, and Inaho would hate him. Suddenly, he wanted to drop the whole stupidly brave train of thought and run.

She stepped close to him, always seeming to do something that made him cave to her. He wondered if she even knew how much control she had over him. He stilled his retreat, and touched his shirt, but he couldn't. He couldn't take off his shirt to show her more of his flaws. His hands wouldn't obey him. His breathing increased, and he dropped to his knees.

Inaho knelt beside him, cupping his face. She was saying something but his ears only heard the harsh pounding of his heart. He looked at her carefully controlled face, and her mouth. She was forming some kind of words. She used her hands to point to her mouth, and then his. She began making the words again, and he could only slightly understand them. They were numbers.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.

Two. Four. Six. Eight. Ten. Twelve. Fourteen. Sixteen. Eighteen. Twenty.

Five. Ten. Fifteen. Twenty. Twenty-five. Thirty. Thirty-five. Forty. Forty-five. Fifty. Fifty-five. Sixty.

Ten. Twenty. Thirty. Forty. Fifty. Sixty. Seventy. Eighty. Ninety. One hundred.

They repeated them until he could finally hear her voice matching his. He felt sluggish, and like a failure.

"Slaine, are you with me?"

"Yes," he answered, looking down. He was too ashamed to have had a panic attack in front of her. He wanted to give her at least this, since he couldn't give her everything.

She didn't drop her hands from his face, she massaged his cheek with her thumb. "How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed."

"Why?"

"I did… _that_ in front of you." He admitted.

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed. I sometimes have panic attacks too."

"That doesn't make me feel better. Especially considering I probably gave them to you."

She gave him a small smile. "You didn't give me a panic attack or any bouts of anxiety. I don't have PTSD because of you either. It's the war, which you didn't start. People develop these things, Slaine. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I didn't know you have PTSD. Can I ask… what…"

"Sets me off? Planes." She said, dropping her hand, and sitting cross-legged in front of him. "Getting on planes make me incredibly uncomfortable, especially when they shake. Actually, any vehicle that shakes when I'm suspended in air, sets me off."

He listened to how casually she could admit her faults. It probably took her a long time to become comfortable with them. He made sure to remember that planes and bumpy roads were places to always avoid with her.

"Showing my skin and small enclosed spaces do it for me." He quietly admitted. "Two years ago, after Tanegashima… I was retrieved by my caregiver. He thought I was a traitor, and I thought he was too. He… t-tortured me…" Slaine took a minute to regather his voice. "They healed as best as they could, but… the scars are still there. Always reminding me."

"Of what?"

He couldn't tell her that they had always reminded him of the Terran's treachery. It's what made him so adamant in destroying Earth. He wanted her dead, everyone she cared about. He blamed her for everything to avoid his own place in everything. He didn't anymore, but he would never disclose his past thoughts.

"Of why I should fight." He mimicked her position. "I hate closed places because, as a Terran under a Count and the Princess, a lot of Versian hated me. I was a lowly Terran. There was no reason for me to be near such important people. They would lock me into a closet for days without food or water. And when they released me, my caregiver would discipline me for my absence. But that room was what was worse. A beating, I can take, but that room... The stale air, the four walls, the dark. It just gets to me."

She didn't say anything, but she sat beside him, and laid her head on his shoulder. "We're not damaged, you do know that, right? And if we are, we're damaged together."

He laid his head on hers. "Yeah."

* * *

 **I know this is a long chapter, and I'm not sure when the next one will be up. I kind of want to make another long chapter, and I also kind of never want to encounter another one again.**

 **So yeah, all of my other stories are put on hold since RWBY S3 is out, and because the impending doom of finals and papers. Yes, this will still be updated whenever I get the time, but as I said before, this will be slow-to-update. Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**In case anyone forgot, the "^FROM BEYOND^" indicates that it's the same person's POV (Point of View), but it's a different scene. The "-" indicates that the POV changed from one person to another.**

 **Now, on to the story.**

* * *

Slaine was awaken in the morning by a pinging sound from his phone. He opened his eyes, really wanting to have the power to destroy things with his mind. He saw Inaho laying on his lap, laying splayed out everywhere. It was another side of her he was happy to see. She didn't snore; she just fidgeted whenever he moved. When he tried to move his leg from under her, she flipped her leg back onto him. So the pinging noise continued to annoy him, and Inaho pretended he was a stuffed animal. Despite all of that, he couldn't find it in him to move. He was happy that Inaho liked him enough to sleep around him. He was happy that he managed to rest near her, and not embarrass himself.

He felt like he had gotten closer to her, especially after their conversation last night. He had no idea that she understood what he felt so well. He was sure that if she was to have PTSD from anything, it would be the loss of her eye. He had never seen her have a panic attack either. He wondered if she tried to hide it like he did; if she tried to act like it never bothered her, or shouldn't because he didn't have time for it.

He may not have known Inaho as long as everyone else, but he did know that she never spoke to anyone about her feelings. He was still angry over her getting shot, and not saying anything. But what if her inability to speak with him about it was like his inability to speak about his scars? What if he was pushing her too much? She wouldn't even bother to tell him if he were.

Slaine continued to move himself from Inaho and succeeded in substituting a large pillow for him. Inaho didn't wake; so he figured it was fine. He checked his phone and saw the numerous messages. They were all from Tristan Rior, a Stygis Squad member. Slaine felt terrible. It'd been awhile since Slaine had spoken to any of the members, sans Harklight. He stepped out of the room to speak with Tristan.

"Tristan? You called. What happened?"

Slaine heard a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy you answered. We found something out about the Extraterrestrial Beings. This is big. I wanted to contact Ms. Kaizuka, but I thought I should tell you first. You know, in case this is something you might not want getting out. Plus, those UFE guys might catch wind of this."

Slaine was already getting dressed. This sounded serious. Slaine got into his car, and constantly checked if he had any new messages. All he knew was that the Stygis members he stationed in his research lab had found something about the EB. He sincerely hoped that they found something about their weakness. He had an incoming call. He answered.

"This is Slaine."

"It's nice to know you're alive." That voice belonged to Emperor Rayregalia. Slaine was instantly suspicious. It was too coincident that the emperor would call when a big discovery was made.

"Emperor Vers Rayvers. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"It's about the successor. Before I can address that publicly, I need to address the catalyst for the war."

Slaine's stomach twisted. There were too many people involved in the Interplanetary Wars. Were they supposed to address the first war as well? It wasn't like they could return the moon. It wasn't like they could even pay for the damages. What could they do to settle the war they already conceded?

"Who?"

"Saazbaum."

Slaine was thankful that there wasn't a video opened. He tightened his hands on the steering wheel. He was so angry. Saazbaum was a man -among many -who'd been subjected to an emperor's stupidity. He didn't deserve to be blamed for trying to avenge his wife. He didn't deserve to have his memory destroyed because Rayregalia didn't stop the war when he should have. Did the emperor really want Asseylum alive? Did he even care for her? He recklessly married her off just to spite Slaine. What went through the emperor's mind?

"What about everyone else? Me included."

"We can't very well have too many martians responsible. Plus, you're the reason this meeting can happen without bloodshed. Asseylum was attacked on Terra, after all. It's only reasonable that someone else had a hand in it. After some investigation of the Deucalion," Slaine physically bristled at that. "I discovered that the other person responsible was Wulf Areash."

That name… no…

"Is that so? What do you plan to do?" His mouth said, although his mind was on autopilot.

"I plan to expose both their names at the UFE meeting." This was a ploy to buy the emperor more time to decide who he wanted as a successor. He wasn't even trying very hard to cover up this distraction, but it would be more than enough to distract the public. Slaine wanted to curse the bastard. He knew the surname Areash. It was Rayet's surname. Wulf must've been someone close to her.

"How'd did you come about this information? It's something they'll want to know. They won't believe us."

"I'll have your fiancee explain. The daughter of that man did manage to temporarily kill my granddaughter."

Slaine didn't know what to think. He had arrived at the lab, but he didn't remember why he was there. "What does that mean?"

"It means that that girl, Ray… Ri… Rayet. Rayet tried to finish her father's job, and she walks around blame free. My question is simple; why? It's because she's a soldier." Slaine was mistaken on the gravity of what the emperor wanted to do. He didn't want to drag a martian through the mud, he wanted to drag the UFE through the mud. By blaming Rayet, he would be blaming the UFE for harboring Rayet when they kept persistently demanding the name of the persons responsible.

This was low, but something felt incredibly wrong. "What do you mean have my fiancee explain?" Slaine's voice demanded. He felt conflicted. He didn't want Inaho's name smeared in any way, and he also wanted to know what really happened. Anyway things went, Inaho would be reprimanded because she withheld this information and allowed Rayet to be free.

"She was there. You should wait until later today to hear about this. In the meantime, I'll be at my mansion. My Knights will attend the meeting as well. We are in a state of peace, after all." With that, the emperor hung up.

Slaine fought the urge to slam his hands on the steering wheel. Instead he called Inaho. It took a few tries as she was probably busy.

"Slaine?" She said quietly, almost like she was still asleep.

"Inaho…" He didn't want to sound like he was attacking her. Especially not since they had gotten along so well. "Did…" He couldn't sugarcoat anything. "Did Rayet try to kill Princess Asseylum?"

Inaho was silent for a moment. "Yes."

"Explain."

Inaho huffed. "It was during the first year of the war. Rayet was showering with Asseylum. I don't know the specifics, but Rayet strangled Asseylum, and I resuscitated Asseylum. Asseylum forgave Rayet, but Captain Magbaredge and I kept them apart."

He couldn't stupidly ask why she hadn't told him. It was obvious that the situation was handled as Asseylum forgave Rayet, but nobody else would see it that way. Especially not with the way Rayregalia would introduce it. The man made no sense!

"Who's Wulf Areash?" He already had his suspicions, he just needed to have it verbally confirmed.

"Rayet's father." Inaho said immediately, and then paused after a second of silence. "Why are you asking me?"

"Rayregalia brought it up. He's blaming the war on Saazbaum and Rayet's dad."

Inaho remained silent. "This is ill-advised." She shuffled around. "If this happens, the Deucalion will be reprimanded as well as the United Forces of Earth. It will cause a panic as people still believe the Versian are trying to control the governments. Did the emperor think this through?" She sounded exhausted.

Slaine agreed with her assessment. "What do we do?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll think of something. Why aren't you here?" She asked quietly.

Slaine looked down. Too much had happened in a short amount of time. He forgot to call her. He didn't even think about calling her about where he was. "The lab called me, my research lab. They found out something concerning the EB. I'll tell you when I-"

"No, don't tell me until after the meeting." She sighed. "I understand that you might feel apprehensive after hearing about what happened between Rayet and Seylum. I'm… thankful that you spoke with me about it."

Was she apologizing? He wanted to tease her, but decided that he had too much to do. It figured that one call from the emperor would put him in a sour mood. He'd foolishly believed that the emperor had mellowed out where Slaine was concerned. It seemed the old man was only capable of being calm when he was plotting to cover his own back. It frustrated Slaine tremendously that the emperor was blaming Saazbaum and Rayet's father when the war easily could've been stopped by the emperor and Slaine. The emperor continued to attack Terra even when Asseylum's confirmed survival was revealed.

Slaine wasn't blameless either, but his actions could be viewed as patriotism to Vers. However, he knew that what he'd done to everyone was simple treason and petty anger. Because he'd been shafted from both Terra and Vers, he felt justified in destroying them both. Nothing good could've come from the war. Both had lost too many resources, people, and patience. No one truly wanted peace; they just wanted to stop dying when the war didn't have a purpose anymore.

And now Inaho would have to do damage control because the emperor wasn't a complete idiot. He knew that blaming the entire war on a Count would spell trouble for Vers. Someone else who was involved had to be blamed, and they had to be born on Terra. Rayet just happened to fit that description since her father was dead.

"How's your shoulder?" He asked to cover her awkward apology.

"It's manageable." Which was probably code for "it freaking hurts, but I'm not going to complain because we're too busy". At least she implied that it hurt.

"Are you sure it's… manageable?"

She hummed her answer. "I can move it, and it's not too swollen that anyone will notice. You should go to the lab. I'll handle things here. Bye."

"Bye." He wanted to say more, but he didn't know what.

Slaine looked up and noticed that he was at his research lab. _When did he get here?_ Probably in the midst of a disturbing conversation that would nearly unravel the point of Slaine and Inaho's alliance.

He walked briskly to the elevator, and went to the fourth floor. Slaine had reserved this building as soon as he was given enough freedom to leave his guards. He didn't require bodyguards anymore, but he should probably make Inaho have them. His Stygis Squad was given the location and his number. He wanted the first rights on everything concerning martian technology, and the EB were exactly that. Inaho could only contain so much from her superiors, but he didn't want her to lose her position for him. He didn't want her to lose everything for him. He was hardly worth all of that.

Slaine saw Tristan pacing through the entrance of the lab, which wasn't half as glamorous as Inaho's. Tristan saw Slaine, and sighed in relief. He saluted to Slaine.

"I'm so happy you're here so soon. Let me show you what we found. Sir Harklight should be here soon." Tristan said, walking swiftly to a backroom. Slaine expected to see the actual evidence, but he was shown a projection from a room. It was one of the fallen EB from China. Apparently they couldn't care much for Japan nabbing the two EB from them because of the agreement that Japan forced upon them. Inaho's group had one and Slaine kept the other.

Slaine's eyes narrowed at the sight he was witnessing. The bright, mystic light was going haywire. The EB, although theoretically dead, was still able to activate its aldnoah. Slaine was folded his arms watching the light spark. Since he was given the ability over aldnoah, he could tell that the aldnoah was signaling to something. It's the same sensation he felt when activating his Tharsis.

"This is bad, isn't it? I mean, what is it doing in there? I don't even know if the other one is going crazy. What do you think?" Tristan asked as Harklight entered the room, observing the same phenomena.

"I believe that this is aldnoah in its purest form." Harklight said, standing next to Slaine.

"I believe it's signalling something or someone. None of the others have done this. Perhaps these were actually important kataphrakts?" Slaine suggested. He looked at the different angles of the fallen, dull gray enemy kataphrakt. Was it sending a message to everyone it knew? If so, were they screwed? He would have to tell Inaho about this. There was no way he couldn't.

"Thank you for showing me this, Tristan. Make sure to tell me when this stops." And it would stop. Whatever the flickering aldnoah was trying to convey was being deciphered by someone. Slaine debated between telling Rayregalia and keeping him in the dark for now. The emperor had more pressing things to worry about. He would call Inaho, but she wanted to hold off everything until after the meeting. He just needed today to start making sense immediately.

* * *

Inaho was actually developing another notorious migraine. It started with the emperor's little bomb, and Slaine's sudden disappearance in the morning. She woke up, fully expecting to see him, but was disappointed. Of course the world kept turning when she wanted to do something uncharacteristically her. She wanted to be able to joke around with Slaine, to freely hug him, to actually be near him, but that wasn't her. She wasn't an expressive person. She would do almost anything to have the bravery Yuki-nee had when she was with guys. Yuki-nee was so lucid and easy-going. It was like she was born to get along with people.

But no. Inaho didn't get opportunities like that. She was awaken to cuddling a pillow. Did she cuddle with Slaine before he had to leave? Her face felt hot from the thought. She couldn't even calmly think about their kiss yesterday without feeling giddy. It was a good feeling, too.

But her mind needed to be focused on more important matters, such as: Rayet, the emperor, and Slaine's research lab. Rayet's innocence would be questioned immediately. Rayet had a track record for hating any martian. She never hid her animosity from anyone. Inaho would have to do some magnificent spinning to keep Rayet from taking the entire fall. Not only because it was falsely placed and they were friends, but because Asseylum would surely do something reckless.

Asseylum thought with her heart when she couldn't find logical solutions. It made sense because she wasn't properly taught diplomacy. Asseylum wasn't an idiot; she just felt too strongly to things. Inaho was sure that hearing Rayet's name being dragged through the mud would either help or hurt Asseylum's image. Seylum had been given training on how to be a leader, an empress, but the moment of truth was approaching if it did anything.

Seylum was not the only wild card. The entire UFE would be up in arms at this discovery. They hated the thought of any resident of Earth being held responsible. Surely this big reveal was covering something. Inaho couldn't tell because she was so preoccupied, and that worried her. Something much bigger lay ahead of her, and she was too busy preparing for the rain when a tsunami came her way.

Usually, Inaho would call Inko, Nina, or Rayet for advice, but this was over all of them. Inko was still recovering from her father's death, Nina was slowly falling apart but wouldn't let Inaho help her stay together, and Rayet was a part of the problem. Calm would be the next best thing, but he'd been saddled with work for three now that Nina was requesting a well-deserved break. Inaho called the one person who was always available.

"Yuki-nee." Inaho spoke as soon as it answered.

"Nao, what's wrong? I'm on my way."

"I need your assistance."

Yuki went silent. "Will you tell me over the phone or no?"

"This is better said in person." Inaho said, getting completely dressed for the meeting in approximately three hours and 18 minutes. The meeting that would have the UFE and the emperor with his Orbital Knights. The same people who wanted her tortured and murdered. Something in her wanted to eliminate them before they caused further problems, but they were important for peace. A peace she debated was even real.

Inaho hung up the phone as there was nothing else to say, and she received a call from Ogura Yoshio. "Hello." Inaho said, answering the phone. Ogura shouldn't have her number, but it only made sense for the representatives of the Japanese branch to be that close.

"Ms. Kaizuka, I've put someone in charge to be your personal assistant." And that was all the woman said, as if that was enough. As if she had the jurisdiction over Inaho's personal and public appearances. The only one in charge of her was her superiors, and Ogura wasn't it.

"What brought this decision on?"

"A meeting was held," Inaho's eye twitched slightly, "and it was decided that you should be watched. You are the face of the peace between Vers and Earth. You will need to monitored. The Versian Advisor will also need to be monitored. We can hardly have children acting without supervision. While your image is incredible, it could be better. Your progress with the Versian Princess is also below our expectations. We expect progress by the end of next month."

Inaho felt her migraine officially setting in as she heard this. So the UFE had decided that she was developing too much power. She imagined that making Ogura, a rookie by experience in the UFE meetings, her superior was to remind Inaho that she wasn't as influential as she believed.

Inaho wasn't pleased at all. Ogura was an intelligent woman whose prowess in politics surpassed Inaho's. It was infuriating. She also didn't have time to deal with this particular set of nonsense. What grated her most was that a meeting happened, and Inaho was notified. She wondered if she should start to be as omniscient as Emperor Vers Rayvers. He was never out of any loop. And her demotion would most likely show as Ogura would definitely try to undermine Inaho's words in this upcoming meeting. This was not the time for a petty fight of authority; not when the emperor would try to make the Deucalion look bad.

"When did this meeting happen?"

Ogura laughed like a woman would among friends she didn't like. It was a unbecoming laugh, and it made Inaho lose all respect for the woman. "It happened two days before the engagement party of the Versian Princess."

This meeting happened the day the Deucalion was attacked by hired men. Inaho's mind raced at the timing. A meticulous plan such as the botched kidnapping of her and the very meeting that was supposed to demote her happening on the same day was not coincidence. Someone was planning her fall, and they were doing it splendidly. The emperor was only making it easier to destroy her. But why? It didn't make sense. This sounded like the UFE was siding with the Orbital Knights, or the emperor with his knights.

"Why wasn't I notified?" _And you were_ _._ It didn't make sense for them to notify Ogura at all. Manabe could've told Inaho this, and she would have been less suspicious. Perhaps she was supposed to be suspicious. And why make a woman who had no appearance in the war, be a leading advocate for any peace negotiations? She wouldn't know the specifics like everyone else would. Everyone else in the UFE had actually fought against the Versians. And why couldn't the woman call Asseylum by her name? Or Slaine?

"You weren't notified because you didn't need to be. Kaizuka, this is simply you being able to relax as a normal highschool girl. You are exceptional. Maybe it's time for you to think of finishing high school and getting into a good college. I'm sure your sister would like to hear that."

Inaho calmed herself to think all this through. The first problem to handle was this woman. This woman was treating her like she was a civilian, and not a soldier. "With all due respect, Ms. Ogura, but the gravity of the peace treaty far outweighs something like school. I would prefer you to not mix your personal feelings towards me when discussing something as important as meetings for the peace treaty. I do not need a personal assistant to maintain my image to the public. My image is sufficient; in fact, it is more than sufficient. It is, as you said, incredible. The general public favors my appearance as it is. Also, I am not a child; I am a major general. I will be seeing you in the meeting. Have a good day." She said hanging up.

How dare that woman completely dismiss her like that. This wasn't a game. How did Ogura acquire her number? Who was this personal assistant that would surely make Inaho's job harder?

"Sounds like you had quite a conversation," Yuki said from in the living room. "Who was that?"

"Ogura Yoshio. She's a politician, and she is not accepting of my place in the UFE. I believe I haven't heard the last of her. She will probably make this problem I will tell you of more complicated."

"What problem? What's going on?"

"Slaine told me that the emperor will put blame on the people responsible for the war." Inaho said, setting her phone down and sitting at the table in the dining room. She hadn't even had enough time to make something to drink for Yuki. At least she dressed while speaking to Ogura.

"What…" Yuki's face went ashen. "Rayet."

"Yes, he plans on blaming Rayet's father for his part and Count Saazbaum."

"Slaine's adoptive father? The man who shot Asseylum? Who you fought?"

"Slaine's adoptive father. He's also the man who kept Seylum alive, while granting Slaine enough power to be a count."

Yuki frowned. "It doesn't make sense for the emperor to do this now. The war has been settled, and Rayet's father was a martian. Rayet's a martian. Isn't he blaming just his own people?"

"Saazbaum was a martian, but Rayet was on the Deucalion. This will make people think twice about the Deucalion. We allowed Rayet to temporarily kill the princess. Granted, I resuscitated her, but it doesn't make sense that Rayet is free to walk around after what she did. Even if Seylum forgave Rayet."

"You're right. What's your argument for when he brings it up? And now that Ogura is against you, things will go south quickly."

Inaho took her medicine for her migraines. She couldn't believe she hadn't taken any yesterday. Her pain medication was important. With the way things were going, she would have to get the surgery sooner than anticipated.

Yuki saw her taking the pill and sighed. "I think you draw their attention away from that somehow."

Inaho used her analytical engine to go through all the information she acquired. What could she say that would dull the effect of Rayet trying to kill Asseylum? She paused, and looked at Yuki. "I think I have my answer. You were very helpful, Yuki-nee. You should stay on the Deucalion while this meeting happens." She still hadn't told Yuki about what happened. She couldn't bring herself to tell Yuki about the attack. It would only make Yuki worried, and make her see Slaine differently. Rayet looked at Slaine differently. Except her look was with respect, Yagarai looked at Slaine in trepidation.

She couldn't change anything. All she knew was that too many things were happening at once, and that didn't mean anything good for her.

 **^FROM BEYOND^FROM BEYOND^**

Inaho entered the meeting room, and saw nearly everyone already seated. She had shown up an hour earlier. Why was everyone already here? Was this a ploy to make her look incompetent? Could she trust anyone in this room? Manabe chatted along with Ogura. They looked calm, and that made Inaho feel paranoid. Was Manabe in on it? Who else was? Did they all want her gone?

She saw Scandinavian Branch leader Peter Eklund send her a look. He moved his head as if to signal her to come to him. She walked to him as if she didn't feel confused. He leaned against a wall, staring hard at her.

"You were at the last meeting." He commented. She was happy that he didn't need a translator like many of the other leaders and representatives did. She also didn't know how to respond to that. Was he someone she could trust?

"No, I wasn't."

"Why?"

She decided to just trust him. He was a child soldier like herself, and she needed to have at least one person on her side. "I wasn't invited."

He narrowed his eyes, and they flickered to Ogura. "That woman, then?"

"Ogura. She's spoken to my superiors. I believe that they plan to replace me soon. However, this thought is only speculation."

"You should trust your instincts. They're not unfounded. Three of the representatives around our age have already been replaced. I believe now that we've done all the work, the "adults" are going to take over. That is until the next EB attack."

Inaho looked at Peter ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It happened a while ago."

"It doesn't change that your countries were attacked. It doesn't change that your countries weren't given proper time to recuperate before the peace treaty was announced."

"You fought as well. We can't change what has already happened. While you were gone, Ogura spoke about regulating the martians. She wants to put a PA for your fiance. It's to watch the martians closer. She doesn't trust your reports."

Peter was forthcoming with a lot of information that would've made Inaho skeptical, except that it all sounded completely plausible. The woman had admitted it. "Why wasn't I notified?"

"She said that you were preoccupied."

Ogura said Inaho had been preoccupied the very day she was attacked. Was Ogura behind the attack? Was she apart of the group? Was she even involved, or did the two happen simultaneously by coincidence? She didn't know.

Peter straightened his posture. "I can keep you informed. My country has given me the order to "watch" the other countries behaviors. If your country kicks you out, you're always invited to fight with my squad." He offered, and turned to sit with his group.

Inaho went back to her seat, actually considering joining Peter's squad if his country allowed. She would have more power, but she wouldn't have more freedom. She would essentially be in the same position, just under less fire from her own teammates.

The Orbital Knights, Emperor Vers Rayvers, Asseylum, Slaine, and Count Klancain Cruhteo entered the room in that order. They all took their seats, and Inaho assessed them with her analytical engine. They all shifted slightly, observing the pseudo leaders for the countries they attacked. She wondered what they were thinking. Could it be surprise that she was still alive? Or did that wear off when she showed up at the engagement party?

American Branch leader Nathan Wilson began the meeting in the same pretentious way he always did. "Let us start this meeting, shall we? Please, Emperor Vers Rayvers, you should go first." And Inaho knew what would be said. The emperor looked imperturbable. He gave a nod.

"It's nice to see everyone here." He said, and Inaho almost glared. _Had he been at the last meeting?_ "I wanted to finally put to rest the people in charge of starting the Second Interplanetary War. During thorough investigations with the aid of the African and Japanese branch, it was revealed that along with Count Saazbaum -who has been dealt with -another person -who has also been dealt with -started the war. Wulf Areash."

The emperor continued. "While investigating if the man was alive or not, we discovered that he had many accomplices. One who is still living, Rayet Areash." He finished, and everyone gasped.

Inaho thanked her years of control. Because of it, she didn't show how upset she was. Many turned towards her in question. Chinese Branch leader Zhang Min, however, narrowed her eyes at the emperor. Slaine kept his face controlled. It was probably thanks to his years as a servant that he held his expressions together. Asseylum looked at her grandfather with a tight expression.

"Rayet Areash, a soldier upon the Deucalion, was thorough investigated. She was a person close to Princess Asseylum, who took advantage of that and strangled her. It is only thanks to our hero, Major General Kaizuka, that Princess Asseylum is alive. I believe that she should be punished for her indiscretion."

Korean Branch Jun Su scoffed. "You want to punish an earth raised martian to save your own agenda." He said, shocking everyone. "I'm only saying what we all thought. This seems planned. Prove that a war hero did do such things. Prove that no one else was involved. Like perhaps your advisor who continued the war, or you yourself for continuing it when you heard your granddaughter was alive. I believe we should let this die, like the people who actually started this war."

European Branch Orbert Brandt nodded. "I also agree. Blaming someone for the war now seems ill-advised. We agreed to a peace treaty."

The Emperor looked to Slaine who pulled out a stack of papers. "This is a list of people who signed a petition to each of your countries to demand the person responsible for this punished. I give you the names, and you want this to just go away? You want me to forgive that someone strangled my granddaughter, and still walks free without so much as a slap on the wrist?"

Nathan Wilson spoke up. "I agree with the emperor. It only makes sense to punish these people. Since Rayet Areash did try to kill someone that tried to save her life. It would be shameful to ignore this."

Russian Branch leader Vadik Kabinov crossed his arms in dissatisfaction. "Why are you against this? Is it because the girl belongs to the Deucalion? The Deucalion was created by a teenager and a captain, who obeyed a teenager. Just because this Rayet girl is young doesn't mean she shouldn't be responsible."

Zhang Min released a short laugh. "The Deucalion is the reason you're able to say that right now. They did lead the war. A teenager and a captain led the war while you couldn't figure out how to destroy a Versian kataphrakt."

Vadik bristled. The branches bickered among each other, until Ogura spoke up. "I think that we should allow the girl to be as she was. The princess holds no animosity for the girl. It's foolishness for us to when she doesn't. Also, can we blame a teenager for acting recklessly when she lost her family, and the enemy's granddaughter is right before her? This only proves that a child shouldn't be given that kind of power."

Peter laughed. "A child, you say? She wasn't a child when your government gave her a gun. It was war. While you were hiding away with all the other politicians, children were fighting for you. And this is getting off track. Disregard the Areash girl, the people responsible are Wulf Areash and Saazbaum, correct?"

Inaho wanted to applaud Peter's way of wrangling the group.

The emperor looked less than impressed. "Correct."

"Then that's all we need to know. We have peace negotiations to address."

African Branch leader Unathi Solarin decided to end the progression. "Why wasn't the girl arrested? It isn't like all soldiers are mindless animals. So what punishment did she receive, Major General Kaizuka?"

Inaho straightened her skirt, like she always did. "She was temporarily imprisoned. The Deucalion was short on fighters, and Princess Asseylum forgave Rayet. From that day, Rayet Areash and Princess Asseylum haven't been alone in a room together. They have only been in the same vicinity for work purposes-"

"Is that supposed to justify-" Ogura interrupted, but Inaho cut her off.

"I was simply answering the question. I didn't say it justified anything. To punish Rayet Areash at the same moment as the people responsible for the war, would be the same as implying that Rayet was a mastermind with the plot. She was merely a bystander, which is when her father was killed by a martian kataphrakt, and she was rescued. This matter has been settled by Princess Asseylum, who holds no ill-will towards Rayet Areash. A more pressing matter is who the next heir to the Versian throne is. Versian unrest has spiked because a wedding is fast approaching, and the emperor or empress hasn't been announced, which is untraditional." Inaho smoothly interjected.

The emperor looked at her, and she knew he wanted her dead. But he opened a box he shouldn't have. Rayet's animosity towards Asseylum was gone. Their tension was gone. The event happened two years ago. But for him to acquire this information meant he had somehow spoken to someone aboard the Deucalion. Did that mean that anyone in the Deucalion was siding with the emperor and Orbital Knight to have her eliminated?

Nathan Wilson nodded. "That is a good question. A poll was taken in my country, and the votes were divided between Princess Asseylum and Count Klancain. I believe that whomever you choose will lead to an upset."

The emperor looked unperturbed, but it didn't take a mind reader to know that the man was beyond angry at Inaho. Asseylum put a winning smile on her face. "I believe that this matter is between the emperor and his advisor. As the Scandinavian Branch leader said before, we have peace negotiations to address. The people responsible for the war were merely the people to first pull the proverbial trigger. We all knew that a war was inevitable. It is our actions now that reflect whether we learned anything. And what we learned is that we cannot co-exist if we do not at least try to tolerate each others' presence."

Inaho nodded at Asseylum when she looked to Inaho. Inaho was proud of her. That was so swiftly handled. Slaine looked impressed as well. "You are quite right, Princess Asseylum." Slaine said, and then he looked at the leaders.

"Last meeting, a matter was brought up that came to my attention: regulations. If we're going to integrate Versians with everyone else, there needs to be regulations. With this peace treaty in place, people are going to expect a gradual combining of the two. Anything abrupt will only add fuel to their anger." Slaine began, and everyone relaxed.

Inaho was happy that the previous conversation was over. Now, they could do what they wanted before. Either way, Rayet went unpunished, and the emperor could delay the naming of his heir.

Vadik Kabinov nodded his head. "I agree with that. How about having them undergo the same treatment as immigrants?"

"What about for history and laws?" Obert Brandt interjected. "Since the Versian haven't been on earth for quite some time, I imagine that they are ignorant of our laws and history. They may be getting a grasp of our different currency and government, but that's not much. The immigration system can be manipulated as well."

Unathi Solarin scoffed. "Then they will be treated like immigrants. Do you think every immigrant is savvy to another country? The language barrier is the biggest issue. Also the countries still haven't agree to have Versians into their land."

Zhang Min narrowed her eyes. "If that's how you believe immigrants are treated, then Kabinov's suggestion was good. Take a poll of your country's assessment of the Versians. My country has become more tolerant since they fought alongside the Deucalion, and helped my country heal."

No one spoke for a moment. It seemed that a lot of the replacement UFE members were slowly understanding that they weren't in a loop. Publicly, not many countries knew that Versians assisted the Deucalion to defeat the two EB in China. That weren't many because too many people would be discomforted with the knowledge that Slaine still kept his Stygis Squad, and they all had their kataphrakts. Many people thought that the Versian should be stripped of their aldnoah and kataphrakts. Logically, it wouldn't make sense, since they were in a time of peace. Such a momentous restriction would lead to a revolt. Many people sympathized with the Versian, and they would fight for them. Many wanted the Versian de-fanged and neutered/spade. No matter what choice was made, someone would feel wronged and start a ruckus.

"What about laws?" Ogura asks. "Lately, many petty crimes have been committed. Many of our judges are stopped by the question of what punishment should be acceptable."

"This is proof that the integration is too abrupt. We need to slow it down." Nathan Wilson said, folding his arms. "It isn't like the Versian royalty has political power over any of our governments. So the judgment would be put into our leaders' hands. This would lead to corruption. Not many of our politicians would fairly judge a Versian, especially when most systems don't fairly judge its own citizens."

"I truly think it's wiser to have them treated like other citizens. Any special treatment, good or bad, would hold a negative connotation. People would either assume that the UFE wants to gain Versian favor or that we dislike Vers as a whole."

"I disagree." Asseylum said. "I believe that making the punishments equivalent to citizens would lead to the same problems as your immigration. Vers doesn't know your laws. Whichever way we choose, the solution will be abused and corrupted. I don't believe the UFE is alerted to simple petty crimes."

Vadik Kabinov scoffed. "So they should be given free reign to do whatever they want because they don't know something?"

Jun Su laughed. "In that case, we shouldn't have anymore meetings since it hardly matters what a Versian does."

Everyone erupted, some agreeing, most disagreeing. Until Slaine took the floor with his thoughts on the matter. His thoughts would mean more since he is technically a Versian citizen.

"It's only logical to punish Vers as anyone would a citizen if they're going to be seen as immigrants. What were the petty crimes again?" Slaine asked of Ogura who answered.

"Theft and other such misdemeanors."

"Then they deserve the same penalty. Thievery was punishable on Vers, more so than here. To write their wrongdoings as ignorance would send the wrong message as being too strict or lenient with their punishment."

Ogura nodded. "As much as I don't agree with that morally, it makes perfect sense. The problem with our suggestions seem to be that the Versians are uninformed of our many cultures. I suggest that the recovery of the schools that were destroyed be remade. We need positive infrastructure to our countries. No country is going to accept the Versians because they lost loved ones and their previous occupations."

Inaho nodded. "Japan has been increasing its emphasis on teaching to bring the enticement of teaching back into the economy. Too many people don't realize that without schools and colleges running again, no one will know where to go from there. The prices for college also need to be lowered, but economically, the price of college will need to be satisfied somehow. Construction costs resources, manpower, knowledge, and money. The war has bereft us of most of those necessities. Also, housing is a problem, since most areas in each country has been uninhabitable. It's why no country has rushed to this idea."

Unathi Solarin frowned. "You speak as if this doesn't concern you. Why don't we make the Versian handle the construction?"

Asseylum turned towards him."That's the same as implying that you believe all Versian should be held responsible for the war. It will completely defeat the purpose for announcing a peace treaty." Her retort was so sharp, Unathi Solarin simply huffed and muttered something under his breath.

"If we want to continue with discussing peace, perhaps we should address how having anyone accepted into the military is sending a bad message, and has been sending a bad message. It's been boldly announcing that each country is running low on men and will settle for anyone willing-"

Jun Su cut her off. "Please, enlighten me on why that's relevant. You go from schools to disrespecting the military. All of our countries were in a state of war where anyone was accepted, but you and your three middle aged sons seemed to miss out on the memo. Or did you also forget that we have to fight the EB? Do you even know anything about them?"

His snipe at her intelligence opened the gateway for everyone to speak about each other. Ogura looked red in the face from embarrassment. Inaho hadn't known that Ogura kept her three sons from the war. Was that why she was adamant about keeping Inaho out of it? Or was that the reason why she believed Inaho too inept for politics? Did she think her sons were too incompetent for war, or did she care about them that much? There was so much Inaho wanted know about her new opponent. Intellectually, Ogura had her beat, but Inaho had her beat in everything that mattered now.

The emperor slapped his hand on the table. "Enough of this foolishness. The military is a necessity, whether you believe it or not because this treaty has too many citizens on edge. They're all waiting for the shoe to drop, and the war to resume. Also, the Extraterrestrial Beings do not care about age. They attack indiscriminately. We've accomplished as much as is possible for today."

"Emperor Vers Rayvers is correct. We have done all we can. We've established that the Versians should undergo education on the knowledge of their resident country, they should be treated as any other immigrant, and that the persons responsible for the war are Wulf Areash -who died soon after betrayal, and Saazbaum -who was punished by Advisor Count Slaine Saazbaum. Let's adjourn this meeting until further notice."

With that, the meeting ended, and Inaho felt exhausted. Too much was said today, and Inaho only narrowly avoided stepping on glass. She stood from her seat, and made her way to Slaine. Slaine was whispering something to the emperor. She waited until they finished talking to speak with them.

"Emperor Vers Rayvers, it's a pleasure to see you feeling much better than before." Inaho said in a low voice so no one could overhear. He narrowed his eyes on her. "Likewise. You seem to be in better spirits than two months ago."

Inaho nodded, although it hurt thinking about her father even if they weren't related by blood. Slaine stood closer to her.

"I was planning on telling you both about what my lab discovered, since you'll most likely be alerted of it. My lab discovered that the EB that we acquired from China's aldnoah was pulsing. I believe that it's sending out a message. My lab is to alert me when the pulsing will stop. It's too chaotic within the room, so we could only acquire a recording."

What if those two EB were really important, and the pulsing was sending a message of how it was slain? If the pulsing was a message of the EB's location, then that meant something stronger was on its way. No one was prepared. The synthesized bullets hadn't worked as well as expected. The sooner the synthesized bullets were complete, the sooner they could defend themselves from advanced EB. Unless the EB evolved. There was no evidence that they did or didn't. She hated that they knew so little.

The emperor seemed to share her frustration. "We will simply have to follow your decision and wait this out. If the other EB isn't doing the same, then this should stay between us. You already know what these fools would do with pure aldnoah."

Inaho and Slaine nodded. "If the EB in my custody starts acting the same, then I shall contact you two. If anyone could find someone to keep this from leaking, it's you, Emperor." Inaho said, and the emperor gave her a small grin.

"Very true. I should leave before the others grow suspicious of our congregating." He slowly left the room, looking as normal as possible. Asseylum followed closely behind her grandfather, talking rapidly about something. It probably involved what was discussed in the meeting. Inaho was happy Asseylum's diplomacy and political knowledge was doing better. It was a shame that her political pull hadn't succeeded during the invasion. If it had, then the war would've ended sooner, but Inaho never would've gotten the opportunity to speak with Slaine like she did now. After all, she did shoot him down and he was tortured right after. He would never have spoken to her. It was surprising that he did now.

"Good job improvising. The emperor was completely beside himself. He had arranged the entire blame situation to avoid talking about a successor." Slaine praised.

"Why do you think he won't choose Asseylum or Klancain and be done with the hassle? Do you suppose he has someone else in mind?"

"I would think it's an Orbital Knight, in which case that's not good for you."

"What about you? I doubt they want me dead alone."

"Think about it. I'm the face of their military who slaughtered many Terrans. You're my fiancee. Those men who attacked the Deucalion were Terran. They probably thought I would automatically assume Terrans did it, and indiscriminately murder them, restarting the war. But I'm a wild card. That's why they wanted to attack you on the Deucalion, surrounded by Terrans. In the heat of the moment, a Terran would be the logical offender."

"That seems like they underestimated you."

"But I wouldn't have been the only one. With that many people around, every Terran would assume a martian did it, since you're the face of the war and peace efforts. They went to a lot of effort to make this plan. We just need to find some way to get back at them."

Inaho agreed. Without any counterattacks for the Orbital Knights' issued attack on the Deucalion, they would most likely assume that she and Slaine didn't know they were behind the attack. And they probably didn't expect Slaine to interrogate the assailants so thoroughly.

"One of your representatives is approaching with your leader." Slaine said to her. Manabe Kaito and Ogura Yoshio finally made their appearance. Inaho would finally be able to gauge how much grief she would suffer from Ogura's control.

"Hello, Kaizuka." Ogura said, purposefully ignoring Inaho's title. Kaito could do that because he was her superior, but he usually didn't. It was like the woman didn't care that Inaho earned her title from the war, and navigating a way for Japanese forces to eliminate kataphrakts. It was degrading, and Inaho didn't care for it.

"Hello, Ogura, Branch leader Manabe. Is there something you needed?" Inaho made her dislike obvious. The woman hadn't even addressed Slaine. Why was she so determined to undermine Inaho's accomplishments? Slaine was the advisor to the emperor. He could control the allowance of aldnoah as easily as the current emperor. Currying his favor was in Ogura's best interests, and she was ruining all her chances.

"Hello, Advisor Saazbaum, Major General Kaizuka. We have been ordered to show you, Major General, to your new Personal Assistant, Amane Kai." A short haired, spirited woman popped from behind Kaito. She looked like the stereotypical popular girl that always got her way. Her light brown hair cupped her face; she sported a heavy coat with a tank top, and a pair of pants that looked too tight to sit in. She shook Inaho and Slaine's hand. Her hand lingered on Slaine's.

"Ms. Amane will be guiding your public image, you scheduling, and anything else you need help with."

Inaho straightened her outfit, noticing that doing so had become her nervous habit. "I can assure you, I do not need a Personal Assistant controlling any aspect of my life. I have managed my own scheduling as I am precise, and I have never been late to any meeting of the UFE's. I can't think of anything I would need a Personal Assistant for, but it was nice of you to introduce me to her. I can recommend her to a friend of mine."

Amane decided to step in. "Oh, please, don't be so modest. You're a major general and you're engaged. Of course you would need help with everything."

"I have an analytical engine that could do what you do -has done what you do -inhumanely better. I assure you, I don't need any assistance." Inaho retorted, keeping her face neutral.

"Oh, I see." Amane grabbed Slaine's hand. "If at any time you need my help, don't hesitate to ask me, okay?" She said, leaning closer.

Inaho could swear she was seeing red. She felt anger of jealousy clawing at her ten times worse than it did with Asseylum. This was different than an unrequited love; this was a woman who didn't care much about living. Inaho wasn't sure she could resist pulling her gun out on the woman.

"Oh, don't be so worried. If we need you help, we'll call for you, but we won't need to anytime soon. Isn't that right, Slaine?" She asked, locking eyes with the woman who only sparingly looked at Inaho. Inaho was thankful her face was blank.

Slaine removed his hand easily from the woman's. "Of course."

He showed his business face, and nodded. "It was a pleasure to meet you all, but Inaho and I should be going now. There's much to be done before the next meeting." Inaho and Slaine both turned at the same time, leaving the meeting room.

As they walked down the hall, Inaho kept glancing at Slaine's hand. She instantly hated the woman. Inaho had only gotten to hold Slaine's hand after months of waiting. She didn't have that woman's boisterous personality and confidence. She couldn't take the initiative and just hold Slaine's hand. It was frustrating.

Slaine sighed. "She looks like she is going to cause us more trouble than that Ogura woman ever could."

"Undoubtedly. It's impudent of her to think that I -of all people -need a PA when I still have my engine. Even before my engine I was meticulous. They just want to monitor my movements and shut me out. Peter was telling about the meeting that I wasn't invited to."

Slaine turned his head towards her. "Who's Peter?"

"Peter Eklund is the Scandinavian Branch leader. He's considered a child soldier like us. Weirdly enough, he said if the UFE kicks me out, then I could join his team."

Slaine simply hmm-ed to signify that he heard her. He turned away from her and focused on the door.

"Slaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. I was merely trying to remember his face."

Inaho nodded. Maybe this was a situation like in her romance novels. Maybe Slaine was unnecessarily jealous like she had been when thinking of Amane Kai. Except Slaine could be certain that Inaho would never see Peter like that. Inaho didn't love anyone like she loved Slaine. Inaho didn't have the luxury of the same comfort. Inaho decided to reassure him that he had nothing to be jealous of.

She felt Slaine entwine his hand into hers. "What should we do when we get home?" He asked, and Inaho felt her face burn. He thought of her home as his. This situation was so domestic, Inaho almost wanted to pinch herself.

"We could decorate the house. We could watch a movie together tomorrow. A lot of new ones showed up at the theater. We don't go out enough." And maybe with this she could get Ogura off her back, and she could get closer to Slaine.

"I like that."

* * *

 _Lemrina Vers Envers is royalty. I am a person. I matter. I am Lemrina Vers Envers_. Every day was a repeat of the same ritual. She had to repeat it because it was the only thing that made her life bearable. She was the cripple, useless princess imposter who would never amount to Asseylum's level. When it came to being the successor, her grandfather would undoubtedly choose Asseylum, the favorite. Actually everyone would unanimously choose Asseylum because they didn't know who she was. Lemrina couldn't win anything. She couldn't win her parents love. She couldn't win any love really.

The man she loved more than anyone, Slaine Troyard, was out of her reach forever. She was stuck marrying a narcissist who tried to earn her love and affection, but she wouldn't give it. She loved Slaine, and Slaine was in love with Asseylum. Well, that's according to the last time they spoke, which had been before she was shipped off to be engaged to another man. He hadn't even recognized her at the engagement party. Actually, I don't think he even thought of her. He had been mesmerized by his perfect, walking fiancee. The woman who was on par with him in battle prowess, intelligence, and skills. Lemrina hated Kaizuka Inaho with her entire being.

Kaizuka was everything Lemrina wanted to be; she had everything Lemrina wanted. Lemrina hated the woman who stole Slaine away; the woman who received a Viscaria from Slaine, when he could never present such a gift to Lemrina. Lemrina was incapable of answering his request. Lemrina was powerless, and her blood didn't grant her any favors. Kaizuka had become so powerful during the war, and she was older than Lemrina by only one year. Kaizuka didn't even have an advantage over Lemrina. Only Marylcian truly gave her respect. Only he bothered to check on her, and maybe that was because they were engaged.

Her existence quickly evaporated in her hands, and she was left with nothing because she was nothing.

It hurt. Watching the man she wanted to marry, wanted to please and love, smile at another woman, dance and touch another woman. Did he kiss her? Did he ever say "I love you"? Could she handle hearing him say those words to any woman not her? She clenched her hands in her fists.

Yesterday, her sister and grandfather accompanied Slaine to a meeting. She knew she couldn't help him, although Lemrina wasn't stupid when it came to politics. She could make an absolute mockery of Asseylum. She had made a complete mockery of her half-sister.

If Lemrina wanted to speak with Slaine, would he reject her? Would he say he was busy with his fiancee? Did she want to chance the rejection? Lemrina closed her eyes. She would chance it. It was better than sitting in a large house, living comfortably, completely shunned and forgotten. It was as if her grandfather wanted her to stop existing. He always shut the door in her face when she wanted to assist him. Did he not forgive her for helping Slaine's ascension into being the pseudo-emperor?

It hardly mattered. If she tried seeing her grandfather, he would ignore her presence and kick her out. She called Slaine. It was 11 in the afternoon; he would most likely be busy, but she couldn't surrender this opportunity to pessimism.

"Hello, Slaine?" She asked when the phone was picked up. Perhaps he wasn't busy after all.

"Princess Lemrina? It's been a long time since we've spoken to each other. How are you? Is Count Marylcian treating you well?" She was giddy at his display of concern, but she was stupid. This concern wasn't love, or the love he'd shown her before. This was simply friendly concern. No, not even that. He called her by her title rather than her name. It felt like their familiarity decreased, which only made sense, since they hadn't spoken in months.

"I'm doing well, all things considered. It has been quite some time since we've had the chance to speak with one another. Are you available to go out today?" She tightened her grip on her dress. This was the moment she was dreading.

"Oh, no. Sorry, I can't…" He never finished as another voice interrupted him. _We can see a movie some other time. You haven't seen Lemrina in a long time. Go see her_. The voice belonged to Inaho.

They had a date set out, and Inaho was just giving that up? Lemrina hated Inaho all over again. She just gave up the chance to go on a date with Slaine! She was so confident that Slaine would never see Lemrina as anything but a princess he had to entertain. She wished he had simply rejected her.

"Are you sure?" Slaine said to Inaho.

 _Yeah, Amane will be around. Go. Talk with Lemrina and maybe visit your Stygis Squad. You haven't had time to speak with them either._

"Alright, then. Hey, Lemrina, sorry about that. I can pick you up, if you want."

Lemrina would snatch this opportunity. She cast a look to Marylcian who was preparing to go to a meeting with Orbital Knights. Sometimes she forgot that Marylcian was her fiance, that he mattered. "Yeah, I should be ready in a few minutes. You know where I am staying, correct?"

"Yeah." He answered, and Lemrina smiled for the first time since Slaine proposed the treaty. She watched her fiance leave, and she couldn't care less. She was finally happy.

"See you then." It strangely felt like she was betraying Marylcian's trust, but her conscience disappeared at the prospect of a date with her ex-fiance. She wanted to impress him, despite her disposition. Despite her discrepancies with Inaho's physique.

 **^FROM BEYOND^FROM BEYOND^**

The biting weather and bodyguards couldn't even come close to diminishing Lemrina's happy mood. Slaine had shown her most of the city. She'd seen the frost that could be mistakened as snowfall. She'd been taken to restaurants and cafes to try everything Slaine said he liked. She had even gone to the library that Slaine seemed to really like.

"Why do you like this library?" She asked, not quite understanding the allure, but perfectly fine with doing whatever Slaine wanted. He probably liked it for the atmosphere. It felt cozy and quiet. The type of place Slaine seemed to always gravitate towards.

"I actually don't care much for libraries. I only like this place because it's where Inaho always goes. She always looks so comfortable sitting by a window or heater. She can't handle the cold like we can, so she always goes where there's heat." Slaine explained, and then kept going on about how adorable his fiancee looked whenever she tried to stay awake longer than she was able to.

"You really like her, huh?" She asked casually, but inside her heart fell and shattered into irreparable pieces. She would finally hear the words that were steadily haunting her. She thought he loved Asseylum. It had been fine that he loved Asseylum because Asseylum wouldn't love him back. But it was completely different with Inaho. Inaho loved Slaine; it was obvious in how he spoke of her actions and of how she looked at him during the engagement party. When they danced, she wanted to claw her eyes out. Marylcian hadn't even bothered to ask her to dance because it was obvious she couldn't. Whomever suggested a party like that had been sadistic towards everyone like her.

Slaine went quiet at her question, and Lemrina clutched her hands to her chest in hope that she might still have a chance. Even if it would make them star-crossed lovers, it was a chance she would never take for granted.

"Yeah, I really do. I think I might like her more than I thought. I spoke with Asseylum during the party. I told her that I loved her." He said wistfully, and Lemrina couldn't hide the absolute shock on her face. Could she be so bold as to say the same thing? "I told her that I loved her, and that my love for her took over every action I made. That I let my love for her turn evil. But I don't love Asseylum anymore. When she tried ignored me and to kill me, it opened my eyes to how stupid I had been. You always told me that I was being naive when it came to Asseylum."

That was only because she wanted Slaine to herself. She did all the groundwork for someone else to reap the rewards of her actions. Inaho hadn't worked half as hard as Lemrina did to get Slaine.

"But I want to do right by Inaho. What would it look like with me pawing after Asseylum when I know that Inaho loves me." He blushed a bit. "She loves me, Lemrina. It's so terrifying because she loves me, and I know that I'll mess this all up."

Lemrina remained silent as he confided in her. He had never confided in her about his feelings unless she forced it from him. Slaine was always so gentle with her. With Inaho, he wanted to be even gentler. She didn't want to hear anymore of this.

"I've been telling her stuff that I haven't told anyone else, and… and she understands. She can relate to it. I don't… it's just…" He closed his eyes. Inaho understood the consequences of war, of being a soldier or a civilian forced into being a soldier. Lemrina could never understand what that meant. She had lost Slaine because she couldn't understand what it meant to not be royalty. She never stood a chance with him because he would always think of himself as a servant, while she was the princess. And a princess could never love a servant.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" She asked quietly when she really wanted to scream. Why didn't he finally drive a sword into her chest, ending her feelings for him?

"I'm waiting for the right place, the right moment. I want everything to be perfect. But… Lemrina… I'm sorry." He said looking away. Throughout having her heart shattered, she hadn't realized that he was calling her by name and not title. It hardly mattered now.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm such a bastard. I _know_ how you feel about me. You never hid it, and I didn't even have the courage to properly respond to them, and now I'm ranting on about Inaho when… I'm so sorry. I can't do anything right."

 _At least he's not completely oblivious_. Perhaps Inaho taught him a thing or two about being sensitive to other people's feelings, but knowing Inaho, she probably didn't.

"It's alright."

"It's not alright." He looked at Lemrina, and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for wasting your time. I… I'll be honest. I never loved you as much as you loved me. I was always twistedly in love with Asseylum, and all I ever did was use people. I used your feelings for me to trap you and Asseylum, while I destroyed the planet that I love. The planet that Asseylum loves."

"Slaine, I won't deny that I love you. I won't deny that it hurts hearing about Inaho, but… it's relieving to hear that you're happy. It's truly a relief that you're loved, and it's not frightening or forceful or out of obligation." It was for the better that Lemrina was never engaged to Slaine for long. Her love was entrapment as his "love" for Asseylum was obligatory. He loved Asseylum because she was kind to him and no one else was. Lemrina loved him because he represented what she admired most: power that he gained and respect that he earned. Everything he became was because he worked towards it, and she admired and envied it. Her love forced him into a box she designed with her ideals for him. If she had married him, he would've been miserable.

But the equal ground that Inaho forced Slaine to stand on made him free to express himself. Inaho wasn't his superior, and she constantly reminded him that she wasn't. She was the first person to say that they were equal, and for it to actually be true.

"Are you happy with her?"

"Incredibly. I actually have never been this happy before. Lemrina, she wants me. She needs me. She's incredible."

She still didn't want to hear about how amazing Inaho was when Lemrina was stuck marrying Marylcian who she didn't even like. He treated her well, but she didn't know him. He was an over-privileged child with no real power. _Just like me, but at least he earned his title. He's not all bark and no bite._

Slaine opened his mouth, but heard his phone go off. He quickly answered it.

"Inaho, wha-" His face went from shy to concern. "I'll be right there. Just calm down, okay?" He said in a calm voice, but he was already retrieving everything. He didn't even look back at Lemrina as he ran for his car, soothing Inaho through whatever was wrong with her. And that thought was frightening. Something was happening to the woman who discovered how to take down a kataphrakt in less than three days. Something was happening to the woman who was powerful at the age of 17. That thought was chilling, and also Lemrina's cue to leave the library.

As she went outside, she realized that she'd been discarded and forgotten -once again -to a woman Slaine loved.

* * *

Inaho didn't remember much about how she arrived at Dr. Yagarai's room on the Deucalion. She remembered that she was talking to Amane, which had been exhausting as the woman kept wanting to know all these things about Slaine, and where he could be. It had unnerved Inaho that a woman would so adamantly try to chase after Slaine right in front of her. So Inaho had told Amane that she needed to go. The woman laughed, and left her number for Slaine. Inaho burned the piece of paper, and smiled about it.

She was still certain that Ogura's plan was for Amane to unnerve Inaho when it came to Slaine. Whatever the ploy was, it was working spectacularly. Inaho had been fine with the entire thing until she started walking back to the living room, and felt a migraine form instantly. The pain from it drove her to her knees. Inaho had grabbed her phone, and called for Slaine.

She didn't know why she hadn't called for Yuki. Yuki would've been there just as quickly, but she called for Slaine all the same. And now she was waking up in the hospital bed of Dr. Yagarai's. She looked around to see Slaine sitting in the stiffest position she'd ever seen him in.

"Slaine." She called, and he immediately turned to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, while calling for Yagarai.

"Manageable."

"You do know that I always translate that into "I'm in a lot of pain, but I don't like to be honest about how I feel", right? Just tell me how you're really feeling." He coaxed. She felt much too tired to battle around his demand with her words.

"I feel like my head is going to melt or explode. I want to lay down in my own bed. I really don't like Amane at all, and I'm blaming this on her for being annoying. And I'm happy that you're here." She admitted, feeling childish in complaining about trivial things, but the smile that Slaine gave her made it all worth it.

"I'm happy you told me." He said, putting his forehead on hers. She could feel his breath on her ear. She shivered, and looked at him. He had the most confusing expression on his face.

"I shouldn't have left you."

"I told you to."

"But it isn't like I couldn't have rescheduled seeing Lemrina."

"She called you. She wanted to see you, Slaine. I was fine."

"You're obviously not now. I could've done something sooner."

"Stop it, okay? I'm fine. I'm right here."

He looked at her, still leaning somewhat on her. She didn't mind the proximity; in fact, she relished being able to be this close to him. "What did Amane want?" He asked while brushing her hair from her head.

"Nothing much." She didn't want him to know the woman wanted to know everything about him.

"Inaho." He said in a chastising voice that reminded her of Yuki.

"Fine; she wanted to know where you went, what your favorite food is, and a bunch of other invasive, superfluous things that were none of her business." Her voice got harsher as she finished her short rant. He chuckled, and played with her hair some more.

"Is she what had you so riled up? Don't pay her any attention. I think she gets paid to make you angry."

"Yeah, and if anyone hears that I…"

"It's fine." He said. "You'll be fine."

She hummed her agreement. Dr. Yagarai opened the door, and paused seeing them. Slaine sat back in his chair, and gave Yagarai a look. "So? How is she?"

Yagarai gave Slaine a look, but went to his desk, flipping through pages. "You're lucky this happened now, and not two hours earlier. My office was swamped with officials. Anyway, I did scans, and there are some things that are disconcerting. Your analytical engine is malfunctioning again. You'll need to undergo surgery soon, but you'll need to be at a low state of stress. The past few days and today must've been very stressful. I would order you to relax, but I understand why I can't. I procured some medication that should help with your... other issue and the stress. All I can recommend is that in three months we do the surgery."

"What does the medicine do?" She asked, already thinking about the consequences of her getting easily affected by some woman that didn't matter.

"It slows the effects of the AE, and it makes you sleepy. There are side effects, however; tell me if you have stronger migraines, loss of vision, nose bleeds, and/or the loss of mobility. I don't recommend you take this medication every day. Every week should be fine. It stays in your system for a while. When it's close to the time for your surgery, I'll take you off the medication, okay? But be sure to contact me if you suffer any of those side effects."

She already knew that if any of those happened, she wouldn't say a word. How could she when she had so many things that needed to be done? None of the UFE would cancel a meeting because she was experiencing a migraine or nose bleed. They didn't even want her around much. She was in a precarious situation and her disposition wasn't helping at all.

"I'll call you, since I know she won't." Slaine said, with his arms crossed, looking at the medicine's label. "Are you going to run more tests?"

Yagarai shook his head. "No, I believe that will be all for today. I suggest that -for now -she takes one pill and then rests for a while. I heard from Darzana and Koichiro that the military is giving everyone on the Deucalion leave time. So you'll have some time to relax and unwind."

She was relieved to hear that all she would have to worry about was the UFE meetings and peace treaty negotiations. Amane wouldn't be such a problem when she didn't have more pressing, and emotionally draining, things to worry about.

She was happy that she would have more time to spend with Slaine, Yuki, and all her friends.

* * *

 **And here's another really long chapter. I thought I wouldn't keep writing them, but it is what it is. I might not have the next chapter up for some time because my mom's in a hospital, and I don't want to be focused on her and finals. I now know what the expression "stared blankly" means, and it's pretty frightening to see. Anyway, expect some extras and maybe the next chapter before the end of the month.**

 **I wanted to thank everyone for commenting and following. I'm going to answer your questions here, if you don't mind.**

 **PlotBunnies4u:** I love Soulmate fanfictions! I might write one when I'm done with this one, or maybe make a really long one-shot. I have discovered that I can't do two similar genre stories at once (which is half of the reason why I haven't been able to finish Inexpressible), but I really like your idea.

 **For the Guest concerning time travel:** I actually debated what I wanted the EB to actually be, honestly. And this idea crossed my mind, but then my characters decided that that wasn't what they wanted, which sucks because time travel is such a good idea. Except I suck at Fix-It stories. But I think you'll like what my idea is going to be -hopefully.

 **For the second Guest:** Inaho will get her turn to be amazing, but I wanted to humanize her character. I wanted to show the gradual affection between her and Slaine before showing them doing something too spontaneous, but don't worry the awesomeness is on its way. And thank you so much for liking the story. I will, however, keep your suggestion in mind for future reference. :) I hope you liked this long chapter, too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: violence, threats of suicide, profanity.**

 **Chapter Summary:** New Introductions, Separations, Aggravations, and Progressions.

* * *

Peter Eklund was a pretty open person in private. He didn't know why he was getting so close to Kaizuka. Maybe it was because she deserved respect for ending the war, or maybe it was because she was one of the first people to discover how to take down a Versian kataphrakt. Either way, he was intrigued by her. Not in a romantic sense because A) he wasn't interested since he already had a girlfriend, and B) because anyone who knew anything knew that she was in love with Slaine Saazbaum. He would have to be a real masochist to fall for her.

No, Kaizuka was respectable. So when he saw her on the verge of being replaced by some discount nanny, he was everything but pleased. Kaizuka was essential to negotiations. Even the emperor tolerated Kaizuka for some reason. He wasn't sure why, but it always seemed like the emperor was testing her abilities and critical thinking skills. Especially at the meeting yesterday. The emperor had been voluntarily picking a fight with her alone.

He wasn't joking when he said that he wanted her on his team. He truly did. She was intelligent and quick on her feet. From what he heard, the analytical engine -that she had installed when her fiancé shot her eye out -made her even more critical to their side of the war. Apparently she'd always been as scarily intelligent as she was now. She was just more formidable than before. Her fiancé wasn't anything to sneeze at either. He was just as formidable and clever.

So Peter was thankful that the synthesized bullets his team had made was finally finished. When Kaizuka had used them in the battle in China, he almost threw a fit. What if the UFE had gotten a hold of them? But she had made sure, even in the panic she'd been in, that nobody but the most trusted could obtain them. Because she kept his secret from the higher ups, a lot of people died. Even someone she cared for. So he owed her a lot.

His team tested the effects of the bullet on one of the fallen EB. They managed to create a poisonous bullet that corroded the EB's outer surface. Another bullet that was extremely magnetic was still in production. It was effective in areas that didn't have synthesized metals, like cities.

Peter's girlfriend of nine years, Adrienne Oertel, walked into the room, looking every bit his second-in-command. She stood beside his desk, observing his video of the successful bullet. "You know this can't leave our country's hand, right? If any of the others caught wind of this, it would be disastrous."

"I know that, but I owe Kaizuka this chance to fight the EB. She lost her family protecting our secret. We hadn't even told our own government, and she didn't betray us. Neither did her fiancé, and he's a martian." Peter argued.

She huffed, fussing with her shoulder length blonde hair. "Fine. I don't think it's a good idea, but fine. I don't trust her."

"What about her is untrustworthy?"

"She's marrying a martian? I know it's to end the war, but she actually likes the bastard." Adrienne said with a bored expression. She leaned on one leg and crossed her arms. "Tell me I'm wrong."

He knew she wasn't, but if he was forced to marry someone for the sake of ending the war, he would do it too. He just didn't know why Kaizuka was actually happy. Did she have some sick obsession with the advisor? He suddenly didn't want to know.

"Okay, you're right. So let's meet in person and do the exchange. That way, you can assess whether we should trust her or not. You haven't gotten a chance to meet her in person anyway."

Adrienne nodded her head, and sighed. "I don't mean to fight with you. I just don't trust any dog of the military."

"We are, too."

"I know, but she's close to the very people that leveled our world. I don't trust someone to accept them that easily. I don't care if she's friends with the princess, or for the peace between martians and us. She's practically the face of Martian rights. Their little idiot princess can't even do what that girl can."

"We'll just have to wait and see how you feel when you meet her."

Adrienne hummed her agreement, and called for their inner circle. Adrienne and he had formed the group within the first year of the war. They had been friends in college when the first attacks happened. He'd offered to go to Africa to lend his assistance since Adrienne had family in Africa. By the time they managed to arrive, the place had been devastated. Control completely fell apart, and his friends and he had to assume leadership. Adrienne, Agate Engström, Naomi Berk, Klemens Skavagaard, and he somehow managed to live after all the kataphrakts they destroyed. He later learned that a child, Kaizuka Inaho, had managed to do just the same thing with a bunch of civilians under her care. It hadn't mattered that she was under the authority of a captain. The captain couldn't adjust to the recklessness that came with destroying a kataphrakt. Except his team had taken enemy kataphrakts and took the pieces to upgrade their own kataphrakts, Kaizuka had managed to destroy them with a practice kataphrakt.

She was admirable, and it was no wonder so many people respected her. She had done what trained officials couldn't, and she was half their age. Now, they wanted her to step back so they could pretend they weren't useless anymore. It was insulting.

He'd always disliked the government, even before he was roped into playing politics with frightened cowards with money. The only reason why people wanted him removed was because he was young. He'd jumped through every hoop, no matter how disgusting it made him feel. He did everything to ensure his friends' lives. And somehow, that wasn't enough for the UFE. His government, however, saw him as a fit representative because he was a part of the Eklund legacy that amounted to 120 million in US dollars in Swedish Krona. His father was also in the _Riksdag_ , so that helped tremendously in helping him keep his position.

Peter and his friends no longer had the choice of leaving the military because of their position and the reinstatement of the Compulsory National Military Service Act. Children just like Kaizuka would be wrapped up in the fight against the Extraterrestrial Beings, whether they wanted to or not. Before the beginning of the second Interplanetary War, adults ages 25 to 45 were required to train because of what happened 17 years ago in the first Interplanetary War.

"Peter? Hello? Are you alive in there?" A deep voice said, shaking Peter out of his thoughts. It was Klemens standing with a stack of papers. Klemens had been double majoring in Managerial Accounting and Psychology. Because of his busy schedule, he stressed and agonized over organization. It was why he was Peter's Personal Assistant. Klemens was also dating Agate, who he met through his Psychology classes. It was only luck that they had stuck together through the invasion. If Agate had chosen to stay in the college building, then he would've died like everyone else…

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm just thinking too much. What's up?"

Klemens rolled his eyes. "You called me, remember?"

"Oh, right! Bring the others in here, as well. I want to hear their opinions. Later tonight, I'm planning on inviting Kaizuka out to eat with us, as I give her the synthesized bullets we finished today."

Klemens scowled deepened. "Are you serious? Why are we giving our biggest advantage to the martian and UFE dog?"

"Because she kept our secret last time, and we owe her. Plus, she's essential to everything transitioning from mayhem back to peace. If the EB are our only enemy, and we need an advantage, then I'm helping the one who's in the middle of it."

"Damn straight she's in the middle of everything. She's their puppet. Even Adrienne thinks so, but I think she's just jealous of a high-schooler."

Peter rolled his eye. "Why are you two so against cooperating with her? She's got the martians on a leash. You should see her when there's a meeting. The emperor even ceases his arguments at her. I think he realizes his existence rests on a girl who is less than ¾'s his age."

Klemens wasn't listening. He was texting furiously on his phone. Klemens was short; he had brunette hair that was pulled back and straight. The man always looked intimidating and stern. It was a wonder any of them followed Peter when they were all leaders themselves.

Agate and Naomi entered the room. Adrienne was probably done with the conversation. She was hardheaded like that. The first two years of their relationship had been a nightmare when they adjusted to each other's quirks. The "we're fighting" quirks were still a tough spot.

Agate was tall, but subdued. He often wore hoodies and cargo pants. His quiet demeanor was not to be mistaken for weakness. He had his arms crossed, and he stepped aside for Naomi's entrance. Naomi was a long haired strawberry blonde with black streaks dyed in. She was always curious about something, which got her into trouble all through her life. She'd been an English major, working on getting her teaching license. She was bundled up, and Peter wondered where she could've been going.

"So I heard from Mr. Snitch over here that you want to help Ms. Feisty. She's pretty powerful. I think it's better to not have her as an enemy. What do you think, Agate? You were the representative there."

Agate shifted under the attention. "I think she feels cornered. Her team isn't supporting her, and she can only depend on her fiancé. She might need some UFE allies. You're right about her power. It's the reason why the UFE wants her gone. She's growing out of the spot they molded for her. Unfortunately, she doesn't have a family name to protect her from their advances. I noticed she was paranoid throughout the meeting, until she went to Slaine Saazbaum's side."

Klemens scoffed. "And that's another thing. What's with that? She's seriously in love with the man who shot her eye out and comatosed her. She's weird. I don't like her."

"Yes, but is it beneficial to have her assistance? I believe it is." Peter said, getting slightly annoyed with the lack of progression in the conversation.

Naomi nodded. "She's not only good with politics, but she's also a great fighter. Her and her fiancé. I think if we don't want to be on the receiving end of her paranoia, then we help her out."

"What do you think, Agate?"

"I also believe it will be beneficial to cooperate with her. We should invite her onto our ship for dinner. Tell her to bring her friends along as well. Her trusted friends. That way, she's on our territory, and will be more malleable to our demands about secrecy." Agate finished saying, and Peter was proud at the deviousness of the plan. He didn't know Agate was so cautious. If he didn't hear Agate say he wanted to join her, he'd think Agate wanted to blackmail her.

Klemens soaked up the idea. "Great idea, Agate." He said holding Agate in a hug. Agate only blushed, enjoying the praise that only Klemens was allowed to give him.

"I think we should schedule this play date until the end of next week," Naomi suggested, "I want to scope out the area. I bet there's someone interesting people in Japan."

"Well, of course. It's Japan." Klemens said, rolling his eyes. "Just go pack your stuff, and go stalk the kid or something."

Peter just hoped Kaizuka and her fiancé wouldn't break their alliance because of his team's third degree.

* * *

Nina's small reprieve from Inko's anger turned into another problem that seemed ten times worse. Instead of going into an angry tantrum directed at Nina, Inko would leave from 7 at night to 4 in the morning, coming into the house smelling like alcohol and sweat. Sometimes, when Nina asked too many personal questions, Inko would hit her and then immediately apologize. Nina didn't know what to do. There was no happy medium in Inko's behavior, and Nina was done. She was exhausted and tired of everything.

The psychologist that Inko set up herself was worried because she hadn't seen Inko in four sessions. Nina had to apologize saying that she would try her best to get Inko there. That had resulted in Inko throwing Nina into the wall.

Nina didn't care anymore. She had fallen out of love with Inko somewhere around the fifth hit and apology. She knew that Inko needed help coping, but Nina didn't how else to help Inko. She didn't know how else to show the girl she loved and her best friend that she still cared. Calm came by some days when Inko wasn't around to ask for information only Nina would know.

Today, Inko took Nina's wallet, since Inko's was empty and left. So Nina couldn't drive to where Inko was. She could've walked, but she didn't know where to even look for her girlfriend. It was getting harder to care when Inko did stupid stunts like this. How was Nina supposed to think when her empathy was slowly getting shredded by the woman she had loved?

There was a knock on the door to soothe Nina's oncoming panic attack. Maybe she should see someone, as well. She opened the door to see Inaho standing by herself. "Hey, Inaho. I didn't know you'd be dropping by."

Inaho nodded, behaving as she usually did. "I did not intend on stopping by, but I realized that I hadn't come by to see you in so long. You're my friend, and I hadn't talked with you in what seems forever." Inaho said quietly. Something was wrong with Inaho, but Nina felt too worn out to care. She just hoped Inaho didn't think she could solve whatever was bothering her.

But Nina wasn't soulless. Seeing Inaho so exhausted was alarming. Even during the war Inaho wasn't so tired. "Are you okay?"

She paused, and nodded. "Yes, I'm much better now. Slaine has been watching over me. I was just thinking about how much things had changed since the war began. I realized that I've been so absorbed in work that I've neglected everyone else."

"But you're doing something incredibly important. Of course, you would be busy."

"It doesn't mean that I can ignore you all. Where's Inko?"

"She's… out."

"You have more bruises. Before, I would have ignored that. I wouldn't know what to do with that type of information because it would be too emotionally engaging for me. But I can't ignore what those bruises imply. You already know that I know now." She said, sitting down on the couch as if she hadn't just dropped such a huge bomb on Nina.

Nina could feel herself shaking with the easy revelation of her dark secrets. Inaho knew. Inaho knew that Nina was being beaten. The thought left an incredibly embarrassing feeling in the pit of Nina's stomach. How could Inaho nonchalantly say something so serious?

"What do you think you know?"

Inaho closed her eyes, looking older than 17. Nina felt stupid for putting more needless stress on Inaho. While she'd fought and slaved her freedom to give every Versian freedom, Nina had become her girlfriend's emotional and physical punching bag. She didn't achieve anything special, or do anything worthwhile. It certainly wasn't something to write home about.

"Don't play this game with me, Nina. I'm not blind."

Nina crossed her arms, and surrendered to the woman that won Inko's heart in every battle Nina fought. The woman she was starting to blame for everything and hate.

"Sometimes Inko gets drunk and a little rowdy." She walked to the couch, and sat across from her adversary.

"And she hits you."

"She doesn't mean it. Lately, she hasn't done anything at all. Now, she just drinks. I think that's a huge improvement."

"If being hospitalized is Inko's goal, then yes; she's doing a spectacular job of improving."

"You've gotten more sarcastic since we last spoke."

Inaho waved her hand in a dismissive motion. "Don't deviate the conversation."

"I'm tired of her!" Nina hissed, angrily. "Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm tired of loving a drunk, abusive shell of the woman I loved. I don't love her anymore. I just want her to be better, but I'm starting to go crazy. I don't know how to help her anymore. I don't know how to love her anymore. I'm starting to forget how to care about her anymore. Do you know that she hasn't said 'I love you' to me? I almost started drinking too; to try and feel as irresponsible and abrasive as she does. I think I hate her." Nina said, crescendo-ing into anger, just to decrescendo into a bitter whisper.

"Leave."

Inaho said, resting her hands in her lap. The image of Inaho was completely calm, peaceful. It was like the sheer gravity of what she said didn't matter. She was asking Nina to abandon Inko. Who would take care of Inko when she was gone? Could Nina even do it? The last time she'd been given a reprieve, Nina had stupidly ran back. It was an impulsive, instinctive action. It only dawned on Nina that even when she'd cried on Inko to just say those three words back, Inko gave her a half-assed answer. It was like she didn't need Nina. It was like Nina was the one holding on pathetically, embarrassing everyone around her, including herself.

"I can't."

"Is it because you're scared? Nina when we asked who would look after Inko, nobody suggested you had to go this far. Nina Klein is not the woman in front of me. You have changed, but not for the better. Staying with Inko is toxic to you. Leaving doesn't mean you failed her. Leaving doesn't mean you don't care. Leaving means you're doing the right thing. You're not here to be what she dumps her frustrations on. So do what's best for both of you, leave."

"It's not that simple." Nina tried to explain. Of course, Perfect Inaho couldn't see that cutting Inko off wasn't for Inko's sake. It wouldn't help anyone but Nina. Leaving was selfish.

"It is as simple as opening that door."

"She has my wallet. She has my ID and everything."

"Do you want to stay here?" Inaho asked after a long pause. She leaned forward, staring blankly into Nina's eyes. Nina felt her heartbeat increase sporadically. Those eyes were red, vigilant, and poignant. As if she was blaming herself for Nina's inability. As if she was pitying Nina for her weakness.

"No, I-I just…"

"The Inko you loved isn't coming back." Inaho said, knocking the air from Nina's lungs. "That person is gone. She disappeared when Mr. Amifumi died. That person is never coming back. Too much has changed, and she has too. You should change as well. You're waiting for a day that will never come."

"Did she ever love me?"

"I wouldn't know that. All I know is that one of my best friends silently screamed for me, and I was too stupid to notice. Now I'm here. I remember when you came back early. Slaine and I were supposed to watch Inko, and you came back early. You said that you didn't want to burden us." Inaho looked out the window. "When was the last time you left? For you? Not for grocery shopping."

"I… I don't remember." She didn't know when she last hung out with anyone. She didn't even know much about the current events. What did Inaho and Slaine do lately? She didn't even really remember the engagement party. Did she even talk to Inaho that day? Before? When did she last even speak to Inaho or Rayet or Asseylum? She barely spoke to Inko. The only one she stayed relatively close to was Calm, and that was only for business. How did she isolate herself so much?

"There's nothing more I can say. But if you loved Inko, you would give her the rude awakening she needs."

"Don't hate her." _She loves you_. Nina tried weakly, but Inaho's face remained impassive. She stood and went towards the door.

"I don't want my friends to hate each other. I want you happy, too, Nina. I will drag you out of here. And if that means cutting the source of Inko's misplaced anger, then I will." Inaho said, and left just as airily as she appeared.

Nina was left with her thoughts and a newfound backbone. Inaho was right. She'd only said what Nina had been thinking for months. She needed to leave, but she decided to wait.

* * *

Inko had woken on her father's grave… again. Sometimes she woke up with a stranger or Nina. _Nina_. Every day from sun up to sundown, Inko hated herself. She deeply hated herself after every blackout from drinking too much. She was never this… flippant. When did she stop thinking her life through? She wasn't just Amifumi Inko, she was a war hero alongside Kaizuka Inaho… _What if she knew what you'd done? Been doing? Still doing?_ She would be outright angered and disgusted. Inko was disgusting. Drinking until she blacked out, having one-night stands with random people, essentially cheating on her girlfriend, and abusing Nina. She had once made a list of things she could never see herself doing. Cheating had been number one on that list. So far, she'd made herself out to be an unforgivable monster three times. Three times she slept with three different people, and three times she stared into Nina's eyes and held her tongue. Three times she showered, scraping her skin with the rough end of a sponge. She hated herself. _Not as much as Nina when she finds out I spent $350 from her savings account_. The very account Inko knew was designated towards their first apartment together. It was just another dream Inko would destroy, resulting in Nina being the one hurt the most.

Inko sat cross-legged, embarrassed and repulsed by her behavior. All her sins were laid openly before her father, Amifumi Shourei. Her dad always knew her secrets. He knew everything about her. Seeing him dead in a forgotten pile of rubble… it was as if the world was screaming how irrelevant he was. How irrelevant things that mattered to her was. Why? Why was he so easily forgotten? Where was his grand funeral? Where were the flowers on his grave? Where was his much deserved respect? It drove her insane watching Nina care so much about Inko. Inko wasn't important. And really, Inko didn't want someone to baby her. She wanted to release all this… this… restlessness from herself.

Inko snatched the empty wallet. Why did she even take the whole thing? What was she trying to prove? That a waste of space could waste a person's dream? Where was Nina? Usually the woman would call too many times and make Inko cut her phone off. When was the last time she paid the bill on her phone? Why didn't she know something like that? _Maybe because you've been drinking your hard earned knowledge away_.

Inko's head thumped in a way that reminded her of a migraine, but she knew it was a hangover. She probably looked like a homeless prostitute. She probably looked nothing like an 18 year old woman who fought in the frontlines. She looked nothing like the child of Amifumi Shourei and Soseki. She didn't look like the girl who had once been number two in her school, second to Kaizuka Inaho.

Why did Inko love Inaho, anyway? Sure, Inaho had introduce Inko to the reality of the war. She had opened Inko's ignorant eyes as Yuki -an 11 year old girl at the time -moved into an apartment after leaving an orphanage. They were true war orphans. They had stuck together, and not once did Inaho complain about her life. Inko had been envious, enthralled. She wanted Inaho from that moment, and with each moment in Inaho's presence, she fell in love. It was the silly things that held her attention, but the very real war engulfed Inko. And once again, she was swept under the amazing dominance of Kaizuka Inaho.

Perhaps she hadn't really been in love with Inaho. Maybe she was just a hardcore fan of Inaho's.

Inko stumbled to her apartment, thankful that the front door wasn't locked. Nina was standing at the table, skimming through a phone. Inko zeroed in on the phone's design, and -with a bone rattling fear -realized it was hers. Nina is rifling through my phone, and she has been for who knows how long.

"Nina." She said, trying to remain calm. Anger bled into her bloodstream like the burn of alcohol on her taste buds. The split second decision of trying a new alcoholic beverage, and not knowing whether to sip or drink it in one gulp. She couldn't decide whether to pretend this wasn't happening, or explode at Nina.

Nina slowly looked up at Inko. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair must've looked as bad as Inko's.

"Inko." She said in a voice that was bereft of emotion. A tone worthy of Inaho.

"I'm going to take a shower." Inko deviated, and walked to the bathroom. There was already a change of clothes left out for her. More things that Nina did for Inko. More reasons to panic over her phone. Did she answer a call? Did she read all the messages? Did she crack my password? With every loaded question, Inko became more agitated, and showered quickly.

When she stormed out of the bathroom, fully intending on snatching her phone back, she noticed that Nina had laid the phone on the table. Nina stood near the sink. The sink was full of bubbles and dirty dishes. They had a dishwasher, but Inko vaguely remembered that Nina enjoyed handwashing dishes.

"Nina."

"How long?" Nina questioned, completely disregarding anything Inko had to say.

"How long what?"

Nina gripped the counter tight as her knuckles turned white. "How long have you been cheating on me? Who's Rosalia? Angel? Michal?" She didn't whip around in anger, she didn't raise her voice, she simply gripped the counter in silent rage.

"They were all mistakes, Nina. Th-they were o-one-night stands. I didn't meet back up with them; I swear."

"Why are their names and numbers saved in your phone, then?"

Why had she kept their names? Why was she this pathetic? She'd never seen Nina this livid, and it was all directed at Inko. The revolting cheater who didn't know how to do anything but humiliate her girlfriend. Were they still dating?

"I don't know." She whispered.

Nina put her hands in the water, and pulled out a large knife from the soapy water. Nina slowly turned around, and stared at the floor. She looked absolutely terrible. Her once lively face had lost it's glow. Her eyes were puffy, red, and dead. She looked like she didn't care anymore. The knife had Inko on alert. She wasn't out of practice from her daily work outs.

"Was I not enough? I thought you only liked girls?" She whispered.

"Baby, they-"

"Baby? Isn't that what you call all the people you ruin? You systematically destroy everything, don't you?" She asked, while crying and stepping towards Inko.

When did it come to this? This wasn't Nina. Inko's heart sped up as she looked between the girl who was always by her side, and the knife that could end everything.

"No, they were mistakes, Nina. I swear."

"Who does your laundry, huh? Who was there for you when everyone disappeared? I guess that wasn't me. It was probably some random slut from a club you decided to go to. You can't even remember to pick up your fucking clothes, but you can remember to get an one-night stand's number? Do you enjoy this? Do you enjoy hurting me like this? What do I have to do to make you stop? What do I have to give now? I've given you _everything_! My heart, my body, my life! _I've given you everything_!" Nina shouted, probably waking the whole hemisphere with her heart wrenching scream. Her admission of having enough.

Nina was crying so hard; tears poured down her face. Inko took a step, wanting to end the suffering she caused, but Nina raised the knife at her.

"What the hell was that? Suddenly you care that I'm in pain? What about when you throw stuff at me? What about when you slap and punch me? Why are you pretending that you care now?" She held the knife out, and held it to her own throat. "I hate you." She whispered, and Inko kicked into action.

Inko wrestled with Nina to retrieve the knife. Did Nina hate herself so much because of Inko? Her stomach churned, and was only quelled when the knife skidded into the other room. Nina thrashed, pushing Inko away. She kept screaming for Inko to go away, to just die.

Inko cradled Nina's face and kissed her. This action made Nina stop fighting, but she only cried harder. Inko felt like she was going through scripted motions. Every kiss and touch felt tainted with Nina glaring hatred at her. Nina kissed her back, but everything hurt. The hatred, kisses, and touches hurt. Watching Nina shape her rejection of Inko was the hardest part. Knowing that Inko had burned every chance of ever having someone love her like Nina had, hurt.

"I love you." Inko tried, hoping that she would gain clarity from her temporary insanity, and be able to retain a modicum of Nina's love.

"I hate you." She whispered in Inko's ear. It felt every bit as biting as the kiss.

 **^FROM^BEYOND^FROM^BEYOND^**

Three days. It'd been three days since Nina and Inko shared one last moment together before Nina left for good. There was no call, message, visit. Inko remembered that Nina wouldn't even let a full hour go by without contact. Inko hadn't realized that people seldom visit her. Calm came by only to ask about work from Nina. When he realized she had left, he simply left as well. Inko wanted to crawl to her mother and be held, but her mother never left the room. She remained glued to the floor where she received the news. Her mother was stuck in a perpetual hell without Shourei. Inko's dad was the only thing that reassured them of their fairy tale. The illusion that the war wouldn't hurt their small family of three. It was inevitable that this happened.

Inko sat cross-legged before her father's grave, sober, clear headed. She also remained alone in the house that reeked of death and depression. She went to see her psychologist… psychiatrist… whatever, therapist. She went to see Dr. Cha Tui, a wonderful woman who expertly hid her irritation at Inko's disappearance for four sessions.

Apparently, Nina's breakdown was bound to happen. She was always going to break apart because of what Inko did to her. Inko was always going to be the one who made Nina have a breakdown. She was going to have to live with her sins. And for the first time in her life, she didn't feel better before her dad. Everyone probably knew about Inko's problem. Everyone probably avoided her because of it. She was useless and a monster.

"Hey, you look like you could use some caffeine." A happy voice said behind Inko. Inko spun to see a woman who was tall. It could've been because of her high heeled shoes or her natural height. Her long black streaked strawberry blonde hair fell elegantly over her shoulder. She looked like everything Nina was. She looked like someone Inko would ruin and break. Inko shy-ed away from the woman.

"I'm fine." Inko said, slowly turning back to the grave. Her father who was probably rolling in his grave with guilt and anger. He would blame himself for Inko's inability to cope with his death. He would be angry that Inko practically torched all the values he tried to instill in her.

"You look like the complete opposite of fine. Or maybe fine is exactly what it meant when you said it. I can never quite get the meaning of that. Come on." She said, pulling Inko to her feet. _Wow is she freakishly strong_. Inko felt like those weeks of being inactive was showing.

"Come along, child. We're having coffee and doughnuts. Or tea and doughnuts. Hey, do you usually spell doughnut as d-o-n-u-t or d-o-u-g-h-n-u-t?"

Inko felt like she was having a hangover even though she hadn't had a drop of alcohol. What was wrong with her? "D-o-n-u-t." Inko answered anyway.

The woman whipped her head to Inko, as if she hadn't expected Inko actually answer her. Her expressive face, slowly dissolved into a smile. "I can tell we are going to be the best of friends." The woman said, happily walking towards a cafe.

"What's your name, by the way?" She asked, walking backwards.

Inko decided to just be honest with the woman. "Amifumi Inko. You?"

She smiled. "Naomi. Naomi Berk."

* * *

Nina had developed a habit in three days. It's said that if you do something twenty times, then it becomes a habit. She must have a habit of taking showers repeatedly. Ever since the heavy making out three days ago with Inko, Nina had been seriously hating herself. She hates being touched as well. Inko -the woman Nina wanted to kill, to hurt more than anything -had cheated on her with three, maybe more, people. They left promiscuous messages alluding to an "amazing night" that Nina was never given once in their relationship. Even at the beginning of their relationship, things had been rocky. Inko would maybe have sex with Nina two to three times in the span of three months. Nina had always believed that was just how things were. She hadn't realized that they had begun to drift even back then. Their relationship had been a mere game of tug-of-war and bottled in disdain.

Nina kept circling back to the same thought, _did she ever love me_? Of course now Nina only wanted to know so she can stew from having her life wasted. She didn't at all want to know because it would determine how long she'd been using Inko for comfort as Inko used her for comfort. Why did they even start dating?

Calm was around a lot more. Having him around was… calming. She thought with a small smile. He drove the strong urge to kill herself away. Maybe she was just lonely and wanted someone to just be there. Having him around served as a beautiful reminder that she wasn't emotionally locked in that damned apartment. He didn't talk to her for work only anymore. It was probably because she was trying to reintegrate herself back into the Deucalion. She'd been gone long enough. It wasn't fair to Calm to carry her workload.

Perhaps she actually needed to return to the Deucalion for work. Having the familiar atmosphere of the Deucalion was a relief. She felt like she could breathe again. Inaho actually looked happy, which was a relief. She didn't know how well Inaho and Slaine got along, but based on that small smile Inaho gave when Slaine spoke, they got along swimmingly. For once, Nina wasn't jealous of Inaho's happiness.

Nina walked around the Deucalion, taking notice of all the changes. The Versians worked alongside the members of the Deucalion as if they had always been partners. The Stygis Squad, as Calm informed her, were under Slaine's order. They fought with the Deucalion on all their missions so far. The public had also taken to calling them members of the Deucalion.

It was irritating discovering how many things she had missed because she was taking care of Inko, or whatever that disaster had been. Throughout their separation, Nina had to constantly fight the urge to crawl back to Inko, to beg Inko to love her. It was a pathetic feeling.

"Nina. Did you hear me?" A light voice said behind her. It was Rayet.

"Sorry, Rayet. I was in my own world for a minute. What did you say?"

Rayet gave a small grin. "It's fine. I was just telling you that we're on leave now. You'll probably see some short haired flirt jumping around soon. She's Inaho's PA, ordered by the UFE."

Nina frowned. "Inaho doesn't need a PA… does she?"

Rayet waved her hand. "Of course not. I think that woman gets paid to piss off Inaho because all she does is ask about Slaine. How he kisses, does he hold her, things like that."

Nina watched how happily Inaho and Slaine looked when working together. Nina knew firsthand how jealousy worked, how ugly it made her become. Whenever Inko talked about Inaho, Nina had wanted to possess every iota of Inko, to make her only think of Nina. How did Inaho handle jealousy? She must've already encountered such a feeling since Slaine had obviously been in love with Asseylum.

A woman with short, light brown hair pranced into the Deucalion with her visitor's pass. Nina didn't think that there was even such a thing. Her face set into a smirk as she walked beside Slaine, and wrapped herself around him. Inaho's face lightly twitched at the contact. Nina immediately felt protective of her friend. She instantly didn't like the woman.

" _That's_ Amane Kai, the PA. She's a pain in the ass, and she's the reason why we don't do work with her around. She's literally the UFE's dog. Everything we do, she would report." Rayet said, crossing her arms.

Nina watched Slaine gently, but firmly push Amane off of him. Inaho stood straighter, but her face was stern. She really didn't like Amane.

"Hey-a Slaine." She said, and it took her a full minute to turn towards Inaho. "And… um… Ms. Kaizuka. I almost didn't see you. What have you all been up to?"

"Actual work." Rayet said, loudly. Some people snickered at the remark. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Very funny. Ogura wants a report on-"

"Ogura is not my superior. I am her superior. Official UFE business is none of your concern. You are a personal assistant. Any government specific information is not for you to hear. I suggest you return to Ogura before I have you removed from the Deucalion."

Amane stared at Inaho. "Just admit that you need me."

"I won't lie."

Amane scoffed, stepping away. "You'll find out that the UFE always gets what they want." She stomped out of the Deucalion just as easily as she appeared.

What was the purpose of her even coming by? What was Amane's purpose anyway? Nina watched as Slaine said something to Inaho that immediately calmed her down. Nina wondered why Slaine was watching her so closely. Rayet looked worried when glancing at Inaho as well.

"Calm." Nina said, grabbing his arm as he walked past her. "Let's go somewhere quiet."

Nina was sure that something happened and they hadn't told anyone about it. After they got inside the room, Nina blocked the door. "Alright, spill. What happened while I was gone?"

His eyes brightened a bit. "Um… w-what do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid with me. What happened? Slaine has been overprotective of Inaho since… maybe before the engagement party. That's the last time I saw them. Now they're attached at the hip. Explain."

He shifted and sighed. "You're our friend; so it's only right that you know as well." And so Calm weaved a story that sounded like it happened to someone else. That sounded like it should happen to someone else. Someone who was evil, and not Inaho. Nina needed to sit down at the knowledge that many things had happened, and that her friend would need her. Had needed her. But she sensed that something else had happened.

"While we're talking about things, how are you?" Calm asked, cocking his head to the side. He leaned against a chair, looking at her. Suddenly, the room felt too small. She felt that sickening urge to go to a safe haven, and that safe place had always been wherever Inko was. She felt confused and pathetic for thinking about Inko when she should be moving on.

"I… Truly, I don't know." She said, starting to cry. "I want to go back to her so bad, but I know I shouldn't. I hate her so much. I don't know what to do, Calm. I-I-I-"

Calm hugged her. "You don't need to figure everything out now. You're here. You left; that's the biggest step yet. We can figure this out."

Nina clung onto her best friend. "I just keep thinking about her. Is she moving on? Is she with someone else already? Did she ever love me? Did I waste my time? What am I going to do with myself? Calm, while I was losing my identity, I lost my apartment. You're the reason I have my job."

"So? You can stay with me. Rayet has too many people living with her, but I think she enjoys the company, despite the press attacking her when the public found out her father killed the fake Asseylum. Daisuke… or Harklight has been helping her cope with everything. Inaho and Slaine are too busy with everything. So stay with me."

She hung her head. She could move back in with her parents, but then she'd have to explain everything that happened. And her father still didn't want to hear anything about her having a girlfriend. Her mom still thought Nina was too distracted with a "fake" relationship. They would blame Nina for her losing her apartment. Living with them would be a special type of hell.

"Thank you, Calm. I just-"

He gave her a loud, hearty laugh. "With the EB attacking, we don't know when this will be our last moments. When you're with me, you won't even have time to be sad." He promised, and gave her a smirk.

She chuckled at his vow. It felt great to have her life back on track again.

* * *

Rayet was glad to finally see Nina again, even though she wished it had been under less gloomy terms. Apparently, Nina and Inko had a really bad breakup, but Nina wasn't ready to tell the details. Calm seemed to be handling the situation just fine. Rayet wasn't hurt that Nina didn't want to tell her, but everyone else knew. Rayet wasn't a part of their group. Rayet wasn't in the original group; she inserted herself in their group after she ruined their lives. If it hadn't been for Inaho, she would've ruined everything else by hurting Asseylum. Rayet had been given many chances to redeem herself since then. Inaho was the only one who really bothered with her.

Sometimes it felt lonely. Always fighting was lonely. She was supposed to go to Vers and be rich. Now that she thought about it, how would any of that have worked? Her father had believed that by killing the Versian princess, the Versian emperor would welcome them with open arms. The deal had been ridiculous, and her father's expectations had been equally ridiculous.

Rayet had foolishly blamed Asseylum for her father's stupidity. Rayet felt like she was on the brink of hating her father, but he had betrayed everyone and started a war with the intention of making things better for her. _The road to hell is paved with good intentions_.

Harklight was standing next to Slaine, being the perfect advisor. Never in her life did she think she would confide anything in a martian. She hated them. But Harklight was different. He was born from earth like Slaine, and he'd risen above the discrimination of Vers to become the pseudo-emperor's right hand man. That was a huge accomplishment.

She wondered if he ever felt absolute hatred towards anyone. Harklight was always at peace. He was always there when she felt frustrated. Of course, getting along with Rayet was hard, but if anyone could get past her abrasive personality, it would be him. He just always knew exactly what she meant to say.

Usually, Rayet hate beating around the bush in anything, but when it came to Harklight, she couldn't summon the energy to be bold.

He had helped her out of her paralyzed state long enough to get the Deucalion when she heard the news yesterday. Immediately the blame fell on dead men. People speculated that it was typical that the government wouldn't blame Slaine or the emperor. It was typical, but it was true. Saazbaum, from what Harklight told Rayet, had orchestrated everything to avenge his wife. Her father had participated to protect her. Saazbaum was wronged, and his compensation for his hard work never paid off. She couldn't imagine having to work face-to-face with the man who murdered someone she loved.

Harklight walked towards her. "Slaine and Lady Inaho are done with their business here. I am free, as well. Are you done?"

She lied and told him that she had work to do as well. She just didn't want to be away from him in her house, while everyone blamed her for her father's decision. She shrugged. "Yeah, it wasn't much. What did they need help with now?"

He opened the door to the Deucalion for her. "Nothing more than usual. Just an update on every passenger of the Deucalion and the status of the security." Rayet had told him everything that happened with Inaho. Maybe it wasn't any of his business what happened to Inaho, but he deserved to know the latest that would undoubtedly concern him. The Orbital Knights targeting Inaho was definitely Harklight's business. Well, that and because she needed someone to talk to that wasn't Inaho. The girl had enough on her plate.

As they stepped out of the Deucalion, a bunch of reporters swarmed them. Harklight kept them away from her, and she was thankful and angry. Thankful that he cared for her, and angry that he didn't care about what that implied for him. He, an earthborn Versian, was helping the daughter of the man who began the war.

Lights blinded her, while questions flew from every direction. Most asked about her participation in the assassination; some asked if she thought she deserved to get away scot free. Personally, she believed that she was just as responsible and deserved the hatred. No one could ever convince her otherwise.

Harklight held her hand while directing her into the vehicle. He was ever the gentlemen, even when she felt like she was worse than the scum of the earth.

He climbed into the car, and directed the driver to her house. It would be packed with reporters as well. They had no respect for privacy.

Harklight leaned back with his perfect posture and calm. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

She snorted. "What? Outside of all these reporters pissing me off?"

"They're not the catalyst. They're simply an add-on."

"Whatever do you mean?" She mocked in his voice, despising her inability to not be a rude idiot around him.

He looked unperturbed by her retort. "You know exactly what I mean."

There he goes again, completely getting her stupidity and ignoring it. "It doesn't really matter. I'm just thinking about stupid stuff again."

"Like what?"

She growled, but answered anyway. "Like my part in starting the war. Like my dragging you down with me."

"How do you think so?"

"What about me being hypocritical blaming Asseylum for being useless? I was just as pathetic as she was. I deserve to be hated. Anyone else who participated in a crime would be a criminal, but I was lucky enough to be on the Deucalion with Inaho. Every time you protect me, people assume you must've been involved somehow. I'm bringing you down with me."

"Is that what you think? That your part in the war was so large that it deserved an honorable mention? Rayet your father agreed to murdering his princess. You are not responsible for your father's crime. You are responsible for your own actions. You already know this. I am helping you because I want to and I can. There's no "dragging me down". I am the advisor of Slaine Saazbaum."

He did have a point, but he didn't have to be so matter-of-fact about it. "Whatever. _Excuse me_ for being worried about you." She huffed, irritated.

He smirked. "Were you now? Isn't that sweet of you?"

Rayet's face screwed up to hide the blush, but she couldn't hide from him. She turned towards the window, but realized he could still see her via reflection. Cocky jerk.

"Shut up." She said quietly, too embarrassed to actually mean it.

He just smiled, and relaxed into his seat.

* * *

Slaine would finally do it. The snow on the ground was a bonus. He'd come to absolutely love the snow, but even more when Inaho was there with him. She had the ability to make everything enjoyable. He had planned Christmas eve to be perfect in two days. He found out from the internet, of course, that Christmas eve was the big holiday in Japan, rather than Christmas day like in Western cultures.

Inaho walked into the house on her phone in deep concentration.

"That can be arranged. Tomorrow? Yes, we will be there." She said, and hung up with a heavy sigh. She looked at him, and started to calm herself.

"That was Peter Eklund. He wanted to discuss the completed synthesized ammunition with us and his group. He warned me that some of his group weren't completely open to the idea of sharing their creation with us."

Slaine wasn't interested in the story. He was more concerned with how his "group" would react. As a leader, Eklund should have a better hold of his team. A team that wouldn't follow a good political move from its leader can hardly be called a team.

"And you want us to go tomorrow?" He asked. Her face fell.

"Is that not okay with you?"

"It's just fine. I'll call Harklight and Rayet. Are Nina, Inko and Calm coming?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I'll call them. It's a little short notice, but I want them all to be there."

"Of course."

"We're meeting them for dinner tomorrow on their ship the _Ahdestelija_." Inaho said, and began calling her group together. Slaine, on the other hand, was called by the emperor. It seemed that he was always called by the emperor whenever he didn't want company.

"Hello, Emperor Rayregalia, is there-"

"When you get back from your break, expect a disaster to appear."

"Your majesty, what do you mean?"

"It has to do with Asseylum."

"Her wedding?"

"That's hardly a disaster, Slaine, but I know you're thinking with no leads. Just enjoy your time with your fiancée, but come back prepared to do some damage control." The emperor hung up, but Slaine's mind was running a mile per second. What could Asseylum possibly do that would make the emperor stay on edge?

"Was that the emperor?" Inaho asked, setting down sandwiches on the table. He didn't want to bother her with something they didn't have any leads with.

"Yeah, but he wasn't really specific about why he was calling," _truth_ , "so there's nothing to worry about right now." _Also true._

"Okay. I called Rayet and Harklight since you were busy. They'll come… along with Nina, Calm, and Inko."

"That sounds great." Slaine said in monotone. He could only hope that Nina and Inko wouldn't be forced to be next to each other. From what Inaho told him, the entire breakup had been extremely messy, and Inko hadn't spoken with any of them in the last three days. Actually, Inaho hadn't spoken with her friend since before Asseylum's engagement party.

"I don't want to think about it. Want to eat these while watching a movie? Our movie date was interrupted." She said with a soft blush on her cheeks, but she kept eye contact with him. He smiled, feeling embarrassed himself.

"Yeah, what movie do you want to watch?"

* * *

Inaho was nervous. She was meeting one of the Scandinavian Branch leaders aboard his ship. The Scandinavian branch was extraordinary. It didn't matter much to Inaho that they were of college age, and that there was an age barrier between them. It was the same separation between them that was between all of her superiors. The only good thing was that Peter had never treated her like she was inept because of her age. Her prowess in battle spoke volumes, and it was appreciated by few.

Inaho was just happy that Slaine was by her side. She would've been happier if her friends were in a better disposition. Rayet was dealing with the backlash from the press, Nina and Inko were dealing with their bad breakup, Calm was dealing with everyone's workload, and Asseylum was in the last stages of planning her wedding. She wanted her wedding to be "Terran based", and not like the traditional Versian style.

Slaine stood beside in a formal, not military outfit. She decided to wear a dress that complimented his love of red. Before he liked the color blue, but he said that he changed his preference to red for some reason. She didn't mind it so much. She wasn't a fashion guru.

Inaho watched all her friends stand separate from each other. Inko had shown up, but she didn't look very lucid. Nina stood far from Inko, next to Calm who tried to remain expressionless. Rayet was in her own world with Harklight, which was enviable. If Inaho could, she'd want to be with just Slaine. She couldn't help but feel like she failed her friends by not speaking with them more often.

She showed her identification card, and the door opened to a woman with shoulder length blonde hair. She was tall with narrowed eyes. She was openly assessing Inaho and her friends. "You must be Major General Kaizuka and Advisor Slaine Saazbaum." She said, but Inaho could tell they weren't well liked with this woman. Inaho didn't know her name could sound like a cursed word.

"Yes. I'm afraid I don't know your name." Inaho said, trying to maintain her professionalism. Before the woman could say, Peter opened the door wider, shooting the woman a look.

"Hello, everyone. Please, come inside. My name is Peter Eklund, this is Adrienne Oertel, my second-in-command and girlfriend." He introduced.

Inaho smiled, and held her hand out to Adrienne. "It's nice to meet you." Adrienne grasped her hand, and held it tighter than necessary. Inaho resisted the urge to wince at the pain.

Peter and Slaine, however, didn't seem to have much animosity. Peter directed them to a huge office. Despite the ship being purely earth technology, it shared many similarities with the Deucalion.

Peter opened the door, and inside were three people. Two men and one woman. Her eyes brightened at the sight of Inko. "Little kid!" She said, pointing at Inko in a childish manner. Inko blushed. "Hello, Naomi." So they were on first name basis…

Inaho glanced at Nina, and turned immediately. Pure hatred was directed at the floor, but it was immediately shoved away. Peter didn't see the display of emotion between the three women. "These are the rest of the _Ahdistelija_ _'s_ main members: Agate Engström, Klemens Skavagaard, and Naomi Berk. Guys, this is the Deucalion's main members: Kaizuka Inaho, Slaine Saazbaum, Amifumi Inko, Rayet Areash, Nina Klein, Calm Craftman, and Daisuke Harklight."

Agate nodded his head. "It's a pleasure to actually meet everyone, instead of hearing Peter brag about his favorite people." Peter shot Agate a glare, which broke the ice around the group. Inaho assessed that Agate managed the atmosphere in the group. She also assessed that all major decisions were decided by Adrienne and Peter. She assumed so because Adrienne was the leader's girlfriend and second-in-command. She held a lot of power, and her open hostility spoke volumes about how well Inaho's group was accepted. Perhaps they all weren't happy with Inaho's presence or interference in their synthesized bullets.

Klemens snorted at the joke, but kept his eyes fixed on Inaho and Slaine. Maybe she was right.

Peter faced them. "Okay, let's talk business."

Adrienne and Peter sat separate from everyone else, gesturing Inaho and Slaine over.

Adrienne's eyebrow rose. "Your second is your new fiance? You must've had a second-in-command during the war." She said, and Inaho assumed that was supposed to be an attack towards Slaine.

Inaho simply smiled. "My second would be my captain of the Deucalion. I didn't really consult others about my decisions back then. Most of the Deucalion's occupants were civilians, after all."

"So you don't really trust your team's intelligence, huh?"

"Adrienne!" Peter scolded, and Adrienne didn't even bother looking ashamed.

Inaho sat straight in her chair. "Do you not trust your leaders? He's been nothing but courteous, as have I. I would expect that you would return the favor."

"You expect wrong. I don't care for the UFE or their dogs. You married the enemy that shot out your eye. Boy, do they have you in their lap." Through Adrienne's spiel, Peter kept trying to silence her. Slaine looked absolutely stoic, which was the same as him being furious. He was probably five seconds from reminding her of who she spoke to.

Everyone turned towards them, wondering what set Adrienne off. Inaho smoothed out her skirt, feeling like she always did during an UFE meeting.

"Since you can't be bother to hold your tongue, I will remind you of why I am a 17 year old in a higher position of authority than you. I chose to marry Slaine Troyard Saazbaum because I wanted an end to this war. I was there at the heart of the war, trying to keep my friends and sister alive. I am not in the UFE's pocket any deeper than Mister Eklund is. I am the powerhouse to my country and the defender of Vers, and I refuse to assist or defend people who would most likely sabotage Vers out of petty spite. This war is over, and I don't want to have a future in blood and fear."

Inaho felt herself remain calm as she stood up. Slaine stood up at the same time, feeling the same finality of the situation. This woman wouldn't be helpful, and with everything that's going on, they didn't need her around. "Thank you for your time. We will be leaving."

"Please, wait." Peter tried, and since he didn't insult anyone, Inaho stopped to listen.

He continued. "We need to work together. The EB are a mystery to us. To us all. We need allies within the UFE, and so do you. These monster came from outer space, they have technology similar to ours, and they're destroying everything. We nearly lost an entire country because of our secret, and you lost people close to you. And you protected us. _I_ am the one asking you to please accept the synthesized bullets. Not only as an apology, but as a peace offering. Will you form an alliance with us?"

Slaine folded his hands. "We can hardly form an alliance if all members aren't on the same page. Are you ready to suffer the consequences if this is somehow discovered by our governments?"

Adrienne glared. "Of course. Our government can't afford to lose us. This will be seen as us using Kaizuka to get to the princess."

Slaine smirked. "Except it won't be seen like that at all. Princess Asseylum has not associated openly or privately with any UFE member. A simple investigation would reveal that. Inaho isn't an open person, so they'll view it as treason. You're associating with Japan, and betraying your country. Whereas if Inaho is discovered, she can't be publicly punished as she's my fiancée and the face to the peace between earth and Vers. I wouldn't be punished because I'm an advisor, and can make any alliance I please that benefits the empire.

"You don't have an analytical engine to increase your prowess against the EB. You aren't universally well-known either. It would behoove you to pick arguments with more care. We will accept your proverbial olive branch because Inaho and I understand your intentions, Mister Eklund, but I will not tolerate anymore disrespect to my fiancée."

Inaho couldn't help but feel bashful. He held his hand out to Inaho to take, and they sat back down. Although this was a meeting for the synthesized bullet, Inaho couldn't understand how this would affect the future of their alliance. Adrienne had made her dislike perfectly clear. Any future negotiations or agreements would be rocky. Inaho and Slaine had cut down Adrienne by two pegs, but the rest of Peter's team would definitely take offense to that. However, Inaho couldn't try and mediate this situation because it would look bad on her.

Peter seemed to relax only slightly at their return. "Please, forgive my second-in-command and my behavior. I truly did call to ask you of the alliance. I understand that my country funds the research for weapons development, and you have the manpower and strategy to fully utilize the weapons and ammunition that my team can produce."

Inaho nodded. "I may have fought on the frontlines, and then became a strategist, but you and your team have protected Scandinavia as a whole since the war began. When it comes to utilization, I think you have me beat. Perhaps we can exchange ideas on the origin of the EB?"

Peter nodded. "That sounds like a great idea. Advisor Saazbaum, I believe that you would also be very helpful in brainstorming."

Slaine nodded. "I think I have an idea already. The technology of Vers originated from the moon. If we want to find out how to neutralize aldnoah, or even control it, we need to go there. I know there's not much left, but-"

"Actually I've been monitoring the moon," Inaho interrupted frowning, "and my engine calculates that the "full moon" is approximately 0.84 cm larger than it has been since the start of the war. Maybe the EB have something to do with that."

"Or the moon is getting closer to the earth because of its destruction. It could explain the unusual circumstances with the ocean lately. There have been more tsunamis in unexpected areas." Adrienne said, and Inaho decided to allow her comment without being petty.

"That is also a possibility. Whatever it is, it has to do with the moon. Yes, Slaine, we should get on that immediately. But with the knowledge of aldnoah being researched by the UFE…"

He grimaced. "I understand what it means, but we can't afford to pass up the opportunity to destroy the EB, or to learn how to harness their strength."

"Speaking of strength, is it just the _Ahdistelija_ is getting weaker, or have the EB been getting stronger?" Peter asked, and Inaho nodded.

"They've definitely been getting stronger." She agreed. She was happy that her and Slaine weren't the only ones to think so. Inaho noticed that Slaine didn't share the information with the EB acting erratically. It made sense that they wouldn't divulge on all of their discoveries. Inaho was happy that Slaine had a lead on the EB.

The rest of the alliance meeting went by smoothly. None of her crew picked a fight, and no one else from the Ahdistelija picked a fight with them. Peter waved as they left. "What do you guys think of our new allies?" Inaho asked as they returned to their cars for home.

Inko spoke first. "I met Naomi a bit ago. She seems nice enough, and they're great fighters. I think they'll benefit a lot against the EB."

"After we sand the rough patches, everything should go by pretty great." Rayet said, and Harklight nodded along with her comment.

"Will we have to meet publicly? Having Scandinavia as an ally will go a long way. Scandinavia and China are -surprisingly -the only ones that are friendly towards us from what I heard from Calm." Nina said, walking away from the group.

Inaho nodded. "That makes sense." She agreed. Maybe talking with Zhang Min would be beneficial in their future expedition to the moon.

Everyone separated without so much as a goodbye. No one really said anything to each other. It was simply another sign that she failed her friends, and that they were going to keep drifting apart.

Slaine opened the door for her, but she hardly noticed. She felt like she was back in the war. Her friends were distant of her, she had too many responsibilities, and things kept frequently changing. She wanted things to slow down so she could breathe. Slaine drove them back in silence.

"What are you thinking about?" Slaine asked, while leaning against the window.

"My friends. I don't know what to do about them."

"I think that you should let things cool first. You can't fix these things in one day. Plus, this isn't something that you can fix. It's not you who did anyone wrong. Ah. Don't even start. We're gonna go home, plan our next mission, and go to sleep."

She nodded. He was right. There wasn't anything she could do.

 **^FROM^BEYOND^FROM^BEYOND^**

Inaho woke up in the morning, baking cookies and gingerbread men. It was December 24th. She felt incredibly self-conscious. Today was the day that lovers… well, showed that they loved each other. She had never gotten the chance to do anything like that. Even before the war, Inaho wasn't very outgoing in her feelings. She never even had a crush before Slaine. Slaine was the only guy she entertained.

Yuki had had boyfriends before. Not for very long, but she still had someone to share the holiday with. Inaho remembered reading in her novels about the main couple sharing the day together. Had Slaine ever shared the holiday with a girlfriend? Did he expect something from her? She was too confused to properly think.

She would ask Nina, Inko, or Calm, but they were too busy with their own problems. She decided to just call Yuki. "Yuki-nee? How have you been?"

Yuki yawned, even though it was almost 2 in the afternoon. "Nao? I'm fine. I was with Kouichiro yesterday. Apparently he gets really drunk around this time of year, and Souma was worried. I crashed at Kouichiro's. What's up?"

"Today's the 24th."

"Okay…?"

"It's the 24th, Yuki-nee. Christmas eve."

"Oh. You're worried about how the night will be with Slaine, aren't you? Don't worry about it. I'm positive Slaine won't push you farther than you want to go. He's been tip-toeing around doing anything too big."

Inaho nodded into the phone, feeling silly that Slaine would do anything to rush her. He hasn't hurt her intentionally since their date to apologize for his freaking out.

So Inaho went into the kitchen and ate cookies. Slaine left early in the morning and hadn't come back since. Inaho was feeling a little apprehensive about where Slaine was. She hoped he was careful and safe. It was a busy day for everyone. Inaho just hoped Amane, Ogura, and the EB wouldn't bother them.

At 2 p.m., Inaho was pacing worriedly. At 4, Inaho was calling around, but nobody was answering the phone. It was at 9 that Inaho was completely panicking, and decided that Slaine wouldn't pop up when she was prepared to search for him. She put on her coat and snow shoes. Slaine is fine.

When she opened the door, Slaine stood standing in the cold with a huge smile on his face. She wanted to interrogate him on his whereabouts, but by his appearance, he had been perfectly fine.

"Inaho, come out. I have a surprise for you. I was just going to get you." He said, and held his hand out to her. He wasn't wearing his gloves, and they looked red. She took his hand, feeling the cold of his fingers through her gloves. She would just have to warm his hands up for him.

"I'm really sorry for not being here all day. I didn't think it would last this long." He said, maintaining a gleeful expression on his face. He turned to look at her, face stuck in a permanent smile that might've been frozen like that. She wanted to touch his face, to warm it up, but that wasn't her. It was aggravating having to restrain most of her urges. Not like restraint was a bad thing.

He took her to a small park near their house. She hadn't realized how amazing it felt to think that they stayed at their home. It was… exciting. She looked at the bench with bare trees surrounding them. The area around the park usually held so many flowers that the park would become overrun by bees and other insects.

"Close your eyes." He whispered next to her ear, making her shiver. She closed her eyes, and Slaine led her in a confusing pattern somewhere. She didn't pay too attention, so she didn't know which direction she was facing.

"Open them." Slaine said, and Inaho opened her eyes to blinked to see a bunch of lights arranged to say "Merry Christmas" on the snow. In the middle of the light and snow field held a small pet carrier that had something fluffy sticking out from it. Inaho walked over to it, and heard an adorable bark. She looked inside to see a puppy surrounded by a fluffy bed. Inaho had never paid much attention to animals, and now she wished she had. It was so adorable. She opened the door to the carrier, and the animal rolled out of it. She cupped it in her hand, gently rubbing its pudgy stomach. The animal licked at her hands. It had the prettiest amber fur, and the cutest tail wag that seemed to just spin in a circle.

Inaho turned towards Slaine who only smiled. "I found her. She immediately took a liking to me, so I thought we could use a puppy." He explained, and Inaho walked over to him, summoning all her courage and hugged him with the puppy in her other hand. "Thank you so much."

He caressed her face, and leaned forward, kissing her cheek. I can be bold. Inaho bit her lip. She always seemed to develop these nervous habits whenever Slaine was concerned. She was his fiancée. They were going to be married. They wouldn't get more chances to be this free after Asseylum and Klancain's marriage. The pressure would be on them. Inaho wanted to enjoy the privacy of this moment. Of the enticement of the moment.

Inaho put her hand on Slaine's shoulder, leaned upwards, and kissed Slaine. It wasn't a forehead kiss or a cheek kiss. It wasn't a perfect kiss like the stories described; it wasn't a horrid kiss that was stuff from nightmares. It was on another level. It was a kiss that seemed to break a dam inside Inaho's mind and chest. Her heart was pounding so hard that she thought it would break from her chest. Her face was engulfed in anxiety of Slaine's acceptance. Slaine, the only man she would love, was her fiancée and he wanted her. It wasn't only on a physical level either. This was something she had always coveted.

Slaine cupped her face, and kissed her deeply. She felt overwhelmed, and somewhat oxygen deprived. She heard him chuckle into their kiss. "I might've gone a bit too far, too fast. We should keep it at a slow pace. Plus, it's getting colder. We should get the puppy in the house."

She couldn't forget about the small ball of heat in her cradled hands. Inaho watched the puppy try to roll continuously out of Inaho's hand. She smiled. "Junko. I want to name her Junko. What do you think?"

Slaine laughed, turning towards the path they needed to go. He held his hand out. "I love it. Come on, Inaho, Junko."

* * *

 **Merry belated Christmas everyone! Have a good day, night, week, year, etc.**

 **I'm sorry for not having this done sooner today, but the last three days have been crazy with Christmas parties, celebrations, and the actual holiday.**

 **Burn Nice and Slow (The Formative Year) - Hail the Sun and The "Fun" in Dysfunction - Hail the Sun are the two songs I chose for the Nina/Inko moments. I was randomly listening to my playlist on my phone, and BAM! Music that fit perfectly to the mood saved me from screwing up the drama.**

 **I wanted to introduce Peter Eklund and his famed group that managed to handle the Versian kataphrakts in the first year. I had a really great time looking everything up from different Scandinavian countries, and choosing the name for the group's air ship, Ahdistelija (Finnish for Pursuer). Pronounced Ah-Dee-Ste-Leeya.**

 **I don't know when I'm going to post another chapter, but it'll be a double chapter post. Also, I might have some extras coming depending on if I'll feel motivated. My momma- I mean, Santa bought me nine Supernatural seasons and merchandise. My brother bought me a PS4 with the newest Star Ocean game. I'm going to be having the time of my life. And my birthday is the 31st! Life has just been amazing all year.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Brink Pt. 1**

* * *

Asseylum had awaken to the soft melodic sound of a piano. It was days just like this that she lived for. Days of being awaken to the joyful mood of Klancain. He was nothing like she had imagined. She had feared that all of her nightmares would be realized. Everyone knew that a Public Face was just that. Monsters flourished behind closed doors. Asseylum always wondered if Lemrina was as fortunate to not be paired with a monster. She hadn't spoken to her sister since she awoke, and that was so long ago.

Asseylum had discovered the variety of vibrant music that Terra had to offer. She had so many choices that it nearly conjured the illusion that it reflected her life. But then Klancain would wake her with a song he learned just for her, and she'd be reminded that none of this was so bad.

She put her robe around her, and crept downstairs to see where he was. She found him reading a music sheet, and playing it on the piano. His face would scrunch up, and then relax when he got the note right.

Asseylum tip-toed to him, and wrapped her arms around him. She pecked a kiss to his cheek. "Good morning, Sweetheart." She truly adored the familiarity that Terran's were able to give their spouses. On Vers, a wife -a princess at that -wasn't allowed to even enter the room without her husband sending a servant to fetch her… like a dog, but here… Here she was a human being, and Klancain actually accepted her crazy demands.

"Good morning." He replied, and turned away from the piano to look at her. "Are you excited? In a handful of months, we'll be married." He said, hugging her to him.

She laughed as he tickled her sides. "I really am. Are you sure it's okay if we have a Terran wedding? I just want to send a message that Versian want to integrate into Terran culture." She brushed a hand in his hair. "I don't want this war anymore." She whispered.

"Nobody wants this war. And that's why everyone's working so hard to keep it gone."

She nodded. "Inaho's been working really hard on her job and this wedding. I just hope those monsters don't attack again."

Klancain nodded. "I want our day to be perfect."

"It'll be perfect if you're around." She said, and closed her eyes as Klancain kissed her nose.

"And soon you'll be empress. You have a lot ahead of you. Luckily, you won't be alone. We'll all help you." He stood up and stretched.

She actually didn't want to think about that. She had always been a disappointing princess. She'd been told so before many times. Her head was always crooked. She was stuck in the bliss of Terra that she neglected the Orbital Knights and her own people. Because she was obsessed in a world that had been unattainable at the time, she started a war and sacrificed her people. No wonder people didn't trust her.

There was a reason people trusted Slaine -a Terran -before they trusted her. He fought for her, but his actions correlated with the will of her people. And she once accused Lemrina and Slaine of not knowing their place. It was she who was ignorant, and perhaps she always would be.

Her grandfather's hesitation spoke as much. Even if the Terrans desperately wanted her as empress, her people were another story. They were so confused. None of the remaining few Orbital Knights measured to everyone's standards, she disappointed them enough to lose their trust, Lemrina wasn't notable because nobody really knew her, and nobody knew Klancain, just his father.

The war had cost them more than anyone wanted to admit. The structure of Vers was badly damaged. The Terran born Versian were freed, and were quickly accepted back into Terran society.

She wasn't Inaho or Slaine. She didn't have a solution for everything.

The doorbell rang, and Asseylum turned to get it, but Klancain tapped her shoulder. "Darling, you're in your robe." He said with a smile. She blushed, and turned. "I'll be out soon."

"Take your time." He said, and Asseylum waited at the bottom of the stairs. She wanted to know if it was Inaho or Slaine. If it was, she wouldn't have to leave.

She saw the red pants before the body and knew it was the Orbital Knights. She bit her bottom lip. How could she assume control without the majority of her government? Slaine hadn't made friends with them, but most respected him. A few were against Slaine from start to finish.

She saw six of the ten Orbital Knights step into her living room. They all looked like they were having an intense conversation. Count Keteratesse, Count Zebrin, Viscountess Libertina, and Viscountess Libitina looked at Klancain for some reason. She didn't know why they were there, but she was suspicious. The last time the Orbital Knights gathered like this her substitute had been killed.

It was disconcerting to see the small number. There had been nineteen of them before. Most had been very talented fighters too.

Asseylum hurried up the stairs and got dressed in a simple light blue dress. She went back downstairs and saw the Orbital Knights leaving.

When the door closed, Asseylum looked to Klancain. "What did they want?" Normally, she wouldn't be allowed to say something so demanding to her husband, but she didn't care. Although she said she had forgiven everyone who tried to kill her, she truly hadn't. She only forgave Slaine, and that was for Inaho.

He turned to her, and sighed. "They thought I might know more about the heir/heiress than them. They've been coming by more often to see if I might know."

Asseylum frowned. "Why shouldn't they just ask it of the emperor?"

He snorted softly. "He's giving everyone an incredibly hard time. We'll know in time. I haven't eaten anything, and I know you haven't either. Come on. Let's get something."

Asseylum managed to push her thoughts aside to resume the day. She just hoped nothing would go wrong.

* * *

Slaine was looking out the window at sky. The days were getting warmer. It was in the middle of February when Slaine could finally get a breath of air with Inaho. They'd been so busy going back and forth with the peace treaty. It was frustrating that the treaty still needed to be dealt with when the war had officially ended. It bothered him a lot because Inaho had been getting stressed out more often than not, courtesy of Amane and Ogura.

But for today, Slaine and Inaho would be away from the annoyances of work. He glanced at her, and smiled. She was reading one of her romance novels. Her mouth was moving in accordance to how fast she was reading. Her face scrunched up to imitate the expressions he was sure she was reading. Her face was currently imitating shock. She gasped quietly and turned the page quickly.

"I can't believe him." She murmured, while crossing her legs on the couch. He laughed quietly at her enthusiasm. Rayet wasn't lying when she commented on how amusing Inaho was when enamored in a story.

Inaho quietly gasped. "Are you serious?" She said with disappointment, and set her book aside. She looked like she was fuming, but he knew she was bottling up the urge to tell someone about the events that occurred.

"What happened?" He asked just to hear her speak. Her animated face was a stark contrast to the jaded expression she had on the Deucalion and around the UFE.

"Oh, Slaine, you will not believe what Blake did to Quinn. She stormed into his job, and made a big show because she saw Quinn with Annalise at dinner. But Blake has no idea that Lise is Quinn's baby sister who wanted to see him because of her abusive relationship! Blake said all these awful things, and Quinn was trying to speak, but Blake broke up with him and stormed out! How completely unreasonable is that?" She ranted, and frowned.

"I just know that Blake will go running after Ronald again because she's always been in love with him. Quinn deserves better than her. She needs to make up her mind. Lise found out, by the way, and started cursing Blake out." Inaho cocked her head at Slaine. "Is it bad that I was very satisfied after finding out how embarrassed Blake was? She went to find Quinn and apologize, but her said he was tired of her games. I'm happy he is."

Slaine nodded along with the story he'd been hearing about for weeks. Apparently, the book was a part of a series, which was why Inaho was so invested, despite her displeasure of the pairing. Slaine couldn't imagine how Inaho must've been in high school. Was she more closed off, or more open? He wished he could've gone to school with her. He was sure they would've gotten on each other's nerves. The drama surrounding them would have been worthy of Inaho's romance stories.

"Why aren't you reading the next part?" He asked, genuinely interested.

A side of her mouth quirked upward, and she chuckled. "Because if I find out Quinn got back together with Blake, I will rip this book in two."

Slaine laughed. Next she would devise a strategy to get at the author for putting her through an "emotional strain". Following her letter would be him destroying it. He wondered how many were mailed before he started intervening. He loved it when she was being silly. She looked years younger and freer of burden.

She stood up from the couch, and started to move the book from the couch to the bookcase when Slaine noticed blood falling from her nose. His eyes widened and his heart pounded furiously. He jumped up, and speed dialed Souma. He held Inaho whose eyes rolled into her head as she started convulsing.

Souma answered immediately. "Sl-"

"Souma, she's having a seizure. I need you here. She was fine before, and then she… then her nose…" He was struggling to hold her and find something so she didn't bite her tongue off. "I-I-"

"Say no more. I'm on my way. We'll transfer her to my room on the Deucalion after we pick her up. Should I call someone to meet you there?"

"Yuki… I'll call her when we get there."

Slaine didn't remember hanging up, but he did somehow. Inaho's body seized for what seemed like years before it subsided. She was unconscious. Her body jerked slightly, and Slaine gently rocked with her in his arms. There was a knock on the door, and Slaine almost didn't answer it. He picked Inaho up, and laid her on the couch as he opened the door. Souma was there was Marito and Yuki.

Souma and Marito went to Inaho and quickly took her to their car. Yuki rubbed a hand up and down his shoulder. He hadn't realized how tight his muscles were until her touch seemed to massage it away. "Let's go." She said quietly, and Slaine nodded.

Slaine climbed into the car. A bunch of machines were hooked up to Inaho, and they beeped and blared at random moments. Souma moved like he was fighting a horde of people alone. He picked up medical tools that Slaine had never seen before, which wasn't admitting much because he'd never seen a doctor before. His father hadn't remembered to take him, and the Vers hadn't bothered.

Every moment from the long ride to the Deucalion felt surreal. He wasn't shaking like he imagined he would. Instead he felt numb and cold. He stared at Inaho's contorted face even after the seizure. He didn't want to put a word to what she looked like, lying there unmoving. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to speak to her. He wanted to do anything to make her feel better. No, he needed her better. Watching Inaho like this was like watching Asseylum when she was in a coma. He felt just as helpless.

Yuki paced outside the hospital room, but Slaine stayed seated. Yuki crossed her arms, and walked back and forth quietly. She bit on her nails, and muttered to herself. He could tell that Yuki wouldn't manage waiting for Inaho to recover.

"You should call her friends, and tell them everything." Slaine said in a steady voice. He didn't know how he managed to be so resilient when he couldn't get her small smile or limp body out of his mind. He wanted to scratch his skin, and run away. But there was never a time in his life where he was allowed to simply run away from something. And he wouldn't start now; not when Inaho needed him.

Yuki nodded slowly, and then nodded again as if the words finally processed. She ran down the hall, probably forgetting her phone in her vehicle, wherever that was. His thoughts crawled to how happy Inaho had been lately. Watching the snow fall with him, playing with their puppy, Junko.

Slaine ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't remember when it became tangled. Inaho had a fascination with playing with his hair. No matter how many times he contemplated cutting it, he couldn't force himself to take any source of happiness from her.

His mind kept dawdling into "what-ifs". What if he had brought her to an eye appointment sooner. He assumed it was her eye, and hoped it was a simple fix. Something that a single doctor could handle.

The door opened to Souma looking distraught and covered in little dots of blood. Souma straightened his outfit, and visibly relaxed. "She's stabilized. You should come in. I don't think this should be an open discussion. Where's Yuki?"

"She went to call everyone else, and keep them updated. I'll keep her informed."

Souma nodded. "It's still weird to think Inaho's engaged already… come inside." He gestured for Slaine to go into the room.

"What happened?" Slaine said, skipping the small talk. Souma seemed to understand.

"She had a seizure, as I'm sure you could tell. It was due to her analytical engine malfunctioning. It was still in its experimental stage when Inaho had it installed." When I forced her to need an analytical engine. Because I shot her eye out. This is all my fault. "It is putting too much of a strain on her body, specifically her nerves. I'm sure she has been showing signs, but knowing Inaho, she probably didn't tell you."

Souma observed some papers. "I'm taking these out of the computer files. I don't think anyone needs to find out about this. She's signed confidentiality and permission forms for a different, less invasive analytical engine to be inserted. She's always been intelligent. I don't imagine this change will affect her too much."

"Are you installing the new implant today?"

Souma sighed. "I will have to. However, I'll need to bring other doctors and surgeons here. A complex surgery like this needs specialists, and I'm not enough. I apologize. I don't know if this will stay a secret if others are involved."

Slaine silently released a calming breath. "I will ensure their silence. When is the time of the surgery? Is she awake?"

Souma gave Slaine a look, probably remembering the last time Slaine had to keep someone silent. Slaine still had no regrets about his decisions. Souma wasn't a politician or soldier. He didn't understand the need for all threats to be eliminated quietly. If the assassination attempt had been public, there would've been a major setback in positive publicity. With everything public, Inaho and his engagement -the treaty -would dissolve. This is everything Inaho and he had worked for.

Slaine knew he would once again be the man Inaho would never approve of, the man he didn't approve of.

Souma finally answered with a strained look on his face. "She's still unconscious, but it's from sleeping. I need the neurosurgeon here to do brain scans, in case her seizure caused long lasting complications. Whenever they get here, which should be in less than twenty minutes, is when we'll begin the surgery."

"When they arrive, proceed with the surgery. I will speak to them afterwards. I would like an update on Inaho's well-being post surgery. Can you tell me what this new analytical engine will do?"

Souma nodded shakily. "While her original eye enhanced her brain activity to relay information more quickly and readily than she could do alone, this new eye will work within her brain's parameters. It won't overexert her mind, and will also revert into a normal eye whenever she's used it to its limits. There isn't a limit -per say -to how many times it can be used, or how long it can be used. It can be used until she's exhausted."

Souma grabbed more papers from his desk. "Here's a more detailed explanation. It should explain the technical things that I can't pronounce. Inaho was adamant about keeping an analytical engine, rather than a prosthetic eye. Here are her signatures on the matter."

Slaine accepted the papers, and saw the date of the signature had been before they were engaged. So she knew about her deteriorating health even before she dealt with his drama and Vers. Thoughts of her fighting with a metaphorical bomb in her head was frightening, and it made him feel stupid and silly. She always made him feel stupid.

"I'll look over these, and find Yuki." Slaine said. His hands itched to read the advantages and disadvantages of Inaho's new eye that was already going to be implanted, despite his opinion. He couldn't blame her in wanting another eye when her intelligence only multiplied. With the way the UFE operated, it was in her best interest to always be a couple steps ahead of her peers.

Slaine left the room, and saw Yuki, Calm, Nina, Inko, Rayet, and Harklight all waiting for news. He had a conflicted reaction to their appearance. Of course it was when Inaho was unconscious where they could sit in a room, and pretend they cared about how Inaho was doing. His opinion for her friends wavered often with every time she was ignored and shunned.

He knew that Nina and Inko didn't intentionally mean to ignore Inaho's messages and calls, but they did it frequently. Nina claimed that she was just trying to get her head back together, and Inko claimed that she needed a new perspective in life. He knew their circumstances took precedence over Inaho's concern, but would it hurt too much to at least let her know they were still alive? Calm had taken to juggling many workloads on his own, and whenever Inaho wanted to distribute the work among others, Calm insisted he was fine. His bravado hadn't dimmed since he proposed he could manage the workload. The guy needed a break, and it showed in his behavior. Every night had been work, excessive amounts of coffee, and power naps. It especially bothered Inaho when he didn't answer. She would quietly panic, believing that today was the day Calm passed out from exhaustion or died from it.

Rayet was a different story, however. He knew exactly why she never called the house phone, and left vague text messages. Ever since he found out about her part in the war, Rayet had taken special measures to avoid him. He didn't blame her for following her father's lead. It wasn't like his glass house could take any rocks from hypocrisy. He had continued the war she helped start, and fought to end. Their circumstances made their lives a revolving door. And while Asseylum had easily forgiven her murderer, she had been disgusted with him. And while the public tolerated his existence, they wanted Rayet dead.

He looked down at the paper, and had to revert to his training as a Count. "Inaho had a seizure. She's unconscious; it's from exhaustion. The surgeons will be here to remove her current eye, and then they'll install another eye that Inaho wanted."

Everyone remained silent, but Yuki quickly recovered. "Will it be the same eye?"

"No. It's a new type that's been tested properly. Souma gave me these papers that will explain what the eye can and can't do in depth."

Harklight frowned. "Surgeons? Are they a part of the Deucalion? Can they be trusted?"

"Souma isn't sure."

Calm frowned. "But you'll make sure." He finished the statement, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"I will make sure they do their jobs properly, and leave as quietly as they show up."

Four doctors, plus Souma, were operating on Inaho. Slaine read through the installation of the new eye, and was happy that Inaho removed the tracker from inside the retina. The tracker would've notified the UFE, and enabled them to keep tabs on where she went. Slaine had -personally -made certain that the tracking chip was removed. He couldn't afford to slack off when Inaho's life and freedom lay in limbo.

The eye did a lot of what the older model did, but it relaxed the incredible strain that Inaho had adjusted to. The incredible strain she must've always felt, but ignored for everyone else's sake. He didn't know whether to hug her or strangle her. She made no sense sometimes.

He read more of what the new analytical engine needed. It needs a total of two hours without use whenever the user exerts themselves too hard. The user will know that the AE has been used too much because it will abruptly shut down. While in its "Shut Down" mode, the user will be able to see out of the eye, but will not be able to use its enhanced functions.

Whereas the prototype could be used to hypothesize emotions from a person's temperature and mannerisms, this eye will only show mannerisms. The newer version determined that the reading of temperature caused too much strain to determine, which made sense. However, the newer model didn't only entail limitations, it presented improvement as well. The newer model allowed the user to experience a vision almost like a kataphrakt. The eye had been created to heighten Inaho's capabilities. The UFE liked to believe they owned Inaho because of her proclivity to lead during the war.

Slaine read on more adjustments, ideas that were discontinued, and new attachments were created. Slaine wondered if the UFE had any idea that the blueprints made had been duplicated and rewritten. He doubted the UFE thought that far.

 **^^FROM^BEYOND^^FROM^^BEYOND^^**

The four surgeons left the room after what seemed like too many hours. Souma was the first one to reach him. He had a look of relief on his face. "Inaho is going to be fine. She's asleep, and will be sleeping more often than not as her system removes the morphine. Her eye is still a sensitive area, even now."

After explaining the time needed to recover, Slaine quickly tried to run down everything he and Inaho had been involved in. It would take roughly five months for Inaho to recover, which meant that she wouldn't be completely functional until the beginning of August. That was perfect since they weren't needed until then. Plus, Asseylum's wedding day was in the middle of August.

Nina, Inko, Calm, Harklight, Rayet, and Yuki walked towards Slaine, hoping to hear good news about Inaho for once. Lately, it's been problem after problem. That all stemmed from Inaho agreeing to marry Slaine. Slaine looked at the four doctors there. Souma must've caught on that Slaine didn't trust them.

"There's no need to worry. These are the doctors that performed on Inaho the last time." Souma must've thought that would calm Slaine's nerves, but it did the opposite. The tracker -that was a GPS signal -was installed by someone on Inaho's team. That included her doctors.

Nina spoke up before Slaine could voice his suspicions. "And Inaho's fine?"

"She's fine." Slaine reassured.

"Good." She turned towards the doctors, crossed her arms. Her body language implied that she wasn't on the offensive. Her tone was the same, but her words said something completely different. "And how are we going to keep these guys quiet? The last thing Inaho and Slaine need are leaks."

Souma sighed. "They're the same doctors as before-"

Rayet snorted. "Didn't one of you have deep blue eyes? I remember it was a guy because he was the one talking to Magbaredge. None of these guys have blue eyes." She stated.

Each doctor looked at each other, and Slaine was ready to kill them all if he had to. "I thought you said they were the same, Souma." Slaine demanded, hand slipped down to retrieve his knife he always kept with him.

Souma looked frantic. "I-I was so sure! I know how we can tell. What does Inaho always hold with her? Whisper in my ear, and I'll know for sure."

Slaine didn't see how this could possibly help, but everyone else seemed sure it would. He watched the female doctor scoff with disinterest in the whole situation. It was safe to assume she wouldn't be the newcomer, since she wasn't male. She leaned into Souma, and he nodded as if he didn't care what he heard.

The second man, the Japanese-American doctor looked nervous, but he leaned forward to answer the question. He leaned back, but quickly shot a glare at Slaine. Slaine wasn't even mildly curious about the animosity of a stranger.

The third man, an obviously wealthy man, looked downright regal. A look he only glimpsed of with Asseylum. A look many said he possessed when he donned red, but someone like him couldn't pull off years of wealth. The man leaned in and whispered, probably finding the whole dilemma tiresome.

The last man looked average, but he quickly leaned in and whispered. He was wiry, and his hand kept twitching, much like the second man did before the glare. When he leaned back, he rocked on his feet as if he was trying to calm himself but his body wouldn't let him.

Souma looked at them, and straightened his eyes at the last man. He didn't say anything as Slaine caught the wordless message. Souma leaned back, and nodded. "You're all right. It seems Rayet mistook someone's eye color." He nervously laughed.

Slaine nodded. "I'll help escort the doctors to their vehicles with Rayet, Calm, and Nina. Yuki, you should go to Inaho's room. You know how stubborn she can be if she wakes up. Harklight, go with her."

Slaine went to guard the woman, while Rayet took the second man, Calm took the third, and Nina took the last one. Everyone shared a look of understanding. They all went separate ways. Nina was surely going to interrogate the man to find out who found out about the impromptu surgery. Slaine didn't doubt it was the Orbital Knights who'd been standing on hold since the last invasion of theirs. He couldn't understand why they were so adamant about resuming the war when Vers had been losing. Now all Versian weaponry was confiscated; so, what did the Orbital Knights plan to accomplish if they were behind it?

"So," the woman began, "how did you land our little Kaizuka? She's a handful when she doesn't want something. I've heard nothing but good things about you two."

Slaine supposed he could indulge the woman. "I'd say "love at first sight", but we missed all that."

"By a couple of years, yeah."

"Really she just asked me, and I tried to talk her out of it. Marrying me would be… is a disaster."

"Yeah, but I bet she doesn't regret it. You're both lucky that you don't hate each other. Most political marriages aren't friendly. I've dealt with a handful of them. They start off as a nightmare, and then they melt into premeditated murder after the wedding night. You both planning on having kids soon or later?"

"What?" Slaine actually stopped as he was completely baffled by the idea of having children, especially right now… or ever. He couldn't imagine bringing a child into the politics he and Inaho were tired in.

"Come on, your engagement is even bigger than that princess's. Their first kid may be royalty, but the former emperor of Vers and the hero of Earth's kid will be even bigger. You have to know this." She said, giving him a teasing look. "After all, Versians look up to you. You might not have won the war, but they're on earth. That's more than royalty could give them."

"I… I haven't thought of it." He was regretting this conversation.

"Well, start. Soon the emperor will be pushing your and little Kaizuka's wedding." She folded her arm. "You found who the mole is, didn't you?"

Slaine felt like his head would spin from the abrupt topic change. He was thankful that it changed. He didn't think he wanted to think about weddings and babies. He had plenty of time. He glanced at the woman who had blonde hair, and bright green eyes. She had laugh lines that showed her youth was still with her yet. She was around his height as well, but her stance was all business.

"We did, but I don't think-"

"Little Kaizuka is my concern, Saazbaum. I've been her doctor since she started this mess. A kid grows on you when you're constantly wondering if she'll see tomorrow. So, who was it?"

Slaine debated it, but he figured he would be seeing a lot of her anyway. She was one of the few doctors Inaho needed. He only hoped that Inaho wouldn't need her too often. "The last guy."

"Hmm." She said, frowning. "I know I haven't seen Ruki in years, but to think he would turn this down is…"

It did make Slaine curious now that she mentioned it. If a fake was in the man's place, then who the hell did they have? Where was the original man? Slaine hated all the questions that kept popping into his mind.

"I suspect I'm not allowed to dig around for information about Ruki, huh?"

Slaine nodded. "It would attract whomever put that man in Ruki's place. While I like to quickly find a problem and fix it, I don't want to put you as bait."

"Because I have such a winning personality?" She laughed, and sobered up. When they reached one of the doors leading outside, the woman reached in her bag, and handed Slaine a card. "My name's Lesya McConnell. Call me if little Kaizuka is in need of help."

Slaine watched her preparing to leave, but then a question appeared. "Wait, what was the answer?"

Lesya turned and smirked. "Your pendant."

 **^^FROM^^BEYOND^^FROM^^BEYOND^^**

Slaine took Inaho home, and Yuki stayed too. Calm and Rayet were helping him organize everything Inaho was involved in, which was a lot. All of March was spent catching up on both his and Inaho's work, while Nina started investigating the mole who didn't say anything. Slaine fluttered back and forth between work and Inaho.

April was spent keeping Inaho from getting up, and managing both the emperor and the UFE. Despite being on vacation, they demanded updates on Slaine's whereabouts every week. He supposed that was a normal occurrence although the information was always sparse.

May was spent with Slaine getting incredibly stressed out. Inaho tried to help him, but he just wanted her to recover. He didn't know why she insisted on straining herself. He guessed it was just a Kaizuka thing, since Yuki was stressing herself out as well. He was glad that Marito came over to relieve her of her workload. Slaine didn't know how much Inaho dealt with all the time, and now he was wondering how she managed to not go insane. He thought his job was hard enough.

June was spent with many check-ups from Lesya and Souma. Lesya made it her job to tease Inaho and Yuki on when they were getting married. He was glad that she wasn't assaulting him with baby questions. He had choked on his tea when she asked -in front of everyone -where he planned on having the nursery. Inaho simply said in the room beside theirs. He wondered if she thought about babies often. Inaho spent an enormous amount of time organizing and preparing the wedding with/for Asseylum with Rayregalia's input. He was left speechless with how tedious Western style marriages were. Lesya had jokingly told him that he was fine, since he would most likely have to do a Versian style wedding.

July was spent with Inaho and Slaine gracing the world with their PDA, per Ogura's request. Slaine didn't mind since it was safe enough for Inaho to walk around without her eye. They both went to the beaches in Florida with Asseylum and Klancain. The vacation felt more like a nightmare, but Slaine got over it and actually had fun. He also didn't mind Inaho in a two-piece… at all. It also brought the anniversary of the Interplanetary War, which didn't negatively reflect on Slaine too much, but did make Rayet have to go into protective custody.

When August strolled around, Slaine had to relent on being strict, and give Inaho her workload back. He worried that she might be addicted to micromanaging. Apparently the wedding wasn't nearly enough to keep her busy.

* * *

Rayet was feeling nervous and terrible. She was nervous because almost every person around the world wanted her head on a platter. People found ways to get her phone number and harass her. If she possessed a social media account, she would be harassed there too. Nobody cared that she'd been 16 when the war started. Nobody cared that she watched her father murdered by Versian soldiers. Nobody cared that she risked her life to protect her friends. She was the daughter of the man who helped start the war. She was the only surviving member of the people who started this. Her home had been vandalized. She was almost kidnapped four times if it hadn't been for her bodyguards and Harklight.

She felt suffocated. Her hatred for the martians felt immature in the face of anger and hypocrisy. She'd lived among Terrans her entire life. She'd assumed that murdering their princess meant she would be free to be with her own kind. She had been a fool, and to cement her immaturity, she continued to hate people who only brought her karma.

She looked at Harklight who sat serenely despite the shouts outside. He was probably used to being around people who were hated. He never complained about being with her, or dealing with her sour attitude. Sometimes she wished that she hadn't survived where her father died.

Harklight sighed gently. "Do you wish to share your thoughts with me?" He asked, sitting aside the book he was reading. She felt her heart thump in embarrassment. Was she that obvious?

"Not really. It isn't anything new."

"Then there should be no reason to hold back with me."

She snorted, and gave up being stubborn with him. Harklight had an unbelievable abundance in patience. "I deserve this." She whispered. She half expected him to disagree with her assessment, but he simply crossed his feet and stared.

"Um… you aren't saying anything." She commented.

"You aren't wrong, but you aren't right either. All this animosity directed towards you is not for you alone. Some of it is towards martians in general, towards the loss from the war, towards the princess, and much more. You are only responsible for what you've done, and nothing more. Your father's crimes aren't yours. I believe I've said this."

She was mad, but it was all at herself for being so conceited. Leave it to Harklight to set her back to the ground. He had a way of keeping her mind on reality. She understood why Slaine kept Harklight when he became pseudo emperor.

"Did Slaine deal with a lot of harassment?"

Harklight leaned back. "Slaine and I were Terrans raised in Vers. We were servants, and enemies of the people in Vers. Everything that happened happened for a reason. If it was good, it was through the blessings of the emperor. If it was bad, it was because of the Terrans. And Slaine and I happened to be a few of the closest around." He explained, and she guessed that she received her answer in spades.

For years Slaine had been the servant of Asseylum. That little maid, Eddelrittuo, was against everything Terran. Rayet didn't assume that the Counts had been any nicer since they were advocates for the emperor's beliefs. Rayet felt childish for thinking that her situation was so bad. At least she still had her friends, semi-freedom, and a job. Her hatred for martians seemed to never quell with each new discovery.

Harklight's phone went off, which never happened.

"Hello?" He asked, and then paled. He turned the television on. Asseylum was surrounded by her bodyguards and had a smile on her face.

A woman was questioning her, but it didn't seem invasive at all.

"And I heard you're getting married in four days. How do you feel?" The woman asked, and Asseylum laughed brightly.

"I feel a bit overwhelmed. I've never planned a wedding before through Terran customs. It feels so… personal. I had a lot of help from my friends, and wedding planners."

The woman smiled. "You aren't doing a traditional Versian wedding then?"

Asseylum shook her head, and waved a hand. "Oh no. There's nothing wrong with it, but I want to have something that Klancain and I can both orchestrate ourselves."

"Who helped you the most with the wedding?"

"Oh, that would be Inaho. She's so smart. It's like she knows exactly what I'm thinking about before I say it."

The woman leaned closer. "Maybe she's preparing for her wedding."

Asseylum nodded. "I bet she is. She had so many ideas. Klancain helped me make up my mind. He gets along great with my friends."

"And what about with your ex-fiancé? How does he feel about this?"

Asseylum tapped her lips with her finger. "He's been just as helpful as Inaho. You know, before we were engaged, we were the best of friends. We still are!" She replied bubbly.

The woman clapped her hands. "That's so sweet! Most couples end on a bad note. Your and Inaho's relationship are cover page news. Hopefully we get to see you all have double dates."

"I hope so. Perhaps this fall we can travel."

Rayet was looking between Harklight's increasingly pale face and the screen. Why did he turn it on?

"There's speculation that you're going to be empress." The woman began, and crossed her legs. "What are you planning to do?"

Asseylum clasped her hands. "I plan on introducing aldnoah to the world. Despite having seen aldnoah in a chaotic state, not many people know that it can be used for medicinal purposes. My sister is undergoing treatment herself. I've been told she's going through physical therapy and walking more. She's waiting until she can walk better before showing off. I have very high hopes for her; she's such a hard worker!"

The woman looked surprised. "With something like that, it could completely change the medical field. I can assure you that a lot of people are hoping for your sister's strength and speedy recovery."

Harklight turned the television off, and Rayet saw him look absolutely furious.

"What is she thinking?" He shouted into the phone, and then turned it on speaker. He paced away from it.

Rayet had to go through everything she heard. This was a disaster. Aldnoah was chaotic for a reason. Everyone knew exactly what could be done with it. Was Asseylum still so naive as to think her "introduction" won't spell the end of her and her people's life? Who needed a treaty when all of Vers would be exterminated? Rayet fully understood Harklight's panicking now.

Slaine's voice spoke from the phone. "The emperor warned me about this. It's been awhile since our excursion aboard the _Ahdistelija_. It was only a matter of time before Asseylum admitted what she was doing. I didn't expect her to do this."

"This should never have been aired. Why wasn't it withdrawn?" Harklight demanded.

"Inaho and I weren't even aware. We were too focused on the Moon Exploration proposal. I should've paid more attention. Asseylum might never be named empress like this."

Rayet snorted. "I highly doubt she would be empress. Rayvers would choose Marylcian before Asseylum. He would never distribute aldnoah. Many things weren't invented for their intended purpose. Take dynamite for example."

Harklight rubbed his eyes. Many of the other Stygis Squad members observed their reaction. She couldn't even pretend that this wasn't stressful.

Slaine laughed tiredly. "I don't even know how to fix this. The wedding won't even clear this up, and I have to worry about everything else."

 _Slaine. We need to deal with one thing at a time. Let's wait until later. This can wait. You know that Rayregalia won't name Asseylum empress anytime soon._ Inaho's voice said from the background.

"You're right. I'll call you back with updates on the proposal, and you call me if there are any changes with the EB we caught." Slaine said, and Harklight said goodbye to him.

"Suddenly our earlier conversation sounds like a better way to spend time." Rayet joked lightly, and Harklight quietly chuckled. At least she could be Harklight's support.

* * *

Lemrina was pissed. She had witnessed the broadcast with Marylcian who couldn't keep his mouth shut. He simply gaped, until his gaze met hers. She was thankful they shared the same thoughts because he nodded.

"I'll go to the emperor." He announced, and she nodded. "I'll go to Slaine and Inaho."

Over the long months, Lemrina had managed to grow closer with Marylcian… Jesper. It was hard to remember that, on Terra, she didn't need to speak so formally with her fiancé. Her engagement wasn't extravagant like Asseylum's was. It was truly typical that her half-sister overshadowed her existence, and would only mention her in passing to make a big announcement. Asseylum must've learned that from grandfather.

Lemrina was going through physical therapy. She wasn't stupid, but the problem within her nerves was some long word dealing with her mind. Jesper knew, but reassured her it was fine if she worked hard. He reminded her of a cheerleader.

Despite their closeness, he knew that she was still -hopelessly -in love with Slaine. She would never act on her emotions. The last time she had had been humiliating. Plus, it didn't help that he was definitely in love with Inaho. There was no debate on what he would or wouldn't do for her.

Lemrina always felt inadequate compared to Inaho, and when she was constantly reminded that she wasn't even relevant despite her royalty status. Lemrina had undergone physical therapy to gain some semblance of self-worth back for herself. Jesper just happened to be there to help her stand, and encourage her to walk.

They would always be close friends. She didn't know if she could love someone else. She was sure her love for Slaine had been borne from naivete, but she was more than her love interest.

And now she had to figure out exactly how ugly Asseylum's latest bout of stupidity was. Jesper was waiting at the door for her to be ready. He had her wheelchair, and her chest tightened. It was amazing how he knew her so well. He knew she didn't want to try walking and embarrass herself when she inevitably fell. She didn't want to embarrass herself in from of Slaine or Inaho.

When Jesper dropped her off at Inaho's and Slaine's house with a light kiss to her temple, she took a moment to soak in the feeling. Maybe she was a little infatuated with attention, which Jesper was never short of giving.

She wheeled to the door, wanting to do this herself, and saw the door open inward automatically. She looked back to Jesper to see him wave and leave. Always the gentlemen, waiting until she was inside the house before she left.

Slaine's face looked downtrodden, which said a lot about the situation. "How bad is it?" She asked, going into business mode because Slaine always kept her on her toes.

"It's a nightmare. Every social media outlet is focused on this. The UFE and the Orbital Knights are demanding a meeting from Inaho and me. Everyone wants to know how this was aired, and how it happened. The emperor gave me a warning back in December, but I didn't know it'd hit before the wedding."

Inaho was sitting and drinking tea. She looked every bit the professional woman she was, even while wearing fluffy pajamas. "I say we make the first step in damage control. Say we're researching a way to incorporate aldnoah in the medical field."

Lemrina caught on. "And we never do any research, but we pretend we do."

Slaine sighed. "The accounting on the department will be suspicious when financial reports become public."

Inaho nodded. "I didn't say we wouldn't use the fund at all. We just need to direct it somewhere else. Perhaps researching in weaponry against the EB? They haven't attacked in almost three quarters of a year. I'm worried."

Slaine leaned back. "Why not say the moon exploration is for aldnoah research? That way we get funding regardless, and keep the public quiet for a while."

Lemrina brightened. "Moon exploration? This sounds perfect. How do we manage to keep Asseylum from completely throwing a wrench in our plans? She'll manage something if she's kept out of the loop. She expects grandfather to make her empress. I don't think that's a good idea, not that I think I'll do better. Nobody even knows me."

Slaine sighed, and Inaho stood up, massaging his shoulders. "You know," she began smoothly, "if we designate Asseylum and Lemrina to do relief for all the victims of the war and EB attacks, she'll be kept quiet. I'm sure the emperor has had ample time to dwell on this very issue. He'll agree with us."

Slaine closed his eyes. Lemrina mentally frowned at their closeness. She had seen a lot of coverage of them on the beach, of the media going crazy over the scars on Slaine. Something he'd managed to keep hidden from everyone. A lot of speculation and theories of how he acquired them sprung on the internet. Some people even rallied for justice on all of Vers for it.

Lemrina's heart dulled. She expected them to be close, and for her to either get over her emotions or speak up. It wouldn't matter either way. She couldn't have Slaine. She couldn't do anything for him because she was weak and rode on her grandfather's coattails for far too long.

"I'll do it." It would make her appear on her grandfather's radar. She existed. It would further her from thinking of Slaine and Inaho living in a house alone. She didn't want to imagine what they got up to when no one was around.

Slaine was relieved. "Thanks a lot, Lemrina. We really appreciate this. Speaking of, what's this about physical therapy?" Inaho looked at her with that expressionless look that Lemrina figured would vanish after being engaged. The woman was formidable.

"Jesper and I have been going to see my doctor. This has been going on since March. It isn't instantaneous or anything. I can stand. Although I don't think that's much, Jesper won't stop going crazy over my "progress"." She said, and then saw Slaine's smirk.

"And are you and Jesper getting along?"

She blushed under the questioning. "We are."

Inaho's lips quirked upward slightly. "That's good to hear. I'm sure he went to see the emperor, so he'll be gone for some time. Would you like to help me make dinner? I wouldn't mind us all eating together."

The last time Lemrina and Inaho had eaten together had resulted in Lemrina acting like a child. She wouldn't embarrass herself, or be so disrespectful this time around. She nodded. "I would very much like that."

Lemrina headed to the kitchen while Slaine pretended to pout for not being able to help her.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. A lot has happened this year, and I just started college, which hasn't kicked my butt yet, so I'm happy. Personal problems like to kick people when they're already down. I've recently learned to tackle it. :)**

 **Yes, this is the first part. I'm going to start working on the second part later today. Also there are a lot of cute scenes that wouldn't mesh into the flow of this chapter. They'll be in From Beyond Extras named "Once in a Lifetime", "Bonding", and "Moments in the Sun".**

 **No, I haven't abandoned this story, and I don't plan on abandoning it anytime soon. Kudos, comment, and/or bookmark if you please. Also, thank you for everyone who likes this story, and stuck with it despite the long break in updating. It's slow-to-update, but I'll try not to make you all wait too long.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: A small amount of Profanity and Graphic Descriptions of Violence**

* * *

Nina had been following the trail from the mole. A man posing as Ruki Yun. Thanks to Slaine investigating -along with his current obligations -they found the body of Ruki in a ditch in a different country. In the outskirts of Africa; Egypt, to be exact. Asking around had been relatively easy, since in the town he was found in, Ruki had been an apprentice doctor. He was learning the customs of Africa.

To Nina, the location meant nothing, but Slaine swore it meant that the Orbital Knights were involved. She decided to not comment until she was sure. She looked at the man in front of her. He'd gotten reconstructive surgery to look like Ruki. The surgery cost a fortune, which meant he had a powerful backing. It also meant that her group would need to step up their influence.

Inaho was already showcasing the royal daughters, and Inaho herself was the face of the war. Meanwhile, Nina, Calm and Inko weren't even mentioned. Rayet had negative feedback to last a lifetime. According to polls, she was as hated as Hitler.

Nina was finally caught up with the drama of her friends' lives. After turning 18, Nina had considered that she would retire when this business was done. She had enough money to last her three lifetimes. Being a war hero paid well when the government was obligated to pay you immediately. Otherwise, she would be like everyone else who fought: penniless and starving. Versian ate better than soldiers and their families.

Nina walked into the room she'd held the man in. He hadn't been moved since he was brought into the room. He hadn't been changed or showered since July. Despite her moral compass, she didn't feel too guilty. He was a part of an organization that wanted to sabotage her best friend's health and resume the war. An organization like that didn't need to exist.

All she discovered about the man was that he wasn't Ruki, and that he killed the previous Ruki in Africa. It couldn't be this simple. She wouldn't allow him to leave with something that miniscule. The man was lucky. If Slaine had handled the man, he would be dead right now. Despite being in a war, Nina hadn't been a pilot of a kataphrakt. She'd merely been a pilot for the Deucalion -and not even very good. She learned what she could in two years. It always surprised her how Inaho jumped into battle after battle, seemingly fearless at all times.

Nina leaned on the wall in front of the dehydrated, starved, disgusting man. He wallowed in his own mess of a room, chained like a prisoner or animal. She crossed her arms, and walked back and forth.

"It's been a while since we've spoken… or since I've spoken. I'm going to call you Stupid from now on. You should be so fortunate to have me question you. I'm not for getting my hands dirty, and you are disgusting." Nina stepped just beyond his reach, but he was too weak to reach for her. He was skin and bones now.

"Tell me who you're working with. It's that simple, Stupid. No one is going to know that you told. They probably think you're dead, anyway. It's been _months_ , Stupid. _Months_. Anything they had over you is gone."

He snorted, which was the only reaction she managed to get out of him. He buried his face in his hands. "You think they had to force me to kill you bastards?"

At least she knew there was a they now. Nina knelt to his level, and put her elbows on her knees. She shrugged nonchalantly. "What does it matter if they forced you? It's been months. Nothing concerning you matters. No one kicked up a fuss, no one celebrated, no one gave you any awards for trying your best. Face it, Stupid. You screwed up, and you're dead no matter what you do. I'm sure they'll make it last because they'll think you talked. You might as well do me a favor so your death won't be in vain."

He looked up, and stared at her. He glowered like she was the enemy. She wanted to roll her eyes at him.

"Do you think I'm going to tell you anything? I'm a dead man."

"You're a dead man, regardless. Just a name will do. Your name? Your organization's name? Or a reason of how you knew about Inaho's surgery when it just happened."

He snorted again. "They didn't know until that doctor called. They've been monitoring your alien ship for years. They're everywhere."

At least he was talking. "And who are "they"?"

"I'm not as stupid as you call me. People like Ike…" He shook his head, and Nina latched onto the name Ike. She hadn't heard the name before, but any name was useful.

"They don't last long?" She tried to continue the conversation like the name reveal didn't matter. He bought her feint, and leaned his head on the dirty wall. Now that she was listening and paying attention, she could smell the noisome stench permeating in the room. It was the disgusting smells that got stuck on someone's skin and clothes. A smell that you breathed in and couldn't breathe out.

"They don't last. A squealer… Those heartless bastards are going to kill me anyway. No one came for me." He whispered.

"Who was supposed to? A friend? Them?"

He shot her a soul piercing glare. "I'm not giving you any information."

"Whoever you're trying to protect is probably dead. If they're heartless, why wouldn't they attack who you care for to punish you for your failure? Just tell us who they are. We subjugated Vers."

"You're children. You're simply running around like idiots because you don't know anything."

"We know enough, and that's all that matters in war times."

He looked down. "What month is it?"

"It's beginning September."

"That alien bitch is getting married to that alien bastard. What a joke. You think you know something, huh? Do you know how insulting it is to have those _freaks_ on the news being praised for nothing? They murdered and destroyed us, and we're fighting for peace? We aren't rolling over for anyone. _Nobody_ agrees with this so-called treaty of yours."

Another group of people who hate the Versians and the treaty. This guy wasn't important. Nina almost stood and left until he cackled.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you? Well, I'm not. I'm perfectly sane. You're insane. How can you believe that no one will get sick of it? You all making a mockery of our planet, of our loss. Do you even care about our pain of losing family? Our suffering? You're stupid!"

He ranted some more, but Nina was looping everything she'd endured from Inko. Berating her on pain and suffering. How Nina couldn't possibly imagine it because she still had parents. How Nina was stupid for thinking her words and comfort mattered.

She scowled. "Well, while you twiddled your fingers, us "idiots" were fighting and dying for you crybaby cowards. You come out of the word works talking about honor, respect, and pride, but where was it when we children fought in the frontlines? We have families too, but does your pain matter more than ours? We fought while you hid. You want a war, but you don't want to fight. You want to sneak away, and put a target on a child. I bet that made you feel better, huh?" She grabbed his jaw, and dug her nails into his face. He winced, and stared into her eyes. "I bet that made you feel in control because you're that meek and pathetic. Well, your friend will die, and so will you. Like the cowards you are." She threw his face out of her grip, and walked to the door.

"You need me!" He screamed. "You need the information I have! You can't kill me!"

She looked over her shoulder. "There's nothing you could give me, you poor bastard." She closed the door on him, and heard him yelling for her to come back. He sounded even more pathetic.

Calm waited for her, and he gave her an indecipherable look. "Looks like he hit a sore spot."

"Not now, Calm." She stomped away.

"Yes, now. You just thought about Inko in there." He said, getting irritated, which only made her annoyed.

"What about "not now" did you not understand? Not everything is about Inko. You bring her up more than I do."

"Maybe because I didn't get a Master's in Avoidance. You haven't brought her up at all, but she still bothers you. Back in February, you couldn't stop glaring at her. You just-"

She spun around. "Are you doing this on purpose? I'm over her; I'm over it. We just interrogated a man. Can you focus, for once-"

She was cut off with a raised eyebrow. "For once in my life? Like I focused on helping you, Inko, and Inaho? I've been prioritizing my ass off since before this year. You don't get to be like that with me. I was there when no one else was. I was the one who tried to get you out of that relationship. Quit acting like I'm butting in your life when it's my business. See a therapist, Nina."

Her face flushed with embarrassment. Calm had never mastered the art of timing. Even when they were younger, he'd been free spirited and strong-willed. She didn't appreciate him having this conversation here or now. It was humiliating. Anyone could hear him. "I'm fine."

He wasn't buying it. "Whatever. You are not. Every time that guy pisses you off, you say the same shit Inko said to you. You aren't fit to interrogate him. You're a book waiting to be cracked open. Either you see a therapist on the Deucalion, or I'm going over your head."

"So what? I'm snapping at some-"

He threw his hands up. "I'm calling Magbaredge. If you think you can skip eating-"

"It was only twice!" She tried interrupting, but he didn't care.

"And be fine, you're wrong."

"Why can't you let me be?"

"Because I care about you. Because I don't want you to hurt anymore. Why can't you stop fighting me? I'm calling Magbaredge, anyway." Calm rolled his eyes, and turned towards the exit, but she latched onto his sleeve. She was desperate. Her decisions had started to be ripped from her hands since the war. And now, she was expected to have them taken again.

"No." She whispered. "I'll go… I'll go see someone." She felt like crying and throwing up. Another person would know how pathetic she'd been, allowing herself to be a punching bag to someone she once loved… still loved… it was confusing. She felt herself trembling from the fear that her therapist would steal her will like everyone and everything else seemed to.

Suddenly, she was wrapped in Calm's arms. "I'm sorry for forcing you, Nina." He paused, and pulled her closer. "But I'm not waiting for you to be ready. I did before, and you got hurt. I'm tired of us being pulled apart. We used to be close. All of us, and then everything started falling apart. When did that happen?" He murmured, and she closed her eyes to the rumbling of his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's not. Things happen. None of it was your fault, but you don't believe me. You have to believe it, and that's why you need to talk to someone. You lost a piece of yourself with Inko. It was broken and shattered, and now you have to fill in the emptiness. So, no, it's not your fault, and I'm sorry for forcing this on you."

It wasn't okay, and Calm appreciated when she didn't lie to spare him her feelings. She couldn't talk even if she wanted to. Her throat was tightening from fighting tears. None of this was okay. Some crazy guy wanted them dead because they were allowing their family's murderers free access to their possessions. No matter how much she wanted to be angry, she knew that they were justified in their indignation. She knew there wouldn't be a fairytale fix-it to the war, but she didn't expect herself to be so deeply affected again.

Everything was moving at a confusing pace. Nina, Ruki, Inaho, Ike, Stupid, and Calm. They all flipped through her mind too frequently for her to grasp anything. As usual, Calm was right. He'd changed from being a reckless jokester. He had matured immensely, while she'd remained stagnant.

"I'll go." She said with more strength. Calm gently rubbed her back.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Let's go report to Slaine what he said. I recorded it outside the door too, so we can replay everything."

She nodded, and tried to pretend that she okay, but she knew Calm didn't believe it for a second. Slaine was perceptive, too. He wouldn't either.

* * *

Slaine wanted to flip a table, or throw it at someone. He was currently speaking amongst the Orbital Knights, Lemrina, Asseylum, and the emperor. Everyone was in a stand-off. The discussion on damage control had swiftly failed when Viscountess Libertina requested the emperor name his successor.

It'd become painfully obvious that the Orbital Knights would be chosen as a successor because Asseylum had finally proven she was unequipped for the position. Her little interview was trending on all social media outlets, according to Inaho, who was one more private message away from pulling her hair out. It was two days until the wedding, one more day until the Bachelor and Bachelorette party, which Slaine would have to attend.

Slaine was completely convinced that the emperor wanted to make him suffer for something. Why else would he publicly announce that Slaine would attend the Bachelor's party for him? The old man was up to something, but it felt good that he had something waiting too. After the wedding, Klancain and Asseylum would be on their honeymoon to an undisclosed area that was surrounded with soldiers of the Deucalion for one whole week. Slaine was thankful that he would have one week to keep both of them out of his hair.

He was also convinced that the Orbital Knights were behind the incident in February, but none of them were close to him. He didn't have to guess why none of them cared about him.

"We'll discuss the succession after we handle the discussion of aldnoah." The emperor said after thirty minutes of having his eyes closed. Slaine was sure he fell asleep. "Unless any of you have a solution, why are you still here?" He asked in a lackadaisical voice.

Slaine opened his mouth, but Klancain beat him to it. Slaine shot Harklight a look that he returned.

"We should make the wedding public, and have the media cover it to have it distract everyone from the press conference. I've learned that Terrans are so easily distracted from important events, and that no surprise has staying power for longer than five days to a week."

He wasn't wrong. Because Vers wasn't as large as a city, important information lingered. Nothing happened as frequently for it to become irrelevant. While on Terra, too many people had too much happening at once, and a myriad of information would bombard the internet. Finding out how information traveled had been one of Slaine's many jobs when he agreed to Inaho's peace proposition.

The emperor looked like he was contemplating it. Slaine straightened the papers in front of him. "The wedding has been in a secret location. I believe that this is a bad idea. The polls have been leaning towards Terrans not accepting Vers being here. This discussion of aldnoah is simply a patch for the UFE to eliminate us when we surrender our only hold over them."

Asseylum shook her head. "They need us for the threat with the EB."

Lemrina rolled her eyes. "The EB haven't attacked since the incident in China and Scandinavia. Unless they launch an attack soon, the people will forget they need us. It's simple politics. The EB aren't a pressing threat compared to us. Giving our aldnoah to them is a mistake. Telling them where the wedding is would be a mistake."

Slaine looked to Lemrina who nodded once. "Major General Kaizuka and I have come up with a plan to fix this." He purposefully kept Lemrina out of the proposal. It wouldn't work for Asseylum to know that this was proposed to watch her every move. He also kept Inaho's name out of the proposal to remind the Orbital Knights of her power and status among the UFE. "We decided on a Moon Exploration. The Major General has investigated that the moon's size has expanded since the attacks began. I've deduced that the only way to find out how to eliminate the EB is finding out more about aldnoah. We create a fund for aldnoah research under the guise of expanding medicine. The fund will actually go into the exploration."

The Orbital Knights weren't happy but they nodded. The emperor looked pacified. "This is a good idea. The sooner we find out what those things are, and how they work, the better."

The emperor looked more fragile than Slaine remembered. It didn't help that Slaine had been occupied for the better part of the year with subterfuge. The man had been suffering from a minor cold that Inaho had monitored closely. Losing the old man to a cold was a frightening thought. Without a successor named, there would be absolute chaos.

Count Zebrin glared at the table. "If anything is found, what will you do? The fund has to produce something or the UFE will know something is wrong."

Slaine bit his tongue. He had to remain professional. "The Major General and I have decided to give them only the location of which we find any evidence. We will prolong producing any information that may compromise Vers or Versian citizens."

"How can we trust that?" Klancain demanded, and Asseylum frowned.

"We can trust it because it is Inaho." She said, and then explained. "If anyone has something to lose, it's her. She's the only reason we're still here, and not being murdered in secret. She's an advocate to maintain peace. You can be sure that if we're dead, she'll lose the hold she has in the UFE."

Lemrina looked impressed with Asseylum, and Slaine had to agree. The Orbital Knights simply kept quiet. They knew about Inaho's worth more than anyone, since they were trying to kill her. Slaine was just surprised that the woman who put Vers' neck on the line was also showing intelligence. He didn't think the princess was stupid, but she had moments that proved him wrong. Promising aldnoah was a big one.

The emperor lifted his hand to gain their attention. "That is all we will discuss today." He said, dismissing them. Everyone stood and bowed. Asseylum went with her fiancé, and Slaine imagined that they would have an argument about Inaho. Lemrina went with Jesper who whispered to her.

"Advisor Troyard." The emperor called, and Slaine remained. He was the advisor, even if he hadn't felt like it in a while.

"Emperor Rayregalia." Slaine bowed when everyone left.

"Who will propose this exploration?"

"Major-"

"You don't have to remind me of who she is. I know your fiancée well."

Slaine felt a little embarrassed. "Inaho."

"Is that so?" He looked out his window, probably watching the Knights leave. "How has she been?"

"Just fine, your highness."

"I imagine you've been watching her closely since the surgery." He said nonchalantly, but alarms were blaring in Slaine's head. _Why did he know?_

The emperor didn't even cast him a glance before he continued talking. "Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. It isn't like it's noticeable, but there's no other reason for you to do her work unless she couldn't. I merely pieced things together. She's a good actress."

"Why did you ask about her?"

The emperor glared at Slaine, and Slaine had to remember that the emperor didn't like being questioned by anyone. Ever. "Simply returning the gesture. I also have a feeling that the location of Asseylum's wedding will be disclosed somehow. If your research is accurate, then nothing good will happen in two days."

Slaine nodded. "I believe it's best if you don't attend, then. I can lie and say it's a health issue." He straightened his posture. "I will explain to Inaho everything. It's just a precaution. I will protect Klancain, and she will protect Asseylum. The soldiers of the Deucalion will also be there."

"Little reassurances. Your fiancée would most likely be a target."

"I might be as well. Unlike Asseylum, Inaho is a soldier. Asseylum will be married and uninjured."

"There's no guarantee, but I will trust that things will go fine. Make sure you protect your fiancée. If she gets hurt…"

"You don't need to remind me." Slaine whispered. Hatred built inside him. The same hatred he felt towards the Orbital Knights. He didn't know who he could trust outside of Harklight. Even Jesper was a wild card because Lemrina didn't know everything. He couldn't let her get hurt again. He couldn't let anyone hurt her. Not because of what she meant to Vers' continued existence, but because she meant everything to him. It was frightening to think he loved her so much, but didn't want to frighten her with the depth of his love.

"As long as you have a plan. You should hurry to her. You won't see her until the wedding."

Slaine simply nodded and went to his car. The emperor was right. There were too many people to protect at once. He had to make sure Inaho was safe at least.

He got a call on his phone. It was Nina. He hoped for some good news. "Nina? How did everything go? Are you okay?"

"She's fine." Calm answered amused. "We found out some information. The idiot dropped the name Ike. You think that might be Aizawa Ike? The guy who got killed by those bastards last year?"

Slaine felt his blood boil. More people were getting involved. Those bastards had known the schedule of the Deucalion enough to know when it would be empty. It was only to be expected that they would still be looking at the Deucalion closely. He was getting annoyed with his incompetence.

"It's highly likely. Did you find out anything else?"

Calm sighed. "Just the typical "Versian loving scum" talk. Nothing of importance other than the name drop. He knows he's a dead man. Someone was supposed to come for him, so we'll watch him. I'm betting that he's already written off as dead. I'm also taking over the interrogations."

Slaine absorbed the information. "Is it because of Inko?"

Calm chuckled humorlessly. "You and Inaho are so perceptive. Yeah, it's because of Inko. Nina tried-"

"I know she did. I don't think less of her or anything. I feel ashamed that I didn't even bother to think how interrogating someone would be on her. I'm thankful you noticed. This won't be more work for you, will it? Inaho stresses herself out worrying that you're doing too much."

Calm was silent. "I'll be honest. It's a lot. Inko hasn't bothered to answer my calls or return to work. Nina finally got caught up on her share, but I don't know how things are going to-"

"Deep breaths. Rayet is handling her share, and… and Inaho and I will try and find Inko."

"Where?"

"We'll think of something, but we need you, Calm, and it's more than for work. Inaho needs all of you."

"Is something wrong?"

Slaine bit his lip. "There's a possibility there is. The emperor thinks something bad is going to happen at Asseylum's wedding. I'm going to announce that the emperor is ill when Inaho leaves for Asseylum's Bachelorette party. I want to tell her everything, and let her relax before the media storm tomorrow."

"Nina and I will be there."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks for everything. I know Nina will appreciate you helping us out." Calm said, and then mumble a goodbye before hanging up.

Slaine felt like pulling his hair out all over again. He could at least feel comfort in knowing that Inaho would be at home when he got there.

* * *

Inaho was exhausted from finishing the plans for the Bachelorette party. She was thankful that the emperor called Asseylum and Klancain away for a meeting. It meant that they would finally talk about the catastrophe that was Asseylum's bombshell. Inaho didn't know if she could handle any more surprises. She spoke with the UFE that resumed a week ago, and the first agenda was what to do to strip the Vers of their own technology. Inaho was thankful that she wasn't the only one against mass genocide. No matter how "justified" it would be, it would backfire and make the UFE look like absolute monsters. Some of the Vers were babies, after all.

She'd taken a shower, and was waiting for Slaine to come back from his meeting. She felt like they never had time to talk about them. Lately, their life has consisted with being four steps ahead, while covering their footprints.

She massaged her shoulders as Slaine walked in the house. He let out a big sigh, and she wished she had imagined the bags under his eyes. "It didn't go well?" She asked tentatively. She got up for some reason. She didn't know what she would do. She wanted to kiss him or anything really. She wanted to be a couple in real life, and not just in public.

"No, everything went well. Just that the emperor thinks something might happen on the wedding, and that Calm and Nina found out that the guy who was with the people who murdered Ruki knew Aizawa Ike. Also, Nina is going to need some time."

Inaho nodded, and frowned. "Is it because of Inko?"

"Yeah."

She would need to talk to Nina. She knew apologizing would make everything worse. Nina had become a proud woman. She wouldn't appreciate any pity or sympathy. It was times like this she wished she was closer to her friends. It was partially her fault they were drifting away from everything.

Slaine slumped onto the couch. "We also need to find Inko before the exploration. I didn't bother looking, but she hasn't been back since her father passed. She hasn't checked in with anyone since the dinner on the _Ahdistelija_ and your surgery. Her work load was being handled by Calm, but he's taking over the interrogation for Nina."

She knew they couldn't rely on Rayet because she was under public scrutiny. Any critical work handled by her would be jeopardized. Inaho plopped beside Slaine. Their only choice was to contact Inko. The only clue they had was that the Scandinavian woman, Naomi Berk, had known her. How pathetic was she that an entire year almost passed, and she hadn't even contacted her friends since the surgery?

Slaine cupped her cheek. "Listen, this doesn't have to be handled today, or even soon. We just need to find Inko. Maybe she's doing better."

Inaho nodded, and leaned into his touch. She bit her lip. "Do you think about us getting married?" She wanted to start the conversation differently. _Do you think about being with me? Do I weigh heavily on your mind? Do you love me?_

Slaine tilted his head. "Sometimes. It's a little weird. I don't really know how to feel about it."

She was a little disappointed. Was it weird that they were getting married because he still cared for Asseylum? Or was it weird that they didn't get married because they loved each other? Was it her that made everything feel weird? What should she do differently?

She looked down at the ring on her finger. It meant something. She was bold enough to kiss him, but that didn't mean they had had a meaningful conversation about what their relationship meant. The kiss meant a lot to her, but she hadn't said anything. Actually, she hadn't had the opportunity to say anything since her friends and family came over, sans Inko.

Slaine turned towards her. "What do you think about us getting married?"

"It's new. I didn't think I'd get married so soon. I'm happy it's you though. I couldn't imagine getting married to someone Yuki set me up with, or worse someone the UFE arranged me with."

He chuckled. "We haven't talked a lot, have we?"

"Not really. There was always something going on." She said, nodding.

"Were you… dating anyone before we got engaged?" He asked, slowly.

She chuckled. "I've never dated anyone before."

He blushed. "Wow. That's a lot of pressure."

"I know you've… been with people before." And it didn't feel good at all knowing that someone had kissed Slaine before she did. It made her angry that someone had seen parts of Slaine she'd never seen. Did he love any of them? She was afraid to know if had.

"'Been with' is right. I've never dated any of them. I wasn't serious about any of them."

There was a plural. Her stomach burned with hatred to whomever touched Slaine for any reason. If she happened upon those women, she wouldn't hesitate to gut them. At least she now knew that he hadn't been serious with any of them, but it didn't make her feel better.

Slaine sighed. "Are you angry?"

She blinked, and shook her head. A blatant lie. "Of course not." She wasn't mad with him… alone. She was angry that he slept with people who didn't bother to know how amazing he was. She was angry that there was a time that a one-night stand sufficed because he craved affection. A kind of affection that he craved from Asseylum.

She leaned closer. "I'm not angry." Just extremely jealous. She wanted to know if he still loved Asseylum, but she realized that it would be the end of the conversation. Even though she was marrying Slaine, she didn't hold his heart, and that was frustrating. That position would always be held by the beautiful blonde named Asseylum. Even though Seylum was her best friend, more often than not, she wanted to woman dead for being Slaine's crush.

"Good. You have nothing to be angry over. I am marrying you, aren't I?" _But it wasn't because he wanted to_. He stood and stretched. "You want to go to some place to eat, or make something here?"

She smiled. "Make something here, and then we can post it for everyone to see."

"And then we'll be stuck dealing with royalty."

She smiled, and sauntered to the kitchen.

 **^FROM^BEYOND^FROM^BEYOND^**

They ate and actually managed to clean up everything. The mess they made was obnoxious, but it was fun actually cleaning with Slaine. He had taken a bath, and she sat in his room, debating on what to say. She wanted to sleep with Slaine. Not in a sexual way, just sleep beside him. Okay, so her jealousy was getting a little out of control. She was scared that he was going to dream about the faceless women he'd mentioned earlier. She wanted to be the first and last thing he saw every day.

She clenched her hand over her shirt. This was why she couldn't admit she loved him. She was obsessive, and it scared her. It made her lose her mind, and want to cling to him, to make him fixated on her. She was thankful she was marrying him. If he had married Lemrina, she couldn't imagine what she would do.

Slaine stepped out of the bathroom. "What's going on?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow to her.

"Can I sleep with you?" She blurted out, and blushed. "N-not like that just-"

"Sure." He agreed with a grin on his face.

She gave a small smile. "I call the left side." She said, and spun out of the hallway. If she stayed any longer, she would be tempted to say something unexpected again. She felt her stomach tighten. Would he hear her breathe, and get disgusted? Did she do anything weird when sleeping? She wiggled under the comforter, and took a strangled deep breath.

Slaine slipped into the bed, and looked completely unperturbed. She wanted to hit him for his lack of caring. He turned the light off, and settled down. She expected to sleep as if there was a wall between them, but he draped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

She felt her heart swell with happiness. Was he used to holding things in his sleep? Did he actually care a lot for her? It hardly mattered. She snuggled closer, and felt slightly embarrassed for enacting a moment from her romance novels, but she also felt overjoyed to be so special to Slaine that he would agree so easily.

"Goodnight, Inaho."

"Goodnight, Slaine." She whispered back, clutching onto him. She hoped she would wake and not have dreamed this moment.

 **^FROM^BEYOND^FROM^BEYOND^**

In the past three days before this Bachelorette party, Inaho had been running back and forth between her home and Asseylum's. She'd also been panicking with Slaine about how to handle the bomb that Seylum dropped, and how to propose the Moon Exploration. Inaho was proud of herself for proposing the Safe Survivor Foundation that she'd personally funded along with her friends, sans Inko. The UFE had approved of the positive publicity. She'd even been applauded by the Prime Minister of Japan for giving so much for the people. It wasn't a chore to value everyone of the world and their suffering. The announcement of the foundation had been yesterday. Next week, after the royal honeymoon, they'll hold their first gala.

The gala would hold many higher ups of Vers and earth. It would hold Inaho and Slaine as the main attraction, since everyone was wondering when the marriage will be finalized, and the treaty will become permanent.

Asseylum was in the middle of speaking to a reporter at her televised Bachelorette party. It was decided that the wedding would stay quiet, but the parties would be televised, which made Inaho feel bad for Slaine. He was stuck watching over Klancain, and she knew they weren't even acquaintances. The paparazzi were photographing every moment, and Inaho could tell the pressure was getting to Seylum, because the princess took bigger gulps of her champagne.

The waiters had come by in a flurry to replenish the beverage, so Inaho didn't know how much Seylum had. All she knew was that if she had any more, there would be a different reason why the reporters were fluttering about. So Inaho switched out her glass of water with Seylum's champagne.

She knew that her presence was only necessary as a political tool. As long as she attended Versian events, everyone would remain fine with the public. Any moment she was missing was a panic. It actually bothered her that her existence had been reduced to this. She would've come to this party even if she wasn't publicly invited.

Inaho felt a shiver of jealousy course through her as she watched Asseylum laugh boisterously. She was so happy thinking about her wedding day. Inaho knew she was being really pathetic, but she was having horrible flashbacks to her book series where the guy crashed his crush's wedding. She glowered. Quin deserved better, anyway.

"How about a question for the Maid of Honor?" Someone shouted, clearly intoxicated, and everyone started speaking at once to ask first. All night Inaho had refrained from responding to any question. "How soon, after your wedding, do you and Advisor Saazbaum intend on having children?"

It wasn't a question of how many children she wanted, just when it would happen. And Inaho felt herself take quick, small breaths. Her face flushed from embarrassment and anger. She immediately took a sip of her water, and mentally cursed because she'd switched it with Asseylum's drink. How dare they ask her something so personal? They hadn't even asked if she wanted children. Then it dawned on her. Her position meant so much more in that moment. "Slaine and I haven't discussed our preferences. We are fine, however many there are." She answered diplomatically. She was on autopilot.

Of course, she wouldn't have any choice in having children with Slaine. Children had never interested her. She wasn't maternal like Yuki was. She wasn't affectionate like that. But she didn't have any choice because a child would make the marriage seem real. A wedding wasn't anything compared to a child. In order for the treaty to seem real, she would need to have a baby.

She could not panic after being asked something so simple. Something she and Slaine should've thought about long before tonight. She was ashamed that something so obvious had blindsided her. But then again, she was still getting incredibly jealous over Asseylum. Their relationship hadn't progressed at all. They'd simply master looking romantic in public. Nothing was spoken with real substance between them.

The night seemed to drag on with people asking Asseylum about having a family. Apparently Klancain and she had actually discussed this. They wanted kids together, and that stung because Inaho -once again -didn't get that it was normal for married couples to discuss having/adopting/etc children. She'd never been in a relationship before. She had no frame of reference for things like this. She hadn't been taught that this was a normal sequence of events.

Finally, the party ended, and all the reporters left. Maids flitted from one corner to the next, and Inaho was sober enough to drive home, but intoxicated enough to believe her slightly intoxicated state was perfectly fine. They arrived at Seylum's house, which was empty because Seylum wanted to not see Klancain until the wedding. It was traditional, after all.

Seylum collapse on the couch in an unrefined manner. "I'm exhausted." She whined, completely flushed from the alcohol. "I really shouldn't have drunk so much, but those questions were bugging me. I'm happy you were there, Inaho."

"It was no problem." She agreed. "Those reporters were piranhas."

"Oh yeah. I think you zoned out a lot there. It was so cute how you flushed. So…" She trailed off, leaning on the back of the couch and staring at Inaho. "When did you and Slaine discuss babies?"

Inaho blushed. "We didn't. I just needed them away from the conversation."

"Have you?" She asked randomly, and flipped her hair from her face. "You know, discussed the wedding and babies with Slaine? Klancain talks about it a lot. Did you know, in Vers, having children was taboo for anyone that wasn't royalty or a Knight."

Inaho fidget, and gripped Slaine's pendant that she only wore in private. "We haven't discussed anything. We already know the marriage is written in stone. But we… avoid it. We spoke a little yesterday, but it's like we're content existing with each other. It's just comfortable, in a safe way. I like what we have…"

She nodded. "You want more, huh? You know you'll have to talk about this, right? He might not think he should have children. It was… taught to everyone with a lower status that they didn't have the right. Before this year, I panicked about marrying Klancain, but I expected things to be like they were on Vers: me as a trophy wife. Except Klancain didn't want that. He would look at me, the real me.

"He showers me in affection and wants my opinion. That was when I realized that he wants me. He wasn't shy about courting me. I just never expected for myself to matter, until he told me. It'll take some time with Slaine, but it'll work out for the best. He thinks the world of you."

Inaho was surprised to find that this had bothered Asseylum. She hid her feel well.

Asseylum leaned closer. "Klancain wants to have two. A boy and a girl." She laughed. "That was a super uncomfortable conversation. To be honest, I really do want to be a mom. I don't remember much about my own, but I know my father… dismissed her after I was old enough to function properly. He was disappointed because I wasn't a boy. Then the first war happened, and… I don't want that." She whispered. "I don't want to be an incubator. I want more than that, and Klancain… he actually cares about me, and I want to trust that."

Inaho smiled. She understood that feeling of being someone to the man she loved. Asseylum was head over heels in love with Klancain, and he showed it back. Inaho liked that she was always Inaho with Slaine. He never compared her to other girls, and he never made her feel unwelcomed. Her heart always beat out of her chest when he was around.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." Asseylum slurred, and staggered. Inaho helped her to bed, but she was feeling bold right now. She wanted to talk to Slaine. She needed to talk to him. She dialed his number, and waited.

He picked up after the second ring. "Inaho? What's wrong? What happened?" His urgent tone doused all of her bravado. She remembered that this wasn't a social event for having fun. She was working to protect everyone.

"Nothing is wrong. I just… wanted to hear your voice."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm happy you did call. Klancain is driving me insane. He made a playlist for Asseylum. It's strangely adorable and annoying. I'm not sure whether to record this for blackmail material, or simply send it to Asseylum."

"Blackmail, definitely." She said with a chuckle. Just like that she felt at ease. She wanted to sleep with him holding her again. She felt self-conscious for thinking that hearing his heart beat was the best thing she'd ever heard. Yeah, she definitely can't tell him. If he knew how crazy she was for him… he wouldn't treat her like Inaho anymore.

"Is everything fine there?"

"Yeah, everything went pretty well. Minus the left field questions."

"Left field?"

She smiled. "Baseball reference to things happening unexpectedly. We'll have to watch a game sometime."

"I never really got into sports when I traveled, but I'm happy I can watch them with you."

She blushed. "Yeah."

A voice called for Slaine, and Slaine groaned. "I have to go. Goodnight, Inaho." He said in that deep voice that shouldn't be used in public. It always made her feel completely boneless.

"Goodnight, Slaine." They hung up, and she took a deep breath before she went to sleep. She didn't manage to cool off until around midnight.

* * *

Asseylum was so nervous, she'd thrown up twice until Inaho made this delicious tea that settled her stomach. They went through very helpful breathing techniques, as she and three different stylists enhanced her beauty. She wanted to be the most beautiful woman in the building. Inaho was barking orders at the stylists.

"I specifically asked for a purple color. Why are you trying to use orange? Are you trying to sabotage-"

Asseylum burst out laughing. "Relax, Inaho." Asseylum put a hand on Inaho's shoulder. Inaho didn't look placated.

"You wanted today to be perfect. I just want you to have that." She was probably thinking about what Asseylum had said yesterday. Klancain was really important to her. She loved him. She would always be thankful that Inaho had played the role of her mother in all this. It meant a lot that Inaho had been with her through everything. Inaho felt like a sister she always wanted. To be honest, she didn't care about Lemrina half as much as she did Inaho.

Somedays, she felt stupid for wanting to know if Slaine was treating her properly.

"Thank you, Inaho." She said, and hugged her.

"Don't do that! You'll cry, and we'll have to start over. You're almost ready to see yourself in the mirror."

"And I'll be extra beautiful?"

"Of course." She said, and fluffed up Asseylum's hair.

"What if something happens?"

"Then I'll protect you. But nothing better happen, especially not before the kiss. I promised Rayregalia pictures."

It always made Asseylum feel weird that Inaho and her grandfather were close. She remembered during the summer when Rayregalia would get random gifts for his health. Asseylum wondered if Inaho had adopted the old man, despite his play in the war. Inaho was closer to him than Asseylum was, and that wasn't saying much because he had lost a lot of respect for her. He was always losing respect for her, which hardly mattered because he'd tried to kill her.

She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't jealous because she was. She had always wanted her grandfather to acknowledge her. But it made sense that a warrior would grab his attention rather than a pampered princess.

Suddenly, she felt a finger on her forehead, and Inaho had one raised eyebrow while giving her The Look. "What are you thinking about? It's your wedding day! Where is your smile?"

"Yeah, sister. You didn't even notice I came in." Lemrina said, but she was in a wheelchair, which was understandable. Years of being disabled didn't disappear from months of exercising.

"Sorry. I was in another world."

Lemrina rolled her eyes. "At least you aren't panicking."

She perked up. "Was Klancain panicking?"

She put a finger to her mouth. "That's a secret."

She pouted. It would make her feel better if she knew how much Klancain was panicking, so that she didn't feel out of place. She looked at Inaho who was doing the final touches on her dress. She wondered if Inaho would be this out of sorts when she got married. Inaho had been with her every step of the way, and although Asseylum envied Inaho for stupid reasons, she had always treasured Inaho. The girl had assumed the role her mother would've played, and it felt nice to know that she had someone who would calm her down. All the movies she watched of weddings, always had a mother who wrangled the situation. Asseylum wanted that.

Although Lemrina was her sister, Asseylum would always feel closer to Inaho. Inaho was the sister she wished she had. Asseylum almost winced at the thought because Lemrina was right in this room, and Asseylum had never tried to understand or truly get along with her younger sister. Slaine had always been the topic of their animosity, but with him engaged to Inaho, they still had no relationship. Lemrina seemed to tolerate Inaho just fine, despite all that. So why did they clash so much?

Inaho stepped to admire her handiwork in making today perfect, and Asseylum laughed. She wondered if she and Slaine had talked like she recommended yesterday. In spite of Inaho's hesitation, which was adorable to see, she would make a wonderful mother. She was already a wife that equaled and challenged her fiancé.

"How are you feeling?" A maid asked her, while curling her hair.

"I'm feeling very nervous, but I'm fine." She could do this. "How much longer do I have?"

Lemrina checked her phone. "A little over an hour. Everything is still going according to plan, despite the ten minute delay. Inaho?"

Inaho was texting on her phone. "Slaine and I have arranged your bodyguard for today. They will follow you and another will follow Jesper." She didn't throw in a false promise as reassurance. Inaho didn't deal in fake promises. "Before you know it, you'll be walking down the aisle -all eyes on you -and you'll be finalizing your marriage."

Lemrina nodded. "And Klancain will be speechless when he sees you. You might make him faint." She joked, and Asseylum's heart pounded heavily. Lemrina laughed, and it wasn't mocking or cruel. They were bonding! She wanted to do this for Lemrina when she marries Marylcian. She also felt her heart pound with the thought that Klancain will see her.

"Alright, it's almost showtime. I'm gonna go check on the guys, alright?" Lemrina said, after they arranged Asseylum's outfit to perfection. She didn't want to so much as breathe too deeply. Both Lemrina and Inaho would probably strangle her.

Inaho gave her a small smile that she usually reserved for Yuki and Slaine. A smile of adoration and pride. "It's time."

Asseylum waited for her cue, and then the doors opened. Her mind went on autopilot as Inaho and all the bride's maids walked in. Harklight escorted her to Klancain, and then she glanced up and felt like _she_ might faint.

Klancain was always handsome, now he was literally breathtaking. She was happy her brain was on autopilot. In a couple of weeks, she'll look back at this moment, and be sad that she missed the words being said, but Klancain smiling at her with those eyes… She didn't need to what he was saying because those eyes made promises she hoped he'd keep. Promises of treasuring her and protecting her.

Asseylum said her piece of falling in love with him, but her confession was like tunnel vision. She couldn't see anyone but him. It reminded her of those moments that they shared just staring at each other.

The entire wedding made her feel ecstatic. She was the center of Klancain's attention. She had become addicted to him, and now she would be his wife. She was soon allowed to kiss Klancain as his wife, and she did so enthusiastically. On Vers, there was no kissing in public. The procedure for marriage was private and impersonal. But Terran weddings would always resonate in her heart for allowing her this moment.

Asseylum clung to Klancain, just staring at him. People spoke around them, congratulating them and complimenting their outfits. Asseylum held onto Klancain's hand, seeing some of the Orbital Knights look at the display with acknowledgment. Suddenly, a rumbling throughout the building halted all conversation. Asseylum immediately looked at Inaho who rushed to her. Soldiers of the Deucalion rushed about.

Seeing Inaho wear pants and heels finally put in perspective that Asseylum should've been paying more attention. Inaho had spoken often about something happening, but at least Asseylum got to go through the wedding before chaos ensued.

"We need to move you two, Lemrina, and Jesper now." She ordered, and five soldiers briskly went to them. Asseylum could see Lemrina and Marylcian being carted off, but Asseylum was worried about Inaho. Sure, the woman was capable, but she was still human.

"What about-" The entire building shook, and Asseylum fell to the ground as a sharp noise blinded her and ruined her equilibrium. A high pitched white noise numbed all of her senses when she opened her eyes. A white mist settled over the entire hall. She felt Klancain, but when she tried to look at him, her vision wouldn't focus and kept jumping.

Klancain opened his mouth, but she couldn't tell what he was saying. A soldier appeared in her slowly recovering jumpy vision. He started shouting, but the sound was muted, as if hearing it from behind a closed door.

"-have to go!" The soldier shouted, and she wanted to nod, but felt like she'd throw up and faint. She looked down at her dress and saw a small tear on the pure white and lavender dress. Inaho was going to be so upset.

"-lum! Bab-" Klancain was shouting too, and she leaned on him to help her stand. She had to concentrate. It was so nerve-wracking. She'd never been very close to the battles in the war, except when she was on the Deucalion, and everyone made it a point to keep her far away.

"Asseylum, come on. It was the bomb!" Klancain said, and the screaming finally hit her ears.

The soldier pulled them along. "Come on. We need to go."

"Of course." She said, but her mind was stuck on where Inaho and everyone else was at. She only hoped that no one had gotten really hurt. She desperately wanted to know what happened.

* * *

Inaho had been tossed down the five steps from the altar when the bomb went off. She needed to know what happened, and how a _bomb_ was planted in an undisclosed location without anyone noticing. She couldn't believe how foolish she'd been lately. Her eyes had been naïvely focused on the wedding to the point where she forgot that people wanted her -and everyone else at the wedding -dead.

The bomb had been released in the reception hall, and because Klancain had been a little late in getting his tie put on properly, nobody had gotten hurt. Someone had known something as intricate as the schedule Inaho had personally managed. Slaine assumed that the attempts were the Orbital Knights' doing, but now Inaho wasn't sure. The Orbital Knights wouldn't have even thought that Slaine and she had narrowed it down; so, they wouldn't plan a bomb in a location they were all at.

Her mind finally piece together that the only people to know the plan for the wedding, the location, and even to know about the Deucalion's schedule, had the be the UFE. They could easily access the private, protected information of royalty.

She received two notifications on her communication link from her men about the princesses and their spouses. They were being hidden away in a safe house with Calm, Nina, and Harklight present. Despite Inaho's desires, Rayet hadn't been invited. It would invite bad feelings as it was a mixture of Terran and Versian people.

Inaho checked her communication link again, and frowned as her heart pounded sporadically. Slaine had been outside for the actual wedding. He told her he'd be her eyes, and now he wasn't answering any of her messages. What if she stumbling onto his lifeless body?

Her vision burned and threatened to blur with the nightmarish thought. Inaho's heels crunched on the glass, and she was thankful that the Deucalion encounter brought the awareness of mobility to her. The sound of people screaming for help seemed to dull compared to the increasing desperation in finding Slaine.

She looked around through the rooms. Some people were buried under rubble, and Inaho quickly called for assistance. She heard the heavy thudding of rushing, heavy footsteps. Inaho pulled out her gun, and waited behind a piece of the ceiling that had fallen.

A gunshot rang, and pandemonium resumed. A man dressed in all black, much like the outfits of the men who attacked her, was running down the hall towards her. Inaho aimed and immediately shot the man in the head. He dropped with a loud thud. He had an earpiece that was buzzing with noise. She quickly listened in.

"-still here!" A male voice said in American English.

"Get the bitch, and kill her." Another voice replied in Japanese.

"Which one?" This one spoke in Japanese, as well.

"All of them!"

Inaho released an order to kill on sight. She made sure to sift through his person for anything giving her a clue as to who was behind this. A person using English didn't mean they were from an English-speaking country. She didn't make deadly accusations based on assumptions. This could very well be a rebel group.

Too many unanswered questions swirled in her head. Inaho took off, worrying for Slaine more than before.

She turned the corner, and someone punched her in the stomach. Inaho coughed, and bent from the pain. The person -now identified as a male -grabbed her hair, and choked her. He held her against the wall. Why did people always want to strangle her?

Inaho reeled her foot back, and kicked the man's leg backwards. He howled, and tackled her to the ground. He grabbed her hair again and slammed it on the ground. Inaho gasped in pain. He would kill her and not give a second thought. This man needed to die.

Her analytical engine gave her several possibilities of attack. She chose the most vicious. He outclassed her in weight and it mattered. Inaho grabbed his ear and face. With one hand, she pulled harshly on his ear and watched some of it tear. Simultaneously, with her other hand, she dug her nail into the man's eyeball.

He screamed and immediately let go of her. Inaho used both of her feet to kick him off of her, and she grabbed her gun, shooting him once in the stomach and once in the head. Inaho was breathing heavily. In the war, she had never really killed someone so personally. She had always been in a kataphrakt. She wondered if everyone else was having this moment of clarity now.

She checked her comm link, and frowned. Slaine had been offline for much longer than she could pretend to be calm for. She ran down the hallway, staring at the bodies of dead people who had nothing to do with anything. It infuriated her how many people had to die for a pointless cause. Why were they doing this, anyway?

Inaho turned to the last hallway, and saw someone slumped on the ground wearing all black. He was obviously dead, but it wasn't by her. She felt her heart beat speed up. Maybe it was…

Inaho ran to the body and sifted through it. All she could find was an empty standard UFE pistol magazine. _It has to be Slaine. I refuse to believe it's anyone else._ Inaho hurriedly checked all the rooms until she saw a tuft of silver hair, and her vision blurred as relief took her over.

She grabbed her chest and rushed to him. Before she could reach him, an intruder grabbed Slaine in a fight. Slaine must've learned how to fight hand-to-hand in Vers because he had the man in a choke hold that the intruder couldn't break. She saw his partner appear behind Slaine, and Inaho quickly shot the man twice in the chest.

The first intruder was unconscious and Slaine was just staring at her. She felt herself release quiet hiccupped sobs. She ran to Slaine, and he caught her.

She buried her face in his chest and held on tight. She didn't know what to think. _Their last conversation would've been over the phone._ And that made her feel worse because she would've forever missed the opportunity to hug him, kiss him, love him.

Inaho pulled back to look into his eyes, and he looked so relieved to see her. His eyes always reminded her of the ocean: boundless, free, dangerous. Everything that somehow seduced her into being completely unguarded with him.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. She'd never kissed him so desperately, so openly. She was usually reserved, but this was Slaine. This was her future husband that she would -and has -kill for. She ended the kiss abruptly. "Slaine, I love you." She blurted out, but instead of panicking about the unplanned confession, she relished in having the secret out.

What did it matter that she lost all semblance of control over loving Slaine? Who cares if her love for him was like a fire, and would soon consume her just as easily? So what she had prepared speeches to profess her love for him. She was in love with him. Just him walking into the room brightened her day. Just him smiling at her made her stomach tie in the Gordian Knot.

He hadn't said anything back, his face was set in a permanent gasp, but that didn't matter because she didn't tell him for him to profess it back. It might have hurt just a little that she might've rushed his emotions. She knew he was still obsessed with Asseylum. It couldn't be helped that-

And Slaine kissed her. It was much like the New Years' Eve kiss, but unlike that one, he didn't stop when she was breathless. He didn't stop, and she loved it.

Gunshots rang in the air, screams vibrated through the wall, but Inaho couldn't -in this moment or the next -care about any of that.

"I love you, Inaho." Slaine breathed against her lips with his eyes closed. It felt as if he thought she wasn't real, but she was never going anywhere.

* * *

 **So I meant to write on this sooner, but Awkward Romantic!Inaho didn't want to be simple. Expect some more extras, and I know Moments In the Sun is taking forever, but when I started writing it, I just couldn't think of how to phrase anything. So it'll be posted eventually after this chapter along with another extra.**

 **I'm not taking a hiatus, but I am working on another story. It's coming along slowly but surely.**

 **I really am thankful for everyone who has kudos, left comments, or even read a couple chapters. I appreciate knowing how you all feel about it. Your happiness makes me work harder.**

 **Have a wonderful day, and be safe and careful wherever you are.**


End file.
